Things I wish Would happen
by MkJAS
Summary: My first ever RWBY one shot series, each chapter will be a knew short story, unless I say so of course and exists within the universe of my pre existing two stories, but don't worry if you haven't read them you should still be able to follow along well. So please enjoy the laughs and lolz!
1. Best date ever?

**A/N: Finally, after all that down time and waiting for the servers I can finally upload this.**

**Welcome to the very first chapter of my first RWBY one shot series! As mentioned in the description this will remain in the universe of my previous two stories and may feature the same characters once or twice.**

**I've decided that I will be taking requests so if any of you have ideas or want me to write something just pm me or leave review.**

**Oh and a tip, the chapter titles will tell a lot about what each chapter is about.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

This was…nice.

It was a little different to what they had usually been doing, but still, it was nice.

The window was wide open, the warm, dim light of dusk basking them in a calming glow. They could just see the sun sitting against the horizon through the window, thankfully they were high enough to fully appreciate the sight. What little clouds that were present that day had long ago forsaken their fluffy whiteness and were now filled with warm pinks and oranges that Weiss enjoyed to lose herself in.

It was rather peaceful, the usual hub-bub of school had died down quite early today, leaving them in sweet silence as the birds sang their final songs before they too went to rest. The most obvious lack of noise was probably the unmistakable lack of a blonde brawler and a corgi, both of whom were hopefully somewhere with a cat faunas, somewhere away from the dorm, somewhere where they'll stay for a while, because this was Ruby and Weiss' night, and the Schnee knew nights like these were very rare.

Weiss was surprised when Ruby told her she had asked Blake and her sister to take Zwei and go for a 'walk' for a few hours to give them some privacy. The red head's request was no doubt accompanied by a series of blushes, stammers and thumb twiddling, all of which Yang would have picked on, but no matter how embarrassed Ruby was to stand in front of Blake and her sister and ask something like that, she still did it and it was paying off.

Although Weiss couldn't help but feel the blonde had left all too willingly and perhaps a little too enthusiastically, calling out as they left the room, telling them to have a good time and of course telling them to 'leave a tie on the door if you want more time _alone_'. Honestly, that girl couldn't help herself sometimes.

Yet Weiss forced herself to eradicate her doubts in order to enjoy the moment to its full potential, for Ruby's sakes as well as her own.

"Why pink?"

Weiss turned back to her partner who was sitting across from her on the table, she was staring out the window with a calm look on her face. A smile reached Weiss' lips before she answered.

"Pink what?"

"The clouds," Ruby extended a finger toward the sky, "Why do they go pink?"

Weiss followed her partners gaze toward the sunset, taking a moment to consider the clouds in question.

"Do you prefer another colour?"

"I like when they're nice and white and fluffy." Ruby turned back to Weiss.

"And why's that?"

"Because it's the same colour as your hair!" Ruby exclaimed as if it was so obvious, that huge grin breaking out across her face.

Ruby laughed as Weiss blushed and looked back out the window.

"Don't be ridiculous." Weiss replied, failing to hide her red cheeks.

"C'mon Weiss! It's true."

"You like white clouds because of the colour of my hair?" Weiss repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhmm!" Ruby nodded her head up and down, her ruby bangs following in response.

"Well if it's any consolation I prefer when they're nice and warm and pink." Weiss replied.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"No reason really." Weiss answered, laughing as she watched Ruby's mouth drop open.

"Hey!"

"What?" Weiss asked, still laughing a little.

"Don't be like that, it's scary how good you are at faking things like that!" Ruby complained as Weiss continued to laugh.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment." Ruby folded her arms and stuck her bottom lip out as she turned away.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss. You know exactly why I like them." Weiss stated, pointing her fork at Ruby.

"I like hearing you say it." Ruby huffed and turned around a bit more.

Weiss stared at her partner for a moment before sighing with a smile she couldn't seem to get rid of before complying, albeit in a mock 'lovey-dovey' voice.

"I like them because _you're _nice and warm and pink."

Immediately a smile spread across Ruby's face and she turned to reply but apparently Weiss wasn't finished.

"And because I wuv you sooo much," She got out of her chair and leaned over the table to grab Ruby's face and pull her closer. "And because I never ewver want to leave you ever!"

Weiss started kissing Ruby all over in between words, pecking the red head all over her face as she squirmed in Weiss' grasp.

"Weiss! Gah! Weiss!"

But Weiss was too busy expressing her undying love for her one and only, a stupid grin taking over the heiress' usual composed expression.

"Weiss! Haha! St-stop! Please!"

Weiss had moved around the table by that point so she could hold her partner easily as she tried to break free of the unrelenting torrent of over exaggerated kisses. In her desperate ploy to free herself from doom, Ruby pushed against the table in an attempt to get away from the heiress, but instead managed only to tip her chair backwards on its rear legs and before she knew it she was falling backwards.

And of course Ruby's first instinct was to grab onto Weiss and pull her down with her.

"Wah!"

Thud.

When Ruby opened her eyes and looked up she found Weiss' face inches from her own and instinctively tried to sink further into the carpet, lifting her arms up to protect her from any more kisses.

"Mercy!" She yelled. "Oh Ice Queen have mercy!"

"Ruby."

"I'm sorry your highness! I promise not to do it again!"

"Ruby."

"Please spare me I have a sister, a cat and a dog to take care of!"

"Ruby!"

Ruby stopped her impromptu role play that she was acting in alone and hesitantly lowered her arms from her face and looked at Weiss. By the time their eyes met, Weiss' slightly irritated expression had cleared and softened into a more, affectionate stare, Weiss' ice blue eyes doing that thing to Ruby that always made her forget a lot of things, like why she was on the floor.

"Yes Weiss?" She replied almost robotically.

"I missed a spot."

Ruby really didn't think she had, by approximation Ruby guessed that Weiss had definitely kissed every inch of her face, she doubted that Weiss had actually missed a sp-

_'Oh, that spot.'_

Ruby admitted that sometimes she could be a little… dense, but really she should have gotten this one.

Soon her eyes were closed as Weiss lowered herself closer to Ruby and their lips came into contact for what was thankfully not the first time and definitely not the last time.

Ruby instinctively brought her hands up to hold Weiss' cheek as the kiss continued on, bringing them closer together and for some strange and horrible reason, Ruby thought of one of those books Blake reads and a horrible, horrible blush immediately spread across her cheeks, luckily Weiss chose that moment to pull back.

The heiress went to say something, noticed Ruby's merciless blush, closed her mouth and then reopened it, this time with a smug grin.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Ruby quickly replied, turning her head to the side.

"Ruby." Weiss placed her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing I promise! Jeez aren't I allowed to get a little flustered when you do stuff like that?"

Weiss laughed. "Ok ok, don't get so defensive."

Weiss helped Ruby back to her feet before dusting herself off and picking up their empty plates and walking over to the sink.

"Maybe I should have a chat with Yang." Ruby mumbled, wishing the blush to go away.

"What was that?" Weiss asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Ruby replied. "Damn it!" She hissed, luckily Weiss didn't hear.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Weiss asked, she had cooked it herself, since Ruby asked Yang to leave the room she thought it was only fair to pay her back some way. The heiress had created a lovely Italian chicken risotto, not something Ruby had had before but definitely something she would have again.

"The food? Oh yeah it was great! It was really good!" Ruby replied, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"I'm glad." Weiss replied, walking back toward her.

"What's for desert?" Ruby asked, now her enthusiasm was genuine.

"There is none." Weiss replied.

"Wah!" Ruby exclaimed, watching her partner walk over to the cupboard and pull her jacket out.

"At least not here, but I do know a place in Vale that makes lovely brownies and gelato."

Ruby's face lit up and it was more than enough to cause Weiss' face to do the same. Weiss rolled her eyes happily as Ruby squealed and jumped up and down before diving into her and hugging her.

"Oh I love you Weiss!"

"I love you too." Weiss replied, "But promise me you won't have any more than I tell you, remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ruby waved her off. "C'mon let's go!"

This date was Ruby's idea, but now it seemed Weiss had hijacked it and made it her own, but Ruby was complaining, no not at all. This was the best date ever!

* * *

Elsewhere

"You really can't help yourself can you?" Blake asked her partner as they walked Zwei around campus.

"Nope." Yang replied with a pop on the 'p'.

"Why can't you just give them a break?" Blake tried.

"They've had breaks, they've had plenty of them! They can't really expect me not to ruin them from time to time, its part living in the same room for four years."

"Or maybe you just like annoying Weiss." Blake stated.

"Blake I don't like annoying her, I like _embarrassing _her, there's a difference. Besides, I like embarrassing everyone, even you. Except I can't do that anymore because you'll knock me out in the middle of class without even touching me." Yang stated. "Not that it was a bad experience or anything." She added.

"I wish you wouldn't find the silver lining in everything."

"But Blake _you're _my silver lining."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know it sounded smoother in my head."

"I'm sure it did." Blake dead-panned.

"Roof! Roof!" Zwei ran ahead and sniffed around a bush.

"Do you really think he's smart enough to do what you said?" Blake asked, referring to Zwei.

"You know Blake, for someone who's telling me to leave them alone you haven't exactly tried to stop me." Yang stated.

Blake shrugged. "I'm more interested in what Weiss is going to do to you to get pay back."

"Oh so you just want to see _me _get pranked?" Yang asked.

"Pretty much." Blake replied with a grin.

"Why do I love you so much?"

"Because 'I'm your silver lining'" Blake mocked her grin widening.

"Haha very funny. Anyway, let's get this plan into action."

Not so far away, all three of them, including Zwei, failed to notice a certain Schnee following on behind them, listening closely to their conversation.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were almost out of the dorm building when it started. Ruby was in the middle of telling a story about what happened to her when her mum forgot to put the cookie jar on top of the fridge, so far in the story Ruby was at her cousins house, who lived five streets away from her, according to Ruby she ran there in less than a minute, she was four at the time.

"And I still remember the sound I made when I knocked, I think they thought someone was shooting a machine gun at their door."

"Roof!"

Ruby stopped her story telling and looked toward the sound.

"Zwei?"

"Roof roof!" Zwei plodded happily up to them, stopping at Weiss' feet and looking up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, but his attention was on Weiss.

Weiss herself was looking around suspiciously, Zwei was meant to be with Blake and Yang, which meant they should be nearby, which meant they were definitely up to something.

"Where's Blake and Yang?" Ruby continued.

"Roof!"

Now Weiss looked down at the corgi just as he leaped into the air and nudged her pouch with his nose, Weiss took one final look around before kneeling in front of him.

"What is it boy? Where's that big buffoon of a sister?"

Weiss ruffled his fur before he moved around to the pouch at her side and pawed at it and then whimpered and shot Weiss a look.

"What is it?" Weiss couldn't resist the adorableness, and Yang was counting on it.

Zwei pawed the pouch another time before Weiss stupidly pulled her scroll out, just as Yang had hoped.

As soon as it was out on the open Zwei jumped for it, taking hold of it in his mouth and bolting down the hall as fast as he could.

"Zwei!" Ruby called, Weiss' eyes now wide in shock, definitely Yang.

The corgi was fast, pretty fast for a corgi, then again it _was_ Ruby's dog, so it was expected. Zwei had rounded the corner just as the two girls started running after him.

"Zwei! Come back here! Zwei!" Ruby yelled.

"I swear if your buffoon of a sister has anything to do with this I'm going to freeze all of her shampoo!"

Ruby had to admit herself, it did feel like Yang had something to do with this, so she remained quiet.

"Zwei!" He rounded another corner.

"Ruby can't you just go grab him?"

"I won't be able to stop in time, his body is more fragile than yours I can't grab him so fast. Use your glyphs they're better."

Weiss was about to take the advice until the corgi ran into an elevator and started descending.

"Did he just use an elevator?" Weiss asked no one in particular.

"C'mon!" Ruby beckoned her into the adjacent elevator and they descended to the bottom level.

When the doors parted they found him running toward the recreational wing of the building and they quickly gave chase. But by the time Weiss had a glyph going he had rounded another corner, whether it be intentional or not, this dog was taking the most sporadic route and it was giving them both a hard time keeping up with him.

"I'm so going to kill her!" Weiss hissed as her boots continued to click against the ground in a hurry.

They continued to chase the somehow allusive corgi through the Recreation and Sports wing of the dorm building, just when they thought they had the corgi in their grasp he would turn a corner or pass through a door that was conveniently open at the time. Weiss found it extremely suspicious that after every corner she turned around, even if she was right behind the corgi, she found him all the way at the other end of the hall, there was no way he was that fast, something else was going on here.

Weiss continued to chase Zwei with all her attention focused on him, her surroundings were drowned out as her mind focused on the corgi and all the things she planned on doing to Yang if this was indeed her doing, and Weiss highly doubted it wasn't. So in hindsight she hated herself for not realising how blindly she followed the corgi right into one of the many swimming pools of Beacon Academy. Sure she found it odd that she was now running along the side of a swimming pool, but damn she was going to throttle Yang.

* * *

She wasn't going to make it, she found out too late, she wasn't going to be able to stop her sister in time. Oh this was bad, this was very bad.

Weiss was not going to be happy.

* * *

Zwei finally came to a stop in front of a door and Weiss thought she had the little mutt, but he turned to face her, and then ran off to the side. Weiss growled and skidded to a halt as she tried to come to a stop and turn in the direction of Zwei, but for some reason her feet kept going straight and before she knew it she was sliding along the tiles toward a door that had a picture of a silhouetted male figure on it.

"AAAAAAH!"

Before she hit the door a white figure appeared in front of her, arms out as if to stop her but unfortunately Weiss simply crashed into her and continued through the door with the figure in her arms.

Weiss and Winter crashed through the bathroom door and fell to the ground, sliding along the floor before coming to a stop.

The first thing Weiss noticed was all the steam, the second thing was the wet floor, the third thing was her sister lying next to her.

"Winter?"

"Weiss, do you realise where we are?" Winter asked in a lowered voice.

That was when Weiss noticed the fourth thing, which was dozens of boys wearing nothing but towels wrapped around their waists. This was the boys shower room.

"Weiss?"

Weiss looked up toward the voice and found Jaune looking down at her with a very confused look, Ren standing just behind him with a similar look. Weiss frantically looked around the room, all the confused and surprised faces of boys in her year and above, ones she knew and ones she didn't.

Yang _was_ going to breathe her last breath very soon.

"Weiss I got here too late I'm sorry." Winter started. She was going to continue but she suddenly felt a very unnerving sensation, a familiar one and it was coming from her sister.

"Weiss?"

As soon as Winter, Jaune and Ren noticed the steam forming into droplets of water around the heiress' form they knew they had to get out of here. So the two boys grabbed what they could in their rush and scrambled for the door, if they hadn't slipped and fallen to the floor they may have gotten out Scott free, but instead they were all coated in a nice icy coat of ice and snow.

* * *

From the outside Yang couldn't stop herself from laughing as the bathroom door thudded and a small puff of snow shot out from underneath it.

"Ahahaha! Hahahaha!" Yang walked up to Blake and leaned against her shoulder and wiped away a tear before looking at the faunas.

Still laughing Yang said, "Oh I'm so gonna get it aren't I?"

* * *

**A/N: So? Credit for this one goes to Jigsaw720 for the idea, so thank you for that and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. One White Loved One

**A/N: This is something I've been thinking about for a while, I realised I kinda left the part about Summer's cloak a bit up in the air and I came up with this. It's a bit sad and solemn, I know I said this series would be funny but expect at least a couple of more serious/angsty things.**

**Enjoy! Review! Leave suggestions for further chapters!**

* * *

This cloak really wasn't hers, but she had kept it anyway. She wasn't one to wear cloaks, it really didn't fit in with her usual attire, or with her personality.

The one night she had worn the cloak in question it did more than protect her from the slight chill, it had given her more than anyone would have expected, for a cloak it had given her something amazing, it had given her life.

She was on the cusp of fading away into eternity, lying on the cold hard ground as her life wasted away through the scorching whole burnt through her chest, there was no reason for her to live after that, no possible way she could get up ever again and when she had just accepted that fact, she felt something being draped over her chilling body and that something lay there until she no longer felt cold any more.

It didn't take long for the person responsible to become known, it was someone she had never met before but someone she would come to know, someone she'd have great respect and gratitude towards, someone that belonged to a girl she knew, a girl with ruby hair.

Weiss felt guilty, every time she saw the cloak hanging in her side of the cupboard she couldn't squelch the twang of guilt she felt for what happened.

Summer was supposed to go to Ruby, she was supposed to help Ruby not her. Ruby was supposed to see her mother again, to feel her arms around and to have her cloak wrapped around her another time, but instead Summer came to Weiss.

Weiss knew it wasn't fair to blame herself, but she loved and cared too much for Ruby not to feel sorry for taking something like that away from the girl. It was her mother, no one should be responsible for taking someone like that away from someone else, yet it was something Weiss felt she had done.

Ruby never said anything to her about, never brought it up, never asked her questions and of course never once did she accuse Weiss for stopping her mother from seeing her. But Weiss knew that even if Ruby didn't do any of these things, she was still wishing beyond reason that she could have seen her, it just so happens she wanted Weiss alive more than that.

Oddly, the cloak itself never left, even after Weiss had felt Summer's aura leave her, the cloak remained, still wrapped around her neck as securely as it had been from the beginning, just a little less… alive.

So the question for the heiress when they got back to their dorm was what to do with it. Of course her first action was to give it to Ruby, if anyone, it belonged to the daughter of the wearer, but surprisingly Ruby declined the offer.

"But why? It's your mothers."

"I know Weiss, but she gave it to you, I can't take it away from you."

"Ruby she only gave it to me to save my life, I'm sure she would want you to have it."

"Weiss please, keep it."

Weiss didn't press the matter further, the hurt and emptiness in Ruby's silver eyes was too much for Weiss to continue seeing, so reluctantly she hung it up and placed it next to her school uniform in her cupboard.

That has been its resting place since that night, Weiss had no reason to take it out and don it, as mentioned earlier, it wasn't her style. Yet even if it was 'her style' she wouldn't be able to bring herself to wear something that she knew did not belong to her.

The cloak wasn't hers, it wasn't meant for her it was only given to her out of necessity not hospitality. It was meant for Ruby, this was _her _mother's cloak, the mother she mourned for days on end, the mother she missed every day and night, so why didn't she want it?

Weiss might not ever get an answer from the red head.

"Watch-ya staring at?"

Weiss jumped as Blake's voice bluntly interrupted her thoughts.

The faunas in question was munching on something, the rest of whatever it was in her hand, it appeared to be some sort of biscuit shaped into a sea animal. As she looked inside the cupboard with the heiress, scanning its contents and looking for anything strange or worth staring at for as long as Weiss had already.

"N-nothing." Weiss answered, shutting the cupboard closed.

"Was it the cloak again?" Blake asked, another portion of the biscuit being snapped off and eaten.

Weiss was about to protest when she picked up on something.

"Again?"

"Weiss I notice a lot of things, this wouldn't be the first time you stared into your cupboard like that, I'm pretty sure our school uniform isn't that interesting."

Weiss looked at her teammate and between the faunas' seriousness, her perceptiveness and the light mess of crumbs around her lips Weiss didn't know what to say.

"Wanna talk about it?" Blake asked, sitting down on her bed.

Ruby and Yang were out, thankfully, so if Weiss said yes it shouldn't be a problem. Weiss and Blake had grown quite close in the two years that have passed, there have been one or two minor setbacks in said relationship but when they got over it, it was as if they were even closer than before, so Weiss wasn't shy in confiding with her teammate and neither was Blake. The two of them shared things that neither of them could bring to tell their partners, whatever it may have been, they were there for each other, just as they promised.

Weiss sighed and dropped onto the bed next to Blake, "I just don't understand. Why wouldn't she want it? It's her mothers."

Blake had finished whatever she had been eating and wiped away the crumbs. "Have you asked her why?"

"I have, and all she told me was she didn't want it and that 'it was given to me' not to her."

"Is that so bad?" Blake asked. "I mean if you need more room in the cupboard I'm sure you don't need so many shoe-"

"Blake!"

"Sorry! But honestly, what's so bad about it?"

"I just don't understand the reasoning behind it. Ruby loved her mother, more than anything, you'd think she'd want to keep all she left behind close to her."

"Maybe it hurts more than it helps." Blake suggested softly.

After a short silence Weiss replied, "I hadn't considered that."

"Hasn't it been a while since you last asked her about it?" Blake asked.

Weiss nodded, her pony tail bobbing up and down behind her. "A very long while."

"Why don't you ask her again?"

"The last time I brought it up she looked so hurt, I don't want to do that again to her."

"Ruby's grown up very quickly, maybe she can take it this time around."

"You think?"

"It's Ruby, if I had any doubt it would hurt her there's no way I'd mention it."

After a short silence Weiss nodded to herself. "Thanks Blake."

"No problem, you _are_ the White Queen after all." Blake replied with a smile as she stretched her legs out behind the heiress.

Weiss smiled back to her teammate, the smile was genuine and bright, a warming sight despite the social stigma that circled Beacon's 'Ice Queen'.

"What were you eating by the way?" Weiss asked as she noticed more crumbs on the floor.

"Oh that. Uh-"

"We're back!"

Saved by the Yang.

* * *

"Ruby can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it so tell me straight away ok?"

Ruby stopped fiddling with the fractured gun barrel she had taken from the workshop bin and looked up at her partner.

"I'm sure I can handle whatever it is." Ruby sated. "Unless you're proposing! Are you proposing?!"

"WHAT!?" No! Ruby! What-why would I do something like that?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I dunno! I've been reading too many of Blake's books!"

"Blake's books?" Weiss' eye's widened. "I told you not to read those!"

"Ewl! Weiss I'm not reading _those _books. Jeez who do you think I am?"

Weiss grumbled and crossed her arms shotting Ruby a sharp look.

"Anyway, what did you want to ask me?" Ruby asked, moving her equipment to the side so Weiss could sit by her side.

The heiress took in a deep breath before answering. "It's about your mother's cloak."

Weiss paused to see Ruby's reaction, to see any sign of hurt or distress to tell her to stop, but there was none, instead Ruby nodded silently and waited for her to continue.

"I was looking at it the other day and I just couldn't help but wonder why you won't take it off me, I don't deserve to have it, every time I look at it next to my clothing I feel…wrong."

"You can put it somewhere else if you don't want it there." Ruby said softly.

"No Ruby that's not what I want." Weiss turned to her partner and took her hands in her own, feeling Ruby's thumb instinctively rubbing the back of Weiss' hand. "Is there a reason why you don't want it? Is there something you want to talk about?"

There was a long silence and Weiss was beginning to feel as if she had made a mistake brining this up, but then Ruby started speaking.

"When I was little and mum was still around, her cloak was the one the thing I used to hold one to so much. Whenever I was with her I'm sure I never let go of that white flowing cloak, it was so cool and awesome and warm, the cloak itself felt like mum, it was a part of her."

Ruby started laughing as a memory reached her.

"I remember one time during the winter mum took me and Yang out to a frozen lake to go ice skating, and at some point Yang fell over and mum rushed over to her, and being the stupid little kid I am I grabbed the bottom of her cloak just as she shot off. She reached Yang in the blink of an eye but I was sent sliding across the lake all the way to the other side, laughing all the while until snow flooded through the bottom of my jumper and froze me stiff."

Weiss smiled, it definitely sounded like something that would happen to Ruby Rose.

"It got to the point where she had to do something about it, so she made me this." Ruby pulled the corner of her cloak up into her lap, feeling the familiar fabric between thumb and finger.

"'Why's it red?' I asked, 'I want a white one like yours'. But my mum was the best at persuading me to do things her way, she said, 'It's red because your hair is red, your first name means red and our last name is the name of a red flower, the rose. So your red cloak is very, very special so make sure you look after it okay?' How could I argue with that? This cloak was the last thing she left me, not the white, the red one, the ruby one, the rose one."

Weiss was watching silently as her partner recalled all these memories, memories that Weiss had believed would be painful, but Ruby didn't show any hint of hurt, her voice simply lowered to a solemn tone and she looked down at the cloak in her lap.

"Weiss my mum died about ten years ago, she's gone, she's not coming back. I know it sounds harsh, it sounds wrong, but when she left, it took me so long to understand that she wasn't coming back, Yang, dad, Uncle Qrow, I put them all through so much. Running around screaming that she'd come back one day, yelling at dad for locking the doors at night, telling him mum lost her keys. Waking Yang up and screaming at her for falling asleep before mum came and tucked us in."

"They tried, for so long they tried to handle me gently, but my stupid self kept pushing and pushing until one day dad couldn't take it anymore. He snapped, he started yelling, he broke things, smashed things, threw things on the ground, every time he told me she was gone I'd call him a liar and he'd break something else. Every time he told me to stop doing what I was doing I'd say he didn't really love her because if he did he'd keep waiting for her and that killed him a little more inside. At the age of six I was slowly destroying my family."

"Ruby I-"

"Wait let me finish."

Weiss wasn't sure she wanted her to.

"After that night, after I forced my father to fall to his knees and break down in front of me and Yang I had to wake up to myself. Dad was miserable because of that, because of me. Even Yang had enough, she couldn't stand the things I kept saying to her about mum, so she moved away from me."

Ruby stopped for a moment, staring down at her cloak.

"I nearly lost this cloak, I nearly burnt it, tossed it in the fireplace. I was so stupid, so ignorant and dumb, I said to myself, I don't need this one, mum can make me a new one when she gets back. What sort of thought is that? Dad stopped me in time, he yelled at me of course. 'What are you doing!? You're mother made you this! She told you to keep it safe! What are you doing!' More tears, more crying, more heartbreak. Just when I thought he had given up he looked at me and said, 'If you burn that cloak, you're destroying the last thing I have of her.'"

Ruby paused, the memory churning within her for a moment.

"That was it, that was what got me. Dad wasn't fighting for me anymore, he was fighting for himself at that point, the way he said that, the way he looked at me, I'll never forget it."

"So for the sake of dad and Yang, I forced myself to accept the fact that she wasn't coming back, I forced myself to realise that she was dead, that this cloak was the last thing she left us, my cloak."

Weiss watched a drop of water fall from Ruby's cheek onto her cloak, turning its red to a dark crimson.

"It was so hard Weiss, so so hard. They had held off the funereal until the day I walked into my dad's arms and balled my eyes out, I cried and cried for hours. Clinging onto my cloak as if it would kill me if I let go, as if if I held on tight enough she'd just, pop out of it. But I knew she wouldn't."

Ruby was looking up at Weiss now, her eyes glassy and wavering.

_'Oh Ruby.'_

"Weiss what I went through to accept the reality, to accept that she was gone, is something I hope nobody has to go through, something I probably won't be able to live through again. I don't know what happened that night, how you got that cloak or how I spoke to mum again for the briefest of moments, but mum is gone, she left me my cloak, that was the last thing she left me and my family went through hell for me to understand that. So that cloak in your cupboard, I can't have it, what good will it do me? I have my own cloak I don't need hers anymore, I don't need to clink to it anymore, she's gone and I'm okay with that."

"The cloak was once hers, she was my white loved one, but now I have you and it seems she noticed too. She gave it to you Weiss, it's yours, you're my white loved one now."

* * *

**A/N: Please review, opinions on this would be greatly appreciated, this chapter was a bit odd for me to write (not sure how to put it) I'd love to know what you thought about it.**


	3. I refuse!

**A/N: Okay, so this is sort of a sample of sorts, if you guys liked this so far let me know and I'll add to it. I have an extra part to this but I wasn't really happy with it and was going to scrap the whole idea all together, but if you enjoyed this I'll try something.**

* * *

Ridiculous! Simply ridiculous! It was completely absurd that she had been dragged all the way out here, to this place filled with children and immature teenagers, one of which happened to be her teammate.

Simply outrageous, that she was here, she couldn't believe that they managed to bring her here. Who was it that made her come again? That's right, of course it was her, Ruby Rose.

"C'mon Weiss! I'm not going to go without you!"

"That's your decision."

"But Weiss I really want to go!"

"So go."

"I will, if you come with us."

"Ruby I'm not going to the waterpark with JNPR."

Look how that turned out.

An hour or so later Weiss Schnee found herself within the premise of Vale's latest water park to be open this summer, conveniently on their break.

Team JNPR had come along, Ruby suggesting they come along to spend the day together, of course they had no complaints and if they did Weiss had a feeling Nora would have shut them down in an instant.

So after they stood in line for what had to be at least half an hour, bought their passes and made their way to their reserved area for the day, Weiss now had to face the rest of the day.

They dropped their bags onto the benches underneath the wooden, thatched roof of the small shelter and Ruby was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, the roar of water and high pitched squealing of children ringing through the air. Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to team JNPR, they were probably a little more mature-

Nora was doing the same thing.

Weiss sighed and started rubbing her temples with her hand, mumbling something under her breath.

"Oh what are we going to do first! There's sooo much to do! Yang where do you wanna go!? Blake? Or do you two wanna go off on your own?! Oh I dunno what we should do!"

"How about put sunscreen on?" Weiss may be irritated, but she was still responsible, that and she knew Ruby would forget and probably get burnt.

"Oh right. Who's got it?"

"I do." Blake answered, turning to her bag and rummaging through it for the sunscreen.

Today the faunas had chosen to leave her bow back at home, much to Yang's pleasure, but Blake put it down to not wanting to wear a wet bow for the whole day, either way it was a nice sight to see the faunas showing herself to the world.

"Weiss smiling wouldn't kill you you know." Yang stated, glancing at the heiress as she rubbed sun screen onto her arms.

"No but it might kill you." Weiss dead-panned.

"What's wrong? Don't you like water parks?" Nora asked, jumping from her perch on top of the bench and landing next to Weiss, who recoiled at the entry.

"It's not water parks, it's the water in general." Weiss muttered, edging away from Nora.

"You can't swim!?" Ruby almost exploded.

"I can swim!" Weiss shot back. "I just haven't had the best experience with it, mainly that one incident that ended with an entire pool frozen solid, occupants and all."

"Ouch." Yang muttered.

"Well there aren't really a lot of pools here, it's mostly rides and such." Pyrrah explained.

"We don't have to go on the big, huge, scary one do we?" Jaune whispered to Pyrrah.

"Of course we do!" Nora exclaimed. "In fact we should go now before the line gets to long!"

"What? No! I need to prepare myself!" Jaune's voice trailed off as he was dragged away by Nora, leaving Pyrrah and Ren behind.

"She didn't even take off her clothes." Ren muttered.

"Well, we'll meet up with you guys after we get Nora and Jaune back." Pyrrah stated. "See you later."

She shot them a sunny smile and walked off after Nora and Jaune, Ren walking by her side.

"Doesn't Jaune need his goggles?" They heard Ren ask.

"I really think that's a habit he can break at his current age don't you?" Pyrrah replied.

Team RWBY was silent for a moment as they watched the rest of JNPR leave them, until Weiss turned to them and stated;

"I'm not going on whatever Jaune was talking about. I refuse."

"Aren't you going to put on sun screen?" Blake asked as she was doing it herself.

"I don't need it, I don't burn."

"What, like ever?" Ruby asked, head tilted to the side.

Weiss shook her head.

"Weird." Ruby muttered.

Weiss was about to protest until Yang beat her to it.

"I'm interested to know what the Ice Queen is wearing underneath that tunic today." The blonde said with a huge grin.

That was when Weiss realised both Blake and Yang had taken off their tops and were now in their swim wear. Yang was obviously in a yellow two piece, her bra displaying a rendition of her emblem along the underside. Blake was in a similar fashion to her partner, albeit in her own colours of black, it seemed she hadn't left all her ribbons at home as there was a strip of black chiffon tied around her waist , tied into a bow at her side, the rest of it extending down over her bottom and coming around again. Weiss had to admit, it was rather stylish and it went well with the faunas' wavy hair style. Which left Ruby, her partner who was in the process of lifting her top off and revealing her rather, adorable, red one piece that was frilled around the bottom, much like her regular battle skirt. The back was bare, save two straps that connected to the breast at the front and held the suit in place.

Once Ruby had taken her top off, three pairs of eyes turned toward the heiress expectantly, a particular, lilac pair glistening with mirth.

"Yeah what are you wearing I didn't see before we left?" Ruby asked.

Weiss' face couldn't get any redder by that point and the heiress knew there was no way to hide it so she didn't bother. At least in all of this Blake had remained indifferent, the one person Weiss knew she could count on, at least most of the time.

"Probably a one piece, she is the heiress after all."

"Blake!" Weiss squeaked.

"What?" Blake honestly looked confused.

"Well we can't do anything until you get ready so…" Yang said, her grin widening as Weiss tried to shrink into herself.

Grumbling the heiress moved up to the bench and shoved her bag onto it, pulling her straw hat off and roughly placing it next to Ruby's bag. She took one last look at Yang, who's expression hadn't changed one bit, before grumbling and grabbing the hem of her shirt before stopping and glaring at Yang.

"Utter a single word and I swear every ride you step onto will feel as if it came straight out of the arctic ocean."

"Wow ok! Alright, no wolf whistling or anything." Yang replied, hands in the air.

With a sigh Weiss lifted the shirt off, she knew it was nothing special, but the rest of their stares made her nervous and admittedly embarrassed, especially since one of them was Yang and one of them was Ruby.

When Weiss' shirt came off and her arms came down over her head she didn't dare to look up straight away, shoving her shirt into her bag and waiting for some sort of snide comment. But none came.

"What? No comment?" She asked, looking up to Yang.

"No, no. No comment." The blonde replied looking the heiress up and down.

Surprisingly, Weiss wasn't in a one piece as Blake had suggested, it seemed the only one who was, was Ruby. Weiss was wearing a light blue two piece, her family crest on the left breast, two cords at the sides of her waist ending in small snowflakes.

"No comment?" Weiss repeated.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, no comment."

Blake looked between her partner's stomach and then toward Weiss'. From Yang to Weiss, the brawler to the heiress.

"Have you been working out?" Blake asked, throwing caution to the wind. Weiss' abdomen was surprisingly in a very similar condition to Yang's, toned and taught as hell and now that Blake pointed it out, all of Weiss seemed more muscular than they last remembered.

"What?!"

Yang shot her partner a look but Blake continued.

"Working out. Look at you." Weiss had to swat away Blake's hand as the fauns prodded her abdomen.

"Blake!" Weiss squealed, moving behind Ruby.

"What? I didn't know you were so… muscular."

"Why are you stealing my job?" Yang whispered into Blake's ear. This was something Yang should be doing.

"Can we get moving please? And stop staring at me!"

It was hard not to when the top half of Weiss' head was just visible over Ruby's shoulder, her face almost the same shade of Ruby's swimsuit, made for a rather humorous image.

"_Have_ you been working out?" Ruby whispered over her shoulder where Weiss was hiding.

"If you must know, yes, I have!" Weis hissed, "Now let's go before I have to get Blake a restraining order."

"You look good Weiss!" Ruby quipped, smiling broadly.

Ruby felt Weiss' forehead bump against her back as the heiress groaned.

"Thank you Ruby." She sighed, accepting defeat.

"Toboggans?" Weiss gave the two small carts an incriminating look.

"Yeah, seeing as you don't like the water we can do this first. No water what so ever." Ruby stated.

"It's fun when you have someone to race next to you." Yang added, winking to Blake, who rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm. But usually I always win." Ruby stated proudly.

Weiss perked an eyebrow, "Oh is that so?"

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

"We'll see." Weiss stated, stepping forward and sitting in her cart.

Ruby smiled, "Oh hoho! Is that a challenge?"

"Possibly." Weiss replied as Ruby got into the cart on the adjacent track.

"No rules, first to the bottom wins." Ruby stated.

The two girls waited for the light in front of them to go green and the second it did both of them slammed the lever as far as it would go, relieving the brake and offering as much slack as possible for the cart to roll freely.

Yang couldn't help but laugh as her sister and Weiss started their brisk race by slowly rolling down the initial section of the track, the relatively flat section that only allowed speeds of up to two miles an hour. The two looked so serious but they were going so slow.

Both of them turned to the blonde as her laugh bellowed free, Yang glanced down at them and the they glared at her before simultaneously they both shot down the track, their respective semblances leaving their mark behind, a mix of petals and snowflakes.

"Hey that's cheating!" Yang shouted after them, "and dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Blake repeated.

"She's my baby sister, I have to keep her safe. Me on the other hand, I love danger that's why I fell in love with a wild cat." Yang smiled at her partner. "Oh don't give me that look."

"Don't be so cheesy."

Ruby and Weiss were barrelling down the track, their surroundings moulding into a blur of green, brown and blue as they exceeded they speed limit. Rivalry was something that played a big part in Ruby and Weiss' relationship, something they both enjoyed and created memories they'd never forget, like the one that was just about to be formed.

After the second turn it became clear to Weiss that perhaps she should slow down, almost flying off the track wasn't something she wanted to do anytime soon. She looked over to the adjacent track, Ruby was hunched over, leaning forward in an attempt to increase her speed and lessen the air resistance to achieve maximum speed down the track. The red head would lean in to every turn, counter balancing the weight of the cart so she stayed on the track, it was as if she had experience in this and she probably did.

Weiss noticed the red head was slowly pulling a head of her, she could increase her speed, but she risked shooting off the track and into the neighbouring ride if she increased her speed, but now one said she had to speed up to get closer to Ruby, Ruby could slow down too.

One small glyph would do the trick, one expertly placed glyph would halt the red heads speed just enough for Weiss to overtake her and win, at least that was the plan until Ruby decided she wanted to finish the race then and there and activated her semblance just as Weiss did hers and shot straight into Weiss' glyph at ridiculous speeds.

The result was one red head colliding with said glyph and shooting off the track and into the air, a yell chasing after her as she suddenly found herself in the air.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIISSSSSS!"

"Ruby! Oh fantastic."

Abandoning her cart, Weiss shot into the air after her partner, glyphs appearing beneath her feet mid-flight to shoot her toward the red head.

"What did you do to me?!" Ruby yelled as Weiss caught her in her arms.

"Me? N-nothing."

"Weiss I know your glyphs when I see them. You tried to cheat!"

"I do not cheat!" Weiss yelled back as they continued through the air.

"Where are we even going!?" Ruby screamed.

Weiss sighed and directed them toward the nearest structure below them. They would land and go back to find Blake and Yang, hopefully nobody saw what happened to them.

Land and find Blake and Yang, that _was _the plan, but when did plans ever work for Weiss.

The spot she decided to land happened to be the front of a cue into one of the water slides, and usually the area around water slides are wet and slippery, and knowing Weiss' luck this one was too.

The heiress landed and as soon as she did, even before she had the opportunity to do anything really, she lost her footing, slipped and fell into the raft meant for the couple behind them.

"Woah!"

Both Ruby and Weiss fell into the raft in a heap, giving it enough force to slide back into the mouth of the slide.

"Hey!" Weiss heard the man behind them yell before they disappeared from sight.

Ruby was still sprawled on top of Weiss and now shifted to get into a sitting position and look ahead of them, her hand pressing into Weiss' body on multiple occasions in the process, some of those times making the heiress blush.

"Uh oh." Ruby breathed, staring at something behind Weiss.

"What? What is it?" Weis asked, alarm evident in her voice as Ruby's face paled a little.

"Uhm hehehe, Weiss you know I love you right?"

"Ruby what is iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIT!"

Suddenly Weiss felt the world beneath her disappear as they suddenly starting falling, water chasing after them from above and washing over them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Somehow as they fell, Ruby and Weiss had joined together and were clutching onto each other tightly as their raft continued to fall until it made contact with the surface of the huge chamber they were currently in. But it wasn't over.

The raft continued forward along the round surface, continued forward and up, and up and up.

And Ruby and Weiss screamed, and screamed and screamed.

"Please don't freeze anything!" Ruby yelled as they were just about to be turned upside down against the roof of the chamber.

Something washed over them as they were turned upside down and Weiss recognised it as dust, the dust washed over them and solidified, holding them in place as the raft was turned upside down. When they were upright again the dust broke away and left them screaming as they toward a door that previously closed.

Their screams echoed through the tunnels of the ride as they shot through, twisting and turning sporadically and without warning.

Why was she here? She shouldn't be here.

The saw the light at the end of the horrible tunnel, a saving light in this hell and they both relaxed as the exit drew closer and closer, until they realised it wasn't an exit, instead what waited them was a ramp and a jump.

"This! Is not safe!" Weiss screamed as their raft rocketed across the ramp and through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Weiss I love you!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Is that Ruby and Weiss?" Nora cocked her head to the side as she watched a red and white couple shot across the ride they had just come off.

"See they're screaming too."

"Jaune they're girls, and one of them is two years younger than you." Ren replied.

"I know." Jaune replied, dejected.

"So that's where Weiss took my sister." Blake and Yang joined JNPR's side as they watched Ruby and Weiss scream their lungs out as they continued through the ride.

"They're a cute couple aren't they?" Pyrrah observed with a warm smile.

"Cute is an odd word." Blake replied.

* * *

**A/N: This one goes to Shadow Nightblade, I hope you liked it so far, there may be an over haul to this concept so keep and eye out.**


	4. Xia-Long Sensei

**A/N: Ok, this is not related to the previous chapter if you're wondering, that one is still in the works. But this one is separate to the previos chapter yet ties in with the same universe if you understand what I mean.**

**A little context to this chapter, I've actually drawn a picture of Weiss kick boxing, I always picture Weiss as someone who used her feet more than her fists in a CQC fight and I like the idea of yang teaching them all to fight.**

**So yes, there will be more chapters like this where Yang teaches the rest of them**

* * *

"Urgh I'm so bored!"

…

…

"There's nothing to do! Why isn't there anything to do?!"

…

…

…

"Urgh I'm sooo bore-"

"Yang repeating the same thing over and over isn't going to help." Blake cut in.

"But I aaam!" Yang rolled around on her bed, leaning over the edge to look down at her partner, who was reading a book, of course.

"So do something." Blake looked over the top of her book at her partner.

"What a great idea! I hadn't thought of that one!" Yang replied sarcastically.

Blake rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her book.

"Where's Ruby?"

"She helping the first years in the workshop remember?" Weiss answered.

"Oh yeah. Where's Winter?"

"Probably in class." Weiss said, irritation growing in her voice. "Go lift some weights or something."

"What's _your_ issue?"

"I have none, I'm just offering you some suggestions so you'll leave us in peace and stop your consistent whining."

"Weights are boring though."

"Then punch something."

"I do that all the time."

"Then punch _someone_!"

"Nah, no one will spar with me."

"Then go for a run! I really do not care just get out or shut up!"

"I know!" Yang exclaimed, un-phased by Weiss' outbreak. "I'll _teach _someone how to punch."

"Wonderful idea." Weiss dead-panned.

"Starting with you!" Yang proclaimed, pulling Weiss off her bed.

"What?! Hey!?"

Yang jostled Weiss all the way in to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of shorts and a sports bra on her way before throwing them and Weiss into the bathroom and shutting the door. Yang held the door back as Weiss fought against the handle to pull it open.

"Yang Xia Long! Let me out this instance!"

"Sorry no can do. It's come to my attention that Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC, is incapable of throwing a proper punch and as her teammate it is my duty to correct this discrepancy and to do so I will teach you personally how to defend yourself without a weapon."

Yang exhaled after completing her rather, professional statement, there was a short silence as Weiss went through what Yang just said.

"Yang let me out!"

Blake had abandoned her book for the time being to watch the events play out.

"I'm not opening this door until you get changed and agree to come with me to the gym."

"I will not go down to that filthy, sweaty testosterone filled chamber! Especially with you!"

"Well after that I'm definitely not opening the door."

"Yang!"

"Get changed."

Silence for a short moment.

"What do you plan on doing?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to show you the basics and such. Don't worry I'm not going to break any bones or anything. Besides I really am just helping you protect yourself."

Yang glanced over at Blake and winked at the faunas.

"Urgh! Fine!" Weiss relented.

"Good choice."

Yang heard the shuffling of clothes as Weiss got changed.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean? I just explained it I'm sure you heard."

"But why?"

"So she doesn't get into trouble without her sword."

"She has glyphs." Blake stated.

"Still," Yang replied turning back to the door, "It's good to be prepared."

"Yang?" Weiss called.

"Yeah?"

"This bra is too big, can you get me my sports tank please?"

Yang could practically see the blush on the heiress' face through the wooden door.

"Oh right, sorry." Yang barely managed to stifle her laugh.

* * *

"Ok, so just how much do you know about hand to hand combat?"

Weiss and Yang were standing next to a punching bag hanging from the roof against a track bolted to the roof. They were standing in the local dorm gym, unfortunately for Weiss it wasn't empty, but it wasn't full either, there were a few boys and girls scattered around the weights and cardio equipment.

The sparing section that contained a boxing ring and all the punching and kicking equipment was empty save for Weiss and Yang, although the others could still see them.

Weiss was having a hard time rendering the fact that Yang had practically forced her to come down her with her, all for the purpose of 'helping her'. Weiss was sure Yang just wanted an excuse to make more fun of her.

"Weiss? What do you know?" Yang repeated.

"Uh, not much." Weiss confessed, flexing her fingers in the gloves that currently shielded them.

"Can you punch?"

"Punch? I think everyone can punch." Weiss stated.

"You'd be surprised." Yang muttered. "Show me." Yang nodded to the boxing bag and stepped away.

Weiss looked between the bag and Yang.

"C'mon!" Yang urged.

_'This is ridiculous!'_

Weiss took her stance, something similar to what she was used to with Myrtenaster in her hand, and threw her fist forward.

Thump.

Weiss looked back at Yang after her hand came away from the bag.

"Again."

Weiss looked at her.

"If you don't mind."

Weiss grumbled but complied.

Thump!

"Try with your right hand."

Weiss complied, shifting on her feet before shooting her right arm forward into the bag, her fist just touching its rubbery surface.

"No no, that's no good."

"What? Why not?" Weiss lowered her arms as Yang approached her.

"You gotta turn into the punch, someone like you is already lacking in great amounts of strength-"

"Excuse me!?"

"Don't argue." Yang replied sternly, lifted Weiss hands back into position. "But when you turn into your punch, you're putting all your weight behind it, making for a much more powerful hit. Look."

Yang stood in front of the bag on the adjacent side to Weiss, mimicked her stance and threw her right hand straight out.

"This is you." Yang repeated it.

"Now notice the difference." Yang punched again, this time pulling her arm back before turning her body forward as her fist moved through the air toward its target.

Opposed to the first punch that let out a soft smacking sound, this one let out a louder, satisfying clap that bounced around the walls around them, the bag itself rocking back against the force.

"See the difference?" Yang asked.

"Yes I do."

"Good, now give it a shot yourself."

Weiss reluctantly took her stance back up, feeling Yang's gaze on her as she shifted her footing. She ran the motion through her mind first, imagining her hips turning in time with her fist, feeling how her weight would move behind the punch and cause her fist to slam into the bag with what she hoped would be a satisfying smack.

With a soft grunt Weiss pulled her arm back before twisting her hips forward along with the punch, her gloved hand slammed into the bag with a louder smack then the first time, also unlike her first attempt her fist didn't just reach the bag, she had more than enough reach for the full force of her fist to hit the bag. Weiss was a little upset that the bag didn't swing as much as when Yang punched it, but she reminded herself that Yang was a freakishly strong brawler with years of practice under her belt and then felt a bit better about herself.

"Good. Feel the difference?"

Weiss nodded.

"Try it again."

Weiss did, another soft grunt escaping her lips as she forced her body forward with the punch.

"Now try a left, right, left." Yang commanded.

Weiss took a slight moment to understand the request before acting it out.

Three smacks right after each other, the second louder than the rest, the combo setting the bag into a slight swinging motion.

"See, your second punch is delayed, which is understandable given your experience. But eventually we'll have to make the combo much more fluid and quicker while keeping the power behind it."

"Wait, what do you mean eventually?"

"What did you think this was a one off thing?" Yang chuckled. "Weiss I might be a good fighter but no matter how good I am you're not going to learn in a single lesson."

"But I don't want to learn!" Weiss complained.

"But I want you to."

"Why? Why is this so important to you?" Weiss asked.

"Because if you're with my sister, or even if you're not, I don't want anyone to be hurt because nobody taught them how to fight without a weapon. Is that a good enough reason Weiss?"

Weiss was a little taken aback, she had honestly believed there was no real reason for Yang locking her in the bathroom and forcing her to come down here, she least expected the blonde to do something like this. Then again, when Weiss thought about it, it was definitely something Yang would do, the blonde may be a nuisance, but she was one of the most caring people Weiss had met, she _was _the mother figure in their team.

"Y-yes. That's actually a really good reason. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so-"

"It's fine. Just promise me you'll actually try." Yang asked.

Weiss sighed, "I promise."

"Good, now try the combo again."

* * *

One week passed since the white and yellow duo had their first training session, Ruby was surprised that Weiss had actually accepted to let Yang teach her, none of them told her Yang locked her in the bathroom.

Weiss had improved in the week that passed, clocking in about eleven hours of practice, she was bound to have some sort of improvement. The heiress felt the change in her arms herself, the day after the first session she walked around with stiff arms for two whole days, although she tried to hide it Yang knew she would be hurting. After the third session her arms stopped hurting and she noticed a build-up of tougher muscle in her arms and shoulders, and if she was honest it made her smile when she looked in the mirror.

Yang had shown her a couple of different combos, a few more complex ones and she even introduced Weiss to the concept of using her elbows, and at the end of the first week Weiss managed to speed up most of her combos while keeping the accuracy and power just as Yang had asked her to do.

But even with all this improvement, something was nagging at Yang. Sure the girl could punch now, and it was a good punch if Yang was honest, but something told her that all this punching business wasn't working for the heiress. Maybe it has something to do with the Schnee's personality and how she hated getting her hands dirty, so Yang decided she didn't need to use her hands.

"New plan today!" Yang proclaimed as the approached the boxing bag, dropping Weiss' bag onto the nearest bench.

"New plan?"

"Yep."

"In what sense?" Weiss asked, pulling her gloves on.

"Weiss, level with me. Do you like punching?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Punching, do you really like it? Be honest, does it feel weird in anyway?"

Weiss looked at her teammate for a moment.

"Uhm, I suppose if I was being honest, I guess it feels a bit strange. But that's just because I'm so used to using a rapier." Weiss explained.

Yang shook her head, her golden locks swaying behind her.

"No I don't think it is."

"Wha-"

"But that's ok, because we're going to try something new."

"Uhm, ok-ay…"

"Kicking! Weiss you ever kicked before?"

"Kicking?" For some reason the idea was more appealing to Weiss than throwing her fists around.

"Yes kicking. I've seen you fight, you're very flexible, kicking someone in the head should be easy for you. And maybe using your legs instead of your hands could be safer for you, you don't want to let someone get too close to you and over power you, being a small lady and all, so keeping them at bay with your feet may be an advantage, especially with those heels you wear."

Weiss just blinked, she gave up trying to ask questions a while ago.

"So, now I'm going to teach you how to move those legs in the best kind of way. Take that any way you want, but either way we're putting those slim legs of yours into good use."

Yang moved and stood beside Weiss, taking up her stance with her left hand forward like Weiss would usually do.

"Try and follow me, if you can't let me know okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"We'll start with a simple turning kick, which shouldn't be too hard for with your excellent balance and flexibility. It goes a bit like this."

In one fluid, quick motion Yang pivoted on her front foot, turning her body anti-clockwise as her foot come around and she leant back, giving her foot higher reach as it slammed into the top half of the boxing bag, a loud smack sounded through the room. Yang brought her foot back around and looked over her shoulder at Weiss.

"Uhm, can you do that again, a little slower." Weiss asked a little sheepishly.

Yang smiled, she had hit the nail on the head with this one.

* * *

Not only did Weiss know how to put her hands to good use, now she knew what to do with her feet if the occasion ever arose. Yang didn't halt the boxing classes completely, after Weiss got the hang of using her lower body, coming to terms with the reach it provided and learning the different types of kicks and the advantages they offered and how to couple them all together effectively and skilfully and Yang thought she was comfortable with herself, she started mixing the two classes together. Turning Weiss into a mix of a Tae Kwon Do fighter, a boxer and a Muay Thai fighter, a bit like Yang herself.

After another couple of weeks of more training under the careful eye of Yang Xia Long, Weiss got to the stage where she was confident enough in her own ability to walk down to the gym on her own and practice without the blonde watching over her for the whole hour or so.

Yang didn't know Weiss was clocking in the extra hours until she walked past her one afternoon after a class with Port and noticed the heiress was sweating and out of breath.

"Weiss?"

"Yang! Oh hello!" Weiss almost spat out the water she had just drank from her bottle, which she was now nervously hiding behind her back.

"Were you- were you training?" Yang asked, a smile turning the corners of her lips.

"Training? Well I guess, if you call hitting a sand bag training." Weiss answered sheepishly, fiddling with her towel.

"You have too! I knew you'd like it!" Yang shoved Weiss rather boyishly in the shoulder.

"Please, I don't 'like' it. When I commit to something I just give it a hundred percent." Weiss stated.

"Uh huh, sure. Don't think I'll be slacking off on you just because you're doing extra though." Yang stated.

"I don't except you to, nor do I want you to."

The two of them started walking back to the dorm together.

"I think Ruby is getting jealous though." Weiss stated.

"About what?" Yang asked.

"That I'm spending more time with you." Weiss took another sip from her bottle.

"Is that so?" Yang grinned, "Maybe we can fix that."

* * *

"Change of plans!" Yang announced as she walked into the gym and moved toward Weiss who was already engaging the boxing bag with a series of punches followed by two elbow strikes then a knee strike followed by a push kick that sent the bag swinging wildly back and forth.

"Again? What now? My head? I've run out of body parts to fight with."

"Oh that's debatable." Yang stated. "But that's not what I mean."

Weiss watched the blonde walk past her and climb into the boxing ring, ducking under the huge rubber fencing.

"Front and centre!" Yang shouted with a grin.

Weiss looked around her as if Yang was talking to someone else.

"Weiss." Yang dead-panned.

Weiss wiped the sweat off her face with her towel before climbing into the ring.

"Nice ass." Yang commented with an enormous grin as Weiss bent over.

"Yang!" Weiss squealed, straightening up as quick as she could and turning red as she looked to see if anyone heard.

"What? It's a compliment."

"It's crude, don't do it. What are we doing up here anyway?"

Yang smiled and lifted her arms up in front of her, taking her fighting stance.

"It's been, what? Almost three months? I think it's time I tested your skill first hand."

"You want to spar?" Weiss asked.

"What? Scared?" Yang taunted.

"No." Weiss took up her stance. "I'm just glad to hit something other than a hanging bag."

* * *

**A/N: DON'T WORRY! THIS IS ONLY PART ONE, THE FIGHT WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER. I'm just really tired, it's 10:30 pm and I have to wake up at 6:40 am tomorrow lol. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. KO

**A/N: Here it is guy's, the fight of the century! Who will win!? Read and find out! :P**

**Feel free to review or leave your opinion on how it went, or how it should have went, making Weiss a completely unique fighter when she was taught by Yang, someone who is such a unique fighter herself wasn't easy.**

* * *

No mercy.

Yang charged forward, two quick hops and her left fist was swinging around straight toward the heiress' head.

Weiss was stunned by the sudden approach, stepping back as Yang advanced on her and arching back just in time to dodge the lethal left hook. But just after that Yang let loose with two successive right jabs, the first of which Weiss managed to hit away and then turn her body to the side to block the second jab.

But as she did she left her gut open and Yang quickly took the opening and sent an upper cut right into Weiss' stomach. Weiss grunted on impact, feeling her aura waver but forced herself to ignore the pain as Yang's right elbow was swinging toward her.

Weiss lifted her own arm up to meet the blow, stopping it short of its full potential and as soon as their arms met Weiss' elbow was moving straight toward Yang's open chin. The blow hit with a satisfying smack, a strange surge rushing through Weiss as she landed her fist ever blow with her hands.

Her second was soon to come when her right hand shot forward and jerked Yang's head back as it slammed into her chin. Yang was buffeted back but she quickly recovered and firmly planted her back foot on the ground, halting her movement and brought that same leg forward, knee moving straight for Weiss abdomen.

But right after Weiss' second blow hit she was already in the process of delivering her third blow.

Something Yang had said to her a while ago had stuck with her every time she trained and every time she thought about fighting, with or without a weapon.

'You don't want to let someone get too close to you and over power you, being a small lady and all, so keeping them at bay with your feet may be an advantage.'

So before Yang's knee had come any near Weiss' body, Weiss had lifted her knee up, tucked it close to her body, leaned back and then shot her foot out from its bent position. The soul of her foot slammed into Yang, just under her breast as her foot was still coming up, launching her backwards through the air.

Yang slammed into the floor of the boxing ring, a solid thud radiating through the gym drawing the attention of those still present. When they turned toward the sound they saw Yang Xia Long on the floor with Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC, standing before the blonde with her leg still extended in the air.

Yang Xia Long, was on the floor, and Weiss Schnee was standing in front of her. This _had _to be recorded.

Even if Yang had hit the floor, she was only there for a split second before she rolled backwards and leapt to her feet. When she was upright again Weiss had returned her foot to the ground and couldn't help but grin at her teammate, who simply smiled back.

The boxing ring was Yang's kingdom, nobody upstages the Queen.

Weiss could afford to let Yang reach her and use her fists, Weiss' defence would crumble if she did. They both knew it.

Yang rushed forward, using her momentum and body weight to add power to her punch as she turned her momentum into turning momentum which was funnelled all into her fist that soared toward Weiss' cheek.

Perhaps Weiss' smaller build made her quicker when it came to dodging because Yang's fist just missed its mark, brushing past Weiss' nose. The heiress reached for Yang's arm as it rushed past her and gave it a good tug, pulling Yang forward and hopefully off balance.

But instead as Yang was forced forward, she turned the motion into a spin and with her left foot planted against the ground, brought her right foot into the air swinging toward Weiss' head. Weiss brought her arms up to the side of her face just in time but the force of the kick had her stumbling to the side.

Yang pressed the attack, taking a step before leaping into the air and lashing out with a powerful push kick that caused Weiss to stumble even more. Yang continued forward taking one step forward before spinning anti-clockwise, right had balled into a fist and as soon as she was facing the heiress again, her arm shot out, her body leaning into the action.

Weiss still had her arms covering her face when Yang's fist slammed into her chest, so she didn't see the attack, but boy did she feel it.

She could only explain it as feeling a mini-explosion at the centre of her chest that exploded through her entire rib cage and forced her off her feet and into the air. Her back hit the deck with a similar sound to what Yang had made, except Weiss slid back a few feet before coming to a stop.

She stayed there for a short moment, staring up at the ceiling as her vision blurred in and out of focus.

_'So much for keeping her at bay.'_

Of course this wouldn't be easy, she _was _fighting Yang, and even then Weiss felt that the brawler wasn't fighting with a hundred percent, so Weiss was beginning to form an appreciation for the blondes skill and power.

But she really didn't want to lose so quickly.

"Give up?" Yang asked as she stood over Weiss and looked down at her.

"Against you? Puh-lease."

Yang's eyes widened just as the heiress moved in a blur of motion and swept her legs out from right under her. As soon as Yang hit the floor she rolled away, scrambling to her feet and smiling up at Weiss.

"You cheeky little princess."

Weiss simply smiled and nodded her head to the side as she shrugged her shoulders. Yang let out a puff of air before re-commencing the fight.

Weiss took her strategy to heart this time, the pain in her chest a good incentive to make sure that never happened again. As Yang approached her right foot lashed out with a super quick high-low combo that Yang blocked easily as she approached.

But Weiss didn't expect anything less and before her foot returned to the floor she spun backwards and brought her right foot back around in a powerful roundhouse. The execution was so quick and fluid Yang almost failed to bring her arm up to block the attack, but even then the power in the kick buffeted her charge and caused her to take a step off balance, one step that Weiss was hoping for.

Her kick forced Yang to take a quick step off to the side as she tried to keep her balance that had been destroyed by the power in the kick. As she turned she presented her right side to the heiress, which was currently open as Yang's arms were still at her head. So as soon as her foot returned to the ground after the round house, she switched feet and sent a rather forceful side kick straight into Yang's ribs.

Yang yelled out as she flinched from the pain that raced up her side. Dropping her arms from her head and taking a few steps away from Weiss to gather herself again.

Her heart was thumping and her blood was surging threw her, adrenaline coursing through her veins and making the pain numb and nothing but a dull pulse. But underneath all the bodily functions, Yang felt something deeper within her reacting and stirring, something hotter than her physical body, something she had grown used to.

When she got hit, she hit back two times harder, it's what made her such a feared and monstrous fighter, she was almost unstoppable. This fight wasn't any different.

Weiss waited for Yang to come to her, which was something she had been doing the whole fight and something that kept happening, but what Weiss didn't expect was Yang to jump into the air and fly kick her.

Weiss was stumbling back again and before she knew it Yang was upon her again, she managed to squeeze in a turning kick but Yang was already too close, and somehow she seemed faster than usual and was even able to weave underneath Weiss' leg, straightening up inches from Weiss and slamming the flat of her elbow into Weiss' forehead.

Weiss' head jerked back just as she felt another blow slam into her stomach, her defence was crumbling. Sure enough another one of Yang's punched slammed into her jaw and snapped her head to the side before she felt another elbow slam into her head. Just as she was reeling away, her world a blur of fuzziness, Yang brought her knee straight into her gut and as Weiss yelled out and arched forward, Yang hooked her leg from under her and pushed her to the floor.

Weiss slammed into the floor with a pained groan, her aura pulsing from four different places around her face and at least another four from her abdomen, not to mention the one in her chest that was still there. Wheezing slightly, Weiss shut her eyes closed and squeezed the pain from her mind, she could keep going. She could! She was going to show Yang just how capable she was and perhaps even rid herself of the title 'Ice Queen', she hadn't heard of an Ice Queen that had stood toe to toe with Yang Xia Long, at least not yet.

Yang learnt from her mistake and stood at a distance as she watched Weiss lie on the floor. Panting lightly as she watched the heiress, Yang wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead, this was a good fight, it was definitely a breath of fresh air, Weiss brought something new to the ring, she was yet to fight someone who kicked like she did, even if she was the one to teach her most of it, Yang was still surprised by how well Weiss tied all her skills together.

_'Keep her at bay. Keep her at bay.' _Weiss kept repeating to herself as she rolled over and groaned as her body protested against her getting up.

She stumbled before getting to her feet and took a deep breath, wincing as her stomach and chest screamed in protest against that the expansion of her lungs. As Weiss looked at Yang she knew she was going to have a hard time keeping Yang at bay, the blondes lilac eyes were stern and serious, she wasn't playing around anymore, things were getting heated and Weiss could practically feel the heat from the brawlers body.

Weiss slowly let out the breath, releasing all the excess tension in her body into the air with it and as the last ounce of air left her lips, she rushed forward.

Yang found it odd that Weiss would do such a thing, for someone in her situation that was the last thing she's want to do, one good punch and Yang could knock her out with ease, bringing _herself _within range of such a punch was not a good idea.

When Weiss was close enough to Yang, the brawler readied herself to meet Weiss halfway with her own fist, but just as her arm rushed through the air the heiress almost disappeared from view.

Yang quickly looked down to find that Weiss had dropped to the floor, holding herself up with one hand planted firmly against the ground, Yang's punch moved through nothing but air and when it should have hit Weiss, instead Weiss' foot hit her, coming from below and knocking her jaw shut tight.

Yang stumbled back, her head pounding from the shock of her jaw slamming against itself. But Yang had no time to worry about that as Weiss had gotten to her feet and had jumped into the air, performing a jumping tuning kick that slammed into the side of Yang's head and sent a haze dancing across her vision.

As soon as she landed Weiss sent another kick into Yang's ribs, hitting her where she had previously and reigniting the pain there with three times the intensity. Yang yelled out as her aura pulsed violently along her side just before Weiss' foot slammed into her abdomen and pushed her back.

But Weiss chased her prey, getting in close before leaping into the air, her knee flying straight into Yang's head.

The brawler grunted as she felt the impact against her head even though her arms were up to protect her. She stumbled backward and stumbled into the elastic ropes behind her, she recovered quickly, feeling a new fire burning within her, and using the elasticity in the ropes she shot forward.

Yang was really feeling it now, now things were pumping. Every hit Weiss landed not only surprised and made her feel a little proud of the heiress, it also threw another clump of coal in the fire burning within her, fuelling her ever present hunger for taking a hit simply for the purpose of returning it with twice the power.

Her semblance hungered, it thirst, the fire it sparked was roaring to be satisfied and to Yang that simply meant this fight was a good fight, a very good fight.

Weiss hesitated as her opponent suddenly shot forward with what appeared to be even more gusto than before, a smile on the blondes eager face. Perhaps it was this hesitation that let Yang turn her body to the side as she approached, letting Weiss' kick pass her by harmlessly before bringing her own fist into Weiss' face.

Yang's elbow quickly followed, which went from Weiss' head down into her stomach then back to her head.

Weiss stumbled away and was surprised that she stayed on her feet with how much her world was spinning and how much of it was covered in a hazy blur that scattered colours around her vision.

Something told her that the fight was nearing its end, she didn't know how but she could just feel that the next few instances would decide the fight. Perhaps it was the 'fighters intuition' Yang had mentioned once or twice when she was bragging about her fights.

She said she always knew when a fight was about to end, that she could just feel it in the air and in her bones.

Maybe it was the closeness that fighting without a weapon provided between the two opponent that created such an atmosphere that enabled them to understand each other on a closer level, allowed them to be more immersed in the battle itself and not understand only their opponents, but the battle as well.

Whatever the case, if Weiss' feeling was correct, she'd have to do something about it.

Taking advantage of Weiss' daze, Yang rushed toward the heiress and fell to her knees, sliding along the ground before getting up behind Weiss and kicking both her feet apart and dropping her to her knees.

Weiss couldn't see Yang, but once she felt the blonde kick her legs apart she knew where she was, and the flare her aura let off wasn't surprising as it warned her of Yang's leg that was swinging through the air toward the back of her head.

Yang said she was flexible, and she took the opportunity to show it, leaning back all the way until she was almost lying flat against the ground, but exhibiting excellent core control, stayed inches from the ground, watching Yang's leg pass over her head.

This was it, this was the moment, she just knew it.

Weiss quickly straightened up as soon as Yang's leg passed her and spun around along the ground, her leg sticking out to sweep Yang's feet out from under her, but Yang saw the move and leapt into the air, just as Weiss was hoping for.

Weiss continued to spin as she rose to her feet, turning around to face Yang who was mid leap and leaned back all the way and shot her right foot straight up, creating an almost perfectly vertical line along her legs. Her foot surged through the air, the energy from her spin powering her kick that sent the flat of her foot straight for the bottom of Yang's chin.

Yang saw the attack a second too late, in the middle of her jump she suspected she had stepped into a trap, something just told her, she just recognised it as the end and she knew there was nothing to do about it. So just before her arms come up to protect her head, Weiss' foot made it past her defence and slammed into her chin.

Yang's head jerked back and her body tilted backward in response and her body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Complete and utter silence.

Weiss tucked her knee in, looking at Yang before placing her foot back on the ground. She stayed in her stance for a moment before she realised Yang hadn't moved and then she slowly walked up to the brawler.

"Y-Yang?" Weiss called, looking down at Yang.

Yang groaned, her eyes scrunching in agony as she brought her hand up to rub her chin.

"Jesus Weiss." She complained.

Weiss raised an eye brow in response.

"Where the hell did you learn to kick like that?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Some stupid blonde taught me." Weiss answered, reciprocating the smile.

"She must be a pretty damn good fighter." Yang groaned as Weiss helped her up.

"Oh I admit, she can pack a punch or two."

"A punch or two?"

"Maybe an elbow." Weiss added.

Yang chuckled, wincing at the pain that followed. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Yang asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Weiss replied.

"Ok good, I don't want to have to deal with Ruby yelling at me."

"Well I could ask you the same question." Weiss stated.

Yang nodded, "I'm not gonna lie, you did pretty well. I'm surprised."

"Well, thank you Yang, I had a good teacher, who happened to give me a very good reason to learn."

Yang nodded silently, "Well, we should head back and shower, we should pick up some ice on the way though."

"What for? I thought I was the Ice Queen." Weiss stated.

"Yeah well, I don't think any queen can kick like that." Yang replied with a warm smile.

Weiss smiled back and turned to exit the ring but stopped when she looked ahead of her.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I think, we drew a crowd." Weiss replied, pointing in front of her.

Yang stepped around Weiss and her jaw nearly dropped. Standing in front of them, some with scrolls out, some without, but all the students present had the same stunned, silent expression splashed across their faces.

"Well," Yang threw her arm over Weiss' shoulders and pulled her in close. "Looks like we showed them a good fight."

For the next two weeks, the small video clip of Weiss Schnee, the heiress, leaning back and executing a perfect turning kick that slammed right into Yang Xia Long's jaw and dropped her to the deck like a dead fish, circulated through the entire school until nearly every student had seen it and every jaw had been dropped because of it.

Weiss couldn't get any more smug.

* * *

**A/N: Writing chapters such as this, as in those that are completely fighting, make's me a little sad because I feel like writing is the worst medium possible for me to use to get all the crazy and awesome shit that's in my head, into your heads.**

**Sometimes I just feel like when I write it all up it just comes out as a jumble of very confusing sentences that are hard to imagine and picture, because I'm not gonna lie, fight scenes are hard to write up. sometimes I wish I could just show you all what was in my head, but alas I must settle for this for now and hope you find it as awesome as I hope you will.**


	6. Valentines Day-RW

**A/N: Valentines Special! I hope you enjoy this romantic chapter, it was a little hard to write so I hope it paid off**

**I apologies for any errors, this thing was ten pages on Word, which was very daunting and I didn't really have the time to proof it all, so if there are any mistakes I apologies and I will amend them ASAP. **

* * *

Valentine's Day.

It's tomorrow, and of course Ruby is more excited than she had to be, just as Ruby would be.

Was it really something to spend so much energy towards, was one day of the year that important? Weiss had a hard time thinking it was.

Admittedly, she had never had the opportunity to properly spend the celebration with someone she actually loved, but just the thought of taking a single day out of the whole year to do something special for your significant other seemed…odd to the heiress.

She always had the mentality that anything any couple did on Valentine's Day could be done any other day, thus reducing the importance of the day to almost nothing in the heiress' eyes.

But even if she disagreed with it, this wasn't only her first Valentines, it was also Ruby's first Valentine so she made an effort to keep her disdain at a minimum, at least when Ruby was around. But then again, Weiss had to admit, tomorrow gave her the perfect opportunity to do something she had wanted to do for a while now.

* * *

Valentine's Day

Weiss' mind slowly climbed out from its deep slumber, drowsily waking her body and telling her eyes to open as the morning sunlight filtered into their room.

With a yawn, the heiress stretched her arms out above her head, smacking her lips together as she brought her arms back down.

It was then that Weiss realised that something felt strange, something about her bed felt different and when she noticed the feeling in her hands, she realised that there definitely was something strange going on.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her blankets and with a shock, found her entire bed covered in a sea of rose petals, the flowers were scattered all over her body reaching right up to her neck, Weiss turned her head from side to side to gauge what exactly was going on. The roses had spilled off the side of her bed and onto the floor between their bunks, Zwei was leaping through them and yapping at them excitedly as more of them tumbled off the bed as Weiss moved around.

Blake sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes open, immediately noticing the huge mass of red that surrounded her white haired teammate. Rubbing her eyes again to make sure she was awake, Blake gawked at the sight, meeting Weiss' gaze with an equally confused look.

"What in the world is this?" Weiss asked no one in particular, dropping her hands into the mound around her, of course she knew _exactly _what this was.

This was Ruby Rose, spending all of that excitement from the previous night for her Valentine, Weiss Schnee.

With a grumble Weiss lifted herself into a sitting position, rubbing her head and staring at the rose petal she had just pulled out of her hair.

_'Honestly.'_

"BE MY VALENTINE!?"

Ruby exploded out of the mound of roses by Weiss' side, throwing her arms into the air with a huge, beaming smile as she sent the roses she had spent hours creating soaring into the air.

"Gwah!" Weiss recoiled away from Ruby in fright, shooting off the side of the bed and falling onto the floor with a thud.

Immediately she got back up and turned to her partner. "Ruby!"

"You didn't see me did ya?" Ruby asked, spirits higher than ever, her smile exemplifying the fact.

"Ruby what do you think your doi-ngnmm!"

Weiss was cut off as Ruby suddenly appeared right in front of her and kissed her on the lips gleefully.

"Happy Valentines!" Ruby exclaimed, smiling as Weiss' cheeks flushed.

"Woah." Yang breathed as she finally woke up and noticed the huge mass of roses on their dorm floor.

"Ruby!" Weiss growled between her teeth.

But the red head was too happy to be phased by her partners embarrassed tone and simply ignored the heiress as she quickly pecked the heiress once more on the lips.

"Do you like the roses?" Ruby asked, standing by Weiss' side so they could both look at Weiss' bed.

Through her growing embarrassment, and thus growing irritation, Weiss somehow managed to push all those feelings, deep, deep down and display a calmer, happier attitude. With a deep breath, she replied.

"You made these?" Surprisingly, Weiss found the question genuine.

"Mhmm." Ruby replied, her head shaking up and down gleefully.

"All of them?"

"Yep."

"Oh." For some reason Weiss found herself feeling very…warm. "Th-thank you Ruby."

"Oh it was nothing." Ruby waved her hand, "I mean sure I was exhausted, but it was worth it all. Especially how you fell off the bed." Ruby giggled.

Weiss turned to her partner and pulled a petal off Ruby's shoulder, holding it in her palm. No matter how many times Weiss held one of _Ruby's _roses, she was always overwhelmed with a strange feeling of warmth and love, her heart skipped a beat and she just felt the sensation radiate all the way through her body.

"They won't last long though." Ruby stated, scratching the back of her head. "But hey, at least we won't have to clean the mess up." She laughed nervously.

"That's fine Ruby. Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"Did you really have to hide next to me and scare the daylight out of me?"

"I reckon it was pretty funny." Yang cut in, dropping to the floor.

Weiss' expression dropped into a firm line. "I wasn't asking _you_."

Yang shrugged, Blake standing next to her.

"Valentine's day huh?" Yang looked at her partner with a smirk. "Got anything in store for me Blake?"

"Not at this hour." Blake dead-panned, moving through the sea of roses to the bathroom.

Yang turned to Ruby and Weiss, "There's a word for female dog, why isn't there one for female cat?"

"I heard that!" Blake called from the bathroom.

"I know you did, that's why I said it!"

There was a pause.

"Oops, I just dropped your present in the toilet, what a shame." Blake called.

Yang glared at the bathroom door before turning back to her sister and Weiss.

Yang opened her mouth to say something but a squeal ripped through the air and had them scrambling for the door, looking into the hallway.

They looked toward JNPR's door and found a huge, adorable sloth teddy holding a love heart sitting in front of the door, although Nora had currently tackled it to the ground.

"Where did Ren find a giant sloth teddy?" Yang breathed.

"With a love heart." Ruby added.

"I didn't know people made sloth teddy's, let alone giant ones." Weiss stated.

"With a love heart." Ruby repeated.

They watched as Nora squeezed the huge sloth until it seemed the head would pop off before she got up and threw herself at Ren who was standing in the door frame, and was now probably lying on the ground as Nora tackled him back into their dorm.

"I wonder what Jaune got Pyrrah." Ruby stated.

"That poor girl." Both Weiss and Yang said simultaneously before they returned back to their dorm.

"Did Nora get her giant sloth?" Blake asked, plodding out of the bathroom.

"You knew about that?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I helped Ren find it."

"Of course."

"Do you know what Jaune got?"

"Nope."

"Ruby there aren't any more surprises waiting for me are there?" Weiss asked, her hands on the handles of the cupboard, half expecting it to burst open with another mound of roses.

Ruby laughed at her partners worried expression, "No Weiss."

* * *

The mess hall had been decoratively overhauled in good spirit of the annual celebration, courtesy of Goodwitch and a lot of persuading by Ozpin, the head master managed to get Goodwitch to paint the walls a light pink, make all the benches and tables a warm red and place heart shaped balloons around the hall. Of course it only took a matter of minutes, and when it was over Ozpin found the sight quite humorous, even more saw when the first student walked in and almost walked straight back out.

"You never cease to amaze me." Goodwitch deadpanned as the head master chuckled at the reactions of his students.

"Don't lie to your self Glynda, you know it's funny."

Team RWBY's and JNPR's reactions were the same as the rest of the students. Ruby's jaw dropped, Weiss and Blake raised an eyebrow and Yang burst into laughter.

Nora squealed with delight, Ren silently shook his head in disbelief and Pyrrah let out a quite 'oh my' before laughing sweetly. Jaune was, nowhere to be found.

The two teams took their seats at their usual table, Weiss had to move a bunch of balloons out of her way before she could sit comfortably.

"Nice sloth." Yang said to Nora.

"I know right! Isn't it just the cutest thing ever!" Nora beamed, slamming her hands onto the table to emphasise her point.

Yang chuckled at Nora's excitable attitude and seemingly endless amounts of energy.

"Hey, where's Jaune?" Ruby asked, noticing the empty seat opposite her.

"Oh, he said he had to go get something." Pyrrah answered.

As if on cue, Jaune himself came running past the hall entrance, they watched him and were all confused that her didn't stop running until they realised he had slipped and they heard a loud crashing noise from somewhere outside the hall.

The hall went silent as they all turned to the entrance until Jaune poked his head around the corner, at which point all the students quickly dismissed him and went back to their conversations. Jaune nervously swept the hall with his eyes, finding his team and sheepishly stepping into the hall and walking over to them, something hidden behind his back.

"He thought it was tomorrow." Ren whispered to Blake, who almost dropped her spoon.

"Jaune?" Pyrrah called, struggling not to laugh at her partners befuddled appearance.

"Uh, hehe. Uhm-" Jaune went to scratch the back of his head, but realising he nearly revealed what was hidden behind his back, quickly forced his hand back down.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrah asked, failing to stifle a giggle.

"Uh, Happy Valentines!" Jaune blurted, presenting Pyrrah with the bouquet of flowers and chocolates that were hidden behind his back.

It was true, her had thought Valentines was tomorrow, how he didn't realise was beyond even him and he honestly did have it all planned out, just not for today.

"You forgot didn't you?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Weiss!" Ruby hissed.

"No! I didn't forget!" Weiss raised an eyebrow at him. "Urgh. Yeah I forgot." Jaune's head drooped down and her dropped his gifts to his sides.

"Oh Jaune." Pyrrah laughed getting up and lifting his chin up. "The flowers are beautiful, thank you."

She took the flowers off him with her signature, sunny smile and gave them an elegant sniff before quickly kissing her partner, colouring his face a bright red.

"Happy Valentines to you too Jaune." Pyrrah said, smiling at him.

"Hehe, uh thanks." Jaune looked away, scratching the bag of his head.

"You saw my sloth right!" Nora called.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, school still went on as usual, they still had classes despite it being Valentine's Day, sure the mess hall got an over haul, but learning was a very serious manner, especially when they were meant to be the next generation of huntresses.

So for Ruby, most of the day was spent pouting and being smitten during almost every single class she had to sit through, even her weapons class, she was meant to be with Weiss all day, not in classrooms. But thankfully, they all finished at the same time around the afternoon and met each other back at their dorm.

"Weiss!"

Ruby practically tackled her partner as soon as she stepped in, throwing her arms around her.

"Did I miss something?" Weiss asked, not entirely surprised by her partners behaviour.

"No, I just haven't seen you like all day."

"Don't be absurd we were in Professor Ports class."

"Yeah but it's Valentines, we were supposed to spend it together." Ruby stated.

"Oh, right." Weiss replied, dumping her books on the table.

"Weeeeeeisss." Ruby sung, "I got something for you!"

Weiss looked up and stared out the window for a moment before turning around to face her partner, and was honestly pleasantly surprised to see the red head walking up to her with an adorable, little toy polar bear held in front of her face.

An inescapable smile turned Weiss lips up as she stared at her partner in utter amazement.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" She asked with a grin.

"Excuse me Miss Schnee," Ruby started, in what Weiss thought was her impression of a polar bears voice, moving its hands in accordance. "I was told to come to you today but Miss Rose. She wants you to have me." The polar bear explained.

"Is that so?" Weiss asked, still smiling stupidly.

"Mhmm. You see, she really loves you and wants you to have me so you'll always know that."

"Ah, I see. But didn't she know that I know she loves me, and that I love her too?" Weiss asked, leaning back against the table.

"Oh I'm sure she knows. You're not going to turn me away are you?"

"I don't suppose I could, you are a polar bear and I am the Ice Queen, so it is my responsibility to take care of my subjects."

"Ice Queen? You're too cuddly to be an ice queen." The bear stated.

Weiss' cheeks flushed and was thank full the bear was blocking Ruby's view of her. "What's that?" Weiss asked, noticing something red and shiny at the bears chest.

"Oh this." Ruby lowered the bear and stood straight, holding the bear to look at the object at its chest. "I may have made it too." Ruby said in her own voice.

'It' was a crystalline heart, embedded over the spot where the polar bears heart would be. The heart was glistening and was a ruby colour, it's multi-faced surface refracted the light in a beautiful display of red's and crimsons. It reminded Weiss of the necklace Ruby had made her a while ago.

"Ruby you didn't-"

"Weiss it's fine." Ruby quickly cut in, she didn't want her partner to get the wrong idea and ruin the sentiment. "There's only a tiny bit of aura in it, most of its really is just crystal, when I say I made it I mean I cut it in the workshop and worked on it myself."

Weiss looked between the heart and her partner. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now, take him, he's yours." Ruby held him out toward Weiss.

Weiss hesitated before taking it off Ruby, she stared down at it.

"Isn't he cute?" Ruby quipped.

"He is." Weiss admitted, running her fingers over the heart, it was feint, but Ruby was indeed there.

"Roof! Roof!" Zwei ran up to Weiss' feet and leaned against her legs, barking up at the stuffed bear.

"Zwei?"

"Roof!" Zwei growled at the bear.

Weiss recognised the issue and knelt down to Zwei. "Oh, don't be jealous. You'll always be the most adorable thing in this room." Weiss ruffled the fur between his ears and he happily leaned into the action.

There was a short silence between them before Ruby nervously spoke up.

"Uh, so Blake and Yang went out for tonight, they looked pretty good if you ask me. They were wearing some dresses they must have bought."

Weiss looked up at her partner, sensing that there was something nagging her partner.

"Blake looked really good, I dunno where they were going but it must be somewhere fancy."

"Ruby, what is it?"

"What is what?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Bothering me? N-nothing." Ruby watched her partner raise an eyebrow at her, and let out a sigh. "Oh it's just that, I dunno, this is my first Valentines, I didn't really know what to do." Ruby sat on Weiss' bed and the heiress joined her side.

"I wanted to do something awesome and romantic, but I couldn't think of anything good." Ruby looked down into her lap, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Ruby, it's fine."

"No it's not, it's Valentine's Day!"

"That doesn't matter. Look at me." Weiss said softly and waited for Ruby to look at her. "Let me tell you what I think about Valentine's Day."

"O-kay."

"I think it's a little ridiculous." Ruby looked hurt. "Let me finish. I think it's ridiculous because, as I've always told myself, anything we do today, can be done any other day, today is just an excuse for stores to sell bears and chocolates and make a profit. So as far as I'm concerned, every day might as well be Valentine's Day.

So I don't get upset because you couldn't think of something, the roses and the adorable polar bear were lovely. If you can't think of something to do today, maybe you'll think of something tomorrow, or the day after, that can be our Valentine's Day, and so can the say after that, and after that. Ruby every day I wake up and the first thing I see is you, makes the day a thousand times better than any Valentine's Day, so don't be too fussed okay?"

Ruby nodded slowly. "Thanks' Weiss."

"Don't be ridiculous, I was just being honest." Weiss answered.

Ruby smiled as Weiss turned away and leaned forward to kiss the heiress on the cheeks and hug her.

"Oh I love you so much."

"I know, the polar bear told me." Weiss stated with a grin.

Ruby laughed and pulled back from their hug.

"But in saying all that." Weiss started, "There _is_ something I want to do."

* * *

"The sunset?" Ruby asked.

Weiss had led her out toward the cliff in front of Beacon Academy, the ones that had the waterfalls running down them. By the time they reached the cliff side, the sun was indeed setting, but that was just a happy accident.

They walked along the edge of the cliff for some time, walking further and further from Beacon. Ruby was beginning to wonder what Weiss was planning on doing when she stopped by one of the rives that ran off the cliff. Ruby recognised this spot, it was the spot they went ice skating on and the spot Blake, Yang and JNPR ruined their date.

"Hey I know this place." Ruby stated, smiling as memories flooded back to her.

"Ruby come here please." Weiss waved her over to the very edge of the cliff.

"Weiss?"

"You trust me don't you?"

"Uhm yes?" Ruby sounded as if she was asking not telling.

Weiss sighed, "Don't be a dolt! Come here."

Weiss reached forward and pulled Ruby toward her, holding her close to her body.

"Weiss, what are you waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Without warning Weiss leaped off the edge of the cliff, taking Ruby with her. At that moment she didn't need to hold onto her any longer as Ruby had clasped onto her for dear life. The heiress couldn't stop herself from laughing at her partners terrified face, before she summoned a glyph and halted their decent.

"Weiss! What the hell! Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You don't look sorry!"

"Honestly I'm not!" Weiss laughed.

"Weiss!" Ruby thumped her fist into Weiss' shoulder.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop."

Ruby glared at her partner until she stopped laughing. "What are we doing?" Ruby asked.

"I found a new spot." Weiss explained, her glyph gently moving back toward the face of the cliff.

Ruby loosened her grip on Weiss but still held onto her shoulder, standing on the glyph and looking forward. Weiss navigated her way toward the waterfall they had jumped from and moved just to the side of it, moving toward a small lip in the cliff face where she landed.

Ruby stepped off the glyph and turned around, stunned by the sight.

Lucky for her, the sun was setting and provided them with the perfect view. The rush of the water beside them was calming, the roar of it crashing against the rocks below just reaching their ears. Water vapour from the torrent of water sprayed out in front of them and the low angle of the sun shone through the droplets and filled the air with a beautiful glisten that sparkled brightly.

"How did you find this spot?" Ruby asked after overcoming the initial shock of it all.

"I can't tell you all my secrets."

"It was something stupid wasn't it?" Ruby deadpanned.

"That's none of your business!"

"Knew it!"

"Ruby!"

"So what was it you wanted to do?" Ruby asked.

Weiss glared at her partner before sighing and looking back toward the sunset. This may be a little difficult.

"Well," She began. "I've been thinking this over for a while, ever since Blake came back actually."

Ruby perked up, this sounded serious.

"I wasn't sure why I kept thinking about it, but I guess it was just because we grew closer and the fear of losing you kept growing with strange events continuously pulling us apart."

"Weiss-"

Weiss held her hand up. "Don't worry this isn't anything bad. After Blake and Yang managed to do it, and me and you had almost done it with the necklace and thought that maybe this is for the better."

_'What is this about?'_

"Uh," Weiss rubbed her hands together nervously. "I suppose, what I'm getting at is, at least what I feel we should do is," Weiss looked Ruby in the eye. "Ruby will you bond aura's with me?"

Silence.

"Ruby?"

"Yes."

"I said do you want t-"

"Yes. I want to."

Weiss recoiled. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Are you crazy of course I do!"

"Oh okay, I didn't think-"

"This will be like the best Valentine's present ever!"

"Ruby."

"I can't believe you'd suggest it!"

"Ruby."

"I mean I have been thinking about it too but I never knew how to bring it up."

"Ruby!"

Ruby jumped.

"I was rambling again wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Have you calmed down?"

Ruby was silent for a moment, "Yes."

"Okay. Once again, are you sure?" Weiss asked, she really wanted to be sure.

"Yes Weiss, I am."

"We might not be compatible." Weiss warned.

Ruby shook her head, "No, we have to be I won't accept it."

"Ruby you can't change it if we aren't." Weiss said with a warm smile.

"We will be." Ruby replied, her expression as sure as ever.

Weiss smiled and took Ruby's hands. They sat down, facing each other.

"Are you ready?"

Ruby nodded.

"If anything hurts, just let go okay."

"Weiss I'll be fine." Ruby assured her.

Weiss took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go."

At first nothing happened, her aura stayed in the palms of her hands, moulded into a lump and waiting. She was afraid to push it further in fear of activating her semblance by accident, so she kept it in her palms for the time being.

Weiss was already giving up hope, she had never done something anywhere close to this, so she had no clue what to expect, but she knew this wasn't what was supposed to happen. Weiss' brow furrowed as frustration grew within her, she squeezed Ruby's hand and the red head felt her partners frustration.

"Weiss." Ruby's voice came.

Weiss opened her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Relax. Do you want me to lead?" Ruby asked.

Weiss thought it over. "No, I want to do it."

Ruby nodded, rubbing her thump over Weiss' hand. "Just relax."

Taking a deep breath, Weiss tried again.

She felt her aura waver and tingle as she focused it toward her fingertips, it moved through her, a cold rush moving along her arms and stopping at her palms. For some, irritating, reason her aura pooled there, refusing to move further.

Just when Weiss was about to curse, she felt something in her hands, a ticklish sensation where Ruby's fingers sat. Weiss opened her eye an inch and found Ruby doing the same and smiled at her. She wouldn't lead, but she'd give her help.

Funnily enough, it worked.

As if their aura's were separate beings from themselves, but still the same person, Weiss' aura felt Ruby's aura being so close to it and just like Weiss herself did, her aura yearned to be close to Ruby's and with a slight nudge from Weiss, her aura leaped forward and grabbed onto Ruby's.

Weiss felt Ruby squeeze her hand as her aura rushed through her body. Ruby felt the cool presence dance along through her fingers and along her arms until it reached her centre and washed over her like a cool gust of wind in the Winter. The sensation brought a smile to Ruby's lips, she loved the snow and it felt like it was snowing within her.

Weiss felt her aura make its way through Ruby, she let it flow freely on its own accord and felt as it made its way to Ruby's heart and swarmed around it, she felt Ruby squeeze her hand and she panicked.

_'Oh no! We aren't compatible! She's going to get hurt! Oh no!'_

Ruby felt Weiss tense up and suddenly the coolness within her was being drawn out, it left her heart and moved away from her. Ruby panicked and her aura shot out and grabbed onto Weiss' just before it was gone forever. Ruby held onto Weiss, refusing to let go.

"Weiss, please, it's okay." Ruby stated.

She waited for Weiss to stop struggling against her, before gently leading her back to her heart. She brought her back and let her go, waiting for Weiss to come forward on her own accord.

Weiss could feel Ruby's warmth just before her, all she had to do was reach out and she'd have her, they'd be together forever. She loved her so much, she wanted nothing more than to be together forever, she never wanted to lose Ruby, she would do anything to keep the dolt by her side, no matter the cost.

So she reached forward.

Ruby felt Weiss reach out and smiled as the heiress' aura tickled her lightly before she opened herself to let her in. The instant Weiss stepped forward, Ruby's own aura shot forward as fast as she was herself.

Weiss recoiled as her partner rushed forward, a tumbling mess of roses and warmth, something that was so like Ruby herself. Weiss smiled as Ruby's aura rushed through her, warming her fingers and her arms until it reached her heart and danced around impatiently, flaring excitedly as Ruby would jump around and shoot off roses impatiently.

Weiss giggled and knew that everything was going to be ok. She knew that this was the right decision and that this was just the first step to a very long life together.

As soon as Weiss opened up, Ruby's aura shot forward, wrapping itself around Weiss' aura as if it was cuddling her tightly, to Weiss that's exactly what it reminded her of. When both their auras were swarming and dancing within each other's cores, the link was complete and they simultaneously sent a portion of themselves to their partner.

There was a brief moment of agony as they created a small void within themselves before it was quickly filled in by their partner's aura.

When Ruby accepted Weiss' part, it felt as if a calm storm whipped up and started snowing, ice flakes calmly falling from the sky and cooling her aura, relaxing her as she basked herself in the sensation and wished nothing more than to lie in Weiss' arms as she imagined lying in the snow.

Weiss, on the other hand, almost laughed when Ruby's aura practically exploded in a shower of roses like a party cracker. The roses fluttered around her aura and danced around joyfully, Weiss could practically feel Ruby's warm smile and how she always pressed her cheek against her own when they hugged. Now Ruby would always be hugging her.

The moment Weiss opened her eyes Ruby dived forward and tackled her to the ground, a huge ridiculous grin on her face.

"This is so cool!" Ruby yelled. "Pun not intended."

Weiss smiled back, "Ruby you need to calm down, your making me squirm." She laughed.

"I'm not touching you- Oh. Hahaha!"

Ruby leaned down and kissed her partner, she quickly pulled back when the calm snow storm within her kicked up and a blast of coolness washed through her.

"Sorry." Weiss apologised, turning her head to the side as her cheeks flushed.

Ruby laughed, "Argh this is the best!" Ruby yelled, kissing Weiss again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, Bumblebee's turn will come next chapter, stay tuned.**

**Oh btw, Ruby not knowing what to do for a date was basically me not knowing either lol.**


	7. Valentines Day-BY

**A/N: I should probably explain that Vale's library is basically something I came up with which is a giant, kinda old, library filled with like a kajibillion books with huge shelves from floor to ceiling with the big ladders in wheels and stuff and like a beautiful view of Vale form the top floor, yes the library has at least three floors. **

**I imagined Blake always wanting to go to such a place but just never finding the time, a thus you have this chapter, as well as other things. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Earlier

Classes had finally finished for Blake and Yang, finally.

They were both in their dorm room, Ruby and Weiss were still in their last classes, leaving them alone for the time being.

Blake was in the shower, Yang nervously pacing back and forth in between their bunks. Today was Valentines Day, one of those days and Yang did have something planned for her partner, she just hoped it went as smooth as she hoped it would.

"Zwei! Come here boy!"

Yang ushered the corgi toward her, bending over as he neared and tying something around his body, something red.

"Alright boy, you know the plan."

She seriously hoped he did, he was a dog, but he was a damn smart one. Yang lead Zwei toward the bathroom door, the corgi following close by her feet. The two of them paused by the door, Yang nervously staring at it.

"Roof!"

"Ssh ssh! Zwei!" Yang hissed. "Quite!"

Zwei whimpered and lowered himself to the ground, sitting silently in front of the bathroom door. Yang waited, waited the water stopped running and then waited a bit more.

"Alright boy, here we go."

"Roof." He barked as silently as he could.

Yang pulled the small pin she had in her pocket and begun turning the lock on the bathroom door as delicately as she could, her tongue poking out in concentration. With a small click, Yang rejoiced quietly before quickly turning to Zwei and standing behind the door.

"Alright here we go."

Zwei got up and stood in front of the door, looked up at Yang and after the blonde nodded to him she opened the door just an inch to allow the corgi to pass through into the bathroom, closing the door right after him.

One Mississippi.

Two Mississippi.

Three missisis-

"ZWEI!"

Yang winced as she heard a thump as Blake fell over as the dog plodded up to her without a care in the world.

Blake shot back, wrapping her towel around her as she fell backwards, landing with a thud on her rear end, but Zwei still walked up to her.

"Zwei! What the hell- YANG! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Roof!" Zwei barked happily and ran along Blake's bear legs, up to her abdomen and stopped with her front paws pressed on her chest.

Fortunately Yang had waited long enough for Blake to put on her undergarments, but she was still mostly naked.

"Zwei what are you doing!" Blake hissed, her ears pointed and arched backwards.

"Roof!"

Zwei jumped closer to Blake's face and she jerked back and hit her head on the basin behind her.  
"Ow." Blake rubbed the back of her head as she looked down at the dog, noticing the red ribbon tied around him.

"You're joking." Blake deadpanned. She couldn't believe this, then again-she sighed- it was Yang.  
Relenting, Blake reached forward and untied the ribbon from the corgi, opening the card attached to it.

'Be my Valentine?

If so, could you please, please, please! Wear that dress we bought in Vacuo? I have something nice planned, trust me.'

Blake sighed and leaned her head back against the basin, staring up at the ceiling.

"That dress?" Blake breathed. That was a really fancy dress, she didn't really think anything Yang planned would warrant wearing a dress like that. "Urgh, fine."

"Roof!"  
Blake jerked back as the corgi jumped up and yapped at her face, causing her to hit her head again. "Ow! Damn it Zwei! Get out of here!"

Zwei whimpered and hesitantly backed down. "Oh don't give me that face, I'm not moving this towel with you in here."

A soft rumbling noise echoed through Zwei's throat.

"Zwei." Blake said sternly. "Please."

"Roof!" As if he knew what please meant, he happily accepted her request and plodded back to the door, pawing at it before it opened and he moved out. She stared at the door, lying on the bathroom floor with her towel over her semi-nude body, when Yang's head popped into the room.

"So?"

"Yang!" Blake clawed at her towel to cover herself better.

"Yay or nay?" Yang asked, a worried look on her face.

"GET OUT!"

"Is that a nay?"

"YANG!"

"What? I've seen you nake-"

"IT'S A YAY, A YAY NOW GET OUT!"

Yang ducked as Blake threw a toilet paper roll at her. "Great!" Yang disappeared.

Blake sighed until the mass of gold returned.

"Love ya babe."

"OUT!"

* * *

"I suppose asking you where we are going is a waste of time?"

Yang nodded.

"At least tell me we are dressed like this for a reason."

"Well we can't go where we are going looking like thugs can we?"

"Aren't all the places you go to filled with thugs?"

"Blake, I am capable of being 'civilised'. Or at least less..."

"Boisterous?" Blake filled in.

"Yeah sure, that."

"How far to go?"

"Not too far."

Blake, sighed and looked down at herself, feeling the fabric of her dress brush against her legs as she walked.

Blake was indeed dressed quit spectacularly, she had accepted Yang's request and donned the black dress she had bought with Yang from Vacuo. She hadn't worn it until now, and she knew that Yang was very happy to see her in it, she had chosen it for her.

The dress was black of course, she wouldn't wear any other colour, maybe purple, but black was usually something she looked for in a dress.

The dress just covered her knees, slightly frilled from just above the waist down, up to the breast was a patterned material and past that, above the breast and along the elbow length sleeves, was a see through lace material displaying a sporadic pattern whilst the material showed off Blake's fair skin and taught muscles.

When Blake presented herself to her partner she had to remind the blonde to say something as she gawked at her, at least after she reminded herself to say something after seeing how Yang looked.

The brawler was dressed in a similar fashion, in the sense that the bottom half of her dress was lace as well. The bottom half was yellow-of course-until it reached the pleated waist line and turned into a pale cream colour that made the sleeveless top half of the dress. There was a pleated pattern around the entirety of the top half, and along the breast and around to the back, was a black lace pattern on top of the material that met at a point at Yang's back.

Blake realised she was staring at her partner and turned away as she felt a flush race through her cheeks.

"Erghem." Blake cleared her throat, pulling Yang out of her daze.

"So uh," the faunas scratched the back of her head, "We gonna head out?"

"We should shouldn't we." Yang answered, still struggling not to stare at her partners bare legs and overall beauty.

As it so happened, they did eventually leave, which brought them to the present.

* * *

"Here we are." Yang announced, stopping in front of a surprisingly, calm, restaurant.

Blake looked at the dim, warm lights inside the restaurant back to her partner, she heard music coming from inside, but all she heard was the calm soothing melody of a piano.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Yes I'm sure! What is that supposed to mean?" Yang winged.

"Well last time we went out it was a lot more, noisier." Blake explained.

Yang groaned in response, grabbing Blake's arms and leading her into the restaurant. "Blake I told you, I _can_ be romantic."

"I know you can, I just forget sometimes." Blake replied with a grin.

Yang rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned to the receptionist.

"Xia Long." She announced.

The young man blushed as he stared at the two girls for what he realised was longer than necessary and quickly looked down at the list of names before him.

Yang almost laughed but Blake elbowed her in the ribs before the blonde got the chance, shooting her a stern look before turning back the man and smiling warmly.

"Th-this way please."

He lead them through the restaurant, through the middle of the room and then off to the side and up the flight of stairs that hugged the left wall. The light chatter from below died down even further as they reached the second floor, which currently had even less people than the floor below them. They were lead to a seat by the wall-to-wall window that looked over Vale city and was directed toward the horizon.

The sun was just setting when they sat down.

"Thanks." Yang thanked the waiter as he left them, snorting as she saw him blush again.

"You're so cruel!" Blake hissed.

"Oh c'mon, it's funny."

Blake glared at her, noticing her ears twitching in their bow.

"Well he was looking at you anyway." Yang stated, grinning as her partner went red.

"No he wasn't!" Blake squeaked.

"Hahaha! Yes he was Blake, of course he would. Nobody can resist that Bella-"

"No! Stop. Don't you dare say it."

Yang blinked, whether consciously or not, Blake had picked up a knife and was pointing it at her.

"Okay, I won't."

Blake humphed and put the knife back down.

"He was still looking at you."

"Oh you sure he wasn't looking at _your _boobs?" Blake retorted.

"Oh no, he probably was." Yang replied simply with a proud smile.

Blake gawked at her partner.

"What? Is it necessarily a bad thing?" Yang asked.

"That he was staring at you? Yeah kinda."

"Are you jealous?" Yang asked, her grin quickly returning to her face.

"No I'm not- Don't change the subject!"

"Blake relax. I know a sleaze when I see one, that was cute in comparison. I'm not shy about my body, and neither should you be, your body is hot."

"I am not shy of my body."

"Oh please I've seen you trying to cover your legs with your hands and purse this whole time. Blake your legs are amazing, why worry about them?"

"If you must know, it makes me feel vulnerable."

"To what?" Yang asked, her curiosity perked.

"Anything, everything." Blake looked out the window, the sky was a lovely pink now.

"Oh." Yang breathed. She followed her partners gaze and then thought of something.

As Blake stared out the window she felt herself suddenly become much warmer than she was just a few moments ago. She found it odd until she realised that it was Yang, 'working her magic'.

"Feel vulnerable now?" Yang asked, giving Blake one of her warm smiles.

Blake blinked as she stared at her partner and that stupid smile she hated to love. Oddly enough, she found herself feeling much more relaxed than before, up to the point where she let go of the hem of her dress and found herself not caring who did or didn't look at her legs.

Yang was there, she was in front of her but she was also within her and all around her, at least that's what it felt like. She was wrapped up in a warm golden coat of Yang's aura and she didn't know a time she had felt any safer than this. Whatever worries or insecurities she had, were wiped away, melted away by the golden fire within her.

This is why they had fallen in love, this is why Blake never wanted to lose her. Yang loved her too much that she had no choice not to love her back and she admitted, it was the best choice she had ever made.

"You look so goofy." Yang said with a laugh.

Blake blinked, "Excuse me!?"

"I said you look goofy. Didn't you realise you were smiling like an adorable dork?"

"N-no, I didn't." Blake confessed.

Odd that she didn't realise, but when she thought about it, she was smiling and now she was smiling again, except this time she knew she was.

"Well, you did say you like it when I smiled. So," Blake exaggerated her smile, "Happy valentines."

"Honestly that would be the greatest gift if you didn't stop smiling all night." Yang replied.

"My cheeks will hurt though."

"Don't worry, I can kiss them better." Yang replied with a cheeky smile.

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile, "Smooth." She deadpanned.

"Shall I take your orders ladies?" The waiter arrived.

* * *

"Yes! Dessert!" Yang rubbed her hands together as the waiter placed their orders on their table.

Yang was having a molten, chocolate pudding while Blake ordered a white chocolate cheesecake. Yang's dessert came in the shape of a love heart and she took but a short second to admire it before ripping a piece out with her spoon.

The melted chocolate at the centre of the sweet oozed out and Yang found herself in heave as her taste buds practically died as they tasted heaven itself. Blake on the other hand was holding her fork in her hand as she stared at her partner in disbelief.

"This is great!" Yang said through a mouthful.

"I can see that." Blake stated.

"Do you want some?"

"I'm good thanks, let me try my dessert first at least."

Blake took a portion of her sweet onto her fork and brought it to her up to her mouth, only to have a portion of it fall of the silver ware and onto her dress.

"Aww man." She mumbled, picking up a napkin to, delicately wipe the cake off of her dress.

"Blake you _need _to try this. Here." With blatant disregard for her partner's awareness, or even the location of her mouth, Yang just shoved her spoon forward and by the time Blake looked up she had molten pudding squished over her mouth and around her nose.

"Oopsie." Yang lowered her spoon and sunk back in her chair, her partner blinking at her wordlessly.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll get it."

Yang reached across the table and wiped her thumb across Blake's lips to get rid of the pudding, Blake remained silent and still the whole time.

"Don't bite me." Yang laughed, feeling Blake's lips twitching.

Yang's tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth in concentration, reminding Blake of her red headed leader, before she felt Yang's thumb leave her lips.

"I still want to try it." Blake stated as Yang's thumb was inches from her lips.

Yang looked between her thumb and her partner, Blake's eyes were as stern as ever unwavering and somehow emotionless despite the tone of her voice.

Yang didn't know what to do besides offer her partner her thumb and she practically shivered when Blake closed her lips around her appendage and removed the chocolate in one smooth motion. Yang blinked and sat back in her seat, feeling a small trickle of saliva along her thumb as she stared at her partner.

It wasn't until Blake swallowed that the faunas' resolve broke and her face turned red from chin to forehead in an instant and she turned away quickly.

"Bahahaha!" Yang slammed her hand on the table and nearly fell over as she howled with laughter at her partner.

"Blake. Blake what the hell!"

"Stop laughing!" Blake hissed, she shouldn't have done that, definitely not.

"But, but, but-I don't understand!" Yang continued.

"I don't either! Leave me alone!"

"Leave _you _alone? You wanted to 'taste it'." Yang laughed.

"Oh you're disgusting!" Blake retorted.

"You said it!"

Blake growled and glared at her douche of a partner.

"And I said I loved you." Blake mumbled, she picked up her fork and stabbed her cake, pulling the piece free and looking at it, an idea forming.

"Oh look, there's that receptionist." Blake nodded behind Yang.

Yang turned around to look but didn't find anyone, turning back to her partner she abruptly had cheesecake shoved up her nose.

"Blah!" Yang recoiled, flailing her arms until she wiped her nose and sniffled as the feeling of cheesecake in her nose stayed with her.

"Blake!"

"Revenge is a bitch isn't it."

"I hope you know what you started Blake." Yang said, grabbing her spoon and carving out another piece of her pudding.

"Oh I do." Blake replied, slowly pushing her chair back.

* * *

"I can't believe they kicked us out _and _charged us."

"Well that was a lot of cake and furniture." Blake replied.

"Yeah but if they knew what we were really capably of they'd realise how lucky they were."

Blake and Yang were standing outside the restaurant, along with the other members who were on the top floor, unfortunately the top floor currently didn't have any clean furniture to sit on, but at least there was furniture.

The battle that followed Blake's agreement to war was gloriously sweet and heated. Yang really didn't know how anyone fought in heels.

"Oh you still got strawberry in your hair." Yang pulled at Blake's hair and held the berry. "Wanna 'try' this too?" Yang teased.

"Oh shut up!" Blake shoved Yang in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That was just really…"

"Stupid? Dumb? Embarrassing?"

"I was going for unexpected. I'm not gonna lie though," Yang lead her partner away from the restaurant. "I did make me kinda tingly."

"Yang!"

"How it was your mouth _and _your idea."

"I know, I know. Happy Valentines huh?"

"You say it like tonight is over." Yang replied with a grin.

"Isn't it?"

"Nope, not yet. There's one more place I want to take you."

* * *

"I can't believe you brought me to Vale's library on Valentines night."

"What? Why?! Was it a bad idea?!" Yang stammered.

"No no, it's fine, it's lovely." Blake laughed, "I'm just surprised." She said pulling a book off a shelf.

"Oh. Well I thought to do something you'd enjoy and everyone knows you like books, and I know you wanted to come here for a while and this place is actually kinda cool and I thought this would be totally lame but I couldn't think of anything else why are you staring at me like that."

"You just rambled. Like Ruby."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, your nervous aren't you?"

"No, me nervous? Why would I be nervous? It's because of how you sucked my thumb that's what did it." Yang argued, suddenly finding the huge wall of books in front of her fascinating.

"Stop lying, and I didn't suck it."

"Yeah that's what she said." Yang mumbled.

Blake heard but ignored it. "Why are you nervous? You gave me a speech about being nervous and here you are rambling like your sister." Blake closed the book in her hand and returned it to its spot.

"Yang?" Blake cooed, grabbing her hand.

"Be honest with me." Yang started. "Is this lame?"

"What coming here? No I don't think it's lame, I think it's oddly romantic in a way." Blake confessed.

"Really?"

"Well, instead of going out you decided to bring me here, somewhere you had no interest in only because you knew it's make me happy, and it did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Yang I'm sure. I'm surprised you even got us in at this hour, I don't see anyone else around."

"Uh, hehe." Yang chuckled nervously.

"You were worried about that?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Yang relented. "Believe it or not Blake this is my first Valentine's Day with someone I truly know I love, I've never done this before I wanted to do something special and good enough for you."

"Well I think dinner was pretty special." Blake laughed. "As for being good enough, being able to laugh and smile with was more than enough. Honestly, thank you."

Yang smiled back, pulling her partner into a warm hug and letting the smell of her ebony hair reach her nose.

"I love you Blake."

"I love you too Yang."

They pulled away, "Now, for you gift." Blake stated.

"Oh so it wasn't just the smile?" Yang teased.

"Close your eyes."

"Pardon?"

"Yang close your eyes."

"Okay alright."

The blonde did as she was told and waited, hoping Blake wasn't about to pull a prank on her.

"Open your hand."

She did.

There was a pause before she felt something being wrapped around her palm and along her arm.

"Now open."

Yang immediately looked down at her left arm, finding a black ribbon wrapped around it up to her elbow. Yang recognised it as Blake's bow and when she looked up at her partner, she found two bare cat ears twitching freely.

"It's yours now." Blake stated.

"What is?"

"My bow. It's yours, forever. I don't want it anymore."

Yang looked down at the ribbon and closed her fist around it, feeling its smooth fabric.

"You've been pestering me for a while to stop hiding myself, and I kept refusing for a long time. But not too long ago I thought about it again and strangely enough, the idea wasn't so frightening to me anymore. I had hidden my past for so long and continued to hide it from others even after I met you and when we grew closer I felt myself wanting to open up, to stop hiding. I just wanted to be with you completely, all the time, all of me with all of you.

So as of today, that ribbon is yours and I'll no longer hide myself from the world, or from you."

Yang was speechless for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"This is the second most sure I've been ever."

"What was the first?"

"Loving you." Blake answered with a smile, her hears flicking.

Yang looked up at her partner's faunas attributes, the ones she hardly got to see but wanted to know so much about.

"Are you sure? Do you realise what will happen at school?"

"Yes Yang, and after today I think I won't care as long as your near, and we both know you'll always be near."

"If this is what you want."

"It is."

"Thank you Blake."

"Don't thank me, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you."

Yang nodded, "I feel like we should kiss now or something."

"Yang don't say it just do-"

Yang reached forward and pulled Blake into a warm kiss, the faunas standing on her toes to reach her partner. Yang ran her through Blake's hair up to her ears, rubbing them gently and smiling as a light rumble ran through Blake's throat and onto Yang's lips.

"So much for reading books." Blake said after pulling back, only just, for air.

Yang smiled as she looked into Blake's glowing amber's before she pulled Blake in again and pressed their lips together, never wanting the moment to end.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww 3 3**

**Next chapter may be the introduction of Winter's team! So excite! Her teammates are hella cool!**


	8. Damn Schnee's'

**A/N: Winter has her team, and Weiss want's to meet her sister's new family! Her team is an odd bunch off kids, they're kinda awesome in my opinion, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

What an effort.

Keeping up in that class may as well be work enough for the day, let alone the extra work he usually sets after every period.

Honestly, that teacher was insane, you think Ozpin would tell him something about the amount of caffeine he ingest hourly, or was it jet fuel, it may as well be by the way he moves and talks.

Weiss always walked out of Oobleck's class with her head feeling three times heavier, the man simply spoke way to fast and insisted on dashing around the classroom sporadically and was starting to give his student neck aches. The heiress, and she was sure she wasn't the only one, had trouble keeping up with the professor.

By the time a sentence reached her ears, the ending of the third sentence was pushing its way through the first into her mind, practically creating a back log of information that just continued to grow and grow as Weiss struggled to keep up with the teacher, she thought her head would explode.

It was a relief to when the bell rang and she was able to step out of the lecture hall, until she realised she hadn't retained most of what he said and added another chapter to her list of summaries to be completed on her own.

Weiss heard him rambling something alone in the class behind her and she shook her head with a sigh, turning and headed toward the mess hall.

"Weiss!"

Weiss stopped and turned toward the caller.

"Winter! Hi!"

"Hiya big sis! How's it going?"

"Oh," Weiss looked back at the classroom door, "Just fine."

"Oobleck?" Winter asked, joining Weiss' side as they continued on their way.

Weiss hummed in response.

"Yeah I feel the same way about him too. What _is _in that thermos?"

"Jet fuel probably." Weiss replied.

"What?"

"Never mind. How have you been doing, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I know I've been kinda busy, being put in teams and all." Winter explained.

"You have a team?" Weiss' curiosity perked.

"Yep. I'm the leader actually."

"Oh really? Congratulations!"

"Yeah it's not that easy." Winter looked down at her feet.

"Trouble with the teammates?"

Winter nodded. "One of them is a faunas." Winter explained. "She doesn't really like us."

"Us?" Weiss repeated.

"Me and you, the Schnee's." Winter explained.

"Oh. That's a problem isn't."

"Being her leader doesn't help."

"No I suppose it wouldn't."

"Or being her partner either."

"Ouch." Weiss winced at her sisters demise. "Looks like we both got difficult partners."

"Weiss you fell in love with yours." Winter exclaimed.

"She's still difficult." Weiss replied with a grin. "And how do you know you won't too?" Weiss said with a grin.

"What do you me- AW! Weiss!" Winter shoved her sister to the side. "Why would you say that?!"

"What?" Weiss laughed. "You've never really spoken about who you like dating, not that I matter who or what you date, as long as they're good enough for you."

"Weiss!" Winter winged.

"What sort of faunas is she?" Weiss asked, ignoring her sister.

"She has little wolf ears."

"Oh that's cute."

"No, no it's not. They're always arched back and pointed when I'm around, it's like she refuses to let me see her happy and just wants to glare at me twenty-four-seven." Winter through her hands in the air in defeat.

"Well I'm sure you'll work it out, I have faith in you and you're a nice girl, she'll warm up to eventually." Weiss assured her sibling.

"I hope so." Winter sighed.

There was a short silence as they entered the mess hall.

"I'd like to meet them." Weiss declared.

"Excuse me?" Winter stuttered.

"Your team, I want to meet them."

"Why?"

"Well why not? I want to see the family you're going to be with for the next four years."

"Family?" Winter repeated, a little confused.

Weiss forgot the team had just gotten together, not every team was like her own.

"Give it a year or two." Weiss waved off as she located Ruby and walked toward her. "Regardless, I want to see them."

"See who?" Ruby quipped as the two Schnee's sat down. "Hi Winter!"

"Hi Ruby." Winter replied, focusing on her sister. "But why?"

"Winter why are you so worried? I'm not going to embarrass you, I just want to meet them."

"Meet who?" Ruby asked again.

"Winter's team." Weiss replied quickly.

"Yeah but you know she doesn't like us, I don't want to make things worse."

"Who doesn't like you?" Yang and Blake had arrived.

"Someone in Winter's team." Ruby filled in.

"She has a team?" Blake asked.

"Yep."

"She's the leader actually." Weiss added, quickly turning back to her sister. "How could I make things worse? I just want to say hello, think of it as seniors checking on the juniors."

"The leader huh?" Yang repeated. "You think Weiss is jealous?" Yang whispered to Blake, who rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?" Ruby asked.

Winter sighed, "Urgh! Fine, I'll let them know and get back to you."

"Good. Oh, have you told anyone at home?" Weiss asked her voice lowering.

"I told mum, she seemed pretty happy. She said dad was sorry."

"Of course he is." Weiss scoffed.

"Team name?" Ruby repeated.

"Oh. Wraith." Winter answered.

"Wraith? How did you get that name? That's an awesome name!"

Winter smiled as Ruby's eyes sparkled, "It's spelt W.R.T.H. But Ozpin likes to be creative I think. I like it, it's fitting."

"In what sense?" Blake asked.

"Oh well we all use dust, Nature Wraith, I thought it was cool."

"You all use dust?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. Being a Schnee wasn't so bad in that sense."

"Wait, wait, the girl that hates you uses dust? Isn't that a little, contradictory?"

"Oh she doesn't use our dust, she uses second party dust. It really isn't very good but she refuses to use mine, even if hers randomly misfires and explodes in her palm."

"How stubborn." Yang murmured.

"Remind you of anyone?" Blake mumbled.

"Oi!"

"That's a little dangerous, has she been hurt?" Ruby asked, a whole team that uses dust sounded really, really cool. A member who refused to listen and even put themselves in danger because of it wasn't.

"She has and it really annoys me that she won't listen. It's only been one semester but I still don't want my teammates getting hurt unnecessarily."

"I know the feeling." Ruby stated.

"Is she a faunas?" Blake asked, putting two and two together.

Winter nodded.

"Not a fan of the Schnee's?"

"No." Winter answered, clearly dejected by the fact.

Blake nodded silently, "We should meet them."

"What!?" Winter squeaked.

"See, even Blake agrees." Weiss stated.

"But, but-"

"I wouldn't mind either, your team dynamic sounds really cool, even if a quarter of you doesn't listen. Maybe I can learn a few things." Ruby added.

Yang didn't realise they were looking at her, expecting her to say something, because she was watching Nora who was seated across from them, forming something in her plate and Yang was very interested in it, seeing as the orange haired ball of positivity kept glancing at her.

_'What is she-'_

"Oh sorry what? Oh Winter's team, right. Yeah sure sounds cool." Yang brushed them off.

"Great! Now we can all meet them as one big family!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Why does everyone keep saying family?!"

"Oh give a year." Blake replied, noticing Weiss' smile and smiling back.

"ORGH!" Yang suddenly shot back and fell off her chair.

They turned to the brawler and found a plate sliding off her face and leaving her covered in too many different foods to count.

"Uh oh." Ruby breathed.

Blake's eyes widened and Weiss simply face palmed and sighed in exhaustion.

Yang slammed her hand on the table as she got back to her feet, reaching over to the adjacent table and grabbing some poor boys hamburger without notice. He was about to argue until he saw the hand belonged to Yang Xia Long and she really didn't look happy.

"Oh shit not again!" Someone yelled.

"Oh crap Nora did it again!" Someone else yelled.

"Did what?" Winter asked.

"Run!"

Suddenly everyone in the hall stormed to their feet and ran for the doors, running for their lives before hell broke loose again.

"Nora why?!" Jaune pleaded.

"It's too late Jaune, the battle has begun, ready for war!" She yelled, standing on top of the table.

Ren had his head in his hands and was shaking his head, Pyrrah on the other hand was already grabbing things to get ready to fight back.

"What's going on?" Winter asked, alarm growing within her.

"Winter remember that food fight I told you about?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you'd like to see a enactment, first hand, be my guest and stay seated."

Winter opened her mouth to say something but her voice was drowned out by Nora's yell.

"TO BATTLE STATIONS!" She yelled, just before a hamburger hit her in the face at sixty miles an hour.

"Shot's fired!" Ruby declared. "Go go go!"

The two teams erupted into movement, tables and chairs moving and various objects flying through the air.

"And you thought you team was a hand full." Weiss said before getting up and leaping into the fray.

* * *

5 days Later

"That cheeky little Schnee." Weiss breathed, watching her sister turn around and proceed down the hall away from her. "She's avoiding me."

"Who?" Ruby asked, following her partners gaze but finding nothing.

"Winter. She's avoiding me because she doesn't want me to ask about her team."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's just a coincidence." Ruby suggested.

"No, she's done something like this before. Albeit it was a long time ago." Weiss added in a lowered voice.

"Well what are you going to do about it? Shouldn't we just leave her if she doesn't want us to see them?"

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no reason for us not to see them. We'll meet them, one way or another."

* * *

Okay, this should be easy, it really shouldn't be too hard. It's one on three, honestly, it should be easy. Sure the one person they were all fighting was extremely skilled and had a plethora of fighting styles, all made extremely dangerous with the combined use of dust.

Ruen, the second member in her team was really one of a kind. His larger than average build, black scruffy hair and deep back eyes was nothing to be amazed by.

What was amazing was his extremely unique semblance that somehow allowed him to augment his own body with dust and infuse his cells with the various forms of Natures Wraith and unleash it in the most amazing way Winter had seen.

He, was nothing short of amazing.

It didn't help that the dust he used was Schnee dust, and that he could switch between dust in a matter of seconds, offering him enhanced abilities from extreme speed, to inhuman strength to unending resilience. It seemed to make him sound invincible, but when the other three members used dust too and were also very skilled, the fight was fairly even.

At least if they all cooperated.

"Hinami! Don't attack out of line, stop throwing yourself in the front line!" Winter yelled at her partner after the faunas was punched off her feet.

"Shut up _Schnee_!" Hinami yelled back, throwing a knife at her opponent which exploded in a ball of fire as the dust held in its handle unleashed its power.

Ruen held one boulder infused arm up to protect his face as the explosion buffeted him back.

His aura flared and warned him of danger behind him, turning around just in time to bring his arm up as an arrow imbedded within it.

Trinity smiled as the head of her arrow burst in an icy explosion, the ice making its way through the solid crystal around Ruen's arm and destroying it as the ice expanded.

Ruen grunted as he felt the ice destroy his armour and quickly shed the layer, rolling out of it and leaving the husk of his form, minus the arm, behind.

Not long after he had to turn around again, quickly calling open his burn dust as Hinami came towards him.

Her semblance was a rather tricky one. She had the ability to teleport to wherever her aura infused daggers were thrown, being an extremely skilled knife thrower it made her a very dangerous mover on the battlefield, moving to and fro in the blink of an eye without hesitation.

But right now she was fighting recklessly, jumping into the battle without thought, leaving her open to attacks such as when she teleported right to Ruen as his body exploded in a ball of fire.

"Hinami!" Winter yelled. "Damn it!"

Ruen knew his teammates well, he knew about their strengths and their weaknesses, they all did, but he also knew how Hinami was feeling right now and he expected her to be very aggressive and reckless and he was right.

Hinami growled as she rolled back away from the explosion, baring teeth as she crouched low. She swiftly threw her dagger low along the ground, got to her feet and charged toward Ruen, he saw the dagger coming toward his feet and moved out of the way, bringing his other leg around as he expected Hinami to teleport to her knife.

She did.

But as soon as she did she was gone again.

Ruen's eyes widened in shock as Hinami reappeared in the air behind him, she had thrown her second dagger into the air without him noticing and was now coming down with her blade running across his flaming back.

"Garh!"

He yelled as her blade cut into his aura, the flames licking at his back burning Hinami's hands. Ruen quickly spun around and moved a portion of the dust around his body into his palm, creating a fire ball that he threw at Hinami.

Hinami was too slow to react and the fire ball was coming to fast, she was never going to dodge it. Luckily Winter reached her partner in time, a glyph forming in front of them, taking the brunt of the explosion.

The smoke cleared, revealing the two girls protected by a single glyph held in place by Winter's blade.

"What are you doing!?" Hinami yelled.

"Excuse me! I just saved you!"

"I didn't need you, you just got in my way!"

"We both know you would never have evaded that attack!"

"Oh yeah you just want an excuse to degrade me!"

"What?! No that's ridiculous!"

Ruen watched as the two girls were locked in an argument that he knew was really unnecessary, he watched them for a moment before he remembered there was another member in his team, Trinity.

He turned to the side just as two arrows came his way. He threw two balls of fire to meet them, covering them mid-flight, igniting the dust with the arrow heads and creating two balls of arcing electricity in the air.

He threw back his own attack, two streaks of fire shooting toward the archer. Trinity responding similarly to her teammate, losing two arrows in the blink of an eye towards the streaks. The arrows were engulfed just before the arrow head exploded and the freeze dust super cooled the air and put out the flame in an instant.

Ruen threw a third one and turned to Winter and Hinami who were still arguing.

"Listen to me." Winter commanded, the two of them in each other's faces. "I don't care if you hate me until you die, but when we are on the field you need to listen! I don't care how you feel about me but I'm still your team leader _and _your partner, so you don't have a choice _not _to listen to me!"

"Oh shut up Schnee! Why should I listen to you? All you people do is boss faunas around for your own benefit!"

Ruen pooled all the dust around his body into his palms, holding his hands up and shooting the dust out of his palms toward the two girls, the argument had to broken somehow.

"You know nothing about me and my fami-"

Winter was cut off as her partner lurched forward and threw her to the ground, just as the barrage of burn dust slammed into the faunas, exploded and throwing her into the air.

Winter looked up from the ground as her partner thumped onto the ground and slid to a halt.

"Great." She breathed.

Now with all his burn dust expelled, summoned freeze dust and charged toward Trinity as ice formed around his entire body, his eyes taking on a blue, glassy appearance as dust coursed through his body. Icicles extended form his wrists and elbows as he reached Trinity, spinning around as he neared.

Trinity jumped back away from the razor sharp ice appendage and as Ruen lunged forward again, she leaned back all the way, exhibiting her extreme flexibility, firing an arrow at near point blank range from her bent back pose at Ruen's head. He quickly turned his body, letting the arrow whistle by his nose and explode harmlessly in the air above them.

Trinity rolled away, drawing and firing an arrow, this one soared through the air and embedded in the ice above his ankle with a solid 'chink'. Ruen glanced down at the arrow before the dust ignited and crystalline rock climbed up his leg and around his waist in the blink of an eye. Anchored to the ground he could only use his hands to fend off the next two arrows that were shot toward him, before the ice around his body fell off him and he summoned his burst dust.

Hinami got to her feet just as Ruen's body started glowing purple and his eyes became and neon pink, before a small burst emitted from his centre and obliterated the rock around his body. Hinami's dagger was already on its way before he was free, and teleporting to it before it hit him was futile as a small effort on his behalf released another burst and threw Hinami to the ground.

She bounced off her rear and rolled backwards, sliding to a halt. Burst dust was a tricky thing, it was difficult to counteract as it pretty much overpowered everything else except itself, so naturally the remaining three girls all switched their respective weapons to burst dust.

The chamber within Winters rapier spun around, Hinami reached down to the holster at her back that held her throwing knives and pulled three burst knives out while Trinity nocked a burst infused arrow to her bow string.

There was a rule their team had established, being a team that relied on dust and Winter Schnee being their leader, handling the most volatile dust was to be left to the most experienced with dust in the team, that being Winter. Burst dust was indeed highly volatile and powerful, they couldn't afford to let each other get caught up in someone else's attack if burst dust was involved, which could easily happen.

So Winter had decided to remove that danger by appointing her as the one to deal with burst dust, at least the first one to have a go, if she failed then her teammates could step in.

But rules only worked when they were followed and Hinami wasn't following rules.

Winter had her blade primed with what she knew was a dangerous amount of burst dust, burst dust only overpowered other burst dust if it was stronger, and strength meant quantity, she knew Ruen had a limited amount and that her available amount exceeded that by far, so in order to make sure she won the exchange she waited until her blade started humming with energy before she was satisfied.

Winter was already shooting toward Ruen when Hinami disobeyed the rule she had painstakingly made sure they listened to and threw her dagger and knives at their enemy. Ruen spun around to face Winter, pulling his arm back in preparation to meet the Schnee with a powerful punch, only to have three knives exploded against his form and shake him around.

Winter noticed the knives just before she reached Ruen, her blade still humming violently and shaking in her palm, and she knew what was soon to follow. The moment before Winter was meant to bring her blade down against Ruen, Hinami appeared in front of her poised to attack their enemy with blatant disregard for her other teammates.

Winter had no other choice but to release the dust stored in her rapier as it was poised in the air above her head, mid-way through the swing that was meant to hit Ruen.

BOOM!

The burst of Natures Wraith sent Winter rocketing into the ground violently, her shoulder slammed into the ground before her body flipped around and her front hit the ground and she slid to a halt a few meters from Ruen and Hinami.

Hinami was affected by the burst too, being pushed forward without notice, bouncing into Ruen's shoulder and falling to the floor behind him.

He looked over at Winter to check on her, before an arrow slammed into her leg and exploded, blowing his feet out from under him and flipping him into the air. Trinity ran towards him as he turned in the air, sliding along the ground with an arrow nocked to her bow, just as he hit the ground just in front of the arrow head.

"Game over." Trinity announced.

Winter's right ear was ringing painfully and there was an overwhelming dull pain in her right shoulder. She groaned as she struggled to her feet, getting to her knees before a dizzy spell washed over her and she toppled over onto her side.

Hinami, on the other hand, was fairing much better and got to her feet with a simple grunt. She looked over and found Winter just as the Schnee toppled over.

"Oh, dam it!" She grumbled, turning to her other teammates.

"Is she okay?" Ruen asked as Trinity helped him up. He was one to easily feel guilty during a training session for causing someone harm, even if it wasn't directly his fault.

"I'm sure she's fine." Trinity replied, pulling her hood off her head, revealing her bright blonde hair and lovely green eyes.

"How do you think she feels?" Ruen nodded toward Hinami.

The faunas had currently turned around and kicked a rock in frustration in the tree line, cursing under her breath.

"Well I don't think she's happy about it." Trinity replied.

"I can hear you!" Hinami snapped after punching a tree.

Winter shook her head as she tried a second time to get up, feeling her aura working to fix the minor problems to get her mind working in unison with her body. Eventually she got to her feet, stumbling over to where her rapier had landed and picking it up before making her way back to her team.

"What was that rule that we made?" Winter asked.

Hinami groaned and rolled her eyes.

"It seemed these two remembered. Where were you when I said it Hinami? Weren't you right there!?"

"It's a stupid rule!"

"I don't care what you think about it! It's a rule I made for a good reason! I could have seriously hurt you! And I told you not to attack out of line!"

"I was _not_ out of line!"

"Well to me it seemed like you were!"

All four members of Team WRTH turned to see who had spoken up.

"I didn't know we had an audience." Trinity whispered to Ruen.

"Isn't that, Weiss Schnee?" Ruen squinted at the heiress as she stormed toward them, Ruby chasing after her with Blake and Yang following behind.

"It is, and she does not look happy."

* * *

**A/N: Two parter, yay! This one goes to Shadow Nightblade for the suggestion and the idea!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please, comment/review, even if you have questions about her teammates don't be shy to ask!**


	9. Damn Schnee's part II

**A/N: This took waaaaaay longer than it should have, and I'm not even that happy about it.**

* * *

"What makes you think I care what _you _say?!" Hinami spat as Weiss approached.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah the next filthy Schnee to make living hell for the faunas."

"I'm her sister, and if someone is putting her in danger that person better be careful." Weiss replied.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? You just want to scare all of us into submission."

"Excuse me but I don't think you know anything about me, or my sister for that matter!"

"I know enough!" Hinami retorted, "Your disgusting family taking advantage of faunas for no reason, you and your stupid sister are not better!"

"She just risked her own safety to keep you safe from your own stupid mistake!" Weiss yelled, getting within an inch of Hinami's face, the younger faunas almost the same height as Weiss.

"She should have stayed out of my way."

"It looked like _you _were the one in the way."

A growl escaped Hinami's throat and she stepped forward toward the heiress but a firm hand around her arm held her back. She turned to find Trinity's hand around her arm firmly, a stern look on the archers face.

"It seems to me that you don't actually hate my sister." Weiss stated, taking a step away from the faunas.

"What?!" Hinami spat.

"You only hate her because you feel like you _need _to because of her last name, because of what the faunas think of us at first glance. But I think that you've seen that my sister is nothing like my father or my grandfather and have chosen to ignore it because you don't want to be the one faunas that actually likes being near a Schnee."

"Wha-" the faunas tried to interject but Weiss continued.

"The faunas are angry for being judged and mistreated, angry at the prejudice against them because of their differences to humans. Tell me Hinami, how is what you're doing to me and my sister any different?"

Hinami's eyes widened as she realised she had been out smarted. In one final attempt she replied.

"I don't hate all the human's, just horrible ones like you."

Weiss smiled, "Well I don't hate all the faunas, just the ones that try to kill me and my friends. My best friend is a faunas."

Hinami's eyes widened for a second and peered over Weiss' shoulder to find Blake Belladonna, a well-known member of team RWBY, with two pairs of cat ears standing atop her head. Blake smiled and waved sheepishly at the girl before her attention went back to Weiss.

"I might be very different to my sister, but we both share the same views of the faunas. Do not compare us, or at least me, to my father and his father, I am nothing like him and frankly if I had it my way the SDC will be running in a much different manner. You only hate Winter because you hate the fact that there's no reason _to _hate her and you know it's true and to be honest, if you don't stop hating her then fine but," Weiss closed the distance between them again.

"If you put her in danger because you can't get passed your stupid little issue with my 'family' when you're on the field, I'll consider you one of those faunas that want to hurt me and my friends, you know the ones I don't like?"

"You think I'm scared." Hinami laughed.

"I think your lying to yourself, and it's going to affect everyone around you and even yourself."

Weiss looked up from the faunas and over to her sister, walking past Hinami to her sister.

"Are you ok?" She asked her sister in a lowered voice.

"I'm fine." Winter replied, staring at the back of Hinami's head. "What are you doing here?"

"You know what I'm doing here." Weiss replied. "You told me there were problems between you two, you never said it was this bad."

"It's not that bad." Winter mumbled.

"Winter you practically had to blow yourself up for her."

Winter sighed, "Are we done here?"

"Let's get lunch." Weiss replied.

"I didn't know you were a faunas." Hinami said to Blake.

"I stopped hiding." Blake replied, her ears flickering instinctively.

"What were you hiding from? The Schnee?"

"Not exactly, but Weiss made it clear there want a need to hide from her anyway, she wasn't lying, I am her best friend."

"Yeah but I'm her bestest friend!" Ruby cut in.

Hinami watched the legendary red headed, scythe wielding two years accelerated and slayer of a giant nevermore during their entrance exam, be pulled down by her older sister and have her head knuckle rubbed.

"How can you be her best friend? Her family is horrible to us."

"Weiss and Winter are nothing like the people you should be hating, you can't choose your family or your last name. The two of them don't even get along with their father, that's how different they are to the infamous Schnee's we hear so much about." Blake explained, the younger faunas listening on. "But even if you don't believe me, you shouldn't be putting your team leader in danger like that, especially since she's your partner. Winter is a very loving and caring person, I know from experience, she risked her own life for yours even though you're horrible to her, try to understand that."

"I never told her to do that to herself." Hinami mumbled, dropping her gaze.

"But she did." Blake replied, "and that's all that matters. Not what she could have done, what she should have done or what she might have done. All that matters is what she _did _do, and all she's done so far is treat you like a normal person, something many faunas would die for. Trust me, I've seen some do just that."

Hinami was about to question the older girl what that implied but Winter's voice cut her off.

"Looks like we'll be having lunch with my sister and her team. How exciting." Winter deadpanned.

"Oh c'mon Winter, you know you love us." Yang called.

"Yeah but do we have to have lunch together?"

"Well how else am I going to talk to you all about all the cool things I just saw?" Ruby exclaimed, a thousand questions already running through her mind.

Ruen and Trinity looked between each other.

"Yeah, you better get answers ready." Winter stated as they walked back to the cafeteria.

* * *

"But doesn't it like, hurt? Having all that dust move through your body?" Ruby asked, waving her fork around, food flying around the table.

"Well," Ruen glanced sideways at Winter, who waved him forward. "My semblance kinda takes care of all that, but it does make me tired after a while."

"We had to drag him back after our entrance exam." Trinity cut in. "He snored the whole way back."

"Trinity!"

"And what about you!?" Ruby exclaimed, remembering the girls bow and arrow skills. "I haven't seen a bow used in real life before, only in books and videos."

"Uh well," Trinity scratched the back of her head. "My family is a very, traditional family and my great grandparents used them in the war and so the tradition sticked with my family and made its way to me."

"C-can I see it?" Ruby asked nervously. She had just met these people but being a weapon enthusiast she just had to know everything about everything.

"Uh, sure." Shooting her leader a confused look, she handed her bow over to the red head.

"Wow!" Ruby breathed, holding the light, metallic bow delicately in her hands.

She rolled in around in her palms, turning it in the air and giving the string a twang.

"And your arrows have dust heads?" She asked, inspecting the metal closely.

"Yeah, thanks to Winter I can use them more frequently." Trinity answered, a little worried by how the scythe user was looking at her weapon.

Ruby noticed a small groove about halfway up the body of the bow, "Hey what's this?"

Grabbing the bow at either sides of the groove and twisting her hands in opposite directions, the string immediately detached and was tucked away somewhere as the bow broke in to two pieces and blades extended from the two ends, forming two curved swords.

Weiss jumped in surprise as a blade suddenly shot out in front of her.

"Ruby!"

"I knew it!" Ruby exclaimed, holding the two swords in the air. "Do they shoot anything?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Besides arrows?" Trinity laughed. "No."

"Just checking." Ruby brought the two pieces back together and reversed the action she did to release them, she felt a solid clicking noise and the blades retracted as the bow string shot back out and was caught and pulled taught by some sort of mechanism.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Oh I had some help." Trinity answered, taking her bow back off Ruby.

"You any good with the swords?" Yang asked, admittedly intrigued by the girls choice of weaponry.

"Is she?" Winter cut in. "Is that a dumb question? She's amazing, you should see her move. Flips and spinning and dodging, she's incredible."

"I can flip and spin and dodge." Weiss stated.

"So?" Winter deadpanned.

Weiss looked hurt.

"So, what's your semblance?" Ruby asked Trinity, who was stunned by the question.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, "you can't just ask people that question like that, you know it's a sensitive topic."

"Well yeah, but she's already so cool her semblance will just make her cooler!"

"You know I can't help but think that you never acted like this when we fought together for the first time." Weiss stated.

"Yeah because we were in the middle of a battle, I couldn't just stop and stare at your glyphs now could I?"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Hey!"

Suddenly Hinami burst to her feet, hands slamming on the table and cutting off any further conversation. The two teams looked at her as she turned around and stormed out the hall, leaving them all confused. Winter got up to give chase but Blake who was seated in front of Hinami stopped her.

"Just give her some time."

Winter looked from one faunas to the other until her partner was gone from her sight, falling back into her seat with a sigh.

"Why the hell am I team leader?"

* * *

"Can we talk?" Hinami stuck her head into their dorm room.

Winter looked up from her book and met her partners gaze, glancing to her other two teammates before answering.

"Sure."

Hinami hadn't come back after lunch, Winter went to look for her after they left team RWBY and headed out to do their own thing. But Beacon was a huge place, and Winter had no luck finding her partner and came back hoping Hinami would come back when she was ready.

Being team leader was not easy, something Winter was discovery all too quickly. Between doing what was right, trying to keep your teammates happy and then trying to keep them safe, Winter was being pulled in too many directions and she didn't know where to start, more so because her partner hated her.

She was hoping she could so something about that, she really was.

Winter stepped out of their dorm and into the hall with her partner.

"What is it?"

"Not here." Hinami quickly replied, "come with me."

Winter frowned, "Uh, okay."

Hinami took her all the way outside, and then away from the courtyard of Beacon, off to the side of the complex in the silence of nature.

"Is everything ok?" Winter asked, looking at the efforts Hinami went to be left alone.

Hinami didn't reply.

"Hinami what's going on?" Winter asked again.

The faunas stopped and turned to face her leader. She took one last paranoid look around before taking a deep breath and beginning.

"There's something I think I need to tell you. But before I do I have something else I want to say."

"O-kay."

"I'm sorry."

Winter did a double take. "Sorry?" This was a surprise.

"Your sister was right, pretty much everything she said about me and about you, was right. I hate your family, so much, everything they put me and my family through-" Hinami's fist clenched. "I hate their racist asses so much, and when I saw that you were in my year, naturally I started hating you. And then I ended up being your partner and your teammate, I was furious.

But I was so surprised to see you acting in a way I couldn't imagine for a Schnee. You were the complete opposite of what I heard about the Schnee's, caring, fair, just, kind, these were words I had never thought of associating with one of the Schnee's and when I realised those _were _the only words I could use, I just got angrier, because all my life I hated you and suddenly the reason for hating you was ripped from me, by my own hands.

Your sister was right, I only act like I hate you because I hate not being able to hate you. After seeing Blake and Weiss made me realise what I had put you through and what you had done for me and I'd be lying if I said I'm not sorry. It was just that for so long I had felt something so strongly towards your family and to you, to have that obliterated in a single moment was hard to accept, I'm sorry."

Winter blinked silently, her mind slowly processing the sudden turn of face her partner had just shown her.

"Now for the other thing I wanted to tell you." Hinami took in a deep breath. "The White Fang approached me."

Suddenly Winter stiffened, hand subconsciously moving to the hilt of her rapier at her left side, memories flooding through her mind. Horrible memories.

"They told me to bring you somewhere, they must have known how I felt about you, they wanted me to set you up."

Winter took a step away from her partner.

Scars.

Memories.

Pain.

_'No! No! I'm not afraid anymore! No! I have no scars!'_

Winter stopped herself, planting her feet firmly against the ground. Her fist tightened around her hilt before she forced herself to let go and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know what to do about it."

She was not scared of them, she couldn't let them scare her, couldn't let them scar her. They had put her through hell but she was still here, they broke her heart but she was still here.

The White Fang weren't going anywhere any time soon, they were here. She couldn't live in fear of them, not like her father, not like how Weiss used to be. Maybe they thought they could come after her because she was younger, was she going to show them.

"What do we do?" Hinami asked.

Winter looked at her partner, looked her in the eye.

"I accept your apology. But I have a question for you, as my partner, are you willing to do something really dumb and dangerous with me?"

Hinami hesitated, dumb and dangerous were two words she was very familiar with. "I guess so."

"Well then, I guess we shouldn't keep the White Fang waiting."

* * *

"Weiss what are you doing to my dog?" Yang asked with a strange look on her face as she watched the heiress indulge Zwei as she rubbed his belly in the best way possible.

"What does it look like?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, I see it happening, but I never thought you could feel what 'cute' was."

"Excuse me!"

"Yang, if she didn't know what cute was how did she fall in love with me?" Ruby cut in, dropping on the bed next to the heiress.

"Thank you Ruby. I think."

"No problem Weiss!"

"Roof!" Zwei seemed to agree.

Yang turned away from the scene and to the book in her partner's hand who was lying next to her.

"What ya reading now Blakey?" Yang smiled as the faunas' ears flickered freely at the mention of her name.

"A book." Blake replied, turning the page.

"Really! I thought that was just a bunch of papers stuck together."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Weiss mumbled.

"What was that?" Yang didn't hear, but the smile on Blake's face told the blonde the faunas had. "Seriously though, what are you reading?"

Blake sighed, "If you must know, it's about a-"

RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!

Blake was cut off by the sound of her scroll ringing. She looked around for it but couldn't find it.

"Yang are you sitting on it?" Blake asked, checking underneath herself.

"Maybe." Yang replied with a grin, "Why don't you check?"

Blake looked up at her partner, left ear flickering in annoyance.

Ruby wasn't paying attention to her sister until she yelled out and was thrown to the ground landed by her feet.

"Ow!" Yang complained.

Blake rolled her eyes and picked her scroll up from where it was lying under her partners rear. She opened it up froze as she read the caller ID.

'Adam.'

They hadn't spoken ever since the Weiss and Raven, she knew that he had ended up with her sister in Vacuo, but every time she spoke with Leone, she never had the courage to ask to speak to him and it seemed neither did he. Perhaps until now.

Carefully, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Blake?" He sounded out of breath. "Where's the Schnee's sister?"

"Who? Winter?"

Weiss looked up from the corgi's belly to her teammate. "What is it?"

"She might be in danger. Her teammate, the faunas, the White Fang told her to set up the Schnee-"

An explosion boomed through the speaker of the scroll.

"Adam!" Blake yelled, alarmed until his voice returned.

Now they were all interested at the mention of the faunas.

"Adam? Blake what's wrong with Winter?" Weiss asked, stepping closer to her.

"I'm fine, make sure she's safe."

"Where are you?! What are you doing?!" Blake asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. I'll send you the address of the meeting point. I'm sorry we haven't spoken, I'll be sure to after I get out of this mess."

"Adam!"

"Is that my sister?" A familiar voice was heard through the scroll.

"Leone?"

"Blake? How's it going sis?"

"Leone what the hell's going on? What are you two doing?"

"Uh, our jobs." Leone replied, as if it was obvious. "Now go do yours, I'm sure Weiss is watching you nervously waiting to find out why you said her sisters name and why you are speaking to Adam."

Blake sighed, "Alright."

"Love you Blake."

"Love you too."

The call ended and as soon as it did Weiss was upon her.

"What's happening?"

"We should get moving. Where's your sisters dorm? Her partner may have spoken to the wrong kind of faunas."

"White Fang." Yang mumbled.

"You can't be serious."

* * *

"Ah, Miss Schnee, what a pleasant surprise, we were thinking our invitation was never delivered."

The masked leader glanced over at Hinami before smiling at Winter. Winter looked up at him from the floor beneath him, the strobe lights scattered around the club flashing between them.

"But it seems our invitation was delivered in the way we had hoped." His smile faded.

"To be fair it wasn't really an invitation, it was more of a…." Winter searched for the word.

"Cowards invitation." Hinami filled in with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Winter added.

The leader laughed, a sharp chuckle that reached their ears above the throbbing of the music.

"Call me a coward, I couldn't care less. I may be a coward, but you my precious little Schnee, are foolish."

On cue a whole squad of White Fang agents stepped out of doors and from the top floor, about thirty or so barrels trained on the two girls at the centre of the dance floor.

"It's a shame a faunas has to die tonight, you could have made a good agent."

Hinami's wolf ear flickered at the sound of a safety being turned off. A smile reached her lips just as the first bullet was fired and she disappeared. Winter did the same, shooting away from her position in a flash.

The leader took a step back from the railing of the second floor as the two girls he expected to be filled with bullets and dust suddenly disappeared. His aura flared and instinctively he brought his weapon up to protect him, just before Winter appeared in front of him and attacked him, her rapier dancing across his double sided, elongated blade pole arm, as she stayed poised on top of the railing before back flipping off and using a glyph to shot her back toward the first floor.

She slid along the floor, stopping behind Hinami and turning around to summon a glyph to block the barrage of bullets that came their way. Hinami looked over her shoulder after her opponent dropped to the floor, smiling just as Winter's glyph fired a ball of fire across the room.

Hinami turned to her left as another agent approached them, she easily blocked his attack and knocked his blade to out of the way before counter attacking and dropping him to the floor.

Winter had been launching dust attacks across the room and she turned to her partner and yelled over her shoulder. "Split!"

Hinami threw her dagger at someone standing near the bar at the end of the room, just as Winter shot into the air with a bright flash, catching the attention of everyone in the room, letting Hinami teleport to her dagger and quickly dispatch the agent she threw it at with ease.

Winter vaulted over the railing and kicked the agent looking over it in the process, as soon as her feet touched the deck she was racing down the way, reaching the next agent before his weapon had time to switch modes and sent her rapier dancing across his aura before it dissipated and she was able to knock him out with the heel of her boot.

Her aura warned her of danger behind her and she rolled out of the way, just as a barrage of bullets flew past where she had been. The bullets whizzed past her and hit the agent standing in front of her. Winter used a glyph to shot her toward the agent who had shot at her, bouncing off a support column and landing in front of him, sliding past his legs and knocking his feet out from under him with her blade.

She rose to her feet in a spin, bringing her blade down across another agent standing next to his comrade whom she had just fallen, ice exploded from the line her blade made down his body and he yelled out before the weight of the ice toppled him over.

Winter turned to her right as the masked squad leader charged toward her, holding his weapon in both hands as the staff retracted in size. Winter waved her left hand in front of her just as the huge double sided blade came down on her, stopping dead as it slammed against her glyph. Winter waved her hand in front of her rapier's dust chamber, expelling a portion of burn dust and directing it towards the glyph, before she thrust her hand forward and the glyph unleashed Nature's Wraith and the leader was engulfed in a ball of fire.

She was getting good at that.

The leader went soaring, slamming into two other agents and crashing through a glass table before coming to a halt. Satisfied with her work, Winter flipped over the railing and went back to the ground floor.

She turned around towards the bar in time to see an agent approach Hinami from behind as she engaged two other agents simultaneously. Winter gasped and rushed forward, her semblance singing as she glided along the ground, spinning around and bringing her rapier down against the agents sword, slamming it into the ground.

Hinami immediately recognised her partners presence and guessed what she had just done and thanked the Schnee silently, something else she had never thought she'd do in her life.

Winter took out the agent with ease, just as Hinami took out the two agents she had been dealing with. They heard a hissing noise off to the side and turned to find a small rocket rushing towards them, but way off mark.

Winter simply let it pass her as she realised it was nowhere near her, letting it shoot straight into the wall filled with alcohol bottles behind the bar.

Hinami rushed forward and tackled her to the ground just as the rocket exploded and so did the hundred or so bottles of spirits, glass shards and wood blowing over the bar and shaking the ground.

Hinami pushed off the floor and looked down at Winter, "You've never been around alcohol have you?"

They both got to their feet, "I have too! I've never shot it with a rocket launcher!"

Hinami shook her head with a smile before sending her dagger toward the one who had fired the rocket, disappearing from Winter's side only after sticking her tongue out at the Schnee. Winter rolled her eyes and was about to move off before noticing a small dagger lying on the ground by her feet, Hinami's dagger. Just then the faunas in question appeared in front of her.

"Dropped this." She said picking it up.

Just then the remaining ten or so agents rushed down the stairs, running towards them.

"Think we can chain it?" Winter asked, nodding towards the White Fang.

"We can give it a shot."

"Alright, I'll lead."

The men in front of the two partners came at them in a messy line, creating the perfect opportunity for the girls to mow them down.

Winter's glyph formed by her feet and Hinami poised her dagger, ready to throw it. Winter entered her stance and looked over at her partner, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Without hesitation Winter shot forward, Hinami's dagger racing through the air behind her. Winter went for the second White Fang in line, however as she passed the one leading the charge she slammed his weapon to the ground, leaving him open as Hinami's dagger reached him and the faunas appeared before the agent and swiftly took him out.

Winter engaged the second in line, Winter's speedy and powerful strikes knocked the man's sword around, eventually turning him to the side just as one of Hinami's throwing knives hit him in the side and exploded with a rush of heat.

Two down, eight to go.

As her opponent was blown away, Winter spun her dust canister and had her blade crackling with electricity in two swift hand motions. She held her right arm back, pointing the tip of her blade at her next opponent, ignoring the White Fang rushing to her from the left and with a quick thrust of her arm her blade shot forward and an arc of electricity burst through the air sending the agent she targeted into a series of convulsions and spasms.

Hinami ran forward, dropping to her knees and sliding under the beam of electricity shooting from her partner's sword, and then getting to her feet to intercept the White Fang moving to attack Winter. Hinami caught the agent unawares, knocking his weapon up into the air, slashing across his abdomen with her both her daggers before jumping up and spinning around, slamming her boot into the side of his head.

Four down, six to go.

She landed just as Winter had eliminated the agent she was shocking and now with Hinami in front of her the leader of team WRTH yelled at her partner. "Take the lead!"

Hinami heard her partner and obeyed, running forward to meet the fifth agent, leaving Winter behind for the time being. Hinami engaged her opponent, their blades clashing together whilst the sixth agent moved past them towards Winter.

Winter met the faunas with confidence and steel, parrying each strike with ease and returning the favour with a sting. Winter found an opening in the man's attack, taking heed of the moment she spun around, giving her the force to come back around and knock the man's weapon right of his hand before thrusting her rapier forward against the man's shoulder. Ice exploded from the tip of her blade and rushed over the man's shoulder and along his chest, with a yell he was thrown off his feet and hit the ground with a loud shattering noise as ice scattered along the ground.

Winter saw that her partner was still engaging her opponent so the Schnee rushed forward towards the next two agents, relying on her partner to back her up in the next moment. There wasn't much delay but the moment Winter reached the White Fang agent Hinami was done with her opponent and was ready to back up her partner. She watched as the another agent moved toward the fencer as she was already occupied with another agent, Hinami deftly pulled three throwing knives free of the holster at the back of her shoulder and threw them at the second agent with ease, all on point.

But instead of exploding on impact as they were designed to, the knives harmlessly bounced of the man's aura and clattered to the floor without even distracting the man.

Winter noticed the knives clatter to the floor just as the second agent was upon her, she wasn't ready. She hadn't prepared herself to engage two enemies at once, believing that Hinami would take out any second danger before they reached her, nobody expected the throwing knives to be duds.

Winter had told Hinami on multiple occasions not to use that cheap dust, but she never listened, maybe now she would.

Winter brought her blade around just in time to stop the second agents attack, before she had to quickly move out of the way of another attack from her side. Suddenly Winter found herself struggling to keep up, the second agent caught her off guard and now the both of them were keeping her there, usually she could take two opponents on at once, but when she was expected to take two on at once, she wasn't expected it now.

Hinami cursed as her knives failed and Winter was being attacked on two fronts. She threw the dagger in her left hand towards the legs of the second attacker, teleporting to it as it rushed past his knees, spinning around and slashing at the back of his knees, dropping him to the ground and relieving the pressure on Winter.

Winter watched as one of her attackers suddenly dropped to the ground, silently thanking her partner after watching the faunas slam the back of her dagger into the man's skull. Finally Winter was able to regain her composure and turn the tide of battle and over power her final attacker.

"I told you not to use that crappy dust anymore. Use mine." Winter said after the both of them stood up straight.

"Well I'm not going to waste all of these." Hinami pointed out the sixty or so knives held along her back by the harness strapped around her.

"Well see what happens." Winter waved toward the knives lying on the ground just as one of the remaining two agents ran over it.

BOOM!

The two girls watched the agent get blown into the air before falling back to the earth on top of his remaining comrade.

"C'mon," Hinami said waving to the two men lying on the ground, "It wasn't that bad was it?"

Winter was about to reply when a monstrous roar ripped through the air, loud enough to drown out the club music in the background. Both girls turned toward the sound, finding the White Fang squad leader leaping over the railing toward them, his eyes blazing through his mask, mouth contorted into a scream of rage.

"Oh he's still a thing." Winter breathed as he charged toward them.

"C'mon, let's get this over with."

He charged forward, holding his massive double sided staff to the side, stepping into a spin as he reached them. Winter saw the heavy attack and quickly had her blade imbued with a red glow, strengthening her defence, turning to the side and stopping the huge sword dead in its track. The leader grunted as the his arm was buffeted from the block, Hinami ran forward, running past Winter and kicking the leader in the head, before quickly throwing a knife towards him.

Luckily this time the knife detonated and the freeze dust stored in its handle was unleashed, covering the leaders front in ice. He stumbled away, Winter moved forward, her rapier slashing across his chest, slicing through ice and aura and after her third slash she caused him to spin around. Winter was about to press the attack but as he spun around, he pulled the trigger resting along his staff, the blades glowed red and when he was facing Winter a beam of energy shot from the blades and raced toward her.

Winter wasn't expecting it and had brought her sword up just in time to block the wave of energy, although when it hit her she was still buffeted backwards. The leader moved forward to press the attack, but a dagger came rushing through the air toward him, he quickly turned to the side, letting the dagger pass by him harmlessly, but as it did Hinami teleported to it mid-flight, spinning around and kicking him in the back.

He stumbled forward, right into Winter's attack before being buffeted back towards Hinami who threw another knife at him and it exploded in a fire ball, throwing him off his feet, sliding up to Winter at which point her blade came down on top of him and covered him in ice, binding him to the ground.

Winter stood up, looking down at the squad leader as he tried to break free.

"So what do you think about me now?" Winter asked, looking down at him with her hand on her hip.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

"Language!" Hinami kicked him in the foot. "You're talking to a lady."

"I don't give a shit! I'll tell you something kid, it's never good not to come prepared."

Just then, two large metallic doors started closing over the entrance door.

"What's going on?" Hinami muttered.

"This place is going to blow Schnee! Explode! You're not getting out of here! You're never gonna-BLARH!"

Hinami stepped forward and kicked him in the back of the head, silencing him with a solid smacking noise. Right after she grabbed her dagger and flipped it in her hand, grabbing it by the blade, pulling her hand back over her shoulder and lobbing it towards the entrance, just before the heavy metal doors shut closed.

"Why didn't we notice those when we came in?" Hinami asked.

"We need to get out." Winter breathed.

"Yeah I'd say so."

"Hinami get out, go teleport I'll find another way." Winter commanded.

"What? No, why would I do that? I'm not just going to let my partner die."

"I'm not going to die, besides why did you throw the knife?"

"So we can get out of here."

"But you can't take me with you."

"I can try."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Well, it's been nice while it lasted." Hinami replied with a grin.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Winter's body, looking down at her free hand.

"Hinami I-"

"I don't want to hear it! At least not now. Now let's hope my dagger made it far enough."

* * *

Outside

"Do you think we made it in time?" Trinity asked as they ran toward the club.

"We better have." Weiss replied.

Just then a dagger came flying through the door, smashing through wood and clattering to the ground in front of them.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"That's Hinami's dagger." Trinity answered.

Just then the entire club exploded. The second level windows blew outwards, glass spewing into the air, bricks and rubble burst from the walls around the entire building and fire rushed out from the front door.

The one and a half teams shielded their eyes from the intense heat and light and as soon as it came it went.

Weiss was about to rush forward, thinking only about her sister's wellbeing before Winter and Hinami appeared in front of her, right on top of the dagger.

"Winter!"

"Weiss?"

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Winter assured her sister as she was promptly hugged and then checked for injuries.

"What happened, what are you doing here? We were told about you partner and…" Weiss trailed off as she noticed the faunas in question standing behind her sister.

"Weiss please don't get angry! Let us explain first!" Winter begged.

Weiss glared at Hinami but looked back to her sister, "Fine."

"She didn't lead me here, she told me that the White Fang came to her and I wanted to come here on my own accord. She didn't do anything wrong, she actually helped, it's fine, we're fine I promise."

"Why did you want to come here you dolt!? What's wrong with you!? After everything we went through you wanted to come back! Are you insane!?"

"Weiss please, we both know they would have just kept watching me, waiting for the time to strike, I had to show them that just because I'm the youngest that I'm weak."

"Winter you can't just go out and walk up to the White Fang as you please, you know how they are. Why didn't you tell me, I was worried sick, I still am!"

"I'm sorry Weiss. But I can't keep relying on you, I have to show people I can stand on my own."

"To be fair, you weren't alone." Hinami added.

Weiss raised an eye brow at the comment, taking a moment to think it over. Winter nervously looked between her sister and her partner. Weiss looked over at Hinami and stared at her for a moment.

"Fair enough. But next time, you tell me. Don't you dare ever scare me like that again, understand?"

Winter sighed, "Yes Weiss."

"Good, now let's go home. I can't believe we came all this way just to be late." Weiss turned away from her sister and made her way back to her team, Trinity and Ruen moving to their leader.

"Blake, next time you speak to Adam, tell him to be quicker with his information please." Weiss stated, turning to the faunas."

"Yeah Blake, we missed the party! You know the club is my scene." Yang complained.

"Yang you blew up the last club you went to." Ruby deadpanned.

"Exactly, and what happened to this one?"

"Are none of you concerned that _Adam _rang me?" Blake asked as they began walking.

"Honestly Blake," Weiss began, "After everything we've been through, I couldn't care less what that faunas did, I nearly killed him and he nearly killed me, I guess we're even."

"Wow Weiss, I didn't expect that from you." Yang stated.

"Well he did warn me about my sister, I thank him for that." Weiss replied, looking ahead.

* * *

"Wow you blew up a club." Ruen said, marvelling at the damage before him.

"I thought I told you not to go near alcohol." Trinity reminded Hinami.

"Winter made me go." Hinami stated.

"I did not, you volunteered."

"Right and if I didn't go with you I would be in trouble for not going. Give me a break."

"Can we just go home." Winter asked. "Please."

"Sure." Ruen answered.

Ruen and Trinity turned to follow team RWBY, Winter made to follow but Hinami held her back for a moment.

"You know that's going to be forever right?"

"What is?" Winter asked.

"Being alone, you're never going to be alone anymore."


	10. Weiss Schneezed

**A/N: Sorry guys this took so long, but school's been catching up to me real hard, and between that and actually thinking of something to write and then writing it took a while. So yeah.**

**Also I'd like to remind you all that I am taking suggestions, my imaginations is only limited and I'd like to hear what you guys wish would happen. So leave me a review or pm, don't be shy!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy! What's wrong with Weiss?"

Winter was still at a very young age, and she wasn't shy to coming up with strange fictional tales most of which were in cahoots with her older sister Weiss. So when the little girl come plodding up to her mother saying something was wrong with Weiss, her mother wasn't at all surprised.

"What is it this time Winter?"

"Weiss is doing weird things mum."

"Weird things?"

"Yeah like her whole room feels really cold and every time she sneezes she makes snow. Oh and she's used like three boxes of tissues." Winter's explanation came with complimentary hand gestures and an expression of wonder.

"Well," her mother began. "That does sound odd. Let's go check on her then."

So taking her mother's hand, Winter made their way back to Weiss' room to uncover the truth of what was happening to the heiress.

"Weiss!? Weiss darling, are you okay?!" Her mother called from outside her room.

"A-CHOO!"

Winter looked up at her mother. "See."

"Weiss?!" Her mother called again.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yea- A-CHOO!"

Winter winced and then her mother turned the handle and walked in, needless to say, her mother was surprised.

Weiss had been sick before, but this was perhaps the first time she had been sick after discovering her semblance and unlocking her aura. Needless to say, they all wished she never got sick again.

Her room was indeed extremely cold, alarmingly so. Winter hadn't exaggerated at all when she said Weiss had gone through multiple boxes of tissues and beside the pile of used and sticky tissues, was a small layer of finely layered snow lying on the heiress' bed sheets.

"Mum I think I'm sick." Weiss' voice was nasally and she sounded very tired.

"Yes, I can see that." Her mother said taking stock of her daughters room. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides the obvious?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Her mother smiled at her daughters humour.

"Cold."

Winter's eye brows shot up and so did her mothers. The Schnee family was renowned for being immune to the cold. Being married into the family, it took their mother a while to become used to her daughters being numb to the cold although it didn't stop her from dressing them appropriately when the temperature dropped below zero.

So Weiss suddenly stating she felt cold, was a big surprise, to all of them.

"Cold?" Her mother repeated.

Weiss sneezed before nodding as she blew her nose for the thousandth time that morning.

"Well, you do have a cold." Her mother mumbled as she stepped forward to place her palm against Weiss' forehead. It was warm.

"Weiss can you keep sneezing please?" Winter jumped onto her sister's bed and cocked her head to the side in the way she does when she wants something.

"Why?" Weiss asked with a sniffle.

"So I can build a snowman in your room!" Winter declared throwing the pile of snow on Weiss' bed into the air, creating a small flurry of snow falling around them.

"The snow _is_ a bit odd." Their mother muttered.

"I'm sorry, It's not on purpose." Weiss apologised, watching a flake drift around her sister.

"I know it's not." Her mother replied, dusting some snow off her daughter gently.

Winter shuffled around the bed up to Weiss' side before pulling the covers over herself and curling into a ball.

"What are you doing?" Weiss looked down at her sister.

"It's really cold in here." Winter replied.

Weiss looked between her sister, than her mother and then out the window. They were in summer, it was supposed to be a scorcher today.

"Am I-"

"I think you are." Her mother cut her off. "Don't feel guilty, it's not that bad really."

Weiss sighed, "I really hope I never get sick again."

* * *

Present

Oh finally! It felt so great to wake up and not feel congested or nasally or… like crap.

For two whole weeks she been plagued by a flu that was just intent on never leaving her in peace, for two weeks she yakked and coughed and sneezed. It was not a fun experience at all.

It had been a long time since she last got sick and she had forgotten that it got that bad sometimes and unfortunately for her she really couldn't afford to miss any classes during that time, they had exams the next week.

But alas she had to soldier on and soldier on she did, right through the two weeks of headaches and hot and cold flushes, and now she was finally free.

Blake smiled as she rolled over in bed, relishing the feeling of an unblocked nose and clear throat. She nuzzled her pillow and wanted nothing more than to just lay in bed, the past two weeks had just been a haze of interrupted sleep from coughing fits, for everyone in the room, the past two weeks were rough nights. Thankfully that would all be over now, Blake felt amazing.

Although she felt a bit cold.

"A-CHOO!"

Odd, Blake was sure that wasn't her that just sneezed.

"A-A-A-CHOO! Oh no."

Blake rolled over in her bed and came to face the source of the sneezer. Weiss.

"Oh dear." Weiss was sitting up in bed, her sheets wrapped around her as if she was freezing, rubbing her nose and dusting some snow off her sheets onto the floor.

_'Snow? Where did-'_

"A-CHOO!"

_'Oh there.'_

Blake sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes awake with a yawn and looking over at her teammate before she felt the cold and pulled her sheets back over her with a shiver.

"What's going on? Who turned the heat down?" Yang asked groggily, her hand appearing to Blake from above.

"It's not cold." Ruby mumbled, rolling over and dropping her sheets over the edge in the process.

"A-CHOO! Urgh."

"Weiss are you ok?" Blake asked, seeing another puff of snow escape the heiress' nostrils.

"No." Weiss dusted the snow away and got up from her bed, taking her sheets with her, wrapped around her body, into the bathroom.

"Did Weiss just take her blanket into the bathroom?" Yang asked, unsure if she had really woken up yet.

"Blake are you cold too?" Ruby asked, noticing how the faunas was clutching on to her blanket.

"Ruby it's pretty cold in her." Yang answered. "Are _you _feeling okay?" Yang jumped down from her bed and moved to check her sister's forehead.

"Yang! I'm fine, I can tell when I'm sick on my own." Ruby swatted her sister's hand away before jumping off her bunk.

"Speaking of which," Yang turned to Blake, "Your looking better."

"I _feel _better."

"Aw, I was kinda enjoying having to take care of you." Yang winged as she sat by her partner and threw her arm over the faunas. "Watching you curl up in bed like a cute little kitten and drinking tea and soup." Yang almost squealed.

They heard the sound of the toilet flushing followed by the running of water and then a-

"CHOO! Oh seriously!?" Weiss cursed the world as her ice cold sneeze froze the water in the sink.

This was just great. Wonderful, amazing, perfect, she was sick. Sick! The last thing Weiss wanted to do was get sick, she had only been sick a few times and all those times it had been a horrible experience, not just for her but for everyone around her. Although they may have told her otherwise, Weiss was certain living with a sick person who happened to drop the temperature of the environment considerably in the process and also happened to sneeze snow, wasn't very comfortable.

Of course her sister enjoyed the snow part but Weiss was in the least bit inclined to indulge her sisters pleasure and sneeze all day and all night, the pounding in her head was enough for her to want to die in peace.

But this was just ridiculous, how had she even gotten sick? It's not like she was hanging around sick people all the time, in fact Weiss couldn't recall the last time she saw someone sick at Beacon.

...

Except her own teammate Blake Belladonna.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby called.

"Oh I'm just great!" Weiss replied.

That faunas! Weiss would have thought the person to get her sick would be Ruby, they were usually together most of the time. But the one time Weiss spent her evening with her faunas teammate, was all it took to spread the disease to the heiress.

Ruby looked at Blake and her sister quickly before replying. "Sarcasm?"

"Yes Ruby." Weiss opened the bathroom door. "Sarcasm."

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, her blankets trailing behind her as she stormed over to Blake.

Blake inched back as the heiress stood in front of her and glared at her, Blake could feel Weiss' cold breath blowing gently against her skin.

"I blame you!" Weiss pratically growled.

"Me?"

"Yes you! Who else has been sick for the past two weeks?"

"I-"

"Hang on just a minute. You can't jump the gun and bla-"

"Oh I will." Weiss cut Yang off. The heiress was not in a good mood. "There is no one else I have been around who was sick beside you Blake, so it must be you."

"Hehehe. Sorry." Blake chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe we shouldn't have gone out that night."

"Maybe we shouldn't have." Weiss repeated.

The heiress turned away from Blake, her sheets whipping around and blowing cold air over the faunas as Weiss made her way back to her bed, before dumping her sheets and moving to her closet. But as soon as she removed her sheets off her body she started shivering, holding herself and failing at stopping her teeth from chattering.

"Weiss are you…cold?" Yang asked carefully, Ruby and Blake seemingly too stunned to speak.

"No Yang, I'm just shivering and shaking because it's in style." Weiss snapped, flinging the closet open. Weiss stopped in front of the closet and seemed to be frozen for a moment before her head shot forward and she sneezed again.

"Weiss you're snowing." Yang pointed out.

"Not just on the outside either." Ruby mumbled.

Weiss turned to her partner with a confused expression before noticing Ruby's hand over her chest.

"It's that bad?" Weiss asked.

Weiss knew she'd lose some control over her semblance and aura as she was sick, but she hadn't taken in to account her bond with Ruby, to be fair they were still new to that sort of thing.

"I wouldn't call it _bad_." Ruby replied, turning her head away.

"Well either way," Yang began. "Can you chill with the chill? It's kinda cold in here."

"I'm sorry that my sickness inconveniences you Yang. But no, I cannot 'chill with the chill', it's not in my control, sorry."

"I'm not cold." Ruby stated.

Weiss pulled her uniform out of the closet and turned to Ruby.

"You're not?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. I don't know what they're on about."

"I make things cold when I'm sick." Weiss explained. "I seem to lose some control over my aura when I get sick, it's not enjoyable."

"Tell me about it." Yang mumbled as she rubbed her arms.

"Maybe if you put a shirt on..." Blake suggested, looking over her partners bare arms.

Weiss continued to get dressed and ready for school, cursing as she was forced to strip to her undergarments in order to put her school uniform on.

"Weiss what are you doing!?" Ruby yelled.

Weiss paused in the midst of pulling a sock on, "Getting dressed? I thought you knew about this."

"That's not what I meant! You can't go to school if your sick, you need to rest."

Weiss sighed, of course her partner Ruby would be the one to say this.

"Ruby I'm not a child I can handle a cold, besides it won't do me any good to miss out on class. I'll be fine."

"Weiss you struggled to keep your foot still to put your sock on." Blake stated.

"I don't think you're in a position to say anything!" Weiss snapped, pulling her sock up defiantly.

"Well, I guess _you_ can handle it." Yang began, "but what about everyone else?"

* * *

At some point before they had gotten to breakfast, Weiss had decided that her school dress was no where adequate enough to keep her warm, so she rummaged around their room and had managed to find a beanie, a pair of gloves, longer and thicker leggings, a jumper _and_ a jacket that fit in well with her uniform.

So when the heiress walked in to the cafeteria, twice the size of her normal self from all the layers of clothing, people were bound to stop and stare.

She reached their table without incident and sat down with JNPR as they've done for the past two years.

Immediately the four members of the team felt the sudden chill and shivered in tandem.

"Woah Weiss are you okay?" Jaune asked.

Weiss looked up from her breakfast, her reddened nose and tired expression gave her a very unhealthy look.

"Do I _look_ okay?"

"Nope. Sorry." Juane quickly returned his attention to his cereal.

"Is anyone else cold right now?" Nora chirped, rubbing her arms.

Weiss had her mouth open and ready to make a comment before her partner leaned toward her and whispered to her.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Ruby stated.

Weiss turned to Ruby, "In what sense?"

Ruby smiled and leaned back away from the heiress. "Just, uh, relax for a moment."

_'Relax? What does that mea-Oh.'_

As Weiss contemplated what her strange adorable partner had meant, the answer came in the form of, what Weiss could only describe as a warm and gentle breeze that washed over her heart. She could _feel _the unmistakable rosey tinge of Ruby's aura as it drifted around her own and worked to calm the storm that had been conjured by her flu.

Weiss shouldn't have been surprised but she was amazed when she felt her own aura, which was acting sporadic, and almost out of control, slowly calm down and reduce to a light simmer that she could barely feel.

Weiss absentmindedly brought her hand up to her chest as she Ruby continued to drift around much like her roses in the wind.

"I hope it worked." Ruby said with a smile, judging by Weiss' expression it had.

"Ruby that was- Well I'm not sure what that was. Thank you."

"Nah!" Ruby waved off her partner, "It's my job to look after you isn't it?"

Weiss smiled. "I suppose it is."

"Hey it's not cold anymore!" Nora exclaimed. "Weird huh?"

Blake and Yang exchanged glances and looked over at their teammate, it was indeed no longer cold. What had just happened to the heiress?

That was one problem solved, she hoped. Sure Ruby managed to calm her aura, but for how long did Weiss want to keep her partner form exerting herself like this? And sure Ruby had solved the problem of Weiss making everyone else feel cold, but Ruby had merely claimed the storm, the storm itself was still there and Weiss was still feeling it's affects.

"A-CHOO!"

"IS THAT SNOW!?" Nora burst over the table, turning her head from side to side as she inspected the snow.

"Did that come out of your nose?" Nora quipped, poking Weiss gently in the nose, Ren sighed and shook his head.

"Does that mean it's like snot? Coz that would be kinda ewl."

"Nora!" Jaune hissed. "Leave her alone!"

"Can you do it again?!" Nora asked.

Weiss stared at the girl in front of her, the girl never learnt did she.

"Nora if you don't move, I'm going to sneeze all over you, whether it be snow or snot, it's not going to be a pleasant experience."

* * *

"So! Thenextfewmomentswerequintiseenialinthecreationofwahtisnowcurrentdayhistory! Whatthegeneralhaddecidedtodonextmaybeviewedasoneofthemostboldandfoolishthingstodo! But! Perhapsifhehadn'twewouldn'tbeseatedheretoday!"

Professor Oobleck, always a joy to try and keep up with.

It was second period, Weiss hadn't gotten through the first quite well, Professor Port was much more gentle when it came to talking, although what he spoke about was general about himself and not the actual class work.

As Weiss had predicted during breakfast, Ruby's warm and gentle help only succeeded in putting an end to the external effects of Weiss' cold, Weiss still had a pounding headache, blocked nose and was still wrapped in her extra layers of clothing.

In short, she still felt like crap.

Weiss was afraid that she hadn't caught on to anything Oobleck had said, she was having trouble keeping up without the added difficulty of Oobleck a thousand mile per hour speech pattern.

Weiss groaned and dropped her head onto her desk with a solid thunk, cursing as the impact made her head ring.

"Miss Schnee!" Weiss shot back up. Oobleck looked at her quizzically. "Are you feeling alright?"

Weiss blinked drowsily, she could feel Blake and Pyrrah watching her. "Yes sir, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look well."

"Yes Professor, it's just a cold."

"And a mighty one it seems. Are you sure you don't need a break?"

Weiss nodded.

"Well, if you insist. Now! Where was I!?"

Weiss sighed and leaned back into her chair, thankfully Ruby wasn't in this class, but Blake and Pyrrah were.

"Weiss, I really think you should go back to the dorm." Blake whispered. "Don't be stupid."

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to the faunas. "If I recall, when you were sick you remained in class."

"Yeah but we had exams, plus I wasn't as sick as you."

"We'll bring you the notes after class." Pyrrah stated. "You really shouldn't push yourself like this."

"Your concern for me is touching." Weiss dead-panned. "But please, I'm a grown woman, I can handle a cold."

* * *

By period four, Weiss was really started to feel it.

But being the Schnee she was, an expert in hiding behind a mask, she hid it quite well from her teachers and classmates. At least most of them.

Unfortunately for Weiss she had the joy of sitting next to Ruby during Goodwitch's class, perhaps the only girl Weiss had known to be able to read her so well. Perhaps it had something to do with the bond they had formed, but either way, Weiss hated it sometimes, and sometimes she loved it. This was one of those times where she hated it.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked as they forwarded into class.

Weiss could hear the worry in her partner voice. Weiss felt a twang of guilt, which she thought was ridiculous, but she knew that if she had stayed in the dorm Ruby wouldn't be so worried. Weiss hated when Ruby worried.

"Ruby I'm fine, honestly. The day is nearly over anyway."

"Don't you have six classes today?"

"Yeah so?"

"That's a long day."

"Ruby, please I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Ruby sighed. "Okay."

Halfway through Goodwitch's lecture on battle psychology, Weiss suddenly felt as if all the clothes she was wearing added up to nothing and began to feel very cold. Her body shuddered and she cursed silently as Ruby noticed and glanced over at her.

She really couldn't let that dolt catch on that she really wasn't feeling well at all.

The pressure in Weiss' head was gradually growing during her second class and it seemed it had reached its painful peak. The sensation made her head feel heavy and drowsy, the congestion in her nose was horrible and she _really_ just wanted to sleep.

Between trying not to shiver and the pain, whatever Goodwitch was saying wasn't reaching the heiress at all. She was simply watching the Professor gesture to the slides behind her with heavy eyes, completely missing what the woman was saying.

Weiss noticed a few students around her shift uncomfortably in their seats and pull at their sleeves and rub their arms. It took the heiress a moment to realise that although Ruby's aura still hadn't left her, Weiss' aura was now spiking wildly and had dwarfed Ruby's aura to the point where it was hardly noticeable.

_'Oh great.' _Weiss thought.

Ruby took one look at Weiss and it was all the red head needed to put her foot down and make a call. Her hand shot into the air and waved around until Goodwitch noticed her.

"Yes Miss Rose?"

"Permission to take sick leave?" Ruby stated, nodding her head toward Weiss.

Goodwitch frowned for a moment before looking at the heiress and wondering how on earth she missed one of her students looking so miserable. The girl had walked in practically smiling.

"Granted."

Ruby sighed and thanked her teacher before grabbing Weiss by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Wo- Ruby!? Ruby!"

Ruby pulled her 'not-so-sick' partner all the way out of the class and into the hall.

"Ruby! Stop! What are you doing?"

"Weiss, you're sick and you know it. There's no point in staying in class when you look like you're about to drop dead."

"I do not." Weiss mumbled.

"You do too. And besides it looking kinda funny, it's also very serious."

"Funny?!" Weiss repeated.

"That's not important." Ruby moved forward and lifted Weiss off her feet.

"Ruby! Stop! Put me down!"

"I would but dragging you all the way to the dorm would be a hassle."

"Ruby! I'm not-"

"Weiss! Stop lying, what's the big deal if you stay in the dorm for a few days and rest?"

Weiss remained silent.

"People get sick, and you are included in that bracket. I thought you got over hiding behind a wall."

"I'm not hiding anything."

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, maybe I was. But I'm not a child I can look after myself."

"Weiss you saw Blake, she's not a baby and she still had Yang look after her. Just because you're the heiress and a 'young lady' doesn't mean you can't let people help you every now and then. Besides, did you see how cute Blake looked? I wouldn't want to miss what you'd look like!"

"Ruby!"

* * *

"There. All snug in a bug." Ruby finished tucking her partner in to bed with one final tug. "Warm?"

"Yes Ruby. Thank you."

Weiss' blanket was right up to her chin. Actually it was three blankets, Ruby discovered that her partner was really _really_ cold.

When Ruby finally arrived at their dorm with Weiss in her arms, she set her partner down on her bed and commanded her get changed out if her uniform and into something more comfortable. After the heiress reluctantly got undressed in front of her partner, something Ruby laughed at, she put her pyjamas on and gratefully climbed into bed, allowing Ruby to tuck her in tightly until her shivering died down.

Weiss sighed and let her body relax into the mattress under her warm blankets.

"The tissues are here next to you. There's a bottle of water too. Your scroll is here, if you need anything, call me." Ruby paused. "Okay?"

"Yes Ruby, I'll-" she yawned. "I'll call you."

"You better. Don't worry about the snow, we'll clean it up later. Besides you know I love snow."

Weiss smiled.

"Okay now I've got two more classes, I'll come back to check on you during lunch. Love you Weiss."

Ruby leaned forward and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

"Ruby don't. You'll get sick." Weiss mumbled, already half asleep.

"I'll be fine Weiss. Get some rest."

* * *

"Ruby you're done after this right? Do you wanna come with me to see Pyrrah's fight?"

"Oh, sorry Jaune but I was kinda thinking of going over to the rec wing to get something done." Ruby politely refused as she shoved her books into her bag.

"The rec wing? What are you doing there?"

Ruby blushed, "Well uh hehe, Weiss is kinda sick so I thought I'd try to make her some soup coz you know that's what you make sick people and we don't have the ingredients in our dorm and even if we did Weiss would never let me cook with her in the room after what happened last time."

Jaune blinked.

"I rambled again didn't I?"

"Just a little."

"Sorry."

"Nah it's fine. I get it, go make your soup, I'll tell Pyrrah you're rooting for her."

"Of course I am! Who's she versing anyway?"

"Dunno, some first year kid. What was her name? She uses a bow and arrow."

"Trinity?" Ruby offered, her surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah I think that was it. You know her?"

"Eh kinda. She's Winter's teammate."

"Winter?"

"Weiss' sister." Ruby reminded her blonde haired friend.

"Oh right! Wow, she must have good teammates then. Well anyway, I gotta move before I'm late. See ya later Ruby."

"See ya." Ruby waved off JNPR's leader and made her way toward the recreational wing of Beacon Academy, a place she barely visited.

"Oh boy, here we go."

* * *

Ruby slowly and carefully eased the door open, poking her head in to check before shifting the rest of her body through. Weiss was still asleep.

Ruby had kept to her promise and came back during lunch to check on the heiress, finding her fast asleep with a light layer of snow on top of her sheets. Ruby refilled Weiss' water bottle, replaced the empty tissue box, emptied the snot filled bin and left without waking the heiress.

But unfortunately, this time she would have to waker her up. Ruby was certain Weiss hadn't eaten anything all day besides breakfast, sleeping through the rest of the day and missing lunch.

Ruby set her bag on Blake's bed, placing the steaming Tupperware beside it. She went through the same routine as the morning, filling Weiss' bottle, changing the tissue box and emptying the bin. Once she had done all that, she grabbed her Tupperware of steaming chicken soup and gently sat next to Weiss on the bed, reaching over and gently brushing a waft of ivory hair away from Weiss' face.

The action had the desired affect and Weiss groaned before shifting slightly and opening her eyes, well as much as she could with the congestion in her sinuses.

"Morning lazing head." Ruby smiled.

Weiss blinked and turned to the red head. "Ruby?"

"How are you feeling?"

Weiss groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Sick."

Ruby chuckled. "Of course you are. I made you soup." Ruby stated, lifting the Tupperware up.

Weiss looked at the plastic container, taking note of the steam rising from it.

"You didn't do make that in here did you?" Weiss asked.

Ruby found it very hard not to laugh at Weiss' congested, nasally voice, not to mention her red nose and just as red cheeks.

"No I went to the rec wing. Velvet was there, thankfully, she gave me a hand."

Weiss had a thought but decided against voicing it.

"Now sit up so you can eat. You slept right through lunch."

"I did?"

"Mhmm."

"Oops."

Ruby grinned as she watched her partner push herself up into a sitting position, at least she tried to but Ruby had _really _tucked her in as snug as a bug.

"Ruby I can't-"

"Oh sorry!" Ruby sprang to her feet, putting the soup down on the table next to Weiss' bed and pulling the sheets free from her partner.

"Are you still cold?"

"Only a little."

Ruby nodded to herself and handed the soup to Weiss. "Be carefully it's still hot."

Weiss took the Tupperware and Ruby moved behind her and propped her pillows up so she had some support for her back. Weiss took note of the action and remained silent as she blew on her steaming spoon full of soup.

Weiss said a silent pray before putting the spoon in her mouth. The last time Ruby tried to cook something, without supervision, ended very badly. Weiss had trouble remembering that time.

This was actually quite good. She had never known that Velvet like to cook, but Weiss was thankful she was there to help Ruby.

"I went and got notes from kids in your classes that I'm not in. A few of them told me some extra stuff that I wrote down on the front of the papers. Goodwitch sent us some battle reports to look over and asked us to analyse the actions of those involved."

Weiss watched in silence, sipping on her soup, as Ruby rummaged through her bag and laid out a bunch of papers on Blake's bed, most of which had sticky notes on top of them. Probably the 'extra stuff' Ruby referred to.

"Uh what else? Oh class with Professor Peach was cut short after Nora nearly blew us all up during an experiment. We all got detention." Ruby laughed, "Lucky you weren't there for that one."

Weiss took another spoon of her soup. Ruby had done all of this for her, just because she was sick. She even _cooked _her soup. Weiss knew that Ruby probably ran around half the school looking for students in her classes, just to get some notes because she knew Weiss didn't want to miss out on the class work. All because she had a cold.

"We got math homework, of course." Ruby continued, pulling her math book out. "I mean, I can try to explain it to you, but you know me, I have trouble with math myself." Ruby laughed. "Yang feel asleep in class again, she had to write the thirteen times table up to fifty, it was hilarious watching her trying to figure some of them out."

"Ruby-"

"Oh! Did you know Trinity is versing Pyrrah right now? Isn't that cool!? Imagine how awesome that fight would be, she has that bow that breaks into two daggers, oh it would be so cool!"

She even missed a battle because she was sick.

"So why are you here?" Weiss spoke.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here? You should be watching the fight."

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be recorded." Ruby waved Weiss off.

"Ruby!"

"What?"

"Why are you doing all this? You shouldn't be here, go watch the fight."

"Weiss its fine, I want to stay with you."

"Ruby just go, I'm fine here."

"Weiss don't be silly. Who's going to explain all of this to you? My hand writing is really messy."

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped.

"What?" Ruby said in a small voice, she looked hurt.

Weiss cursed herself before continuing. "Ruby you shouldn't be doing all this work just because I'm sick. There was no reason for you to do all this, to get my class work, to make me soup. To miss out on what sounds like a great fight. It's not fair for you."

Ruby blinked for a moment, looking at her partner.

"Weiss of course it's fair. You're my partner, and you're sick, I'm supposed to look after you."

"No but-"

"Weiss I love you, and part of loving someone means taking care of them which means going out of your way to make sure they are happy. Why is that so strange to you?"

Weiss sighed and looked into her soup, watching the pieces of chicken and various ingredients swirl around.

"I didn't want to burden you just because I've got a cold."

"Weiss you're not a burden."

"I know, I know. But all of this, you missed an amazing fight…"

"Weiss I couldn't care less about the best fight ever in the universe if you were lying in bed sick." Ruby sat next to the heiress. "I don't care if you're the heiress of a huge company and are supposed to be a big, strong dependable woman capable of taking on the world on her own. Because that same woman loves me, and I love her, and as long as I'm around she should never dare think that she'll take the world on by herself."

"Ruby…" Weiss couldn't help but smile.

Her dolt of a partner somehow knew what to say, knew exactly what she was really thinking and was irritatingly right most of the time.

Weiss _was _the heiress, she's meant to be a strong independent woman. When she finally takes over the company she can't rely on people to do her work when she had the flu, she can do it on her own, she had no choice. But apparently Ruby thought otherwise.

"I don't care if you stub your toe, I'll be by your side so that you can lean on me. And if you have a problem with that, your only option is to stop me from loving you, and there's absolutely no way in the world that you can do that. So what's it gonna be Weiss?"

Weiss looked at Ruby's ridiculous grin, Ruby was right, she was so ridiculously right, and Weiss hated that she loved her for it.

"You are such a dolt." Weiss mumbled, turning back to her soup.

"Aww, I love you too Weiss!" Ruby leaned forward and pecked Weiss on the check.

"Ruby! You'll get sick!"

"I will not, all the bacteria probably dies from how cold you are." Ruby said with a grin.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding! You know I don't feel your cold."

"So you really didn't fell the cold this morning?" Weiss asked between spoons.

"Nope. To me you're just soft and fluffy. Kinda like snow." Ruby laughed, "That's ironic."

"It is." Weiss mumbled to herself, taking another spoon of soup.

"Ok so," Ruby plopped onto the bed beside her, almost making her spill some soup. Now this felt a lot more like the clumsy, dolt of a partner she knew. "For maths, we learnt this weird new thing. Called uhm, what was it." Weiss watched with a smile as Ruby tapped her pencil against her chin in thought.

_"You are honestly, such a dolt.'_

"Differentiation!" Ruby burst, "That's it, differentiation. Now from what I understood what you do is…" Ruby moved her book over so that Weiss could get a better look at it, until she noticed the heiress staring at her.

"What?" Ruby asked. "Did I already do something wrong?" She winged.

Weiss laughed. "No Ruby, you didn't do anything wrong. Nothing at all."


	11. Schnee's alone

**A/N: Hey guyzzz wats up! How's it goin? Sorry for the huge delay, but you know, stuff got in the way unfortunately and will continue to do so for a few more weeks. But I'll still try!**

**This one was inspired by Jigsaw720, this is a two parter so don't worry it's not going to end like this.**

**Remember guys I am taking requests! So hit me up!**

* * *

"Damn it!"

Thud!

"Hinami!"

"What!?"

"Why are you throwing knives around?"

"I can't get this damn question right!"

"What, so you decided to throw your knife into the wall which so happened to be right next to my head?"

Hinami replied with a grumble and started tapping her pencil against her book.

"If you wanted my help you could have just asked."

"Yeah but scaring the crap out of you is funnier." Hinami replied with a grin.

"You didn't scare me." Winter replied, failing to hide her obvious embarassment.

"Winter you pratically jumped into the cieling."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not used to having knives thrown into the wall right next to my head." Winter deadpanned.

"Yeah yeah. Now are you going to help me with this or not?"

Winter sighed with a smile and made her way off her bed towards her partner. But just before she reached the faunas her scroll rang.

Winter stopped and pulled the device out of her pocket, opening it up and reading the message ID.

It was her father.

Hinami watched as colour suddenly drained from her partners face, calling out to the Schnee resulted in silence.

"Winter? What's wrong?"

Winter read the message and by the end of it she felt as if she was living in a very bad dream. This was her father, destroying her chances of living her own life.

'Winter Schnee

It has been almost four months since you decided to stay at Beacon. All four months you have neglected to contact me in any way shape or form and the same goes for your sister.

After careful consideration, it has come to my attention that Weiss has no intention of returning home, which of course is a foolish decision. As of which it is required that you leave Beacon and come back, I don't feel it is the right decision to leave the company in her hands which leaves only you.

Now I am aware that you won't be inclined in the slightest to leave Beacon, so I have taken the initiative and ceased all funds to the school for your school fees.

Now, you may think this is a bit harsh but neither of you were meant to leave and the family business is much more important than whatever the school can offer you.

Sincerely, Mr Schnee.'

"Winter?"

Winter blinked as she slowly lowered her scroll to her side, where she let it slip through her fingers and fall to the ground.

This couldn't be real. Her father wouldn't do that to her. Right? He wasn't that cruel, wasn't that heartless.

This wasn't fair, it wasn't right! Why would he do this? Why!?

Hinami looked down at the scroll lying on the ground, it's screen glowing lightly. The faunas leaned out of her seat and reached for it, ready to uncover what was written on its screen.

Only to have Winter quickly snatch it off the ground before her.

"It's nothing." Winter spat out. "It's fine."

"You don't look fine." Hinami watched her partner carefully.

"I'm fine, I just spaced out for a moment. Don't worry about it."

Winter smiled and returned her scroll to her pocket, holding it for a second before letting go and taking a seat next to Hinami.

"Now, what's this question you're having issue with?"

* * *

One week later

"Where's Winter?" Trinity stepped into the dorm, immediately noticing the lacking presence of the Schnee.

"I dunno. She hasn't been in all day." Hinami replied.

"Odd." Ruen mumbled.

Trinity sighed in thought and sat beside her partner, leaning back against her hands and looking over their dorm.

"We were supposed to go into the city today! It's the weekend!"

"She has been acting a little... Strange lately." Ruen muttered.

"Yeah she has hasn't she?" Trinity replied. "I wonder why? I hope she's okay."

"Me too." Hinami whispered.

* * *

'C'mon Winter, stop being so nervous. It's just an interview, there's nothing to worry about. Besides your entire future.'

Winter cursed and turned away, looking up to the heavens and taking a deep breath.

'Just, relax. You can't go in there looking nervous. C'mon Winter, it's fine. It'll be fine.'

Winter took one last deep breath and stepped into the restaurant.

* * *

"Where were you all day?" Trinity asked as soon as her leader walked into the dorm, early in the evening.

Winter paused and looked around the room, noticing that all her teammates were watching her carefully.

"Uh hehe." She laughed nervously. "I was out."

"Really?" Hinami asked sarcastically.

"Out where?" Trinity pressed.

"Out doing things." Winter closed the door and moved to their closet.

Hinami sniffed the air, something smelt strange. Something coming from her partner.

Winter pulled her pijamas out just as her faunas partner appeared at her shoulder, taking a good wiff of her hair.

"Hinami!?" Winter shot away and turned to the girl, holding her clothes in front of her protectively.

Hinami's eyes narrowed at the Schnee. "You smell."

"Excuse me?!"

"Like, food." Hinami stated, trying to separate the smells in her mind. "Where were you actually?"

Winter looked at her partner and then at her teammates, she felt very cornered.

"Well I did have to eat lunch." Winter answered. "What's going on? Why are you all acting so strange?"

"Us? Acting strange? You're the one who's been acting strange the past week." Hinami replied. "Ever since that message you've been acting weird. What was that message? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I told you it's nothing." Winter replied, taking a step back from her partner.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Tell me what's going on." Hinami pressed, stepping toward Winter.

There was a moments silence. Before Winter sighed and relented.

"Look, I just had to meet someone from the company. I was just a little nervous, that's all. We met at a restaurant, which would explain the smell." Winter turned on her partner. "Are we good now?"

Trinity exchnaged glances with her partner and Hinami, the latter of which appearing less convinced, but if this is what Winter wanted to tell them, it was all they were going to get, at least for now.

"I guess."

"Good, becuase I need a shower." Winter moved into the bathroom and left her teammates alone.

Hinami watched the Schnee until the bathroom door was shut.

"She's lying." Hinami said without hesitation.

"She is." Ruen agreed.

"What can we do? She didn't want to tell us, we can't make her." Trinity stated.

"But she should."

"I know she should, but we should give her time."

* * *

"Winter! We got an order!"

"Coming!" Winter called, scurrying over to the window.

"It's packed out there isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Winter replied, picking up the dishes and moving away quickly.

"That girl, she isn't Winter Schnee is she?" One of the chefs asked.

"And if she is?" The head chef called back, returning to the food he was preparing.

"Nothin. I just find it odd that she's working here. With her dad owning one of the biggest companies and all."

"I don't know Jack, nor do i care. Now get back to work!"

* * *

"Hi how are you? I'll be your waiter for this evening, are you ready to order?"

"Yes actually-" The women took one look at Winter and frooze. "Winter Schnee!?"

_'Oh great.'_

Winter smiled politely, "Hi."

"Do you work here? How strange! My son always buys dust from you."

"Hehehe. Well technically it's from the company not me."

"Oh can we get a photo? My son is right here."

"Uhm, we're kinda busy." Winter replied sheepishly, taking a quick glance at the son in question, he was looking extremely embarassed.

"Mum don't worry about it." He said quietly.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Just a quick photo, please?"

"Well just a quick one."

* * *

"Winter! Order!"

"Coming!"

The chef watched as Winter practically ran up to the service window and picked up the plates and quickly turned away. Only to trip and fall in a heap of salad, steak and shattered dishes.

"Oh shit."

Winter hurriedly went about cleaning up the mess.

"Leave it, leave it. I'll clean it up." Winter's workmate kneeled beside her and started cleaning.

"Alyss, I got it. It's fine."

_'How ironic.'_ Winter thought.

"Winter it's okay, we have more customers."

"It's my mess, I can handle this." Winter insisted.

"Winter, stop. You can't handle everything on your own. Just go, leave it. Go."

Winter looked at Alyss as the girl continued to clean up her mess.

"Thank you." Winter sighed.

* * *

"What a crazy night."

"Yeah it was. It's going to be like this for a while."

Winter listened quietly as her work mates spoke amongst eachother as they closed up shop. It was indeed a very crazy night, thank fully she didn't drop anymore dishes.

"Hey guys," Their manager walked in and adressed them. "Tomorrow's going to be crazy again, I'm going to need most of you back here tomorrow night."

A round of groans and sighes past through them.

"Oh stop complaining, it's one night."

"Yeah but not everyone has an excursion the following day. One that will probably consist of fighting grimm." Winter muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Late again huh?"

It had been a while since Winter was able to come back home late in the night without her partner questioning her as soon as she stepped in.

Winter sighed and didn't reply.

"This has been happening for the past three weeks. When are you going to tell me what exactly you do all day?"

"How about never?" Winter replied snarkly. She was getting sick of being questioned.

"Winter you've been leaving Beacon every Saturday, for the whole day, for the past three weeks. You get back late at night and then the next day your too tired to even get up! What's going on? We're all worried about you, I'm worried."

Winter sighed and looked to the skies, praying for help, for anything. She just wished Hinami would leave her alone. She didn't want to explain to her that she was working as a waitress because her father wasn't funding her school fees anymore and she risked the chance of being kicked out of school because she couldn't pay the fees.

"Well stop worrying. There's nothing wrong. Seriously."

"Winter stop lying!" Hinami shouted.

"I am not lying!" Winter yelled back. "Leave me alone! If there was something wrong I'd tell you!"

"So why do I feel like you aren't!? What was that message you got back then? What was it Winter, becuase ever since that message you've been acting weird, and don't say you haven't because I know you have!"

"Th- the message was nothing-"

"Show me then." Hinami commanded.

"What? No."

"Why not? What are you hiding!?"

"Nothing, I'm not hiding anything."

"Winter!-"

"Oi! Can you two shut the hell up! We are trying to sleep!" Someone yelled from out in the hall.

Winter took advantage of the distraction, "I'm going to bed, I'm actually tired. Goodnight."

* * *

"Winter! Order up!"

"Hi I'm Winter I'll be your waitress this evening."

"Order!"

"Winter Schnee?!"

"Winter order!"

"Hi I'm Winter, I'll be you waitress."

"Why is someone like you working here?"

"Order!"

2:00 am

"Boy that was a rough night."

"Yeah it was. We were warned though."

Winter fell back into the nearest chair with a tired sigh. She leaned back and looked up. She was extremely tired and to add insult to injury she had an expedition with her team tomorrow, starting early in the morning. Great.

"Winter. Winter wake up."

Winter jerked forward as Alyss gently shook her awake. She wasn't even aware she had drifted off to sleep, she swore she hadn't.

"You must be exhausted." Alyss continued, her voice soft and gentle.

Now that she mentioned it Winter was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"I-I'll be fine." Winter replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you to the port? Actually I'll take you anyway, I gotta go that way."

"No Alyss I'll be-"

"I told you I'm going that way." Winter's workmate was persistent. "Now c'mon. Let's go before you actually fall asleep, I'm not going to carry you."

Pulling Winter to her feet, Alyss led the Schnee back to the Vale sky port.

"Winter can I ask a question?"

"Shoot." Winter replied with a yawn.

"Why did you get a job?"

Winter frooze. Not this again. More questions, more worrying.

"The daughter of the CEO of the largest dust company really doesn't need to work. So why are you?"

Winter didn't reply straight away. She was digging through her hazy tired mind searching for an appropriate reaponse.

"Becuase I, need the money."

"What? Why?"

"For school."

"For school?! Shouldn't your dad be..." Alyss trailed off after seeing the look Winter sent her. "You can't be serious."

"My dad, isn't the greatest of fathers."

"No kidding." There was a lull in the conversation. "But still, a job like this, you must be exhausted at school."

"It was the only one I could find. Actually the only one that would hire me, besides school isn't that hard."

"But still, I'm worried that you'll get hurt during a mission or something."

And there it is.

"Alyss," Winter stopped and turned Alyss to face her. "Please, don't worry. I'm fine, I'm more than capable of handling all this on my own."

"But you know that you aren't alone. I'm here, you can't shoulder everything by yourself."

"I'm not Alyss, just my own problems. The ones no one else should care about."

"But we do."

Winter looked at Alyss, all she could see was sincerity and care.

Winter sighed, "I gotta go before I miss the ship."

Alyss nodded. "Ok. Just, look after yourself okay? And if you need anything, call, that's what friends are for."

Winter smiled and said goodnight, making her way onto the ship and practically falling asleep before her butt hit the seat.

* * *

"Winter! Winter wake up! We are going to be late!"

Winter world hazzily came into view, the fog before her eyes refused to dissipate. With a groan she pushed herself up in her bed, watching her teammates run around the room frantically.

'Why are they- shit!'

Winter sprang to her feet, checking the time on the clock.

"Winter start moving! We're already late!" Trinity yelled.

"Maybe if you didn't come home at 3 am you wouldn't have over slept by half an hour." Himai said.

"Hinami, not now!" Trinity commanded. "C'mon Winter get dressed, Professor is probably waiting for us."

No matter how quickly Winter got dressed and ready, or how fast they ran through school to reach the sky port, there was no escaping being late and of course their Professor was a man who was quite proud of always being punctual.

"Ladies your late!"

"Sorry Professor Oobleck. I slept in." Winter took the blame for her team.

"Simply inexcusable! Hunters and huntress cannot aford to sleep in when there are grimm on the loose!"

"Sorry sir-"

"Now let's quit dilly dallying and get moving!"

During their short flight over into Forever Fall, Hiami's anger and frustration with her partner was slowly moulding itself into worry and concern. Hinami continued to watch in silence as the Schnee faded in and out of sleep.

In their rush to reach the port they had failed to notice their leaders, quite noticeable fatigue and now Hianmi was starting to worry that Winter was not in any stable condition to be on this mission. The firl could barely stay awake, what ever she bad been doing during the weekend had taken its toll on the Schnee's body, wehther Winter accepted it or not.

"Hey, Winter." Hinami nudged her partner gently. "Are you okay?"

Winter shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Winter groaned. "Hinami I'm fine! Stop asking!"

The two girls stared at eachother for a moment before Hinami finally looked away.

"Fine. Be that way." She mumbled.

"Alright children. We have arrived! Remember what I told you. Please don't be reckless and do not engage anything you feel you cannot. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well. Let's go."

The team left the safety if the airship and landed on the floor of Forever Fall, taking a quick glance of their surroundings before moving forward.

It didn't take them long to find a grimm, and quicker still to follow it to its pack.

"Alright. We know the drill?" Oobleck whispered.

They all nodded. Hinami took note of her partners restlessness.

Oobleck looked over the memebers of the team.

"Ruen, you come with me. We'll scout the area and look for the leader, or alpha male if you like."

Ruen nodded.

"You three girls engage the pack. If you need assistance, do not hesitate to call."

"Yes sir." Winter replied.

"Alright, if would so kindly start the attack Miss Schnee. A distraction would be greatly appreciated."

Winter looked at her teammates, they nodded back to her in turn. Satisfied Winter led the charge into the pack.

* * *

"Is it just me or is this pack bigger than we thought?" Trinity called from a tree before firing another arrow into the skull of what had to be the tenth beowolf.

"No. I don't think it's you." Winter replied, pulling her rapier free of a beowolfs chest.

Winter looked towards her partner, just as the faunas finished off two more grimm and suddenly appeared in front of her.

"How are you holding up?" The faunas asked.

"Fine." Winter replied through gritted teeth.

A particularly optimistic beowolf leaped towards the Schnee only to have an arrow pass right through its eye socket.

Winter stepped to the side, letting it collapse to the floor beside her.

She watched it's body smoulder for what had to be only a moment before a blur of motion snapped her to attention.

"What's going on Winter?" Hinami asked, pulling her dagger out of the beowolf that had just tried to maul her partner.

"Wha-"

"Did you not see that wolf come at you?"

She didn't. Why hadn't she? She should have.

"Should you be on the field?" Himai asked, her frustration overriding her care and making her sound angry.

"What? Of course. What do you mea-"

Winter had to cut her sentence short to stop a wolf dead in it's tracks before blowing it backwards through two wolfs behind it.

"You're not well. You're tired."

"I am not."

"You are! You're just lying! Why? I don't know. All i know is that you're stubborn and wont admit you need help!"

"I don't need help!"

"Winter!"

"Hey watch out!" Trinity shouted just before one of her arrows blew up another beowulf beside them. "Can you too stop arguing! Honestly!"

"Hinami I'm fine! I don't need other people's help, I can handle all this on my own. I don't need help, I don't need it! Just stop worrying about me! I don't want you to worry about me!"

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm your partner it's my job to worry."

Trinity watched from her perch in the tree before she decided that she should get down and make sure her teammates don't get themselves killed. Dropping to the ground almost silently, she disengaged her bow into its two halfs, the blades extending out as she ran.

On her way to her teammates she had to dispatch two more wolfs, spinning around to dodge to the first one, slashing its neck open in the process and then flipping into the air, cutting the second wolfs skull open as she passed over it.

When she reached them they were still arguing and there was yet another beowolf already swinging it's huge claws around toward them. Luckily, and irritatingly, she made it in time and was able to step in between the grimm and her teammates, block its swipe, then slash down its torso before cutting its neck open and shileding her eyes from the resulting blood spout.

With a tired sigh she turned to her team leader and her partner. "Do you mind!?"

Both girls turned towards the archer and appeared to be about to say the same thing before a huge roar ripped through the air around them and silenced everything else around them. The grimm surrounding them looked amongst eachother and they all... Smiled?

"Why are they smiling?" Trinity whispered.

They started edging away from them, not out of fear but of something else, out of respect. The Alpha Male was here.

"Why is it here? Wasn't Oobleck and Ruen supposed to be engaging it? It shouldn't be here, unless it duped them. But they aren't that smart right?" Trinity thought.

Hinami flipped her daggers around in her palms. "Does it matter? The fact is it's here."

Winter took stock of the situation, as best as she could. The Alpha Male hadn't actually shown itself yet, but just as the present beowolves were backing away from them, even more wolves had appeared, rallied on by the appearance of their leader.

_'Grimm are attracted to negative emotion. Was it me?' _Winter thought.

"We need to thin the horde, the Alpha Male might be stronger but, it's still a single unit. We can't let them overwhelm us."

Back to back, the three girls eyed their enemies carefully, listening to their leader carefully.

"Only engage the Alpha if necessary, remember what Oobleck said? Hopefully he'll get here soon. Okay?"

Her teammates didn't respond but she could feel they understood.

"Alright. Split!"

In a flash all three girls separated in an instant. Splitting across the clearing and engaging separate beowolfs alone. Although she was still quick, Winter lagged behind a little, unbeknownst to her teammates but she realised her own slowness, something she wasn't familiar with. She knew she wasn't functioning at her optimum, but she wouldn't admit it. She was fine, she could handle this.

Just as she confirmed that thought, after freezing two beowolfs together and then proceeding to split them both into two, the tree line to her right shook violently and before Winter could ponder why the Alpha Male exploded out of the tree line.

"AH!" Winter recoiled and staggered away, tripping over her own feet and falling onto her rear.

The Alpha glanced down at her at let loose with a blood curdling roar, one that saturated the atmosphere with its presence, the air reverberating with power and intimidation. Winter felt it's hot, horrid breath reach her, spittle and salvia shooting all over her. Despite all the danger and urgency she couldn't pull herself away from those blazing red eyes.

All grimm had red eyes, but these eyes burned with a different red. It was piercing and unrelenting, it bled power and darkness. It was evil.

"Winter!" Hinami yelled after seeing her partner fall over.

The Alpha took one glace at her and as if on cue a small pack of beowolf rushed to engage the faunas, blocking her off from reaching her partner.

"Shit! Argh!" Hinami's growl was almost as fearsome as the beowolfs.

Hinami's call reached Winter and shot her into action, just as the Alpha lurched forward in an attempt to maul her. Winter rolled out of the way, feeling its hot breath on her neck as she rolled. The Alpha was huge in comparison to other beowolfs, it's head was completely covered by armour, patterned with red that swirled around it's snout. It's neck was similarly protected and so were its shoulders and arms. The centre of its back and torso was bare, but its lower half was protected, its spine protruding with sharp bony armour.

Even if her partner couldn't reach her, she would be fine. She could handle one Alpha, she was more than capable, more than skilled enough. She didn't need help.

Grunted, Winter rushed to her feet, turning to meet the Alpha who was hot on her tail. It was quick, exceptionally quick and Winter felt as if it was too fast. Winter leaped away in an attempt to increase the distance between her and it and summoned a glyph in front of it which exploded brilliantly in a plume of fire.

Winter didn't have the opportunity to examine the outcome of the blast as a beowolf leaped at her from the side. She was forced to turn to face it, catching it's claws against her rapier, she whipped her blade out to the side, separating it's fingers from its hand before silencing its roars of pain with a quick thrust to the throat.

Winter turned back toward where she last saw the Alpha, only to have it pounce on top of her.

"Gah!"

"RAAAAAARGH!"

The Alpha loomed over her, roaring down at her with its rows of gleaming teeth practically in her face. Her sword hand was pinned down under its huge claw but luckily her other hand was free, she brought her left hand up and essentially slapped it across its shielded skull, where a glyph formed and blasted it to the side. It was forced off of her and she quickly scrambled to her feet, ignoring the dull pain shooting up and down her right arm.

The Alpha growled at her and stared her down. Winter stared back, she wasn't intimidated, she wasn't afraid, there was no need for her to be. She was more than capable to take this thing head on. And so she did.

But her head wasn't in the game, she knew it wasn't but she chose to ignore it and she paid the consequences. She was so caught up and focused on the Alpha, that coupled with her lingering fatigue caused her to stupidly ignore her surroundings and the surrounding beowolf.

As she rushed toward the Alpha, an opportunistic beowolf, took a simple yet catastrophic swipe at her right side as she passed it. Winter saw the claw just in the peripheral of her vision a second too late, she felt the sharp white bone slash across her shoulder and shred through her aura, forcing her to turn to the side.

The Alpha saw its window and took it, one swift leap and it had its jaws shut tight around the Schnee's shoulder and chest.

"GAAAAHH! AAARGH!"

"Winter!"

The Alpha easily lifted her off her feet and flung her back toward the tree line. Winter soared through the air and slammed into a tree, bouncing off and landing onto the dirt in a heap. She lay there, unmoving, silent.

She didn't want to move, it hurt so much. Her aura was long gone, easily shattered and the Alpha's teeth had easily sunk into her body. Her shoulder, her back, her chest even her torso had teeth marks strewn through them.

This shouldn't have happened, she didn't need help. She could live on her own, she didn't need to dependant on anyone! Not her teammates! Not her sister! And not her father! If they were all going to abandon her, she didn't need them!

But here she was, bleeding into the soil of Forever Fall, an Alpha Beowolf probably looming over her right now. She just wanted to sleep.

"Winter! Winter!" Hinami yelled. She could see her partner on the ground but she couldn't get to her. These wolfs were determined to keep her away, even Trinity was having a hard time, and she was really good.

Winter could feel a hot breath against her back now, it was close. Through her blurred and hazy vision she could see it's paw appear in front of her. She had to get up, now. Her rapier was miraculously still in her palm, but she felt that it was impossible to move.

She could feel her breath becoming ragged and her grasp on her sword was loosening.

This Alpha was intelligent, perhaps too intelligent for its own good. It wanted to see its prays face before it devoured it, it wanted to feel its fear and horror, it fed off darkness. So it leant down and flipped her around roughly, grabbing her arm in its jaw and throwing her onto her back. Winter groaned and stared up into the sky, she was losing a lot of blood she could almost feel herself becoming lighter.

Her vision was blurred, yet those red eyes remained. Those two orbs were the only two things she could recognise. Winter watched as the Alpha appeared to smile before lifted its huge paw and resting it on top of her stomach.

"AAH! AARH!" Winter yelled out as the Alpha toyed with her, increasing the pressure on top of her stomach, it's claws only just scraping along her chest and stomach.

"ARGH!" Winter yelled out and with all her might brought her rapier around and forced it as far as she could into the bone armour around its arm. She quickly turned away from it as the blade exploded violently, mere inches from her face.

The Alpha roared in frustration as it was forced away from its pray, turning back to Winter to find her crawling away, leaving a sickly trail of blood.

"Winter! Shit!" Throwing caution to the wind, Hinami looked up to the sky and threw her dagger straight up into the air, waiting a moment for the dagger to reach some height before teleporting to it mid-flight.

She hardly ever teleported this high, she was afraid of heights. But this was definitely and exception. She found her target, swallowed the lump in her throat and let her dagger shoot toward the Alpha. Hinami appeared between Winter and the Alpha, crouching in front of her partner protectively and growling with all her faunas capability at the Alpha.

The Alpha roared back, practically laughing at her.

"Shut up you prick!" Hinami briefly saw a small golden beam appear against the beowolfs skull before it disappeared. She knew what it was, and she was thank full.

"Asshole! You got nothing on us! C'mon! Let's go!"

"RAAAR!" The Alpha roared just before it charged toward her.

It took three steps before a thin beam of golden light shot straight through its skull. The Alpha hovered there for a short moment, as if time was slowed before the area the beam passed through exploded and obliterated the Alpha's skull in the blink of an eye. The Alpha slowly tipped over onto its side, the ground shuddering under its weight.

Trinity lowered her bow and watched as her faunas teammate was by their leaders side before the Alpha's body hit the ground. The three god runes before blinked out of existence as she jumped down from the branch she was perched on and ran toward her leader.

"Winter! Winter!" Hinami slid to her knees by Winter's side. "Winter stop moving, it's gone, stop."

As soon as she heard it she collapsed onto her stomach. The pain in her body nothing but a mere pulse, just reaching her through her numbness.

"Winter! Winter! Shit! Where the hell is the professor!"

Winter didn't care. She just wanted to sleep. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep.


	12. Schnee's alone part II

**A/N: Hiatus upcoming, exam week!**

* * *

"Stop pacing. She'll be fine."

Hinami ignored Trinity and her pacing didn't falter.

"Worrying yourself isn't going to help."

Hinami continued muttering and cursing underneath her breath. Worry and anger battling out within herself.

Of course she'd be worried, but she couldn't squelch her frustration with her partner becuase of how reckless and stubborn she had acted.

Everyone knew Winter was having problems, everyone was worried and everyone was more than ready to help her. But she remained stubborn and insisted there was nothing wrong, lying to their faces.

And now she was laying in front of them, unconscious and wounded. Thinking back Hinami only realised how angry she was as they waited for Oobleck to return, but now she knew all that anger and fury was just covering up the worry and fear that had clawed its way through her.

Never in a million years did she think she would worry about a Schnee so much. She was nearly sick from how much her nerves shook.

"Hinami please-"

Trinity stopped herself when she felt the presence of someone walk into the room.

"Weiss?"

Weiss wordlessly walled in and approached the side of her sisters hospital bed and looked at her currently peaceful face.

"What happened?" Weiss said softly, looking over the bandages wrapped around almost all of Winter's body.

At first nobody responded, nobody even moved. They just watched their leaders older sister look down at the girl lying in bed. Naturally they all felt guilty and perhaps stemming from that came a shred of fear. In their eyes they had failed to keep Winter safe, failed to keep Weiss' wishes intact, failed as teammates and for some, failed as close partners. They were all worried about Winter, but they couldn't deny the fact that they were worried about what Weiss might think about them because of this.

"I asked what happened?" Weiss repeated, her voice sharper than before.

"Weiss I'm sorry, I should hav-"

"I didn't ask for an apology," Weiss cut Hinami off. "I want to know what happened."

Hinami took a step back and nervously glanced over at Trinity before returning her attention to Weiss and finally settling her gaze on Winter's face.

"She was fighting an Alpha." Hinami finally answered.

"Alone?!"

Hinami winced at Weiss alarmed tone, she already felt guilty enough. "I couldn't get to her. I tried, but there were too many in my way." Hinami's words started rushing out. "Every time I tried to get close to her more beowolfs got in my way. S-she was fighting it alone even when she told us not to. She wasn't thinking right, she wasn't feeling right."

Hinami tore her gaze away from her partner and turned to slam her fist into the wall behind her.

"She shouldn't have come. I knew there was something wrong but she just wouldn't tell me!"

"Something wrong?" Weiss repeated. "What do you mean?"

Hinami turned around, forcing her frustration to simmer down before she attempted to answer, before she was interrupted by another woman rushing into the room.

"Oh my gosh is she okay?" The woman rushed in and took her position opposite Weiss. She looked between the people present and was a little confused as to why they were looking at her strangely.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked.

The woman seemed a little hurt. "Alyss. I'm Alyss, Winter works with me at the restaurant." She answered as if it was common knowledge.

Trinity and Ruen exchanged glances of realisation and Weiss was becoming more confused.

"Restaurant? Works? What are you talking about?"

Alyss was finally beginning to realise she was privy to more information than the rest of her teammates and even her sister.

"Didn't she tell you?" Alyss asked.

Hinami stepped toward the foot if the bed. "No she didn't."

* * *

Winter had been here before. It all felt very familiar, why did it? She could feel why it did, but there was something attached to that feeling that told her not to pursue it. But she did anyway, and she was a fool for doing so.

The pain, the familiar stabbing pain consuming her body. The blood, the feeling of having lost an essential part of herself. Her aura being shattered and barely pulsing. It was all so familiar and now she knew why. She had been here before, with the White Fang, with _those _men.

"NO! NO! GO AWAY! NO!"

Why was she here again? Why were they here again? They were gone, she knew they were. She said she wouldn't be scared, she promised her sister.

They were touching her again. They were right in her face, laughing and jeering. He lifted up the needle that had passed through her body so many times before, she stared at it, stared it down. She would not be afraid! There were no more scars! They were gone!

The needle came closer to her, his laughter grew louder and his breath became fouler. She reminded still as the needle pressed against her skin, just holding back before it broke the threshold of her skin. It was held there for a moment, his laughing continued until suddenly it became a loud roar and his form transformed into a huge beowolf and leaped at her, jaws closing around her-

"Winter?"

Winter shook herself awake, jerking her head to the side as the image of the beowolf remained burnt into her memory. She looked around, quickly recognising her surroundings.

_'Hospital huh? Great.'_

"Winter how are you?"

Winter rolled her head around until she met her sisters gaze. "Weiss?!" Winter suddenly felt very attentive and worried. "I-I- I'm fine. I feel fine."

Of course when she tried to sit up pain lanced through her body and she hissed in pain, cursing under her breath. "Well I guess I could be better." She stated, ignoring Weiss' raised eyebrow.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Hinami yelled.

Winter recoiled in surprise. "Excuse m-"

"You tell us not to engage it and then go ahead and do it yourself! Did you want to die?! I mean your halfway there!"

"Hinami!" Trinity warned.

"Do you know how worried I was?! How worried we all were?! Do you know how much- how much blood there was?!" Hinami held her hands out, as if there was still blood on them and she was showing her.

"Hinami I-"

"Sorry? You're sorry?! Well I think you should be! Acting all tough lying to us all, saying there's nothing wrong when there was clearly something wrong! That something which so happened to be a very big deal that you chose not to tell your teammates! To tell me!"

"Hinami that's enough!" Trinity called.

Hinami forced her mouth shut, balling her hands into fists and slamming the bed before turning away briskly.

There was a moment of silence in the room, Winter was too shocked to so anything until something her partner said clicked.

"Wait! You know?" She asked, clearly alarmed.

"Yes Winter, we know." Weiss answered.

_'Oh no! Bad! Badbadbadbad!'_

"How?"

"Alyss came past." Weiss replied.

"Alyss? She came past? That doesn't matter. Weiss please before you say anythi-"

"No before _you _say anything, I can't believe you wouldn't tell that father did this. Why didn't you come to me? We could have avoided all of this. Winter what is the matter with you. I can understand why you didn't tell me but what about your team, your partner. Do you not understand the importance of these people in your life?"

"Excuse me, but if I recall correctly you didn't tell _your _team _anything _for a whole year!" Winter replied.

"That's different!"

"How is that different?"

Weiss went to reply but checked herself. "I'm not arguing about that with you. The fact is your stubbornness has landed you in hospital, Winter you nearly died, do you understand that?"

"Weiss what happened has nothing to do with the job."

"Would you stop lying!" Hinami cut in. "Just stop, it doesn't benefit anyone. Not even yourself, you were hiding this from us only because you were hiding something from yourself."

"I'm not hiding anything." Winter insisted, although her lowered tone betrayed her.

"Winter you can't take on the world alone. Especially our world." Weiss replied gently. "I realised that recently, and you should to."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"Winter you got a job without telling anyone because father abandoned you and you didn't ask anyone to help." Weiss cut in.

Winter sighed and leaned her head back against her pillows.

"I-I'm sorry." She said softly. "To everyone, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Winter." Trinity replied.

"Don't apologise." Ruen answered.

Now all eyes were on Hinami.

"What? You expect me to forgive you?"

Winter sighed, "Hinami-"

"I don't think you understand. Not so long ago I hated you so much, I wanted you gone, out of my life. I despised you with every fibre of my being, but just yesterday in Forever Fall, as you were bleeding out in front of me, you made me so god damn angry. I was so angry because I was so worried.  
Winter you were dying in front of me. Dying. I nearly lost my partner, the last person I expected to accept me, the last person I expected to grow close to me, was about to die because she was stubborn."

"Hinami I'm sorry." Winter was honestly surprised. She was talking to Hinami right? The wolf faunas who she couldn't handle, that Hinami.

"You need to promise me, that you will never, do something like this again. I don't care what the problem is, you come to me."

Weiss looked between the two younger girls, and she couldn't help but smile. The scene was all too familiar to her and she was just happy this wasn't a worse situation. Her sister had a lot to learn about having teammates and being a team leader. At home she was Winter Schnee, Mr. Schnee's daughter, at Beacon she was just Winter, the leader of team WRTH.

"I promise." Winter replied. "And I'm sorry Hinami, I really am. I was being selfish, I had always known what you all meant to me, I just hadn't considered what I meant to you."

"Well consider it to be a lot." Trinity cut.

"And I'm sure you can double it for Hinami." Ruen added with a grin.

"Hey! What are you tryin to say pal?!"

Winter smiled as her partner stormed up to Ruen and tried to stare him down. Things just bounce back so easily don't they?

"I hope you understand how lucky you are."

Winter looked up at her sister. "I'm starting to see it."

"Don't be like me. I regret being blind for so long." Weiss' voice was solemn.

"Yeah but you got there in time." Winter replied with a smile. "Besides, I'm sure Ruby would have waited forever for you." Winter laughed as her sisters cheeks flushed, of course it hurt a little. "Hey, what do we do about dad?"

Weiss' expression hardened. "Don't worry about that, I'll handle it."

* * *

Of course! Of course! Why wouldn't he do something like that? He was that kind of person, so why wouldn't he?

Maybe because Weiss still hoped that he possessed even the slightest shred of decency, especially towards his youngest daughter. But she thought wrong, not that it surprised her, he was a despicable man, a horrid excuse for a father.

Naturally Weiss was furious. No matter where she went or what she did he found a way to ruin their lives in some way.

Attacking the youngest memeber of their family in a despicable attempt to keep some part of the Schnee legacy intact. Placing the business over his own family was diffenetly something he was familiar with, so cutting ties with Winter wasn't hard for him.

But that created a very big problem. What he did was smart, but it was horrible and fortunately not with out flaws. Effectively he had shut any hopes of Winter achieveing her goal in becoming a fully fledged huntress, crushing her dreams and giving her no other option but to return home.

But Weiss knew Winter wasn't that weak, she wouldn't give up so easily, something their father continued to underestimate. She tried to stay above the water, tried to stay afloat, on her own. She tried and tried but ultimately she failed, because she was swimming alone. She should have known she was never alone.

But nevertheless, now was the time for Weiss to step in and fulfill her duty as the big sister, plus she had a score to settle.

"You WHAT?!"

"I'm selling my share in the company." Weiss replied coolly.

"You can't do that! Are you insane?!"

"No father, if anyone was it'd be you."

"Don't talk to me like that! Do you understand what you've just done!?"

"I'm very aware and if I had turned eighteen earlier I would have done this ages ago."

"Weiss! You can't do this! You can't sell your share in the company. You'll lose your seat on the board! You're the heiress!"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before disowning your daughter!" Weiss yelled into her scroll.

"What you continue to misunderstand is that we couldn't careless about the company. Our lives are here, at Beacon with our family and friends. To be quite frank father, your company isn't a mantle piece, it's a stain on the Schnee name."

"Weiss-"

"What you and grandfather have done has created a reputation that's only pleasing to those with money. Honestly father if I were to take lead of the company, you would not be happy with what I did with it."

Weiss paused for a moment and could feel her father seething through the scroll.

"I'm selling my shares, and I'm paying for Winter's fees. She's staying here, where the people she loves and the people that love her are with her. There's nothing for us in the company. Goodbye."

"Weiss don-"

BEEEEP.

* * *

"Weiss, just what exactly did you do to dad?" Winter asked.

The two Schnee's were sitting alone in Winter's hospital room. Her teammates had gone back to Beacon, Ruby, Blake and Yang had already come and gone and left with Weiss staying behind with her sister.

The day before Weiss had made that call to her father. She thought she'd have a hard time confronting him, he had always been a very intimidating force, but Weiss found herself reacting quite confidently in the face of her fathers expected anger. She found that when it came to her sister, there was nothing she wouldn't do for her, standing up to her father seemed like child's play when she knew it was for her sister.

The money had come in this morning, a large sum of money of Weiss had to be honest. The first thing the heiress did was pay for her sisters school fees, all of them, all four years. The rest of the money she left to sit in her account, maybe she'd buy what shares she could with it and try to retain her seat on the board. She still wanted to take over the company one day, there were too many wrongs to right and she was eager to get started. She wouldn't let the Schnee legacy die with her father's stain.

Plus, her father was too proud to let the Schnee Dust Company fall into the hands of anyone other than a Schnee, so if he wanted her to be on the board and become the heiress, it would happen one way or the other.

"Weiss?"

"Hmm?" Weiss hummed, lost in thought.

"What did you say to dad? Don't lie."

"Oh that." Weiss thought for a moment. There was no point in lying. "I sold my shares."

"You what!?-Ow!" Winter winced as her sudden jolt of movement lanced pain circling her chest and shoulder.

"Winter calm down. You'll hurt yourself."

"Too late." Winter winced as Weiss helped her lean back carefully. "Why did you do that?"

"Isn't is obvious?" Weiss asked.

"Well I guess. But still, you can't do something so drastic for something like this."

"Of course I can and I just did." Weiss replied with a smile.

"Weiss!" Winter winged.

"Winter, please. What's the big deal?"

"The company! That's what!"

"Winter the company is the last thing on my list of things to worry about. I don't care about the company, I care about you. Sure I want to take over one day, but I', always going to put you first and not only you but Ruby and Blake and even that brute Yang." Weiss' face scrunched up at the mention of her blonde teammate.

"Father has continued to put the company first, before us, before everything. I'm not going to be like him, I refuse. So don't tell me it was stupid, because I couldn't care less. Besides, he won't give the company to anyone else besides me or you, his too proud."

Winter sighed, her sister was right. Again.

"Yeah I guess. But that was _your _money and you spent it all on me."

Weiss laughed. "Don't worry about that, there's more than enough left over."

There was a short silence between the Schnee's.

"Say," Winter began, "when I get out, we're going shopping right? I mean I need a new jacket and shirt."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Sure Winter, we can go into town."

"Oh and boots, mine are old and dirty. I could use a new belt pouch. Also I think Hinami could use a wardrobe change, have you seen her clothes? Oh can we take the rest of your team with us? That would be fu-"

"No!" Weiss cut in. "We are not taking Ruby and Yang with us shopping."

"Wh-why not?" Winter asked carefully.

"I do want to save _some_ money."

"Hahaha!"

* * *

**A/N: Thinking of doing a Leone and Adam chapter next, idea from a certain anon that sent a request in. Their team name is Team LAST btw. I don't know when it will be up, it may take a while, which I apologise for but i have exam block next week so I'll see. Till then!**


	13. Family get together part I

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! For now...**

**Anyway, so exams are done, finally. For this term at least. Got two weeks holidays, so time to get a little bit more productive! I hope you didn't mind the wait, but I'm finally back and getting into it.**

**Also, still taking requests and suggestions so hit me up if you have any!**

* * *

The night was still. Still enough to seem as normal as ever.

The sounds from the highway could just faintly be heard, vehicles humming along their way, every so often the loud rumble of a truck would reverberate through the air and reach the docks.

The soft lapping of the water from the harbour against the ports was gentle and calming, but the thick tension in the air wouldn't easily be squelched.

The moon was crescent, its shattered remains hovering by its side, its white luminosity basking the docks in a bright light. But the shadows remained.

They waited patiently and the others prepared themselves.

Through the soft mix of the sounds coming from the highway and those coming from the harbour was silently, subtly interrupted as a large container ship pulled in for its fortnightly trip to Vacuo.

It pulled in slowly, the red hull just stopping short of the port walkway.

Night time shipments weren't uncommon in Vacuo, but this shipment was indeed quite uncommon.

Uncommon to those who didn't see what was in front of them, but those with keen eyes set to find these very discrepancies, could see very well what was happening that night.

Four of them, a small team working together but working alone. They moved quietly and quickly through the maze of huge metallic containers that littered the docks.

Their boots heavily padded so as to reduce the metallic clangs that emitted from the containers as they ran atop of them.

They didn't want to be heard, didn't want to be seen. They were masters of the shadows, silent and deadly.

The cargo ship pulled in and anchored itself just near the unloading crane currently lying dormant with its arm hanging over the bay.

They took their positions, based off their predictions of how their targets would act once they arrived. Of course, they were hardly wrong, their information did come from a defected member of the group after all.

He knew their tactics, knew how they operated, he had taught most of it to them.

Suddenly, without warning and somehow without a sound, the crane rumbled to life, shuddering as its heavy arm swung around towards the ship. It was an odd sensation, the sound of the crane was loud and powerful, yet the night sky still remained largely silent. It was odd, somewhat eerie and unsettling, yet they were not wavered.

The crane came around to stop just above the ship, making minor hums and shudders as it adjusted its position slightly, stopping above a certain container. The hook lowered towards the container and a group of men emerged from within the ship and attached the container to it with quick precision and not long after the metallic box was in the air and on its way back to land.

This process continued for another six turns, the shadows remained as silent as ever, but they were still watching. Just as the crane swung back around after its sixth trip, the tranquil peace was disturbed yet again by another sound.

The steady high pitched beeping noise sliced through the air with ease as the truck continued to back up towards the crane. Heavily tinted windows obscured the drivers face, yet they had a good idea who he was. The truck came to a halt with a hiss and a puff of smoke, just as the cran lifted yet another container into the air and slowly brought it around to hover above the empty trailer of the truck.

There was a mark on its surface that had been scratched and could barely be seen, perhaps something they didn't want prying eyes to pick up.

They should move, they were eager to. Their muscles were tense and they were a little agitated. They didn't want to wait too long, but they didn't want to rush in too quickly. There was a period of time, a 'sweet' spot where their targets were at their least attentive, when they felt the safest. Thats what they were waiting for.

"Ready?" One of them asked.

The rest of them didn't reply but she knew how they felt. They had been together long enough so that they knew each other well. From behind the container they had hid behind they peered over the edge toward the truck, two of their comrades branching and spreading out.

She counted down from ten.

There was silence. The container touched down on the trailer with a soft clunk.

3

The driver shifted the truck into gear.

2

The container was clamped down securely and a loud tap on the metal told the driver it was ready to go.

1

The truck slowly began to pull away.

0

A soft zipping noise sounded through the air and as soon it was heard the trucks tire burst with a loud pop.

"What the fuck!" The driver cursed as he jolted forward in his seat. A quick look out the window showed him a dark figure running toward him.

"Shit!" Instinctively his foot slammed on the accelerator and his truck lurched forward. Its engine roaring as it heaved to move its cargo away as fast as possible.

The dark figure was fast and was just about to catch up when gun fire rattled through the night and forced the figure to stop in their tracks.

"Hey what the hell? Get out here! We got trouble!"

From somewhere on the ship a group of men emerged, guns cocked and ready.

"Who the hell is it?"

"It's them!"

"Who?"

"_Them!_"

Leone smiled to herself as she heard their panicked shouts, it was always nice to hear that people were afraid of her and her people. Now she broke out of cover, running out from behind the container right into the line of fire itself, un-phased by the danger the barrage of bullets brought with them.

Her short swords came up with ease, swiftly protecting her body from the excess of rounds, even though she knew her aura was more than capable of taking the force.

"Go after them!" She yelled over her shoulder to her comrade.

He hesitated, he didn't want to leave her in this situation, even if he knew she was highly skilled and more than capable.

Suddenly a series of loud bangs sounded above the rattle of the rifles as Leone collapsed her swords into their revolver forms and fired their heavy rounds back at the White Fang agents.

"Adam! Go!"

That was enough for the faunas and he didn't wait any longer to turn around a sprint after the truck. He still wasn't comfortable with leaving her, but he couldn't exactly ignore an order.

Turning on his heel he broke into a sprint, chasing after the truck just as it rounded the corner and skidded onto the main road. The truck was trudging along as its burst tire held it back, the engine roaring in effort to pick up speed.

Adam was fast, faster than most people and heavy truck with a flat tire was beginning to seem like something he could catch up with, but whether or not he had the stamina to keep up the pace was a questionable matter.

A quick tap on his scroll as he ran along the road was about to make his chase a lot easier.

The truck rounded another corner, the driver swearing as he struggled to shift gears in time, urging the truck to get him past the first checkpoint, it wasn't too far ahead.

Adam's breath was heavy and ragged now and Wilt and Blush was beginning to feel heavier in his arm and to make matters worse for him they past the checkpoint and two black vehicles pulled out of a side alley and provided cover for the truck.

Adam cursed as the back windows came down and four separate gun barrels poked out and starting spewing rounds toward him.

Adam noticed the truck turning left ahead of him and his quick thinking had him shooting into an alley on his left away from the fire.

He continued down the alley, running past rubbish bins and other waste along the way. A poor homeless man only saw a flash dance across his vision.

Adam emerged out of the alley, taking a quick look up and down the road, taking the moment to catch his breath. A small group of young girls, clearly far too young to be out this late, jumped in surprise.

They took one look the faunas as he impatiently tried to find his target.

Somehow, beyond Adams comprehension of the teenage mind, one of them quickly recovered and spoke up.

"Hey handsome."

Adam glanced over at her, his eyes clearly showing his disdain with the action, before the truck blared past at the top of the street, the two black four wheel drives staying close.

He was about to give chase when a shrill rumbling sound reverberated through the street. Adam and the girls turned toward the sound, they couldn't see the object until it was right in front of them.

The bikes matte black tint reduced its visibility in the night to practically zero. Its interface flashed and Adam climbed on.

"Go home." He commanded the girls, placing his weapon in the on board clasp and turning the accelerator as far as it went.

He reared around the corner, his knee skidding along the ground as he leaned into the turn. His motor bike raced after the getaway truck, from the truck drivers perspective he could barely see Adam, only hearing the sound of the bikes dust powered engine.

It seemed they had easily become complacent and thought they had lost him because the guns had been pulled back and the windows rolled back up.

Did he have a surprise for them.

They heard the engine before anything else, a loud noise right outside their windows.

"Hey what's that noise?" One of them asked, reloading his rifle.

"I dunno." Another asked moving his ear closer to the window.

That was a mistake.

Adam calmly pulled to the left, speeding up towards the left side of the car flanking the left of the truck. He pulled Blush out of its clasp and pointed it at the back left wheel, squeezing the trigger and blasting the tire with a loud boom.

The car swung left towards him before the driver overreacted and swung the wheel all the way over to the right, veering straight into the other vehicle.

Adam heard their panicked shouts and smiled, now they were out of his way.

It wasn't hard for him to catch up to the truck and over take it, pressing a button on the console he pulled up beside the truck and leapt up onto the container.

He quickly leapt down toward the driver. A thought passed his mind, it would have been so easy just to bring Wilt down through the top of the roof and into the top of the drivers skull, eventually the truck would swerve, hit something and stop.

But the thought was quickly dismissed, he didn't do things that way anymore.

So instead he jumped down in front of the windshield, his jacket flapping around as the air rushed around him.

"Stop. Now." He didn't yell but his command was heard.

"Fuck off!" The driver yelled, his passenger lifted a shotgun toward Adam and pulled the trigger.

Adam quickly flipped into the air, landing atop the cargo and sliding to a halt along its surface.

Adam growled as the truck took a sharp left. He kept his balance but by then the two other vehicles had gathered themselves, although now somewhat battered and bruised, they were back on his tail, firing up at him.

The truck took another turn and he rolled along with it, slamming his katana into the side of the container and hanging there, Blush in his free hand.

As soon as he saw one of the vehicles he fired, Blush's round pelting the windscreen and bonnet.

Another round shattered the windscreen, spewing glass into the front half of the car and all over the passengers.

The car swerved a bit, bumped up against the curb, soared a little through the air and slammed into an electricity pole, causing it to suddenly spin sideways, swerving around and ploughing through the building right next to the power line.

Adam waited patiently for the final vehicle to come into sight, but before it did the truck hit a turn, a sharp turn. The heavy vehicle skidded along as its tires struggled to remain on the ground, the truck lifted off the ground ever so slightly and the force of the turn had Adam's legs swinging widely to the outside, he held on but the Wilt was being pulled loose by the outward force and in a blink of an eye, Wilt came free and Adam was sent soaring through the air.

He landed on his feet, falling backwards and rolling over before stumbling to his feet. Just as he looked up he found himself staring into the headlights of the second vehicle, coming straight at him with accelerating sleep.

Eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, Adam's only reaction was to hold his arms before him and concentrate his aura to his front of his body as best as he could.

The roar of the engine grew louder and meaner as it drew closer. The sound filled his mind and for a moment it was all he could here, but then there was another sound. A familiar sound.

* * *

Her revolvers continued to blast through the night sky, the sound of their heavy rounds bouncing off the thick hull of the ship ringing in their ears. Leone was satisfied that Adam had begun his chase and now it was time to clean up here.

"Leone I've got eyes on the secondary package." Serah's voice reached Leone through her ear piece.

Serah was her sniper, her eyes. Literally, Serah could practically see any person through any object at almost any range. Her semblance was unique, Serah had the ability to see aura. She could see its colour, it amount, its shape through any object.

It gave her a great advantage as a sniper, and she was a great sniper already. She could even see the trace of an aura, the faint trail it leaves behind as it moves, excellent for tracking.

So Serah could see every White Fang agent in present, and right now she was reported on the secondary group that they had expected to leave by boat behind the container ship.

"Tag it." Leone commanded, ducking behind cover.

Leone heard a faint hissing noise before Serah 's voice reached her again. "Tagged."

"Alright, lets clean up."

"With all due respect Leone, but I think we can handle this. Perhaps you should go after Adam and his friends."

That was Tairyl, the fourth and last member in their squad. Him and Serah were actually brother and sister, twins actually. They made quite the quirky pair, they somehow managed to keep a sense of professionalism whilst maintaining their sibling rivalry at the same time. It was a breath of fresh air sometimes, other times it was just hilarious.

Leone hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't believe in their capabilities, she just didn't feel that it was right to leave them just because Adam was by himself. Adam was a skilled and strong faunas, he could handle pretty much anything on his own, yet there seemed to be a mutual feeling between the two faunas that everyone could see besides the two faunas themselves.

"Leone just go." Serah urged, pulling back her rifles chamber.

Waiting to more beats Leone finally got up from her cover and ran down the same path Adam and the truck had taken a few moments earlier.

"If you say so." Leone said into their comms with a smile. "Stay sharp."

"Always." Serah replied.

Leone loved bikes. As a little girl she loved riding her bicycle at almost every chance she got, and naturally that interest grew and adapted as she did. Sure she still enjoyed a relaxing bike ride, not that she had the time for one, but now her interest and joy laid in the smooth, alloy frame that protected the small yet powerful engine of a motor bike.

She loved the feeling, the exhilaration. It was speed, it was power, control, it was freedom. She knew it was cliché but she just couldn't really explain why she loved the feeling of air rushing through her hair, why she loved it when the engine roared and her world blurred. She loved the way the air moved around her cat ears and the way her tail struggled to keep up with the rest of her. It was freedom, to some extent she felt free.

If she recalled correctly she was sure Blake's girlfriend, Yang, had a motor bike, she called it 'Bumblebee'. Leone smiled at the memory, she liked that girl, she was kind and energetic, and stark and necessary contrast to her sister calm and quite nature.

The thoughts were beginning to make Leone wish her sister was close by. Now that she was thinking about it she was really missing her younger half. She wished she'd come over soon.

But right now her thoughts were required to be elsewhere, preferably the present and more precisely on the road in front of her as she raced down the asphalt on her bike. She had been following her scrolls directions towards Adam's locator, which according to it he should be just around this corner.

Leaning to her right, her pants just brushing against the road as she abruptly drifted into the turn. Thankfully her scroll hadn't lead her astray and Adam was indeed right in front of her, and he wasn't in a very good position.

* * *

That noise. He had heard it multiple time before. Usually the noise symbolised the arrival of a particular cat faunas, one with yellow hair and an equally yellow set of cat ears. Adam looked toward the sound, ignoring the huge jeep rushing towards him and before he could register what had happened, he was being hauled along, just out of the reach of the four wheeler, as he was hefted off the ground at blinding speeds.

Leone grunted as her shoulder and arm abruptly took the weight of Adam's body, plucking him out of harms way and leaving the jeep to skid and flip onto its side.

"Get on!" She yelled over the rush of air.

Adam quickly placed his feet on the rear foot holds and swung around to sit behind his leader.

"Weren't you told as a kid not to stare at the bright lights?" Leone joked.

Adam was currently having a rough time with Leone's mass of hair fluttering in his face.

"I don't think you want to know what I was told as a kid." Adam replied.

"That's a bit dark."

"It was."

This was one of those moment where Leone learnt something about Adam that perhaps she didn't want to know about. This was one of those moments that Adam revealed something to her about his past and she was left speechless for a few moments.

"So this truck giving you a hard time?" She called after they had caught up to the vehicle.

Adam's reply was a grunt as he moved over to one side of the bike, readying himself to jump back onto the truck.

"I'll distract the driver, you detach the cargo." Leone commanded.

As soon as Adam leapt away, Leone moved forward and pulled in front of the truck, almost literally shaking her tail at them to get their attention.

To be fair, she did have a tail.

The driver and his passenger notices her hair before noticing her actual presence. It took them a moment to realise that the strange, wavy object following her as she swerved and turned in front if them was her tail, and then a few more moments for them to react.

"Shoot her! Shoot her!"

The blast of the shotgun sounded through the night, Leone felt pellets bounce off her aura harmlessly, though she was more worried about her bike.

"Shoot her tires!" The driver suggested. "We'll run her over!"

* * *

Adam made it on top of the container easily enough, he quickly made his way toward the trailer section, jumped down between the engine and the trailer itself, and with one lightning fast motion, undetectable by the human eye, sliced the connection clean in two.

The cargo immediately started slowing down and the truck continued to pull away.

Adam climbed onto the roof of the truck just in time to see Leone's rear tire get blasted to shreds. Immediately his heart sank as he watched her bike fall onto its rear rim, sparks flying as she tried to get it under control, all the while the truck kept speeding towards her, gaining and gaining refusing to stop.

"Shit!" Leone cursed, feeling the truck catching up to her. She knew there was no escaping it, at least if she stayed on the bike. So cursing once again for having to abandon her beloved ride like this, she yanked hard left, throwing her bike into a skid, climbed on top of it and pushed off the bike into a back-flip, landing in a crouch just as her bike was consumed by the truck in a mess of scraping, crunching noises.

But when Leone looked up, she realised she really hadn't made any progress, the truck was still coming for her, all she managed to do was further prolong her doom.

* * *

Adam moved as fast as he could, the time between the truck smashing into Leone was very short and he was already beginning to feel desperate.

He clambered over to the front of the truck, his aura flaring as his semblance began to wake. His sword began to burn, along with his cloak and his eyes, he ran to the front of the truck, spun around and with one powerful push leapt off the the truck, facing the two occupants.

For the driver and his friend it all seemed too much like an action movie, the faunas seemed to be trapped in slow motion, his glowing attire, blade and eyes painted a very frightening picture against the background of the night.

They continued to watch on in slow silence as, in one quick, powerful vertical slash, Adam's blade powered by his semblance sliced clean through the middle of the truck.

Splitting the vehicle in two halves, sending each half in its respective direction, passing both Adam and Leone harmlessly. Adam touched the floor just as the two halves of the truck finally came to a halt.

One half ploughing through a street lamp before crashing into a store and the other bumping onto the curb and falling onto its side.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked his leader, his heart still racing.

Leone looked at the two halves of the trucks. She'd never been run over before, let alone hit by a speeding truck and she was glad she didn't find out whether her aura would have held.

"Leone?" Adam repeated.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." She replied, turning toward the driver half. "Thanks."

Adam watched her go for a moment, releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

In that moment he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. Something he hadn't felt towards someone in a long time, someone who was strongly related to Leone.

Adam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. What was going on with him?

Adam reached Leone just as she started prodding the driver's cheek with her tail.

"You knocked him out!" She winged playfully.

Adam blinked in silence for a moment.

"_I_ knocked him out?"

"Well you cut the truck in half." She waved to the toppled over half truck.

"Then I suppose you wanted it to hit you?" Adam replied.

Leone huffed. "Well no I didn't." She was silent for a moment. "Thank you."

"You already-"

"I know." She cut in. "I just want to make sure that you know that I know." She continued in a lowered voice.

Adam frowned in confusion. He was missing something here, the way she said it...

"Know wha-"

"Seeing as this is _your_ fault, you get to carry him." Leone commanded, standing up, acting as if she hadn't said what she just said.

"What?"

"C'mon Adam. That's an order." Leone repeated with a grin.

Adam watched her for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh and bending down to pick the White Fang agent up.

He was halfway through the action when Leone spoke again.

"Oh by the way, Blake is coming over this weekend."

Leone turned around after hearing a solid thumping noise, finding that Adam had just dropped the man back onto the floor.

"Blake?"


	14. Fatality!

**A/N: So this is one of those times where I come up with a better idea than the one I', currently working on, so just a note this has nothing to do with the previous chapter, I thought of this in the shower (lol) and just had to get it out. **

**So here it is, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This was ridiculous! It was impossible, simply unacceptable!

There was no way this could legitimately be happening. No way that Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC could possibly be in this situation. No way on earth. Absolutely preposterous.

"No, I refuse to accept defeat." Weiss proclaimed proudly, although everyone present could see she was being anything but proud. "I demand a rematch!"

Yang sighed and brought her palm up to cover her face, shaking her head in exasperation. Her faunas partner sat beside her, looking rather neutral for the most part.

"You think someone like her would learn." Yang mumbled, leaning back against the wall beside her partner, who couldn't help but smile as she glanced at the blonde's expression.

"Quite Yang!" Weiss almost spat. "You wouldn't know the first thing about _learning _anything." She stated.

Blake perked an eyebrow and looked at her partner, expecting some sort of witty come back that would only end in a much larger argument, but the faunas had to say she was surprised to see Yang's mouth open and close without a single word leaving her throat.

"I'm not even bothered." Yang breathed.

"Weiss are you sure? I mean this is, what, the thirtieth game?" Ruby stated, a huge smug smile plastered across her face.

"It's only a matter of time before I get the hang of this, 'video game' and become victorious. So, start it up again before my patience wears thin." Weiss answered, shifting her bottom in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, but Weiss found that _every_ position was equally uncomfortable.

"If you insist." Ruby replied, her smile only growing wider.

The T.V screen sitting in between their beds at the centre of the room flared to life for yet another time. The way it slowly faded in from black made it seem that even it had had enough of watching the same thing over and over with the same result. Come to think of it, wasn't that the definition of insanity?

Yet the T.V obliged, displaying two halves of the screen, both halves showing a first person perspective of a figure holding some sort of assault rifle.

"Slayer. Kill enemy players to win the game." The announcer explained.

Yang sat on her bed, mouthing the words from heart, she had heard them way too many times in the one hour.

"Game start."

The two players on screen started moving, the top half breaking into a sprint through a silver like structure, making its way up a ramp and leaping off the top, a sniper rifle taking the place of the assault rifle.

Yang and Blake watched the bottom half of the screen, the figure walked up a small hill nervously looking from side to side and as soon as its head appeared above the lip of the cliff a sniper round tore through metal and bone, dropping the player to the floor.

"Tell me again," Yang began, "will she _ever _learn?"

Weiss was too busy furiously mashing the respawn button to give the time to reply to Yang's remark. Ruby glanced at her partner sitting on the floor beside her and it took the red head all her strength to stop herself from breaking into a laughing fit as she witnessed Weiss' furiously focused expression.

This time Weiss' character blinked to life and immediately threw itself into a sprint. This time instead of going over the cliff it went around, running along a suspended pathway that circled around the map, behind where Ruby's character was currently positioned.

Ruby noticed the small red dot blink on her motion sensor in the bottom left corner, coming up from behind her and arching around to her right. Ruby calmly moved her character forwards a little, turning toward the path Weiss was undoubtedly running along, threw a grenade against a wall, causing it to bounce diagonally straight toward Weiss and then leaped over to meet the heiress' character.

Weiss saw the grenade a second too late, it detonated, eliminated her shields and before she could register, Ruby was dropping in above her and one quick push of the melee button had Weiss' character sprawling along the ground.

Yang couldn't help but sigh and shake her head, again. Blake found it irritatingly difficult to concentrate on the book in her lap with all the button mashing coming from Weiss' controller every time she was killed, so she too was forced to watch the match play out.

At one point Ruby considered letting her partner win, but then the thought of Weiss discovering that she won because she was allowed to and not out of skill, was way more than enough to make Ruby re-think that idea. After all Weiss was perhaps a little too proud sometimes.

This time when Weiss spawned back in, it just so happened to be directly down the way across from Ruby and before Weiss moved her joystick forward another sniper round ripped through the air and her shields, and her head, and her health.

Ruby cringed as a strange squeaking noise escaped Weiss' throat, even the red head had to admit it was an unfair kill.

"Sorry." Ruby offered carefully, edging away from Weiss ever so slightly.

Weiss shot her partner an icy cold glare but remained silent, mashing the 'x' button for the hundredth time that night.

The game continued, for a full five minutes, and as Yang and Blake could guess with a hundered percent certainty, it ended just the same as all the other games. Ruby the victor and Weiss the loser. Perhaps the only different thing about that match was when Weiss ran straight for Ruby, dropped into a slide narrowly missing Ruby's expertly aimed head shot, and then shot Ruby down point blank with a shot gun.

Yet the final score remained 25-6.

It was when the announcer declared the game to be over that the members of team RWBY thought their heiress may have had enough. But when the room temperature began to drop significantly they thought perhaps the heiress had _really _had enough.

Ruby looked at her partner fearfully, her hand stretching out toward her, however unsure whether to touch the heiress or not.

"Uh Weiss? You okay?" Ruby asked carefully, very carefully.

After a rather long and nerve rattling silence the cold dissipated and Weiss spoke, the words she spoke very unbefitting of her character.

"You cheated."

Yang honestly, for the life of her, could not stop herself from exploding into a laughing fit. Blake jumped in surprise and watched her partner roll around on her bed, glancing nervously between the blonde and the heiress.

Weiss' eyebrow twitched as Yang's laugh rattled through the room, but she remained, somewhat composed.

After a while Ruby thought she should say something. "No I didn't."

"Of course you did. There's no other explanation." Weiss turned her head to the side, failing to hide her child like, sour expression.

"Weiss, I didn't cheat." Ruby repeated, very carefully. Ruby had to admit she was a little afraid of her partner right now, but she was very proud of her reputation for being excellent at first person shooters, she wasn't going to let anyone call her a cheater, even her mildly furious partner.

"Well then the game was rigged, I refuse to believe you beat me twenty eight times."

"Thirty three, actually." Yang corrected with a huge smirk, sniffling as her laughter died down.

Weiss shot the blonde a rather fierce glare and had to exercise the utmost amounts of discipline not to explode there and then.

"Weiss," Ruby began, "you're not going to be good at everything you know that right? Why are you so hung up about this?"

Weiss really, _really _hated it when her dolt of a partner acted mature.

"I know that." Weiss replied, briskly folding her arms. "I just, didn't think I'd be _that_ bad." She finished with a mumble.

Ruby blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Well to be fair Weiss, Ruby isn't exactly easy to beat." Yang explained, perhaps the only useful thing she had said all night. "I struggle to even keep up with her."

Weiss turned back around, "Really?"

Yang nodded, her bangs bopping up and down in unison.

"Not to brag, but I'm more than just 'pretty good'." Ruby added. Despite her excessively smug look Weiss found it hard _not _to deem her partner adorable.

"Is that so?" Weiss asked in thought, an idea swimming through her mind. "Give me a moment." She declared, getting up the floor and moving to her set of drawers.

Covering it's exposed contents with her own body, Weiss rummaged through it before finally finding what she was searching for and pulling it free, keeping it hidden behind her back.

"Ruby Rose, I want a rematch." She declared, brimming with confidence.

Yang groaned audibly and fell back onto Blake's bed. "Why?" She groaned.

"Weiss I-"

Weiss cut Ruby off with a held up hand. "Not in that shooter you call a game." Weiss stated, her demeanour becoming smugger by the second. "In this."

Weiss revealed what was hidden behind her back and Ruby had to say, she was slightly afraid.

The T.V roared to life, the screen flashing violently, the words 'All Stars: Semblance Fighters' appearing on screen in front of a back drop of a fighting arena currently on fire.

"A fighting game?" Ruby squeaked. She wasn't good at those, at all.

"Yep." Weiss answered, her voice audibly filled with pride.

Blake was confused to see her partners head shoot up at the declaration. Yang got up and scanned Weiss' face carefully before turning her attention to the screen.

"Uh Yang?" Blake called.

"She can't be for real can she?" Yang breathed.

"Uh sure okay. I'm game." Ruby stated, her voice betraying her words.

"Ruby Rose, prepare to experience what I felt for the past two hours."

Ruby hoped nobody heard her gulp.

* * *

Roughly an hour and a bit later

"Flawless Victory!" The announcer declared, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Ruby's character remained upright for a few seconds longer before toppling over in a pool of his own blood. Weiss' character on the other hand remained upright, her blades dancing in her hands as her health bar remained mostly full.

"Now what was that?" Weiss began, her voice dripping with smugness, "Match twenty eight?"

Ruby was honestly speechless. Her character had fallen for the, twenty eighth, time and Weiss' character barely had a scratch on her. Weiss was really, really good at this.

"Uh was it? I wasn't counting." Ruby replied with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head.

"Just as I thought." Weiss replied with a huge grin.

After a short silence Ruby spoke. "I'm sorry." She breathed.

Weiss frowned, "For what?"

"For putting you through all that, I know what it feels like now." Ruby explained.

Weiss couldn't help but laugh and pull her partner in close.

"Oh it's okay Ruby. Admittedly perhaps I overreacted a little, I'm not used to being, 'owned' so badly." Weiss continued.

Ruby smiled and returned the embrace, "Yeah well you sure showed me. You gotta teach me how you did," Ruby waved at the screen, "all of that." She finished.

"And you have to teach me how to shoot so well." Weiss replied.

"Sounds like a date!" Ruby announced, perhaps a little loudly.

Both girls blushed and tried to hide from the remaining two girls watching behind them. Although Blake found it a little adorable, Yang wasn't concerned by that at all. She got off the bed and walked over to the T.V, stood in front of Weiss and announced her challenge.

"Weiss Schnee, I challenge you to a duel."

Weiss looked up at her buffoon of a teammate, met her steel like gaze and immediately knew this was a worthy opponent.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

An hour or so later

"Damn it!" Yang cursed.

Weiss groaned and dropped her controller.

"Rematch!" They both yelled at each other and just as quickly had their controller in their hands again.

"Wasn't that like the, seventeenth draw?" Ruby breathed, exhausted.

"Eighteenth actually." Blake corrected.

The past hour only yielded matches in which both Weiss and Yang finished with the same amount of health, or points. No matter what game mode, no matter what character they chose, Weiss and Yang were hopelessly and unbelievably evenly matched. Yet neither of them wanted to accept it.

Yang had always been good at fighting games, actually better than good. Just as Ruby was great with shooters, Yang was great with fighters. Weiss' pride and Yang's stubbornness were two very bad things to mix, especially in this situation. It was the classic case of the unstoppable force meets the immovable object.

"We need to do something." Ruby declared.

"Agreed." Blake replied.

"You take Yang and I'll take Weiss?" Ruby stated.

"Naturally." Blake replied, moving silently off her bed.

They were in the middle of their fight when Ruby made her move. Zwei ran across the room, right up to Weiss and leapt into her lap, knocking her controller out of her hands.

"Zwei!" She yelled.

The dog didn't waver, jumping up and down happily upon the heiress' lap. Weiss picked him up and held him at arm's length, the corgi cocked its head in confusion as Weiss glared at him before she turned her attention elsewhere.

"RUBY!"

Blake took a more direct approach. Just as Yang thought she had won a pillow smacked her in the face. She would have hit the ground if Blake hadn't grabbed her by the arm.

"Bl-"

"Shut up. We're going out." Blake stated, dragging the brawler out the door and down the hall.

The game remained active, both Weiss' and Yang's characters bopping up and down on their toes a short distance from each other. The timer continued to tick down before it hit zero and the announcer yelled.

"Draw!"


	15. Family get together part II

**A/N: Back to the story in Vacuo!**

**So many parts!**

* * *

"You know you guys didn't _have _to come with me." Blake looked over her team as they flew through the air by air-ship, on their way to Vacuo city.

"Yeah but we _wanted _to come with you." Yang replied cheerfully. "Besides, why wouldn't we come with you, we're a team."

"Yeah I know." Blake sighed.

"I can't help but feel as if you don't want us to be here with you." Weiss chipped in, looking up from her magazine.

Team RWBY were seated together in a four seater booth, two seats turned around to face the other two seats. Weiss and Blake took the window seats whilst the two sisters took the aisle seats.

Blake looked at her teammate, making eye contact. "It's not _that_." Blake replied with a sigh, averting her gaze out the window.

"What is it then?" Yang asked, feeling her partner's unease pulse through the aura dwelling within her.

RWBY's leader was currently not participating in the conversation. She was preoccupied, locked in battle with an old enemy.

The battle was heated and it was intense. She had come across her enemy once again and she fighting with all her might. The first time they clashed her enemy had bested her, but that time she was naïve, this time was different. Ruby was stronger, smarter, she was prepared and she was not going to lose.

"We're just going to see your sister Blake, what's so bad about that?" Yang continued.

"I'm not worried about Leone…" Blake trailed off.

"It's Adam isn't it?" Weiss asked, placing her magazine in her lap.

Blake opened her mouth to say something and then shut it. Opened it again and then closed it one final time before glancing out the window. Of course what followed was-what Blake deemed awkward-silence.

In that short time Weiss had come up with a pretty good idea about what was going through her teammates mind. It's been said before that Weiss and Blake had become very close since recent events, and once those problems were settled and life was back to 'normal' their relationship only grew stronger. So it wasn't surprising to Yang at all that Weiss was able to get a better read on her girlfriend then she did. Yang understood that there were somethings that friends could see that 'closer' friends couldn't, it's hard to see the whole picture when you're mere inches from it.

"Honestly Blake I don't think there is any need for you to be worried about that." Weiss stated.

"To be honest Weiss I'm more worried about you." Blake confessed.

Ruby's battle was practically at a stalemate. Neither her or her enemy gained ground, they seemed equally matched, for now. She couldn't accept defeat, she was going to conquer it and she was going to obtain the treasures it held within. She found it strange that she had encountered this foe both time on an airship, strange indeed. What was also strange was the fact that her teammates hadn't come to her aid, not even her partner had offered assistance. But it didn't matter, she could do this alone.

"Me?" Weiss repeated, head tilted to one side gracefully.

"Weiss I don't think I've forgotten what he has done to you and your family, there's no way you could have gotten past it, I don't expect you to have. That why I'm worried, I don't want you to have to face him again."

"Blake, it's okay, really. What you said isn't wrong, at all" Weiss glanced out the window, memories playing through her mind. "But, I can't continue to hold onto what he _did _do, I have to move past it. That's not to say the thought of him doesn't make me angry, because it does, but you don't need to 'worry' about me. Blake we wanted to come with you, so I think we can handle whatever happens, that is _if _anything does happen, which it shouldn't, this is supposed to be a holiday."

Ruby couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't losing but she wasn't winning either. This was ridiculous, it was unfair! She couldn't lose! But she couldn't get past its defences no matter how hard she tried. And then she remembered something, something her partner had told her last time she fought this enemy and that was when she realised her mistake. There was no way she could retrieve the treasures hidden within it and if she couldn't have them, no one was going to have them!

Blake sighed and leaned back in her seat staring out the window. "Why do I feel like we have these talks way too much?"

"Because you worry too much." Weiss answered, picking her magazine back up.

Blake shot her a look but the heiress' face was hidden behind her reading material. Blake smiled and turned to her partner, she went to say something but Ruby suddenly burst from her seat.

It wasn't until then that Weiss realised Ruby's aura was flaring horribly with frustration and anger. Ruby's presence had become all too common place within her that sometimes she forgot it was there. It had become easy, perhaps too easy, for Weiss to ignore it completely, it was necessary after all the times Ruby had attempted to invade her peace and provoke her. But this was one of the times Weiss wished she had paid more attention to her partner.

Ruby burst from her seat fuming with anger, she took the small packet of nuts and threw it one the ground, for the second time in a row she couldn't open the damn thing without bringing it to the verge of exploding in her hands. Once the packet had firmly slammed onto the floor of the air ship the red head pulled her sniper from her back and pointed the barrel down at the nuts.

With her finger on the trigger and an angry breath Ruby roared at the packet, "Die demon!"

"RUBY NO!"

* * *

"Oh I remember this place." Yang smiled brightly and the foyer before her, the elevator doors having parted mere seconds ago.

Team RWBY were back at the Schnee's penthouse, the one they occupied a few months earlier on their first visit to the city. It was a hard place to forget, its sheer size and luxurious atmosphere was something that the two sisters had not forgotten about.

Speaking of which, the young Miss Rose had been put on a tight leash after the small fiasco on the airship. The red head had put the entire ship mere inches from peril aiming her excessively large sniper rifle at the floor of the ship and threatening to blow a mere packet of nuts to smithereens and consequently blasting a whole in the floor of the ship. Lucky for everyone on board, the enraged child had three teammates her cherished their lives quite well and were out of their seats and tackling her to the ground in an instant.

Weiss dived for Crescent Rose, ripping it out of Ruby's arms, while her sister and Blake went for the wielder.

"Gah!" Ruby yelped. "Unhand me fools! I must destroy it!" Ruby yelled, arms flailing for her rifle.

Weiss held it a safe distance from her partner, "What do you think you're doing!?" The heiress yelled, well aware of the pairs of eyes glued to her and her team.

"I have no need to listen to you! You didn't even come to my aid!" Ruby retorted, keeping up the act.

"Aid? What are you on about you dolt?!"

"That!" Ruby managed to point toward the packet lying peacefully on the floor in front of the heiress. Blake and Yang finally releasing their leader and looking toward the direction of her pointed finger.

Weiss looked down at it and she couldn't say that she was surprised, she was angry but she wasn't surprised. She bent over angrily and picked up the packet, "Ruby!"

"What?"

"Are you serious?" Weiss thrusted the packet toward her leader.

Blake and Yang exchanged a glance and Yang failed to stifle a laugh. Ruby now, red faced and embarrassed turned her head to the side.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled.

But now here they were, standing in the elevator looking out over the penthouse. They stepped out and Weiss couldn't help but notice that Ruby was jumping up and down on her toes.

"Ruby are yo-"

Without so much as recognising her partner, Ruby shot right out of the elevator and straight down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Well then." Yang began, quickly dismissing her sisters, expected yet strange behaviour, "let's go unpack!"

They all turned in unison and made their way toward the stairs up to the second floor when a thought hit Weiss. Frowning in thought she stopped and turned toward the direction her partner had decided to suddenly take.

"I'll be up in a second, I just need to check on something." Weiss stated, walking off after her red headed dolt of a partner.

Weiss turned and moved down the way Ruby headed, past the huge T.V room and toward the kitchen. Blake watched the heiress walk away, her heels clacking against the tiled before mouthing a silent 'okay' and turning to catch up to Yang.

Weiss had a suspicion that her partner was up to her usual antics, something told her Ruby was interested in something they had issues with last time they were here.

When Ruby thought about what she was doing she couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt, last time she was here she made Weiss promise that she's stop her from ever going into that room, yet she tried anyway and now that they were back here, she was going to it again.

But as always, the guilt was drowned out by the prospect of what was behind the door. She sure hoped that the room had been restocked since their last visit, when they left a considerable amount left with them, stuffed in her suitcase, but even if it wasn't restocked, there was more than enough to last a _very_ long time.

Ruby reached the door in no time, she took the moment to thank her semblance before walking up to the door. Just the sight of it made her giddy and happy, but she forced herself to calm down just enough to check her surroundings, once she was satisfied it was clear, she turned back to the door, slowly moved her hand up to the handle, grabbed it firmly and-

"Erghem!"

"AH!"

Weiss watched, rather unamused, as Ruby shot away from her across the kitchen, back pressed against the wall breathing heavily as her heart raced in her chest.

"Weiss!" Ruby squeaked, swallowing hard.

"Ruby." Weiss replied coolly.

"What are you-what are you doing?!" Ruby's voice remained a few octaves too high as she glanced between the heiress and the closed door.

"What am _I _doing? What are _you _doing Ruby?" Weiss asked, a sly expression across her face as she watched her partner.

"I was… hungry?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

Weiss simply glared at her partner, arms crossed and a look of alight disappointment on her soft and icy features.

"Ruby." Weiss's patience was growing thin. "Why are you trying to hide it? I know what you were really trying to do."

Ruby remained silent, glancing between Weiss and the door to the candy room, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You could have just asked, you didn't need to hide it like a child." Weiss continued.

Ruby grumbled under her breath and rubbed the toe of her boot into the ground.

"Besides." An evil grin grew on Weiss' face, the type that scared Ruby. "You wouldn't be happy at what you found." Weiss walked past Ruby, her grin growing as Ruby's face dropped visibly as she looked back toward the door.

Once Ruby was alone she wasn't sure whether she wanted to open it anymore. But her curiosity got the best of her, and curiosity did kill the cat.

Slowly she turned the handle and slowly the door opened. Ruby couldn't believe what was in front of her.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Back on the top floor Blake's ears pricked up at the sound of a shrill cry, as if a woman had just lost everything and for a moment the faunas became very worried and her partner picked up on the quick waver of her aura.

"Blake? You okay?" Yang asked, pausing as she rummaged through their bags.

"Uh, I think so..."

The faunas didn't sound so sure of herself and just as Yang was about to query further Weiss appeared from the stairs, a terrifying smirk splashed across her face.

Suddenly Blake wasn't worried at all, but instead now she was slightly afraid.

"Weiss what did you do?" Blake asked, eyes narrowed as she watched the White Queen carefully.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really. It's just that a few days ago it occurred to me that I have a lot of outfits sitting back at home and it was just such a waste, so I had them brought over here." Weiss explained, although both Blake and Yang were more confused.

"And?" Blake pushed.

"And it just so happens that I needed somewhere to store them all, and the room of least importance was the ridiculous room downstairs in the kitchen, you know, the one filled with confectionary?"

Admittedly, it took Blake to realise the implications of what that meant and then to tie that with the yell she had heard earlier.

"Oh." Blake replied, then her eyes narrowed again, "you're mean."

"Excuse me I am no-"

Before Weiss could finish Ruby burst into the room.

"You MONSTER!" She yelled, throwing her finger out toward the heiress. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!?"

Yang shot Blake a very confused glance and turned to watch her sister and Weiss, the latter carefully so.

"And it is because I do love you that I've done this. It's for your own good Ruby." Weiss explained calmly. "Besides, I'm sure you made me swear to keep you away from it."

Ruby was silent for a moment, she blinked and sent Blake and Yang an expression mixed between embarrassment and defeat.

"But, but, but." The leader stumbled, each word said with less conviction, "But why!? That was the best thing ever!"

Weiss opened her mouth to reply and paused, replaying Ruby's words in her mind and then closed her mouth and reopened it another grin forming on her sharp features.

"Oh is that right? So then _I _am not the best thing ever in your life? Because if that's the case." Weiss purposely paused, giving Ruby time to interrupt.

"What?! No that's not what I mean at all I-"

"Isn't it? That's what it sounded like Ruby."

"I-" Ruby stopped, took a step back and then tried again. "You're being really mean!" She declared complete with a stomp of her foot.

"And _you're _being childish." Weiss replied with a smile.

"Well I agree with Ruby." Blake cut in.

"Yeah, me too!" Yang announced, although it was obvious.

Weiss had to admit she was stunned. They were _not _going to take this away from her! They were not going to turn this around! They were not-

"Yeah you big meanie!" Ruby said with a grin and a confident folding of her arms.

Weiss looked from her partner, to Blake and then to Yang. Three verse one, were not good odds at all.

"Excuse me, but _you asked me _to do this."

"No I didn't! I asked you to keep me _away _from it, not _get rid _of it!" Ruby replied.

"I hardly believe that's a valid argument." Weiss

"Well I didn't think the remark about her loving you was necessary." Blake cut in.

Weiss was surprised, turning slowly she met her teammates gaze.

"I mean, that was almost like black mail, I didn't think Weiss Schnee would use such a low rate tactic."

Blake swore she saw Weiss' eyebrow twitch.

"It wasn't _blackmail_," Weiss managed to say. "I was merely replying in kind to Ruby's ridiculous 'worship' of a room filled with candy."

"I think a room filled with candy deserves worship to be honest." Yang stated.

"Yang no one cares what you think." Weiss replied sharply.

"I do!" Ruby proclaimed.

"Oh of course you do." Weiss muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So it seems we agree that Weiss was a big meanie?" Blake asked, looking between her two teammates, both of whom nodded with conviction.

Weiss remained silent for a moment, looking between her team."I can't believe this!" Weiss threw her arms into the air, turning towards her room. "They actually turned it around on me! Why do I even bother? It's a futile battle, and I assumed the faunas would at least be on my team!" Weiss continued on, opening the bedroom door.

The heiress turned to close the door and paused just before closing it shut, she looked Blake in the eye, "Some knight you are." She muttered before closing the door.

Admittedly, Blake _was_ a little offended.

* * *

"So, we get to see big sis today huh?" Ruby quipped, spinning around and walking backwards as the team moved through the city of Vacuo.

"Ruby you're going to walk into someone." Weiss quickly warned, which was completely ignored.

"I wonder what she's been up to." The red head continued.

"Ruby!" Weiss hissed, pulling the red head toward her suddenly.

"Woah!"

"You dolt you nearly walked straight into that pole!"

"Hehe." Ruby chuckled sheepishly.

"I wonder how much ass she's been kicking." Yang slammed her fist into her palm, and then had an amazing thought. "Do we think we'll get to kick ass with her?!" She asked, suddenly becoming an excited child.

"Yang," Blake began, took a look at her partners gleaming eyes and then gave up. "I don't know."

They continued walking through the bustling streets of Vacuo. It was high noon and residents were fulfilling their purpose in the rush hour of the day, filling the walkways with bodies, human and faunas alike. Weiss seemed fairly occupied with keeping her partner from running, jumping or smashing into innocent pass byers as she danced playfully around the heiress.

"Ruby please." She hissed.

"C'mon Weiss, you're not bringing me down this time." Ruby stopped in front of the heiress and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before dancing away again.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled, trying to hide her red cheeks from the hundreds of Vacuo citizens, even though they had no interest in the snow haired woman. "Get back here!"

Back with the bumblebee pair, Yang had stopped in front of a store unbeknownst to her faunas partner who continued walking for a few more feet before realising the absence of a certain, blonde brawler, and spun around looking for her.

"Yang? What are you doing?" Blake asked, hoping her partner wouldn't pick up on the fear in her aura slowly fading away. For a moment Blake understood what it was like to be a mother who just lost their child in a shopping centre.

"Something about this store is familiar." Yang tapped her chin in thought.

Blake turned toward the store in question and immediately recognised it, but gave Yang a bit more time to figure it out for herself.

"And the fact that the owner keeps giving me weird looks, doesn't help." Yang continued.

Blake matched her partners gaze and looked at the store owner, giving the woman a warm smile, but it didn't seem to calm her nerves. Last time she had seen those same two girls, her store had been trashed and almost destroyed.

"Oooooh! I got it!" Yang proclaimed. "This is the store that we saved right?" She asked, proud that she had worked it out on her own.

"Yes Yang."

"Great, let's go so hi." Before Blake could protest Yang was through the door and waving her hand in a grossly exaggerated manner.

* * *

"Once again we are really sorry about what happened that night. We didn't mean to cause that much damage to your store."

"It's fine really, considering if it wasn't for you I might not even have a store anymore." Lucy replied. "You and you're..." Lucy looked over at Yang who was currently holding a dress at arm's length, inspecting it up and down.

"Partner," Lucy continued, "pretty much saved my life."

"Well don't hesitate to call on us again, we'll be more than happy to help any time." Yang approached, Blake taking note that she still held the dress. "Plus, it's always fun meeting a new bunch of White Fang, they always do make me laugh." The brawler said with a smile.

A quick nudge from her faunas partner and a sharp jerk of her head gave Yang the idea that she should say something else.

"What?- Oh yeah sorry about ruining your store."

Lucy smiled genuinely, "As I was telling Blake, it's okay really, I'm grateful for it."

"Great!" Yang announced. "Speaking of which, you have a great collection here. I really this dress." She lifted up the dress so that both woman present could see it clearly.

Both Lucy and Blake took one look at it and immediately noticed something wasn't right. The first thing was the stupid cheeky grin plastered across the blondes face. The second thing was that it was undoubtedly too small, considering her rather large...assets. The third thing was that it was rather revealing, especially considering her rather, large, assets. The dress held no interest in covering a reasonable amount of flesh, as far as Blake was concerned the front and back might as well have been completely bare. The fourth and final thing and perhaps the most obvious discrepancy in the dress that Yang 'liked' was that it was black.

"Uhm..." Blake was a little too worried to say anything more.

Lucy noticing Blake's discomfort remained as neutral as possible. "Yeah well that's one of my least, popular dress'. You sure it's for you?"

Yang's smile couldn't grow larger. "For me? Ha! No not for me, for Blake."

Lucy couldn't stifle the soft giggle that escaped her throat as Blake's cheeks flushed unbelievably fast.

"Me!? What?! No way I'm going to wear that!"

"Why not? You'll look amazing in this, and I don't just mean 'amazing'" Yang winked and Blake's intensifying blush was a good indicator was that Blake understood what she meant.

"I mean just thinking about in this is making me-"

"ALLrighty! I think that's enough."

All three heads turned toward the new comer, one of those heads couldn't have blushed further and another of those heads tried to shrink away into oblivion.

"Leone!" Yang practically shouted. "Hi! Uh hehe, h-how long you been standing there?"

"Oh she was there for a while." Lucy answered, now with her own grin.

"Oh." Yang breathed. Now she felt both of the Belladonna's gazes on her. Blake was on the verge of exploding from embarrassment and Leone was sporting a rather smug smirk. "Well then, I don't think I'll be buying this on second thought."

"Good idea." Leone cut in, refusing to remove her smirk, watching Yang continue to attempt to shrink away. Finally, the older Belladonna looked to her sister. "Blake, I've never seen someone blush so furiously." She said with a laugh.

"Leone!" Blake complained, turning away.

"Oh c'mon it's cute." Leone reached her sister and pulled her into a hug. "It's been way too long. How've you been?"

Yang couldn't help but smile as she witnessed both a black set of ears and a yellow set of ears twitch in unison.

"Good." Blake replied, it seemed when she was with her sister she reverted back to her original self, the one that usually only gave one worded answers.

"I hope you two haven't caused too much trouble in town already."

"Oh you know, same old same old." Yang answered.

"Right." Leone glanced over at the dress one more time but decided not to say anything more on the matter. "Where's the rest of you?"

"Ruby and Weiss? Actually I have no idea."

As if on cue, all three of them looked at the shop window to find a dash of red shoot by the window, a small trail of roses following behind it, which itself was closely followed by the heiress herself.

"Well isn't that strange." Yang mumbled sarcastically.

"We should probably grab them before we lose them again." Blake stated.

"That's a very good idea." Yang agreed, "I've lived with Ruby all my life and I still struggle to keep up with her, good luck to the Ice Queen."

With that they said their goodbyes to Lucy and quickly caught up to Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

"Ooo you have a team now, like a team like ours? How cool! Can we meet them?"

Why was Weiss still surprised at Ruby's forwardness when it came to other teams? The heiress failed to understand why the red head was so excited about such things, as if it was a rare occurrence and not in fact something that was extremely common.

"There's four of you right? What are their names? How old are they? Do you know their semblances? Huuuh! Is Adam one of your teammates?!"

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped, causing Ruby to jump in her seat. "Calm down would you! And stop asking questions like that."

Truth be told all four members of team RWBY were very interested in the answer for that last question, the one concerning a certain infamous faunas. But no one had the voice to press the matter further.

"Haven't lost that energy I see." Leone replied with a laugh. "I guess you could meet them, either tonight or tomorrow night, and I'm sure you'll get along quite well."

As if it wasn't obvious enough, the quick glance Leone shot her younger sister as she spoke that last statement was a good sign that only confirmed their speculations.

But of course, it flew right over Ruby's head.

"Yes! Oh now I'm too excited! I wonder what weapons they use, or how they use them, and their semblances, oh I hope I get to see them. Huuuuuh!" Ruby sucked in a huge breath of air as a thought hit her. "Can we fight with them!?"

"Ruby!" Weiss hissed for the second time.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, sinking into her seat, finding the food in her plate suddenly a lot more interesting.

Weiss shook her head, hearing Ruby mumble something under her breath, a sharp look was all it took to silence the red head.

Finally Weiss was able to move her attention from her partner to her other partner, her supposed partner in crime who had betrayed her the night before.

Blake Belladonna clearly had something on her mind that she wanted to say. The way she glanced between the plate in front of her and her sister was a clear indicator.

Perhaps Weiss should step in.

"How is he?" The heiress asked, giving no hint to who 'he' was.

"_He _is fine. He's been a great addition to our team. He knows the way the White Fang works and he's yet to hold back any information. He's a good team member, a bit quite but he's getting there."

"Remind you of any one?" Yang nudged Blake playfully in the side, but Yang felt Blake's aura swirl uneasily and thought it best to keep quiet for the time being.

Weiss nodded, but there was still something on her mind. Something that, despite herself, she wished she didn't want to ask but Weiss was finding it hard to find it in herself to completely move forward from the past and forget about what he had done, not for her sake or his sake, but for Blake's sake. Everyone had to move forward, away from the past, but in order to that they all had to move forward together, after all they are a team.

"So his on your team?" Blake asked.

Leone turned to face her younger sister, what she saw in Blake's amber eyes was something all too familiar to her. It was the exact same look that she saw continued to see in Adam's eyes, a look of guilt. It gave Leone the urge to grab Blake and just, hold her. She didn't know the fine details of what Blake and Adam had gone through but it pained her to see her younger sister hurting like this.

"Yes he is, Serah and Tairyl are warming up to him. He doesn't say much so I think he comes across as intimidating, it seems like he finds his voice more often when it's just the two of us." Leone explained.

"I'm sorry and I know I really shouldn't say this but, how can you have already put so much trust in him?" Weiss hated herself as soon she said it, she tried to keep her mouth shout but the matter was eating at her.

Blake shot her teammate a sharp glare but even she too was thinking of the same question.

"Well it honestly wasn't that hard Weiss." Leone admitted. "When he came here he just felt, trustworthy."

"Was his history not enough a big enough indication to treat him with caution? Considering what he's-" Weiss forced herself to stop, she knew she shouldn't say what she wanted to, so with extreme control she said something else. "Considering his sensitive position in this city."

Leone sighed and took a quick look between Weiss and Blake, there was undoubtedly a stark difference in the look in their eyes.

"To be honest with you both, when Kage brought him to Vacuo and brought him in front of me that night, Adam looked simply…exhausted, as if he had run out of strength to continue on. Honestly, when I was waiting for him to come, I was expecting to have to lay down the law, put him in his place, but when I saw him and I looked him in the eye, I just knew that he had had enough."

Yang suddenly felt her aura spark as Blake's spiked without warning, the faunas quickly turned her attention to her older sister.

"His eyes? You saw his eyes?" Blake asked frantically.

"Yeah I did, why is that so surprising?"

"He always had his mask on, always. I've only seen his face once. Where is he now?" Blake quickly asked.

"I'm not sure, probably back at base."

Blake didn't want to voice her thought but she guessed they already what was going on in her mind.

She wanted to see him.


	16. Family get together part III

**A/N: There are probably a billion typos and errors, but I couldn't care less, this arc took way too long and was honestly just on my nerves and I'm relieved to just get it finished.**

* * *

When they arrived back at Leone's base of operations, her team was getting into motion, just as the sun reached the final lengths of its journey for the day, Leone and her people got to work. Followed closely by Blake and the rest of her team, Leone led them through the familiar building up to the top floor and to the large control room form which Leone saw almost everything in Vacuo.

Blake's declaration of her intentions to meet the one and only faunas wasn't surprising to any of her family (her team included), what _was _surprising was how forward she was about it, Yang had at assumed that she would have at least beat around the bush a little, but apparently when she learned he was no longer wearing his mask, it was more than enough to get Blake to take the leap.

"This place is just as awesome as last time!" Ruby squealed, "It's just like a real life spy base!"

"Ruby please." Weiss' patience was really wearing thin.

"Oh c'mon Weiss! You know I'm right, lighten up a little."

"Perhaps if I wasn't forced to spend majority of the day running through Vacuo city chasing after a certain red headed dolt, I wouldn't be so exhausted and wouldn't need to be told to '_lighten up'_."

The way Weiss said it held no malice, it sounded as if she was simply stating a fact, but the very fact that Weiss had said it without malice frightened Ruby.

"Uh sorry?" Ruby offered.

"I don't think sorry is going to cut it."

"Oh boy." Ruby breathed.

"I don't suppose everyone here knows about me." Blake stated after noticing more than one person shoot her a confused look. The resemblance between her and her sister was unmistakable, it was just a matter of adding a tail, changing the hair and eye colour and Blake would look exactly like Leone.

"Why would I? I don't tell unless it come up in conversation." Leone explained.

"Well yeah I guess." Blake agreed, "I just wished people would look less surprised to see me."

"Why? They should be surprised." Yang began, Blake already feeling some cheesy line coming up. "Especially with someone looking like you."

Blake rolled her eyes in response, "Honestly Yang, I have no idea how I put up with you."

"That makes two of us." Leone called over her shoulder.

"Oh c'mon I'm not that bad." Yang argued.

"After walking in on you in that store, I already feel sorry for my sister." Leone stated.

"That's only the half of it." Blake told her sister, smiling at her partners hurt expression.

"I wonder if Serah and Tairyl are here." Leone thought out loud as they reached the door.

"Where's Kage? I haven't seen that _shady_ guy in a while." Yang asked, smiling proudly at her pun and poking Blake in the side to make sure she picked it up, the faunas' groan was confirmation that she did.

"Oh I'm always around."

Yang jumped as Kage himself seemed to emerge out the wall beside her. "Jeez man!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear, is that not how the saying goes?" Kage asked with a grin.

"I don't know is it?!" Yang was still holding her chest, trying to calm her heart beat.

"It's been a while Blake." Kage meet the faunas' gaze.

"It has." Blake agreed with a small smile.

"I hope you've been keeping out of trouble, no more causing trouble around more trains." Kage asked smiling at the memory, despite the circumstance of said memory.

"No, but there's still trouble back at home, especially with these three." Blake motioned to her teammates.

"Yeah I'm not surprised." Kage agreed with a quick chuckle.

"Thanks by the way." Blake said.

"Thanks for what?"

"Going after Adam for me." Blake explained.

"Oh that. Not gonna lie, it was a little scary." Kage confessed, scratching the back of his neck. "But after actually meeting him, it wall all good. He's a good guy, or at least now he is, he's a good friend."

"Friend?" Blake repeated, she wasn't the only one surprised to hear the word.

"Well yeah, we hang out sometimes, if you count hiding in the shadows and watching the city together 'hanging out'."

"It might be as close as you'll get to it." Leone stated. "Do you know where he is?"

"Nope, haven't seen him all day."

Leone nodded and sighed, "I told him to stay around, of course he didn't listen."

"Did he know I was coming?" Blake asked carefully.

"Yeah I told him."

"He's trying to avoid me isn't he?" Blake asked, holding her sister gaze firmly.

Leone considered lying, but there was no benefit in doing so, plus Blake would know straight away if she was lying.

"I think he might be. Let's just say he wasn't ecstatic when I told her you were on your way."

Blake didn't say anything, but from the way Yang felt her aura grow and flare in anger and the way Blake clenched her fist by her side, Yang knew she was anything but calm. Yang couldn't hope to understand just what Blake and Adam had going on between them, or how Blake felt about it, but she assumed it was extremely frustrating. Chasing after someone who kept evading you would no doubt make her angry, she would know, she was still looking for her mother.

"How come you're not on her team?" Ruby approached them, noticing Kage's presence.

"He worked to well by himself to restrict him into a team, he makes an excellent scout." Leone explained.

"Plus she needs someone to be her messenger." Kage added.

"Speaking of teams, are Serah and Tairyl here?" Leone asked.

"Down here boss!" Someone shouted from the front of the room.

"Where's your sister? There are people you should meet."

"Are these your teammates?" Ruby asked, her excitement evident in her voice.

They all watched as a young man followed by a woman of about the same age, both sporting a head of bright scarlet hair, walked up to them. When they got closer they realised they had more than their hair colour in common.

They both had the same shade of dark crimson eyes, both their noses were almost of the exact same structure, slightly pointed but not too much so. Weiss swore their ears were identical and they shared the same chin and strong jaw line. All in all, both of them including Serah, had very strong features, giving them both a rather intimidating aura.

Tairyl, Weiss assumed was the boy, he was a little taller than Yang and just a tad wider, his shoulders were broad and led down to fairly thick and toned arms. His hair was short and thick, his fringe passing just above his brow.

Serah on the other hand, was practically the same height as her brother, towering over Weiss a considerable amount. She was thinner than her brother, but Weiss knew she was probably just as strong, her arms were hidden by a long sleeve jacket, but even then her toned muscles were still visible where the fabric hugged her form. Her hair hung loose down to just above her waist line, tied back into a neat ponytail that hung down the centre of her back, her face was framed by bangs that she had left free to rest over her shoulder, her fringe arching down to rest between her eyes.

"Twins?" Weiss stated, taking in the similarities between the two siblings.

"I like your hair." Ruby stated with a smile.

"You like anything that's the same as yours." Weiss stated dully, but Ruby ignored her.

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby announced with an enthusiastic hop on her toes.

"Weiss Schnee if I'm not mistaken?" Serah looked to the heiress. "How did someone like you get mixed up in all of this?"

Weiss sighed, "A series of unfortunate events."

"Hey!" Ruby winged.

"Some of which were perhaps not so unfortunate." Weiss added to the delight of her partner.

"But it looks like you have yourself a strong team." Serah continued, taking note of the members.

"Oh I'm not the leader, she is." Weiss corrected the older girl with a laugh, motioning to Ruby.

Serah was admittedly surprised, "Aren't you a little young for that?"

"Well you see there was a series of, unfortunate events that put me in charge of these three." Ruby explained, eyeing her partner as continued.

Serah laughed. "You two seem quite close." She pointed out.

Weiss hummed in response. "Perhaps a little _too _close." She added, feeling Ruby's aura tug at her own.

"So we finally get to meet Blake Belladonna." Tairyl turned to Blake.

"I thought you didn't tell people about me." Blake reminded her sister.

"Well of course I told the people closest to me." Leone replied, as if it was obvious.

"I assume she's said a fair bit about me." Blake guessed.

"You're right about that." Tairyl agreed.

"Well to be fair a lot of what I know came from Adam." Leone explained.

"That's also true." Tairyl agreed again.

"The only stories she's told us about that are from her own memory are the ones of you as a child." Serah cut in.

Blake immediately blushed and caused both her partner and Leone to laugh.

"They weren't that bad." Tairyl assured.

"They were cute though." Serah added.

"So this is the team Kage and Leone have told us so much about." Tairyl took a step back to take them all in.

"So far he hasn't lied."

"Why would I?" Kage seemed to phase into existence beside Yang, again.

"Holy crap!" The blonde jumped. "Stop doing that!"

"But it's so funny." Kage laughed.

"Where's Adam?" Leone asked.

"I don't know we haven't seen him around." Tairyl answered. "Serah?"

"No I haven't seen him either."

Leone groaned, "He'll turn up eventually."

"Uh Leone! We might have a situation!" Someone called.

Leone rushed over to him, "What is it?"

"If you're wondering where Adam is, it seems he's decided to advance our plan and go solo."

"What do you mean?" Tairyl asked, the rest of them had caught up to her.

"I mean he's gone out by himself to where we tracked the White Fang to."

"What?!" Serah almost exploded.

"Put up the map." Leone commanded calmly, looking up at the huge wall to wall screen.

A map of the edges of Vacuo harbour came into view, a red line ran from the loading docks up north and eventually turned left back over land and from then on moved along a few highways before it went off road and through the forest. Along the route there were a few blimps, dots spaced out at regular intervals serving a purpose that Ruby, Weiss and Yang had no clue about, but Blake did.

"He's gone there?" Yang pointed to the last dot on the route.

"That's what it looks like." Weiss agreed.

"We need to go after him." Blake quickly stated.

"Well I don't disagree." Serah muttered.

"Where is he now?" Leone asked, shortly after another blimp appeared on the map, one that was moving along the indicated route. He was at least ten minutes away.

"If we leave now we should reach him before he gets too overwhelmed." Tairyl stated.

"I'm just wondering if we should go after him at all." Leone confessed. "He's capable of doing things on his own. If we all go it might just draw extra attention to us."

"No." Blake cut in. "We have to go, now." Blake turned to leave but her sister grabbed her by the arm.

"Blake what are you doing?"

"Look at the times." Blake stated quickly, referring to the times displayed beside the dots along the route. They all listened.

"Each one is thirty minutes or so, except for the second last one, that one is almost an hour long."

"So?" Yang asked.

"So something stopped them." Weiss cut in. "Before that each time was specifically thirty minutes, give or take a few minutes. There was a pattern and the pattern has been disturbed."

Weiss didn't know much about how the White Fang operated, but she hadn't been attending Goodwitch's lessons for two years to learn nothing.

'Look for patterns.' She would say. 'Whether they mean to or not, people will form some sort of pattern in their rhythm and a disturbance in that pattern is a good indicator that something is wrong.'

"Coincidence?" Yang offered.

"No, the White Fang are too proper, too strict for something like that. Something stalled them, that last stop over isn't a normal stop over."

"They found the tracking device." Leone breathed, figuring it out.

"Which means they know you were watching them." Weiss added.

"Which means they probably set up a trap." Ruby finished it off.

"We need to leave. Now." Blake repeated, moving for the exit.

"Blake, bikes are this way." Leone called after her sister, moving off to a door on the left.

"Bikes?" Weiss and Yang repeated, one of whom was smiling broadly, the other already unhappy about the situation.

It didn't take Blake long to jump onto one of the eight sleek, black motorbikes and shoot out of the building and onto the road, but Yang stopped her just before she turned the accelerator.

"Let me drive."

"Yang I don't have tim-"

"Blake I understand, that's what I want you to let me drive, we'll get there in time. I promise you."

Over with the remaining members of team RWBY there was a bit of a problem.

"Look, out of the both of us I have the most experience with bikes, so just let me drive." Ruby explained.

"Well that really isn't saying much." Weiss muttered, she really hated motorbikes.

"Weiss I don't think we have time to argue."

Weiss glanced over at her raven haired teammate, who had just handed control over to Yang.

"Urgh! Fine!" Weiss finally agreed, climbing onto the bike behind Ruby, clumsily holding her by the shoulders.

"You might want to hold me a little tighter." Ruby stated, her grin could practically be heard in her voice.

"W-why?"

"Weiss you know I love to go fast."

"Ruby don't you daAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It seemed that Team RWBY would be leading this mission, with Blake and Yang already speeding down the road, Ruby and Weiss slowly catching up, leaving the three members of Team LAST in their wake.

"I knew she's like these bikes." Leone muttered, watching Yang take a sharp turn, the screech of her tires reaching her ears.

"You guys ready?" She called to Serah and Tairyl.

"Yep."

"Alright, let's bring everybody back alive and hopefully as one happy family."

* * *

Adam wasn't sure what it was, but something was bugging him. Something about their movements felt out of place. He couldn't put his finger on it, his mind was occupied with other thoughts, thoughts about a certain faunas, one that was in Vacuo undoubtedly looking for him.

He felt guilty about it, he knew Blake wanted to see him. He wanted to see _her_, but he just didn't feel like he could face her again. It was hard enough for him facing Leone, when he first looked at her it was as if Blake herself was looking back at him. Even though he had gotten over _that_, he still found himself acting in a way that mirrored how he would act if it was in fact Blake and not Leone.

All of this was just about Blake. Blake this, Blake that, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He tried to forget her, to stop focusing on her, but she refused to leave him and admittedly he refused to leave her. Adam didn't _want _to forget Blake, he just felt it was the only way to move on, to just forget about each other.

After what he had done, how he lived his life, there was no way they could look each other in the eye and go back to how they used to be, it would just be best if they forgot.

But of course, his heart and his mind have to disagree, and what an argument it was. Perhaps if they were at peace he wouldn't have missed the discrepancy that Blake had picked up and he wouldn't have driven straight into an ambush.

He should have seen it, even if it was dark out his faunas attributes should have allowed him to see the thin wire that ran across the road before him, but for some reason he didn't register its existence and drove straight into it, stopping him dead in his tracks while his bike continued on its own before losing balance and toppling over.

Adam hit the ground and quickly rolled back onto his feet, habit causing him to pull the hood he was wearing over his head and placing a blacked out mask over his face. As far as he knew, the White Fang considered him to AWOL, they didn't know that he had changed sides and he wanted to keep it that way.

His eyes scoured the tree line, waiting or an attack from any side. But for an intensely long moment nothing happened, until the night sky was disturbed by a sharp screeching sound and as Adam looked up he found a rocket falling from the sky toward him.

The explosion that followed had him tumbling into the line of shrubbery and plant life, somehow finding his feet he stood up still searching for the enemy when he heard a faint whipping noise and suddenly had something wrapped around his wrist, pulling it away from his body.

A similar sound followed, this time Adam moved, spinning around as the whip lanced through the air beside him harmlessly, he reached out quickly and grabbed it, pulling hard on it until a figure tumbled into view.

Just then his other wrist was freed but soon after he was surrounded by at least two dozen White Fang agents, three of which who yielded metallic chain whips.

Adam growled, mostly at himself for not noticing the ambush and then for deciding to come out here on his own. He should of at least taken Kage with him, Adam trusted him enough not to tell the others. He was just so caught up about Blake that he wanted any excuse to stay away from her.

"Looks like this one got a bit cocky." One of them snarled.

"Thought he could come by his lonesome." Another added.

"Shame we found their little tracker. I thought you people were supposed to be smart." He taunted.

Adam remained silent, watching them all carefully. He wasn't dumb, in fact he knew exactly what they were trying to do, they were trying to draw his attention to them by taunting him so that someone else could attack him from behind. A cheap tactic, but then again most of the White Fang was filled with cheap tactics. So instead he turned the tactic over on its head by attacking first.

* * *

Seeing the explosion was more than enough to strengthen the feeling of desperation within Blake.

"I know I'm going as fast as I can." Yang called over the roar of the engine and the rushing wind.

The blonde didn't need to feel her aura to know what Blake was feeling, this situation was all too familiar to them all.

"Don't worry we'll get to him."

Ruby saw the explosion too and was feeling the same sense of urgency, at least for Blake's sake.

"Weiss!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"What is it Ruby?"

"How do you feel about ditching the bike and taking a shortcut?"

"Shortcut? What does that mean?"

"Well, it look like this bike can't go any faster than this, but I know something that can."

"Oh yeah? What might that be?"

"Myself." Ruby replied.

Weiss took a moment to understand. "No Ruby I am no-"

"Yang, Blake, me and Weiss are going ahead. I can get there faster at this distance!" Ruby called as she pulled up next to her sister.

"Are you sure?" Yang called.

Ruby nodded.

"Weiss doesn't look too happy." Yang observed the heiress' sour expression.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped.

"We'll be fine."

"Ruby, be careful." Blake called.

"We will. Weiss, if you please."

Weiss cursed and muttered something under her breath, something along the lines of.

"I can't believe I'm doing something like this, I don't even like him that much. This is all Ruby's fault."

But alas, the heiress complied, a glyph appeared in front of them on the road, launching their bike into the air, at which point Ruby turned around, picked Weiss up in her arms, pushed off the bike, planted her feet against another glyph that Weiss conjured and with a strong flare of her aura blasted off towards the location of the explosion, the resulting shockwave making the explosion sound like a mere pop.

* * *

Adam was already beginning to feel the pressure of the battle. He had quickly learnt that there were a lot more than just two dozen agents surrounding him, after taking out at least half of those present, more of them came out of hiding to take their place. He was grossly outnumbered and he wasn't completely sure how he would hold up, or for how long.

Another attack came at him from one of the chain whip users, he still hadn't dealt with them, focusing on the more immediate threats from those who tried to charge at him with swords or axes and the like. They were extremely irritating but were yet to pose a real threat, they were manageable, even with other distraction Adam found it easy to move out of the way of the whips and on more than one occasion used is to his advantage to stop an attacker in front of him.

Even though there were three of them they only attacked separately, Adam guessed it was because they didn't want to risk the chance of getting their chains tangled together, but it seemed now they had decided to. After he moved out of the way of a chain aimed at her shoulder, he just missed another aimed for his neck, but the one aimed at his feet hit its mark.

As soon as he felt the cold metal wrap around his ankles he was falling to the ground, his feet pulled from under him. In an instant two more men rushed him, he was able to roll out of the reach of one of them, bringing his katana around with him, the blade dancing across the agent's own blade.

With his other hand he pointed Blush at the second agent and fired a shot, majority of the rounds bouncing off the two headed axe held up to block the shot. The axe yielder got cocky and continued his charge, only to feel a sharp sting across his shins that forced him to his knees. Adam was about to follow through but something grabbed hold of his blade and pulled it down, sensing danger to his right he brought his scabbard around to stop the blade of his first attacker. Just as he did, his aura flared and warned him of danger from his left, knowing full well that he had to move _somewhere_, Adam rolled in the direction of the chain holding his blade.

He rolled past the feet of the first attacker, out of the way of the double headed axe, but towards the line of White Fang watching on gleefully. An attempt to get to his feet failed when he felt the chain at his ankles pull back, as quick as he could he pointed Blush at his own feet, concentrated his aura around that area and fired.

The chain shattered but left pain dancing around from multiple areas around his ankles and shins. Ignoring the pain he leapt to his feet, using his body weight to pull back on the chain around his blade, which was when he felt someone's boot slam into his back. With a grunt he was pushed forward and just managed to fall to his knees in time to dodge the blade slicing through the air toward his head. Which was when he felt the butt of an axe slam into his forehead.

Dazed and partly blinded he fell onto his back, barely able to make out the form of someone standing over him.

"Now let's see who's hiding behind the mask shall we?"

Just as the man leaned down toward him, he heard the noise. The noise of a loud boom, shortly followed by the echo of a sonic boom. As his vision slowly returned to him he watched as the man before him flew to the side out of his vision, he heard a familiar ringing noise and grunting and yelling, not to mention the series of quick booms that sounded like tens of airships braking the sound barrier in quick succession.

He rolled over onto his stomach with a grunt, noticing the freedom he felt in his sword hand and got to his feet, holding his head and shaking his vision back into focus.

By the time he realised who it was, majority of the agents present were lying on the ground, groaning and moaning in agony, but he knew there were still more of them and he couldn't see any chain whips lying on the ground so he assumed they had slinked back into the brush, unsure of what to do with the new enemy.

"Weiss Schnee?" Adam breathed, extremely shocked to see the heiress standing before him, her partner standing a little off to the side.

"Sounded like you could use a hand." She replied without looking at him.

"Blake and Yang and your team are on their way." Ruby announced, "I guess you could call us the vanguard." She stated with a smile.

That would explain the sonic booms.

"Blake? Blake is coming here? Why? No she shouldn't."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have come down here on your own." Weiss replied, "Or you could have at least realised it was a trap."

Adam blinked.

"And I thought you weren't wearing a mask anymore." She added.

Before he could answer the sound of multiple engines reached their ears, he quickly recognised it as the sound of the bikes they were accustomed to riding, meaning Blake and Leone weren't that far away.

Adam cursed, he should have known Blake wouldn't have left him alone that easily. Come to think of it, what _was _he thinking coming out here by himself.

Just then the entire clearing erupted with the sound of dozens of rifles spewing hot metal out towards them, their muzzle flashes lighting up the area in a series of rapid flashes, the White Fang masks coming in and out of vision repeatedly.

But just as the first few round hit his aura they suddenly stopped, they kept firing but the bullets weren't hitting him anymore. Ruby and Weiss had rushed to his side and the heiress had surrounded them with glyphs, where the bullets were caught, suspended in mid-air.

"Why are you helping me?" Adam asked over the rattle of gun fire.

"Because if we didn't you might get killed." Weiss replied, she was yet to look directly at him.

"Isn't that what you want?" Adam called back.

Weiss remained silent for a while. "It's what I _wanted _not what I want now. If that's too hard for you to understand just think of all of this for Blake's sake, not mine."

It was then that they realised their bullets weren't having an effect and stopped firing, at which point Weiss flicked her wrist and sent every single bullet right back at them. There were a few shouts and screams before more of them burst out of the brush.

"Ruby, are you ready?" Weiss asked her chamber spinning around.

Ruby's reply came in the form of the chamber of her rifle sliding back into place as she ejected the previously spent cartridge.

"I don't suppose you need my blessing." She said to Adam.

With a humph he dashed forward. Ruby followed suit, appearing before her first target and bringing her huge scythe around and knocking him out before he even registered how close she was. Weiss remained still for the time being, using her glyphs and dust to provide support, freezing an agent who got too close behind Ruby or shooting a ball of fire toward anyone dumb enough to level the barrel of a rifle at her.

The fight was going well for them all until the chain wielders came back and now had their sights on the Schnee. Weiss was in the middle of waving her rapier when she felt a weight latch onto her blade and before she knew it Myrtenaster was pulled from her palm and soaring into the air.

* * *

Blake and the others reached the clearing just in time to see Weiss' rapier flying through the air. Yang immediately searched for the heiress and found her looking quite shocked with three White Fang creeping up to her.

"Weiss!" Yang called out, causing both Ruby and Adam to look her way.

"Weiss I'm coming!" Ruby yelled, quickly spinning her scythe around, knocking an agent to her side in the back of the head before she pulled the trigger and sent a huge slug slamming into the chest of another in front of her. But as she turned to rush to her partner's side a huge figure stepped in front of her and pushed her to the ground easily.

Adam recognised that the heiress was currently unarmed and surrounded, and that her partner was currently occupied, but by the time he had quickly parried an attack and countered, slashing his katana across the man's chest and turned to move toward the Schnee, the first of the agents surrounding her had made his move.

Weiss had never gone into battle without her rapier, nor had she ever lost it _during _a battle, but there was always a first for everything and tonight was the night. She watched the three men creep up to her, slowly steeping away from them hearing them snarl and laugh at her.

"We keep getting chances at the Schnee's don't we." The largest one snarled.

"Let's not waste this one." The smallest one stated right before swinging his sword down.

In an instant Weiss' demeanour changed completely, in one swift, precise move she stepped toward the smallest of the three, getting close enough that his attack had no effect on her. Grabbing his wrist just in case as she stepped closer her elbow came up and broke the man's nose with a sickening crunch, before she lashed out with her elbow a second time, smacking him in the forehead.

He stumbled back, his grip on his weapon going slack, she took the weapon from him and quickly threw it at the man directly in front of her. As soon as she felt the hilt leave her palm she spun to the side, her foot swinging around and kicking the third man to her left right in the gut. He yelled out, and bent over, only to have Weiss' foot snap right up into his nose.

At which point the agent she had thrown the sword at was running toward her, she saw him coming and as soon as he stepped into range she spun around in her rear foot, bringing the sole of her foot crashing into the side of the agent's skull, he stumbled to the side before falling to the ground unconscious.

Her aura flared and she quickly spun around, meeting the bewildered eyes of the sword yielder, who was now brandishing a sickly shaped dagger. With a roar he lashed out, Weiss brought her arm up a tad too late and yelled out as she felt the sting of the sharp metal lance down her arm. The man laughed and attacked again, an uppercut that narrowly missed Weiss' nose followed by another downward slash.

This time Weiss was prepared and brought her injured arm to block the attack, stopping the mans arm at the wrist. She sent a lighting fast jab with her free hand into his forehead, at which point he dropped his dagger hand, allowing Weiss to follow through with another punch from her right hand. She followed with a powerful left hook that broke he jaw with a loud crack and a garbled yell, but she wasn't done. As he stumbled away her foot snapped out and kicked his dagger right out of his hand, her foot touched the ground and she spun around on it and launched a powerful push kick right into his chest, pushing him off his feet and soaring backwards landing in a heap on the ground.

Now there was just one left.

One who was charging out her with his axe held high above him. Weiss let out a puff of air, they were just making this easy for her.

The axe came down in a wide overhead, which she easily side stepped, waving her hand and summoning a glyph that locked the man's huge arm in place. As she spun out of the way she back kicked, a little like a horse, he boot aimed straight for the elbow, which was easily shattered by her powerful kick.

The man howled in pain, filled with rage and pain he picked his axe up with his left hand and began swinging it wildly at Weiss' head. She found an opening after one particular horizontal swing that had her displaying her flexibility as she arched her back all the way to the horizontal and while she was there she fell back onto her hands and had one heeled boot smacking into his forehead as she flipped backwards. As soon as she was back on her feet she rushed forward, keen to get this over with. A few feet from him she leapt into the air, a glyph propelled her forward and she used another to spin around and push off with her feet, as she drew closer to the agent she stuck her knee out and moving at a fair speed collided with her skull.

She followed him as he hit the ground, he was knocked out while she was very much awake and landed squarely on her feet.

"Weiss-" Ruby stopped mid call. "Weiss?" She repeated.

Weiss looked around her, unsure of why her partner was so confused. Not only that, Serah was looking at her with a stunned expression and Yang had a stupid grin on her face.

"I taught her that." Yang declared proudly to no one in particular.

Weiss turned away from her partner, "Now, who's got my rapier?"

Suddenly out of the brush her sword came spinning through the air toward her, coming to a halt pinned into the dirt in front of her. Weiss smiled, "That's what I thought."

"Fan out!" Leone commanded, "scare them out of here."

Serah and Tairyl obeyed, rushing forward into the brush, as if they knew exactly where they were and in fact, they did.

Blake was searching for Adam, who appeared to have disappeared again at some point as they all watched Weiss take out three men on her own without a weapon, which Yang was still replaying in her mind.

It seemed with the arrival of the rest of them marked the retreat of the White Fang, which was not something that surprised any of them, they were never good fighters.

"Adam!" Blake called. "Adam!" Cursing under her breath she continued searching.

"Where the hell did he go now?" Blake turned to her sister. "Why does he keep running away? Why doesn't he just come and face me? It's not going to help if he never faces me." Blake didn't say it but the same went for her.

"And what makes you know that for sure?" A voice reached her ears.

She spun around, finding a hooded figure in front of her.

"Because, if he's feeling the same way I am, and I'm pretty sure he is, he knows that he can't forget about, just how I can't forget about _him_."

"Maybe I want to forget about you!" Adam burst, taking a step toward her, his hood falling back.

"Adam I wanted to forget too!" Blake yelled back. "I tried to forget about, tried to forget about all the hurt you caused me and all the hurt _I _caused you! I wanted to forget because I felt guilty, for leaving you that day, for not trying to take you with me. I feel guilty for having to choose you over my teammates on that train and I wanted to forget! But I couldn't, because if I forgot then I lose you and after trying so hard to _not _lose you, how could I forget?!"

Adam was silent, his mask hiding his features.

"Blake I can't face you, I can't. It hurts to admit it because I want to be able to looks at you but I know that I can't, not after what I put you through."

"Adam that doesn't matter to me anymore, it shouldn't matter to you either. What has happened, happened. Live for today Adam, live in the present as I'm trying to. You saw, even Weiss has forgiven you, at least somewhat." Blake explained.

"She's a fool."

"No she isn't! She's moving forward, just like you should! Nothing good comes from lingering on the past, trust me I know. Adam please, I forgive you, for everything, please just stop avoiding me! Come back, two years Adam, two years I've been chasing after you! Don't do this to me Adam, don't you dare run from me again!"

"If I recall you ran from me!" Adam yelled back.

"We both know you could have stopped me back then! I'm not going to make the same mistake as you! I'm not going to let my partner leave without a fight and you are not leaving me AGAIN!"

Blake stepped forward and ripped the mask of his face, throwing it into the bushes. The moment she did it she recoiled, she didn't think she meant to do that, or did she? She wasn't sure, her mind was a haze of thoughts.

His eyes, Leone was right. He looked so…tired.

"Adam please." She grabbed his wrist, afraid that he might run there and then. "Stop running."

"I'm too tired to run anymore." He replied.

"So don't."

"But I can't face yo-"

"If it's any consolation," Weiss cut in, "If _I _can look at you, I'm sure you can look at your former partner."

Blake and Adam turned to the heiress, who was indeed looking Adam in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie, this isn't easy for me, especially considering our 'relationship'. But Blake is right, nothing good comes from staying in the past, so I've made an effort to move forward, for not only my sake, but also Blake's. Perhaps you should too."

Ruby, Blake and Yang were honestly surprised that Weiss held Adam's gaze for this long, it was no doubt an effort and Adam understood that.

"I don't understand how you can be like this." Adam confessed.

"Because Adam," Weiss began. "I nearly got myself killed because of how much I hated what you _did_. My father nearly got my sister killed because of how hell bent he was on stopping you. Nothing good comes from living in the past for so long, so I'm moving forward and considering you've made an effort to change by coming here, I'm making an effort to change my view of you.

You say you feel guilty because of what you did to Blake, so stop putting her through more pain and just face her."

Adam finally looked away from Weiss back to Blake, who looked back up at him.

"Please Adam." Blake urged, grabbing his hand again.

"Did you come all the way to Vacuo to see me?" He asked.

"I came to see my sister, but I'm not leaving until we settle this, I'm not leaving until we fix this."

"Well then I guess you're free to go." Adam replied, a small spark lit within his eyes.

Blake saw the quick light and a smile broke onto her lips and she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Finally." Leone breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I want have to see the hurt in their eyes all the time."

"Yeah and maybe he'll start talking a bit more." Tairyl added.

"I'm proud of you Weiss." Ruby stated, throwing her arm around the heiress' shoulders.

"I'm flattered." She dead-panned.

"No really though, I know it wasn't easy for you. I'm glad you did it, I'm sure Blake would be thankful for it."

"You know I'm just proud that you kicked three ass' without help." Yang announced, throwing her arm over Weiss shoulders, opposite Ruby.

Weiss couldn't help but smile. "Not going to lie, it felt good."

* * *

**A/N: Great, now I can get on to new things, some much better, funnier things.**


	17. Spending too much time together

**A/N: See look, hopefully no mistake sin this because I actually read over it!**

**This is just a little something I thought of in bed, not sure if I would call it a 'funny' chapter but it's definitely not a serious one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a fair while since the members of Team RWBY had the auras linked together, some out of need, others out of affection. But either way, since those days, their bonds and relationships have only grown stronger, not to say that they weren't already close, some would have called them inseparable and now that is the exact truth.

Their only wishes were to have their partners by their side at all times, after what they had experienced as a team, all the hardship and heart break, they came to realise just what they all meant to each other and how important they were, so this bond was truly a blessing.

But the world would not be right if an issue did not arise between Team RWBY and their bonds, for their lives were anything but uneventful.

* * *

First was the kitty

"How long has it been?" Yang asked out loud, nibbling on the tip of her pen as she sat on her bunk.

"How long has what been?" Blake asked, moving toward their small kitchen.

"Since we did the whole aura bond thing." Yang explained jumping off her bed to follow her partner.

Blake paused in thought, "I'm not sure, a few months, why?"

"I dunno I was just thinking how smooth it's gone for us." Yang leaned against the kitchen counter, watching her partner clean her plate.

"Why? Do you _want _something to happen?"

"Well no not really, I mean I _was _kinda expecting something to happen. Something as big as this, it can't possibly go so well for us, can it?"

Blake shut the tap off and flicked the water off her hands into the sink and turned to face the brawler. "It's not like you to be so negative."

"I know I know, it's just….weird. I dunno what it is." Yang waved her hands in confusion and walked back to her bed.

"Right." Blake breathed, shortly following behind her.

But the faunas made a short detour and walked over to their window and flung it open, sighing in relief as she felt the cool night air wash over her. Making her way back to her bed she couldn't help but notice Yang staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Just a moment ago you said you were freezing and slammed the window shut. You even yelled at me for never feeling the cold." Yang stated.

Blake thought for a moment. "I did to, didn't I? Well I warmed up what do you want from me?" Blake finished, falling onto her mattress.

"Some consistency would be nice." Yang mumbled, returning to her work.

"I heard that!"

"Of course you did."

Usually Yang was the one who was the hardest out of the four of them to wake up. Ruby was like a baby child, unless she was suffering from a sugar high, than nothing would waker her up. Weiss was as elegant as always, awake on time, but if she did happen to wake up before she wanted to, you'd best get out of her, the heiress was definitely not a morning person. Blake was probably the easiest to wake up, the poor girl still hadn't broken her habit from the White Fang of waking up at the slightest of noises.

For two whole years it had been this way, they were all accustomed to each other's sleeping patterns and knew the do's and don'ts when it came to keeping each other's interests in mind. Yet, even after two years of not changing, tonight was the night that things played out differently.

Yang was woken up in the middle of night by a strange feeling. It took her a moment in her sleepy daze to locate that feeling as coming from within her, which could only mean it was Blake's doing. The blonde passed it on as her partner having a bad dream and rolled over in an attempt to fall back to sleep, but as Blake would have it, neither of them were falling asleep so easily.

As Yang closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come and take her, she wasn't having any luck as the sound of sheets ruffling and being kicked around from underneath her kept reaching her ears, not to mention Blake's aura was still acting uneasy.

Yang sighed and rolled over to the edge of her bed, peering down at her partner. The faunas had kicked her sheets off of her body and onto the floor and was currently sprawled out over her bed as if she wanted to keep her limbs as far from her body as possible. Blake's eyes were scrunched up in irritation and as Yang watched, it wasn't long before Blake groaned in frustration and rolled onto her back, finally meeting her partner's weary gaze.

"Yang?" Blake mumbled.

"Blake what the hell?" Yang answered, her voice husky with sleep.

"What?" Blake replied, apparently unaware of her strange behaviour.

"What's with all the noise?" Yang hissed as quietly as she could, noticing the slumbering heiress roll over.

"I'm sorry, I'm hot." Blake hissed back.

Even with the cloudy haze of sleep hanging around her Yang managed to be surprised by her partner's explanation.

"Hot? How can you be hot? Even the Ice Queen has her sheets wrapped around her!"

Blake turned to the heiress in question, she was indeed wrapped up. Which was when Blake had the first hint that perhaps she wasn't acting, 'normally'. But the faunas quickly shook the thought from her mind, she felt fine, she didn't think there was anything too wrong with her.

"I don't know why Yang, I just am. Go back to sleep." Blake commanded.

"I would love to, but a certain someone won't cool her jets and keeps nudging me awake!" Yang argued.

Blake was about to ask for clarification but before she could she felt her and Yang's aura interacting and understood what her partner was talking about.

"I'm not doing that." Blake quickly defended herself.

"Well it certainly feels like you are!" Yang replied.

"_IF_ you two don't mind some of us are trying to sleep!"

Both Blake and Yang snapped their heads to the side, meeting the very tired, yet very angry eyes of the heiress, who had regrettably woken up only moment ago.

Despite her irritation and drowsiness, Weiss still had the awareness to notice that her furry eared teammate was currently in a very strange situation.

"Blake are you alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine! Just a bit hot." Blake explained.

"Hot? It's a fairly cold night tonight. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Ruby rolled over in her bunk, causing it to swing and creak above Weiss' head.

Whether the red head was actually awake was a mystery, their leader wasn't shy about mumbling in her sleep, especially about things that were happening around her then and there.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later." Weiss announced, suddenly remembering that she had been rudely woken up in the middle of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Weiss and Yang woke to find that their faunas teammate had at some point during the night, reobtained her sheets and had them pulled snuggly up to her chin, just like it should have been.

The two girls were watching the faunas, both just as concerned and confused as each other when Blake woke up.

She yawned, something that reminded both Weiss and Yang of a small tiger cub yawning, (which was admittedly quite adorable), stretched her arms and legs before opening her eyes.

"Seems you're feeling like yourself again." Weiss greeted.

"I'm still pretty annoyed that I didn't sleep properly." Yang stated, arms folded.

Blake groaned and sat up, scratching the top of her ears and the top of her head. The extra appendages flickered out of habit as Blake met her partner's sour expression.

"Bite me." She replied, getting up and walking toward the bathroom.

"Ooo cat's got her claws out." Yang followed her.

"Oh shut up would you. I didn't do any of that on purpose, stop being such a baby." Blake replied, closing the bathroom door behind you.

"Yeah well the fact is you were and not only am I annoyed by it I'm worried too." Yang continued, her expression softening. "Are you sure you're okay Blake?"

There was a pause, followed by the sound of the toilet being flushed. "Yang I feel fine, I promise."

Blake opened the door and stepped past her partner, moving to fix her bed. Yang watched her closely for a moment, looking for anything…unusual but admittedly couldn't find any.

"Well if you say so." Yang breathed.

Weiss would have been a part of that conversation if she wasn't occupied with her own partner.

"Hey Weiss look at this." Ruby called, holding something in her palm.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked, praying it wasn't something childish, like a bug.

"I'm not sure exactly, but it looks like one of my rose petals." Ruby opened her hand as Weiss drew near, showing the heiress the petal shaped object.

Weiss would have agreed with Ruby, if it wasn't for one important feature.

"But it's white." Weiss observed, frowning in thought.

"Yeah I know, it's cool isn't it. A white rose. It's the only one I've found so far, I wonder why it changed colour? Maybe I'm spending too much time with you." Ruby joked, pulling her partner in close.

"Maybe." Weiss mumbled, still in thought.

Ruby was about to question her partner further but a yell broke her attention.

"Argh! Shit!" Yang cursed, hoping on one foot, holding the other in her hand.

"Uh Yang?" Ruby called.

"I stubbed my toe." She explained, hoping into the bathroom.

They watched her go in silence, cursing and grumbling as she went up until she had the bathroom door closed.

"Well then." Weiss announced, "Let's try not to be late to class."

"Again." Blake added, pulling her leggings down to her ankles.

* * *

Second was the little dragon

Fortunately the day went on without any further incidents, at least as far as Yang was concerned about her partner. She didn't feel anything strange with Blake's aura, nor did she notice anything strange with the faunas herself.

There was however that quick moment where Yang began to feel off, a little dizzy. She felt like she was seeing double and her hand eye coordination dropped dramatically within that period of time. But it left as quickly as it came so she dismissed it entirely.

So when she arrived back at their dorm, she was glad it was all back to normal, or that's how it seemed.

She walked in to find her partner sitting right in front of the open window doing her homework and her sister and Weiss were sitting on Weiss' bed going over what looked like math work. Everything seemed fine. After last night Yang was hoping noth-

"Argh! Damn it! Again!" Yang yelled, dropping her bag to the floor in favour of holding her foot.

"Did you just stub your toe again?" Blake asked.

"Mhmm!" Yang grumbled.

"Maybe if your first action when you stepped into the dorm wasn't to kick your reeking shoes off your feet you wouldn't have done so." Weiss stated, relishing her teammates pained expression.

Yang glared at the heiress and was about to reply when all their lights turned off.

"What the?"

"Aww! Blackout!" Someone out in the hall yelled.

"Where's my scroll?" Weiss moved her hands around her bed looking for the device.

Yang watched on, she could clearly see that the scroll in question was lying right in front of the heiress and it amused her that Weiss was struggling to find it.

"Seriously Weiss? It's right in front of you." Yang finally pointed out.

"Well I can't exactly see in pitch black, now can I?"

It was then that Yang noticed that something was very, very off. If all the lights were off, and the sun had set long ago, why could she still see things clearly?

"But I can." She mumbled.

"What?" Weiss called.

"I can still see." Yang repeated. "I can still see things. You're not even looking at me, I'm to your left. Blake is looking at me though. What the hell's going on?"

"Of course Blake can see you she's a faunas." Weiss explained.

"But why can I see her too?" Yang asked, unsure if she should be worried.

Blake stood up from her seat and walked up to her partner. "You can see me?"

"Yeah, everything's a bit dim but I can still see you."

"How many fingers?" Blake held up three fingers.

"Three." Yang answered.

Then suddenly the lights came back on.

"Yay power!" They heard Nora yell.

Yang blinked, her vision returning to normal.

"You could see in the dark?" Blake asked, her voice careful.

Yang looked her partner in the eye, they were both thinking it but neither of them wanted to voice the thought. So instead they said it through their auras.

Something strange was happening to them.

"Uh, Weiss." Ruby called, moving the heiress' attention away from the bumblebee pair.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Look at the roses, they're white."

From Ruby's palm, as she charged her aura and subtly activated her semblance, rose petals were forming at the centre of her palm and peacefully drifting through the air before shortly after fading away. But Ruby wasn't lying, these petals weren't red like they should be, most of them were white.

"I don't know if I should be afraid, or happy about this." Ruby stated, watching the petals float away.

"Neither do we." Her teammates replied in unison.

* * *

Yang probably wasn't feeling the best to be fighting against Pyrrah right now, especially considering all the strange things that were plaguing her mind.

Not only were her thoughts bugging her, her body had decided to pick that particular moment to make her feel uneasy and strange like she had the day before. She could already feel that her footing was uneven and was struggling not to stumble, not only that but her vision was playing up again and she was seeing double, her hands were a blur in front of her.

Pyrrah may have picked up on her state as part way through their fight the gladiator frowned at Yang and from that moment made slight, yet noticeable adjustments to her fighting style, using more wide attacks instead of precise strikes, as if she was afraid she might miss Yang entirely.

The fight remained fairly even for a while, up until the point where Pyrrah suddenly went for a sharp, precise thrust with her spear, powered by a shot from her rifle, the spear head launched toward Yang and Yang swore her gauntlet was going to block the attack but when she felt the sharp sting against her breast she realised she was wrong.

She stumbled back and where she should have planted her foot firmly against the floor to stop her, she instead slipped and fell backwards. Pyrrah was advancing on her, so she rolled to the side pushing herself to her feet, her world swimming as it was, she almost fell over again and when she felt the flat side of Pyrrah's blade smack into the side of her head, she _did_ fall over.

The class cringed as the metallic smack rang out through the auditorium. Blake was watching her partner, Weiss noticing that the faunas was looking more worried than usual.

Yang was still in it though, her aura gauge hadn't dropped into the red yet. So shaking her head she eventually got back to her feet and by some miracle her vision cleared and she felt balanced again. She shook her body once more to loosen any tension and a small smile reached her lips as she felt her semblance fire up and her body was burning with energy.

Pyrrah smiled back and assumed everything was better now, so with that they both rushed forward.

No one in that room, not even Yang herself expecting Pyrrah Nikos, positioned equal first with Yang herself, would be knocked out of a match with a single hit. Even the person who threw the punch knew there was something wrong.

When Yang's fist was moving towards its target, that feeling came back to Yang and she knew that something was very off about her. But she wasn't able to pull the punch and before she knew it, an explosion of energy rushed through her, way more than she had expected, and sent the poor red head soaring through the air, slamming into the barrier as her aura sunk just into the depths of red.

"Pyrrah!" Yang called as soon as it was over. "Crap, are you okay?" She reached her side in an instant, helping her to her feet.

"I won't lie Yang, it does hurt a little." She answered with a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit that hard, I didn't even think I _could_ hit that hard. That was like, double what I was aiming for, I'm sorry."

"Yang please, I've felt worse I'm fine." Pyrrah reassured her rival. "But while you're here, were you feeling okay?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice you weren't looking well." Pyrrah explained.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Besides throwing punches I had no idea I could, I'm fine." Yang replied. "But thanks for asking."

Yang had lied and she knew it, she didn't feel okay, in fact she felt very wrong.

* * *

Third was the Queen

With everything that was happening between them all, it wasn't a surprise that they all woke up late for class the following morning.

"We're late!" Weiss yelled.

Within record time she was dressed, cleaned and packed ready to get to their first class. Ruby was close behind her but Blake and Yang were still far behind.

"Guys c'mon!" She urged.

"When the hell have you ever gotten ready that quick?!" Yang asked, hopping on one foot as she pulled her leggings on.

"Be quite and hurry!"

The moment they had the door open they were shooting down the hall. In situations like these, Ruby would usually be far ahead of them seeing as she _was _the fastest, but for some reason the red head was slower than usual, Weiss found it easy to keep up with her.

"Ruby why aren't you moving faster?!"

"What do you mean? I am."

"Then how am I keeping up with you?"

Ruby was silent for a moment. "How _are _you keeping up with me!?" She squeaked, worried that her partner had finally reached her level in speed.

Except when it came to turn and exit the building, Ruby skidded to a halt but Weiss continued forward, only coming to a stop when she crashed into a group of students.

"Weiss!" Ruby quickly reached her side and pulled to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Hey! Who in the name of cleanliness left this blazing trail of white rose petals behind them!"

Ruby and Weiss turned as their dorm leader called out, he was a bit of a clean freak. Ruby and Weiss exchanged glances, they didn't have to say anything but they knew what they were thinking. Ruby was sure it wasn't her, but there was no way it could have been Weiss either. Neither of them was using their semblances, were they?

"Let's talk about this after class." Weiss announced.

"Yeah good idea." Ruby hurriedly agreed.

As the day went on, Team RWBY was beginning to become more and more paranoid. A lot of strange things were happening between them and they didn't have any concrete evidence towards their cause. It was both frightening and worrying, this was something they had never experienced before and they were sure no one else had either.

None of the girls felt like leaving their dorms, yet duty called and they had to leave and embark on another extermination mission. Thankfully Blake and Yang were feeling fine that day, Ruby was as well and Weiss thought she was too, but when they started fighting grimm, she noticed she was anything but fine.

Something was wrong with her glyphs, which meant something was wrong with her aura, which meant something was wrong with her.

Every glyph she summoned shot her past the intended mark, her dust infused glyphs worked fine, but every time she used one to move around she found it impossible to stop where she wanted to. On more than one occasion she had shot right past the back of beowulf and it was beginning to irritate her. On top of that, she felt like everything was so slow, the entire atmosphere except herself and surprisingly her partner looked so sluggish and slow, her rapier danced across the front of a beowulf a dozen times before it seemed to notice.

And to add to it all, apparently she was 'leaking'.

"Hey Weiss could you calm down with the snow!?" Yang called from on top of a wolf she had just punched in the throat, a light layer of snow peppering her back and shoulders.

"Snow what snow?" Weiss called back, honestly confused.

"All the snow that keeps shooting out of your ass every time you use a glyph." Yang called back.

"I'm not making snow." She replied, but just to make sure-considering everything that had been happening-she summoned a glyph in front of her and activated it and sure enough a puff of snow shot from it.

Weiss knew that she was capable of making snow when she wanted to, but she wasn't doing it now, not on purpose. The only time it had happened without her control was when she had Summer's cloak wrapped around her shoulders, she hadn't worn that cloak for a very long time.

"I-I-"

"Weiss watch out!"

The heiress spun around to find a beowulf leaping towards her, only to have a huge scythe carve it's neck out in a flash.

"You okay Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." Weiss blinked. "The petals are still white." Weiss pointed out, watching one float towards her.

"Yeah, we can worry about it later, we've got grimm to kill right now. Oh and thanks for saving me back then."

"Back when?"

"Back over there with the rock the Ursa threw at me." Ruby explained.

"Ruby I didn't stop any rock with a glyph." Weiss stated.

"Well then who did?" Ruby asked with a laugh.

"Are you sure it was my glyph?"

"Well besides it being a tad red, it had your symbol on it."

"Red?" Weiss repeated.

Strange strange things were happening.

* * *

Surprisingly, the crimson flash was last

She was going to be late, going to be late to Professor Goodwitch's class and that was a very bad thing. There was only one thing to do, go fast.

With the use of her semblance she was at her class just in time, so Ruby Rose proudly strolled into class only to have her name shouted out from the hall.

"Miss Rose!" Goodwitch called her outside.

Ruby cringed and reluctantly moved to meet her teacher.

"Yes Professor?"

"Care to explain why you felt it necessary to freeze up the floor of the hallway?"

"What?' Ruby frowned, turning to the floor in question, which was indeed somehow covered in ice.

"Th-that wasn't me." Ruby insisted.

"Then who was it?"

"I-I don't know." Ruby muttered, her expression a mix of worry and confusion.

"Well I don't care, someone needs to clean it up and-"

Just as Goodwitch said it, the layer of ice suddenly shimmered and broke away into a light layer of white roses before completely vanishing altogether.

Ruby swore it wasn't her. It couldn't have been her, she didn't know how to do something like that. Ruby suddenly became very frightened, she didn't realise it but her aura was feeling much cooler than usual. She thought it was just Weiss' own aura but Ruby realised it wasn't her partners aura feeling so cold, it was her own.

* * *

Time for an intervention

Blake couldn't take it anymore! This was so frustrating! She had no idea what but she just felt so warm, and not in the good way. Ever since that night she wasn't feeling right, it was a strange thing to say but she couldn't explain it any other way, she just felt….off.

Right now that meant she felt like a hundred degrees and wanted to strip bare, which was practically what she did as soon as she stepped into their dorm.

As soon as she had the door closed, she threw her bag onto her bed, ripped her blazer off, whilst at the same time kicking her boots off. She hopped to the window, flinging her socks off of her feet and once that was done her she reached behind her back and pulled her dress off and over her head, leaving her in her undergarments as she leaned out the open window.

"Why am I so hot!?" She growled, relishing the cool breeze through her hair.

"Argh! What the fuck!" Yang yelled from the bathroom.

"Yang?" Blake called hurrying over to the door.

Blake opened the door and stepped in, finding her partner on her bottom, face pale as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Blake?!"

"Yang?"

"Blake?!"

"Yang what is what' wrong?"

"Wh-wh-Why are you almost naked!?" Yang yelled.

"Wha-Oh crap!" Blake cursed and quickly run out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut and falling against it.

"Why did you yell are you okay?" Blake called, forcing her flushed cheeks to calm down.

"No!" Yang replied honestly.

"What happened?" Blake asked, clearly worried.

"I don-I'm not sure."

"How so?"

"I'm either losing my mind, or I somehow made a clone of myself."

Blake was back in the bathroom in an instant, not a care in the world for how she looked.

"You what?!"

"I don't know! I looked in the mirror and there she was standing next to me!" Yang motioned to the mirror. "And then I fell over and she was gone."

"That doesn't make sense Yang!"

"You think!" Yang replied, clearly shaken up. "It was as if I had your semblance, it was crazy."

"You don't have my semblance." Blake muttered.

A moment of silence fell over the two girls.

"Where are you in your undies?" Yang asked again.

Although Blake blushed furiously, this time she didn't run out.

"Yang I'm ridiculous hot and I have no idea why. Ever since that night I've just been getting hotter."

"Yeah you have." Yang replied with a smirk.

"Yang!"

"I'm sorry I can't waste an opportunity like that. Here let me feel you-" Blake recoiled. "Feel your _FOREHEAD _would you relax I'm not that much of a perv."

Yang reached forward and felt Blake's forehead.

"You feel fine to me."

"Well then feel this." Blake took Yang's hand and placed it over her chest, right over her heart.

That felt _really_ warm.

"You're just as warm as I am." Yang said carefully.

"If you're saying you somehow made a clone, and I'm burning like the sun in the middle of July, like you, something is happening with our auras."

"Weiss! Weiss!? Blake, Yang? Where's Weiss!" Ruby burst into the dorm.

Blake and Yang stepped out to meet their leader.

"Guy's where's-" Ruby recoiled. "Why are you both in your bras and undies?"

"Long story." Yang answered, as Blake blushed again. "What's wrong why do you need Weiss?"

"Look at this!" Ruby thrust her hand forward, palm toward Yang and suddenly a crimson shaded glyph appeared in the air between them.

"How did you-" Yang was cut off by a really loud boom, one that reminded her of her sister when she activated her semblance

"What in the name of Dust is happening!" Weiss yelled from the doorway. "I just ran around the campus five times! Five times in less than thirty minutes! Do _you_ know anyone else who can do that!?-Wait why are you two-"

"Long story!" Blake yelled.

"I can." Ruby breathed, staring at her partner. "I can do that in less than thirty minutes. _And_ I can make glyphs now." Ruby held the glyph in front of her.

Weiss recoiled in shock. "What?"

"I think our bonds are starting to show side effects." Ruby announced.

* * *

"What do we do?" Weiss asked as she paced up and down.

"Weiss would you calm down and stop moving." Yang commanded.

"I would love to, if it wasn't for your sisters over active aura I'd be more than happy to sit still." Weiss snapped back.

"Still haven't found anything in that book?" Blake asked Ruby who was flicking through her book on aura, the faunas was still in her undergarments, she couldn't care who looked at her, she was just far too hot.

"I'm trying but the pages keep sticking to these stupid glyphs!" In all the excitement and worry Ruby was having a hard time controlling her already out of control aura and glyphs kept appearing in her palm and holding onto the pages.

In fact they were all having trouble with their aura's.

"Don't call my glyphs stupid!" Weiss turned to her partner.

"Yang what are you doing?" Blake walked up to her partner who was standing at the centre of the dorm.

"I'm trying to-" Yang trailed off as she was in deep concentration.

"Trying to what?" Blake repeated.

"Trying to-" Just then a second Yang appeared by Blake's side and caused the faunas to jump. "I did it!"

But as soon as the shadow clone appeared it was gone.

"Woah!" Ruby breathed.

"Ruby focus!" Weiss snapped.

"Sorry."

"I don't think playing with it is a good idea." Blake stated.

"Blake you're on fire!" Weiss yelled.

"What?" Blake looked up and sure enough her raven hair was covered in a light flare. "Oh now this too!?"

"Relax! It's just my aura." Yang explained.

"Well it's not helping!" Blake replied, flicking her ears in an attempt to escape the flames.

"Woah!" Ruby breathed again.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

"Right sorry." Then came a tearing sound. "Oh c'mon no fair!" Ruby winged, a sheet of torn paper stuck to her hand.

Weiss face palmed and fell onto her bed.

"This is a disaster." She mumbled.

"Here I found it!" Ruby announced.

Her teammates quickly grouped around her.

"What does it say?" Weiss asked.

"It says," Ruby quickly read over it. "It says to wait and let it pass!" She announced triumphantly, before she realised it wasn't really good news at all and quickly re-read it. "Wait."

"What?!" Weiss and Blake squealed together.

"I'm fine with that." Yang stated.

"Of course you are!" Weiss and Blake replied together again.

"It says that at some point it's normal, that our auras are going to reach a point where they mix a little too much and we get these side effects. It says that it will eventually sort itself out, but eventually it will happen again. It's apparently a seasonal thing."

"Again?!" Weiss and Blake again.

"C'mon guys, is it really that bad?" Ruby asked with a nervous chuckle, only to receive two stern glares from both her partner and Blake.

"Well what are we supposed to do in that time?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah I can't exactly go to class like this." Blake motioned to her 'outfit'.

"Well I mean," Yang slid in, "You could if you really wanted to. I know _I _want you to." Yang stated with a grin.

"Yang!"

"Well it's true."

"Ridiculous! This is horrible. This is, this is, this is all your fault!" Weiss pointed to Ruby.

"Me?! What did I do?"

"You got us into this!"

"Hey listen here _Weiss_, Blake was dying so Yang had no choice. And you bonded with me on your own accord so don't blame me."

Just then Yang appeared in between them, causing them to shoot back before 'Yang' vanished.

"Yang!" They both yelled.

"Oh I love this."

* * *

So for the rest of the week and the week following, the students of Beacon Academy wondered where the infamous Team RWBY had gone and why they hadn't made an appearance in the past few days. Rumours started to spread as people walked past their room and heard Yang laughing, Weiss yelling and their team leader yelling back. Blake Belladonna, well apparently people had seen her leaning out their window, for some reason, in her bra.

The more, _perverted_ students learnt not to say anything to her.

"Hey sexy!"

"Hey! Come up here and say it to my face asshole! I'll rip you a new one!"

Yang's warm aura wasn't the only thing she inherited from her partner.

* * *

**A/N: Yay power!**

**How guys, still taking requests/suggestions!**


	18. The second half of team RWBY

**A/N: I owe this idea to Shadow Nightblade, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Yang couldn't wipe that huge smile stuck to her face even if she tried. No matter how many people glanced her way with strange expressions or how many people started whispering as she walked by, nothing could take away from what she was about to do.

Walking through the halls of their dorm, the crowd of people eventually began to thin and soon enough she was walking toward her room alone, that is if you don't count her companion walking along beside her.

She reached the room to their dorm and took a moment to compose herself, she hoped it would go well. She looked down at her companion, showing her a warm smile before taking hold of the handle and throwing the door open.

At first nothing happened, certainly nothing that Yang hoped would happen. She had honestly expected Zwei to react first, if not him then at least the beautiful corgi she had brought in from Vale, neither canines reacted first, a certain feline however was much more attentive.

"Another one!? Why?!" Blake shrieked, finding herself on top of Yangs bed.

"Another what?" Runy asked, leaning forward from her perch to inspect the issue.

Immediately the leaders face lit up.

"AAAAAAW! How cute! Yang where did she come from?!" Ruby squealed, practically flipping out of her bed onto the floor beside the ashe blonde furred corgi.

"She!?" Blake repeated, still keeping a close eye on both dogs present.

"Yep. Her names Vanille." Yang stated, perhaps a little too proudly.

"Hi Vanille!" Ruby squealed, ruffling the slightly confused corgi.

Not only had she entered a very large and strange place, but now she was facing a just as strange girl and if that was enough to confuse the poor thing there was a very strange smell lingering in the air, one similar to something she had smelt before.

"Where did she come from?" Ruby asked, picking her up in her arms.

"I bought her from Vale."

"Is that where you kept going without telling me?" Blake asked, her voice still a few octaves too high.

"Well if you knew you would have tied me down and done who knows what to me."

"Well you're not wrong." Blake mumbled.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom, just as Zwei decided to take a closer look of the newcomer. Weiss watched him trod along the floor up to Ruby's feet where he looked up at Vanille and barked once.

At which point Weiss took notice of the latest addition to their room.

"You have two of them!" Weiss squealed, almost kicking Zwei right out of the way as she rushed to say hello to Vanille.

"Hullo!" The heiress squeaked. "What's your name?"

Ruby watched in fright as her, usually hard as ice partner melted before her eyes, pun not intended.

"Vanille." Yang answered. "She's a girl."

"Oh a girl? Even better!"

"I'm not sure if anyone else is wondering, but _why_ did you feel the need to bring another one to our dorm?" Blake asked, still sitting high above the ground.

"For Zwei." Yang announced.

As if on cue Zwei barked again, which caught the attention of his female counter part and after a few attempts to free herself from the heiress' hands she eventually managed to get a look at the other corgi.

The two looked at each other, both cocking their heads to the side in unison and for some strange reason, the room went silent. Zwei's ear flickered and leaned his head to the other side, taking a few unsure steps away from them where he sat on his hind legs and gave out a quick bark to the lady.

Vanille replied as she blew air from her nose in what could have very well been a snort, but her attention remained on Zwei and after Yang gave her younger sister a quick nudge, Ruby placed Vanille on the floor and let her walk up to Zwei. They stood apart for a moment before Vanille stepped closer and carefully wriggled her nose a few inches from Zwei. Zwei seemed content on simply watching for the time being until Vanille pulled back and sat in front of him.

Zwei stared at her for a moment before looking up at the four girls watching them and Weiss swore the poor corgi looked unsure of himself. Vanille followed his gaze and looked back at the girl who had brought her here, then at the one who picked her up and then at the one who wouldn't let go of her. She had decided, after being so close to them all and getting a good wiff of them, that she still hadn't found the source of that strange smell and she was quite determined to find it, which was when she spotted something she had missed earlier, a certain pair of cat ears hiding high above her.

Vanille, finding no further interest in Zwei at the moment, moved off toward Blake and stood right beneath her on the floor, looking up at her with her head tilted to the side. Blake looked at her and honestly felt she was looking at a different coloured Zwei.

"You wanna say hi?" Yang asked, her signature grin returning. "Let's say hi to Blake."

"Yang! No!"

Yang ignored her partner as she bent over to lift Vanille into the air and place her on her bed, right next to Blake, who was now in a very uncomfortable position. Blake wasn't sure whether to glare at her irritating partner or at the dog plodding towards her but just as she decided to address the more immediate issue, Zwei suddenly had something to say.

"ROOF! ROOF ROOF!" He was barking and growling at the foot of the bed up at Vanille, something was clearly on his nerves.

Blake watched as Vanille's ears pricked up at the sound just before she turned away from her and moved to the edge of the mattress and began yelling back at Zwei.

"Uh oh." Weiss breathed as the two dogs became locked in what looked like a furious argument.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Yang mumbled.

"Would you shut them up!" They heard someone yell from the hall. "Are dogs even allowed here?!"

"Good question." Blake mumbled.

Ruby stepped forward and scooped Zwei into her arms.

"Zwei shush! Bad boy stop yelling at Vanille, be nice."

Zwei had two more words to say before his barks died down to a deep growl before he went completely silent. Yang watched Vanille and swore the corgi smiled as Zwei was taken away, which was when she realised she might have made a mistake.

Vanille turned away from Zwei to get back to investigate the fourth girl in the room, only to find the bed void of other people. Confused the looked around and found the cat smelling girl on the opposite side of the room poking her tongue out at her.

Blake turned to her partner, "You know how much I hate you right?"

"And you know much I _love _you don't you?"

* * *

"Yang not to sound pessimistic or anything, but I think you made a grave mistake."

"Weiss please, don't rub salt in my wounds."

"Well I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice that Zwei is sitting over there in that corner, whilst Vanille is sitting all the way over in _that _corner. I wonder why that is?" Weiss couldn't feel more smug.

She was right though, Zwei and Vanille have indeed created a void between them and they had only just met, they didn't get off on the right foot it seemed. Yang's plan was going horribly wrong.

"I just thought it's be nice if he had someone to keep him company, you know someone other than us, someone a bit more _compatible_." Yang explained.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Blake asked from her bed.

Yang shrugged, although no one could see it. "I dunno, didn't think I needed to. I thought it would go smoothly."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Thank you Blake." Yang sighed.

"Well what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe they'll warm up to each other." Weiss offered.

"I hope they do." Yang admitted.

* * *

"Yang did you feed Vanille?" Ruby called as she noticed the empty bowl.

"Yeah why?"

"Her bowl is empty and she's sitting here staring at it. Zwei's bowl is full though."

"Zwei's bowl?" Yang met Ruby by her side, inspecting the two bowls positioned at opposing sides of the room. "I fed Zwei ages ago." Yang puzzled.

Zwei looked up at noticed the two sister watching him and quickly moved around so that his rear was facing them, as if he was hiding something. Vanille looked over at him and a faint growl rumbled through her throat.

Both Ruby and Yang looked at Vanille's empty bowl and then over at Zwei and both of them became very suspicious of their third member in the family.

"Zwei, don't tell me you did what I think you did." Yang walked up to the corgi, knelt beside him and inspected the bowl carefully. "Zwei!" Low and behold, this bowl was not his bowl, but Vanille's.

It looked like he had somehow swapped their bowls around after she filled Vanille's.

"This isn't funny Zwei she needs to eat too!" Yang berated, moving the bowl back to its rightful position. "What's wrong with you?"

Zwei couldn't help as his ears dropped back and he whimpered softly, he never liked being yelled at, but he really, really didn't like Vanille.

"Trouble in paradise?" Blake asked as she walked past.

"Oh shut up!" Yang snapped.

* * *

It was midday and the atmosphere was slightly chilly today. They had had a long day, going into Vale to pick up a few things, all the walking and shopping, boy do those girls love their shopping. So it was no surprise that Zwei was feeling a little tired and he had the best spot in mind to lay down and relax, the perfect spot where at this time of day the sun was in just the right position to bring its rays to shoot across the window seal, warming up the soft wood and creating the perfect area to rest in peace.

Only this time, there would be no peace.

It appeared someone else was occupying his spot and that someone was the only other corgi present in the entire academy.

He barked at her once, she didn't even flinch. He tried again, twice and this time she looked at him, although reluctantly. He barked again to get his message across but Vanille merely snorted in his direction and returned to her slumber.

Zwei growled and looked up at her. There was no one in the room, he could push her off and no one would know it was him, he'd be rid of her.

Zwei recoiled and shook his head, shattering the strange and dark thoughts his mind had conjured, although he was still very unhappy. It looked like he would have to settle for the lesser position, the one on the floor where the sun just reached, at least just for today.

* * *

"They still haven't seen eye to eye yet have they?" Weiss asked as she watched Zwei stare down Vanille as she roamed around the room.

"No Weiss." Yang replied through gritted teeth.

"No need to get snappy." Weiss replied with a grin.

Yang was about to reply when a knock at their door interrupted her. Weiss smiled as she past Yang and opened the door, finding her younger sister standing there, with a pure white baby Labrador in her arms.

"Winter!?"

"HeyWeisscanyoulookafterherforafewdaysoudteamhadanexpeditionandwefoundherstrandedonthestreetinValeherewehaventnamedheryet love you bye!"

Before Weiss or Yang could register what the younger Schnee had said, she was gone and left Weiss with the Labrador in her arms somehow.

"What just happened?" Yang asked as Weiss slowly closed the door.

"I don't know but," Weiss turned around. "Meet Lilly!" She squealed.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Blake shrieked as she found yet another canine sitting on Weiss' bed. "BUT WHY?!"

"Blame Winter, she just dropped her and ran. Literally." Yang explained.

"But just look how beautiful she is!" Weiss stated, holding her out toward Blake.

Blake recoiled and fell back onto her bed. "Do I _have _to remind you that I'm a faunas. A _cat _faunas!"

"Her names Lilly." Weiss declared, ignoring Blake completely.

"Fantastic." Blake mumbled.

Over at the back of the room, both Zwei and Vanille were looking at the second newcomer of the week.

"Winter found her stranded." Weiss continued.

"How sweet of her." Blake muttered, navigating to the bathroom.

"Those two don't look very happy." Yang nodded toward the two corgis.

"Oh they'll be fine." Weiss waved off Yangs warning.

To be fair, Weiss wasn't wrong, it wasn't until Blake came home the next day that things changed.

Blake burst into the room, slamming the door shut behind her, before quickly opening it, checking the hall and then just as quickly shutting the door again.

"Do I have to ask?" Yang sighed, she really didn't want to.

"I swear he's following me."

Yang frowned, "Who is?"

"Well I don't know his name, I don't even know if he has one." Blake walked away from the door, thankfully Lilly was lying beside Weiss and Zwei and Vanille were in their usual position.

"What are you on about babe?" Yang asked, a little worried.

"I have no idea! I was coming back from the forest and felt something following me, i thought it was a grimm, but when I finally managed to catch it it turned out to be black Jack Russel shadowing me all the way back to Beacon! I don't understand, I'm a cat! Why do dogs keep coming to me!?"

"I can think of a few reasons." Yang answered with a grin.

"I'm back!" Ruby threw the door open and took one huge step inside. "This little fella was waiting outside." Ruby jerked her thumb behind her and on cue, Blake's stalker plodded in.

"Okay even I think this is getting a little ridiculous." Weiss stated as she looked at the raven furred dog. Her puppy, however, was much more interested.

He strode in, without so much as glancing at anyone else present and walked straight up to Blake. Surprisingly, Blake didn't end up on the top of Yang's bed this time. The faunas looked down at the Jack Russel and he looked up at her, tail waggling.

"Can I help you?"

Instead of answering, he jumped onto Blake's bed and nestled down near her pillow, but not before noticing someone staring at him, Lilly. His ears pricked up and he looked back at her, clearly the two were interested in each other.

"So as it stands, we not only are a team of four people, but also four dogs?" Weiss clarified.

"Looks like it." Ruby agreed, looking over the four extra occupants. "But can we really keep them all?"

"Well we can't simply leave them can we?" Weiss said.

"Why not?" Blake asked, still staring at the Jack Russel.

"Blake!" Weiss warned.

"What's his name?" Yang asked, joining her partners side.

"I don't know, his not mine, nor do I want him."

"Oh c'mon Blake, we need something to call him while he's here."

"Why do _I _have to name him?"

"Well he did follow you."

Blake sighed, she really couldn't argue. "Fine. How about, Shadow?"

Yang looked at her partner, "Really?"

"Got anything better?" Blake snapped.

"No no." Yang laughed. "Shadow is a nice name. It's fitting, actually quite fitting."

"Thank you."

"Hey, looks like he's already got his eyes on someone." Yang nodded over at Lilly.

Blake followed the direction and sure enough, the two still had their eye glued to each other.

"That's nice." Strangely, Blake meant it.

"Uh, those two, don't look happy at all." Yang said as she looked at Zwei and Vanille.

The two corgi's had seemed to agree on at least one thing, and that was that neither of them like Lilly or Shadow and they were about to form an unlikely alliance against them.


	19. Time Alone part I

**A/N: WHATS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!**

**I know it's been aaaaages and I'm sorry but schools been a BITCH. I wasn't actually planning to do this tbh, but i was reading some other fanfic and felt like revisiting this, I missed all the girls and wanted to do something, so here this is.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emerald Forest was beautifully quite today. The sun was gleaming high in the sky near high noon, the sky was a brilliant blue without a single cloud in sight, except for those astonishingly pure white puffs of cotton that drifted past occasionally. Even the birds appreciated the fine weather, singing their song early in the morning and right through the day.

Yes, Emerald Forest was quite peaceful, all except for the one are team WRTH decided to engage a pack of grimm. Now that, was not peaceful at all.

Weapons rang, monster snarled and teammates yelled and shouted at each other. Warning each other and throwing the occasional jests at their partners.

"Hmph!" Hinami grunted as she pulled her blade free of a beowolf's eye, or at least where the eye _had _been.

The monster yelped, a sadly cute high pitched noise, followed by a small growl before it collapsed to the ground, a steady stream of blood oozing from its skull as its body gradually smouldered away.

"What number's that?" Hinami asked out loud, her dagger tumbling gracefully between her fingers and the air above her hand.

She heard a strange noise behind her, it sounded like a growl being cut short as if someone had quickly tied a rope around the throat of the beast who made the noise, which in fact, wasn't that far off from what actually happened.

Hinami casually turned around to find Ruen, one huge stone covered fist clasped roughly around the throat of a not so lucky beowolf. The monster stared Ruen dead in the eye for a moment before it was suddenly pounded into the ground, bone armour shattering and flesh turning to pulp in an instant under the force of Ruen's bulk.

"Who's been keeping count?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Just then an Ursa came barrelling towards them on all fours, eyes blazing red and a deep throaty roar leaving its jaws. Hinami and Ruen turned to meet the beast, both unphased in the slightest, for just as it came within five meters of them two things happened in lighting quick succession.

The first was the ruby tipped arrow that pierced the air at lethal speeds and contacted the Ursa's head right between the eyes, mere moments before it exploded. The resulting cloud of fire and smoke prevented Hinami and Ruen from seeing what happened next but they _heard _most of it. First there was a high pitched ringing sound, followed by a cool rush of air that blew Hinami's hair up into her face, followed by a few human grunts, then a few inhuman pained groans before a crackling explosion filled the air just as the smoke cleared.

Revealing one Ursa Popsicle and a rather smug Winter Schnee.

"_That _was number thirteen. One more than Hinami's, _twelve_."

"So that's who's keeping count." Ruen mumbled.

"Twelve?!" Hinami repeated. "No way! I'm totally ahead of you!"

Before Winter could reply, a small group of beowolfs, outnumbering the trio by two, charged from the brush toward them. But before the second beast managed to leap off the ground, all three of them had an arrow embedded in their skulls. One of whom flopped to the ground and came to rest in between the trio's feet.

"You know, we came here for a reason. Am I going to have to do all the work?" Trinity dropped out of the tree line, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"Well we know you just _love _to work hard." Hinami stated, issuing a short chuckle from Ruen's throat.

Trinity rolled her eyes as she neared them, scanning the area around them.

"I'd say we're nearly done here." She announced. "I took a look around earlier, I didn't see any more grimm too close to have been drawn here."

"Damn!" Hinami hissed, clenching her fist.

"Oh don't be sour!" Winter called, throwing her arm over her partner's shoulders and pulling her in close. "There's always next time." She continued with a grin.

"You cheated." Hinami grumbled.

"Actually, she didn't." Trinity cut in.

"You were counting too?" Ruen asked, his huge arms folded across his chest.

"You hardly miss a thing do you?" Winter awed.

"Well that's kinda my thing." Trinity answered, fiddling with her bow.

"Well, let's start heading back." Winter declared, leading her team back to Beacon, her partner still under her arm, not that either of them minded.

They were walking for at least ten minutes when the two girls realised they were suddenly left alone, their counterparts presumably peeled off at some point earlier. It wouldn't have been the first time the team had split up on their way back from a mission, it had occurred at some point in their time together, that the two pairs came to an unspoken understanding that sometimes the partners liked having some, time alone together. They found that the only opportunity they had to get time alone, and truly alone, was during their missions, when no other students-or certain a certain sister and her friends-had the chance to happen by them.

So now Winter and Hinami were relatively alone, of course Trinity and Ruen were far enough not to hear what they had to say but not so far away that if either of them called out it wouldn't go unheard. Then again Hinami was more than certain her faunas attributes would no doubt pick it up even if they were a little too far away, not to mention Trinity's freakishly honed senses.

"Twelve? What a load of crap!" Hinami mumbled.

"Language!" Winter warned.

Hinami winced, her wolf ears twitching in unison. "Sorry."

"You just can't handle that I beat you by one." Winter continued, an smug grin playing at her lips.

"No! I can't handle that you're lying." Hinami replied.

Winter laughed. "You know you're kinda cute when you're grumpy."

Hinami's cheeks flushed furiously and her ears fell flat against her head. She grumbled something under her breath that Winter didn't catch and looked away from her partner. Winter watched her partner out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself, a short silence falling over them.

"You know," Winter began after sometime, "we've come quite a long way haven't why?"

Hinami looked at her partner, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Winter sang with a grin, "not so long ago you hated me."

"Pff, I still do." Hinami replied with a smile.

"Hey!" Winter thumped Hinami on the shoulder playfully. "But honestly."

Hinami sighed, "Do we have to get all," she made a motion with her hands. "All deep and meaningful?"

Winter chuckled, "Not if you don't want to."

Hinami nodded and looked away, another short silence falling over them.

"But," Winter began again, causing Hinami to roll her eyes. "We are alone right now and it's not going to last very long."

Hinami sighed in defeat. "Fine. Yes Winter, I used to hate you but now I don't. Is that what you wanted?"

"Well you could have been a little more…" The Schnee searched for an appropriate word. "I dunno, romantic?"

"Romantic!?" Hinami repeated.

"Wrong word." Winter mumbled to herself, and then to her partner. "You know what I mean."

Hinami's ear flickered in silence. "Yeah well, I'm not exactly 'romantic'" She replied.

"I know." Winter stated with a smile.

And yet, another silence.

"You kno-" Just as Hinami opened her mouth to speak a high pitched screech ripped through the air.

A nevermore, larger than Hinami herself flew straight into her and knocked her to the ground in a mess of wolf fur and bird feathers.

"Gah!"

Winter watched with slight amusement as her partner splattered and cursed as the bird struggled to take flight again, but not before taking something the belonged to the faunas with it.

"Blah!" Hinami coughed a few more raven feathers out of her mouth before sitting up.

The faunas looked up to find her partner with a rather stupid smile splashed across her soft features.

"Well at least one of us enjoyed that." Hinami grumbled, getting to her feet. "You could have helped."

"Oh stop winging, it was only a few seconds."

"Yeah a few second." Then Hinami felt something, her hand shooting to her blade that sat at her left shoulder, only it wasn't there. "Ass! It took my dagger!"

Hinami turned, her semblance flaring and readying to move her through space to her blade in an instant. Before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. It might be holding it by the handle, remember what happened last time?" Winter stated. "I'll go get it."

A glyph appeared beneath her feet and just before she shot off into the sky after the bird she paused and turned to her partner, "And watch your language!"

BOOM!

Hinami watched her partner shoot into the sky, a wave of cool air blasting through her dark hair and ears. Unfortunately she was right about going after it, last time she teleported to her dagger when it had its handle covered didn't end well for her, the thought of it still made her hand twitch. But she wasn't going to let her partner go into the forest on her own, so without waiting any longer she broke into a sprint after the bird and her partner.

Hinami ran through the forest, trees and bushed rushing past her in a blur as her legs moved, leaping over fallen logs and branches. In fact, it took her a moment to realise that there were a lot more fallen debris along the forest floor than usual, in fact when she took the time to look around the faunas realised an entire section of the forest had been destroyed.

Strange.

Hinami burst into a clearing, the nevermore and her partner still in sight but when she reached the middle of the clearing she stopped dead, a faint noise reaching her ears and telling her to stop.

The faunas paused, her breath coming heavy, her ears flicking around as she caught more slight noises. Noises of things moving in the bushes around her.

"AAAAAA!"

The scream ripped Hinami's attention away from her surroundings and to the sky where the noise came from.

"Winter!"

But the moment her guard was let down the grimm pounced.

Bursting from the tree line in front of her, fangs bared, eyes blaring crimson the beowolf lunged straight at her. The two collided, falling backwards onto the ground in a heap. Hinami grunted as the weight on top of her pinned her down, she looked up to find herself staring at the inside of the beats mouth, a foul smell blowing into her face.

Hinami almost gagged but managed to gather herself and bring her knee straight up into the beowolfs side before its fangs came any closer to her. The beast retched back with a growl and just as it snarled and tried to devour the faunas one more time, it instead found a small knife protruding from its neck.

It went slack almost immediately but not before Hinami pushed it off her body just as the small knife expelled the dust infused within it in a fiery explosion. Hinami rolled to her feet in an instant, her remaining dagger coming free of it's scabbard and into her hand in mere moments. She spun around in time to block a swipe from another beowolf before she dropped to a crouch and slashed its gut open clean.

She kicked the beast away from her spinning around and sending two more knives spinning through the air off to her left, stopping yet another beowolf dead in its tracks as the small blades expelled a torrent of ice against it. At the same time Hinami had turned to her right, running forward before quickly side stepping as another beowolf took the opportunity to lunge at her. Her boot shot out and sent the beast into a tumble, straight into the now ice covered beowolf, impaling itself against the icicles that formed along its body.

Hinami stopped and found an opportunity to look around, taking stock of the situation. She had to get to Winter, that was her yell earlier. But there were a lot of grimm surrounding her, not to mention whatever destroyed all those trees could still be around.

More beowolf's were stalking towards her, her ears picking up even more still hidden in the trees. She hefted her dagger in her palm, wishing she had both of them with her, but unfortunately she didn't and she wouldn't be a good huntress if she couldn't adapt.

"The things you get me into Winter." She mumbled to herself before getting ready to run in.

At least she would have if a flash of pale blue didn't suddenly cleave through a trio of beowolfs before stopping and summoning a glyph that launched a fourth beowolf into it's partner, at which point the same mass of blue spun around and blasted the beowolf behind with a ball of fire.

"Did you get my dagger?" Hinami called.

Winter disposed of yet another beast before leaping back toward her partner.

"Hehe, about that." Winter answered sheepishly.

"That doesn't really matter, are you okay? I heard you yell." Hinami replied, her eyes stern.

Winter turned to face her partner, she recognised the look in the faunas' eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just surprised."

"By what?"

"Oh there was a much bigger nevermore waiting for me."

"Right." Hinami nodded. "Well what do we do about all this?" She ushered toward the snarling beowolfs around them.

"What we do best." Winter replied with a smile. "Kick ass."

"Language!" Hinami called after her partner as she raced away.

Winter glided along the floor of Emerald Forest, a ringing sound following her as she reached a grimm, her sword imbedded in the beasts chest. No sooner was it pulled free and she spun gracefully on her heel, her sword coming down through the air and slashing across the palm of a beowolf on her right.

The beast snarled and reeled away, before Winter rushed forward with the help of a glyph and shoved the tip of her blade into the roof of the beasts mouth and up into its head. She yanked it free with a grunt before quickly spinning around and thrusting her left hand forward, a glyph appearing before her and capturing a particularly armoured beowolf in its place.

From there she quickly leapt high into the air, tumbling so that she was upside as she began to fall back down, at which point a glyph appeared at her feet and shot her toward the ground, she dropped to her knees and sliding along with the help of a glyph, right past another grimm, her blade cutting its side clean open. Before it hit the dirt another glyph had her shooting back the way she came, where she rose to her feet and quickly found her blade in embedded in the chest armour of a beowolf. The bone may have stopped the blade but Winter was ready and not a second later her blade erupted violently as an explosion of fire ripped through air, bone and flesh alike.

Over the sound of the explosion, Winter heard another noise. The noise of an angry beast, the sound of air being blown out of a trumpet of dark flesh and hard bony plating. The earth shuddered as it charged, taking down trees and beowolfs, nothing in its path would stop the determined Goliath, especially not one of Winter's glyphs. Even if she had the opportunity to do so.

Hinami heard it coming before her partner did, she just wasn't sure what exactly it was, but the second it broke free of the tree line she knew what had to be done. Winter was in the beasts path and that was something Hinami would not allow. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her partner for that fact.

Winter was right, they had come a very long way and she didn't want anything to come in between that.

Winter stared at the goliaths two beady crimson eyes as it charged toward her, she found herself rooted to the ground. She couldn't move, perhaps it was the shear ferocity of the beast, a beast she had never seen before. It was coming closer, much closer and just when she thought she may very well be in trouble Hinami appeared before her.

"This might be a very bad idea." Hinami quickly said before she grabbed her tightly and teleported them both to where ever the nevermore had taken her other dagger.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! HINAMIIIIII!"

As it turns out, the dagger in question was still several hundred feet above the ground and was now toppling toward the ground with both its owner and its owners partner.


	20. Time Alone part II

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to all of those who welcomed me back, it's good to be be back.**

**I know this isn't finished but I didn't want to leave you on a cliff hanger for too long so... Three parter here we come!**

* * *

"HINAMIIIIIII! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Winter yelled, over the rush of air as the two fell toward the ground.

But Hinami, wasn't capable of replying, her mind was too busy overcoming the horrid pain blaring through her left hand. The faunas in question was tumbling through the air, a stark contrast to her partner who was much more in control of her decent and it didn't take the Schnee long to notice something was wrong.

One glyph later and the Schnee and the faunas collided together, Winter's arms wrapped around her partners waist and back. She took one quick look at Hinami's, pain-twisted face, and realised her partner was barely hanging on.

"Oh no." Winter breathed.

She turned in the air, changing her direction so that she was falling feet first with her partner practically limp in her grasp. At which point, the nevermore decided to come back. With one loud screech it dived towards them, attacking from above.

Winter struggled to spin around in time, a glyph appearing between them and the bird's wicked talons. The beast's claws smashed into the sign, forcing both Winter and Hinami even faster through the air, this time Winter had no control over her decent.

Winters vision became a horrid mix of sky, forest, a mix of both and the occasional faunas or nevermore. But when it became apparent that the forest was beginning to take up a larger portion of that vision Winter began to feel a sense of urgency. She had lost hold of Hinami when the bird attacked, and the faunas was just out of arms reach, nothing a glyph couldn't fix.

But when they were joined together once more the forest ceiling was right below them and if it wasn't for Winter's quick thinking and resilience, the both of them would have ploughed right through dozens of trees and branches without any protection what so ever. But luckily Winters glyphs held out and the only damage to either of them, was dull pain that pooled along Winters back upon crash landing.

"Ow." Winter groaned, blinking the pain away, which only did the opposite.

The Schnee flexed her fingers and toes, just to make sure, before opening her eyes and looking down at the weight lying on top of her, Hinami.

"Hey." She called softly. "Hinami. Wake up. Please." Winter shook her partner gently, her tone weakening slightly with worry.

But thankfully the faunas responded. Hinami groaned, a pained groan, before coughing once and opening her eyes. Turning her head so that she was looking down Winter's chest and into the Schnee's calming blue eyes.

"Are you okay?' Winter asked.

Hinami watched her partners expression soften, becoming lost in those azure orbs for a moment before pain broke through her mind and shattered the calm peace.

"Gah!" Hinami winced, her ears convulsing with the pain. "Arh shit!"

She cursed and rolled off Winter chest with a groan, grasping her left hand with her right. Winter sat up, ignoring the pain screaming along her spine and through her arms, and shuffled over to her partners side.

"Let me see." She commanded softly, referring to Hinami's hand.

She waited patiently for Hinami to let go and show her hand to her partner.

"Woah! Okay, maybe I didn't want to see." Winter looked away from the rather gruesome sight for a moment.

Hinami laughed, "Don't be such a princess."

"Actually that's my sister." Winter replied, taking out her field kit.

"Actually she's a heiress." Hinami replied with a grin.

Winter paused and looked at her partner, "I never knew excruciating pain made you a smart ass."

"Language!" Hinami warned with a grin.

For a short moment pain left those raven coloured eyes, it was only for a moment but it was enough to make Winter become more at ease.

Winter carefully took Hinami's hand and began cleaning the wound, apologising every time Hinami hissed, or even growled, as she dabbed it with disinfectant. At some point, when Hinami was lying on the ground on her back, eyes shut closed and her hand in her partners, the faunas felt something strange. Something akin to a, warm feeling.

"What are you doing?" Hinami asked, rolling her head to look up at her partner.

"Hmm?" Winter hummed, wrapping a bandage around Hinami's hand.

"What did you just do?"

Winter paused and shot the faunas a confused look. "I tended to your wound. What else did I do?"

Hinami made to elaborate on what she felt before she stopped and thought against it. "N-nothing."

"You know you shouldn't have-"

"Done that?" Hinami cut in. "Wouldn't be the first time I heard that one." She mumbled.

"Well it's true." Winter continued, helping her partner sit up against a tree.

"What and let you get pummelled and or impaled by a goliath? I'd rather not thank you." Hinami replied simply.

Winter was silent for a moment, watching the faunas as she looked away.

"Thank you Hinami." Winter finally breathed.

Hinami looked at Winter out of the corner of her eye. "Don't mention it." She mumbled.

Winter sighed and joined Hinami's sighed, leaning against the tree shoulder to shoulder. The two girls sat in silence for a moment, staring out into the forest.

"We're lost aren't we?" Winter stated.

"Mhmm."

"And unarmed." Winter added.

Hinami had lost both her daggers in the fall and so did Winter, her blade leaving her grasp the moment she was teleported into the air.

"Yep." Hinami sighed.

"Grrreat."

"Well at least we'll have 'more time alone'" Hinami stated with a grin.

Winter laughed. "Yeah, we've definitely come a long way now."

"I said it was probably going to be a bad idea." Hinami stated.

"Well you didn't give me much time to think it over."

"Who was the one who stood in front of a goliath?"

"Hey now, that's not fair."

"Miss _thirteen_." Hinami replied with a grin.

Winter groaned and thumped her head against the trunk. "Your horrible you know that?"

"Yeah but you know you love me."

…

…

…

Both women fell dead silent, a pair of eyes frozen wide and the other pair skittishly scanning the trees and bush around them.

"You know that was just a joke right?"

"You were only joking weren't you?"

The two stumbled.

"Yeah of course I knew that."

"Why would I be serious?"

Winter cleared her throat and stood up, or she would have if pain didn't surge through her spine and bring her back to the ground.

"Ow!"

Hinami watched her partner rub her rear and roll her shoulders. The faunas rolled her eyes and got to her feet, standing in front of Winter and offering her hand to the Schnee. Winter offered Hinami a sheepish smile and took the hand, being pulled to her feet with ease.

"Thankss woah!" Winter took one step and almost collapsed a second time, her left knee turning to jelly in an instant.

"Winter!" Hinami called, grabbing her at the last moment. "Hold on, sit back down."

Winter obeyed, slowly sitting back down, suddenly feeling more pain coming from her left knee.

Hinami's ears flickered as she watched Winter's face twinge with pain. "Is it your knee?"

"Mhmm." Winter groaned.

"Let me have a look."

Hinami took one look at Winter's leggings and immediately realised it would be harder than she first thought.

"Hey uhm," Hinami began. "How much did these pants cost you?"

"What?" Winter groaned. "I dunno not too mu-"

She was cut off by the sound of fabric being torn apart, what followed was the feeling of relief along her left leg.

"Hinami!" Winter squealed.

"What? I do have to _see_. Your pants aren't see through."

"You could have given me warning!" Winter continued, her voice higher than usual.

Hinami paused and looked up at her partner, noticing her partners strange behaviour.

"Well I'm sorry." Hinami replied, moving her attention to the injured knee.

Winter watched her partner carefully as she gently touched around the area of the knee, that was beginning to look a little swollen. Hinami was quietly inspected the area, completely unaware of what her actions were really doing to her partner.

"Does this hurt?" Hinami asked, pressing lightly a little below the knee.

"No." Winter managed.

"What about this?"

"Nope."

"Would you stop squirming so much what's wrong with you? What about this?" Hinami was gradually moving her way up the Schnee's leg, her warm fingers gently gliding along her smooth skin.

"I assume this will hurt." Hinami stated as she prodded the joint itself.

A sudden jolt and a hiss from the Schnee was confirmation enough.

"Are you done?" Winter complained, demanding that her red cheeks would fade and her heart would calm back down.

Hinami didn't reply and continued her prodding. She found her way mid-way up Winters thigh before the Schnee suddenly jolted and cursed as the movement send pain lancing through her leg.

"Did that hurt?" Hinami asked sincerely.

"No." Winter replied through gritted teeth. "I mean yes!" She quickly lied.

Hinami paused and looked at her partner, her hand casually resting against Winters leg.

"Are you okay?" She asked, head cocked to one side like a confused pup. Her wolf ears only added to the image.

Winter looked at her partner and forced herself not explode from embarrassment and anger. "I'm fine! Just hurry up and splint it!"

Hinami raised an eye brow at her partner. "Okay, okay. I was just checking, you know, so I don't make it worse."

Winter sighed in relief as the faunas finally took her gentle, warm hands away from her, apparently sensitive skin, and left to look a branch to use as a splint. Winter rubbed her eyes and slapped her cheeks, cursing to herself and hoping Hinami didn't hear.

"Stupid girl! Stupid hands! Stupid knee! Stupid warm soft hands! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

It wasn't until Hinami finally found something to use and picked it up that it dawned on her, which in itself was enough to make the faunas jerk her hand and look at it accusingly, of course not before her cheeks flushed horribly.

The next hour or so was filled with what was undoubtedly an awkward silence, the only sounds to fill the void was the crushing of dried leaves and broken branches, that and the occasionally hiss as Winter stepped on something she shouldn't have.

"How do we find out where to go?" Finally Hinami decided to break the silence and ask a rather important question.

"Well lets hope we haven't been going in the wrong direction, I'd rather not walk more than I have too." Winter stated.

The two paused in thought.

"Well Beacon Academy faces the east, and the sun sets in the west." Hinami explained.

"Well we can't exactly see where the sun is setting from down here can we?" Winter said.

Hinami rolled her eyes and approached a tree. "Wait here princess."

In a blink of an eyes Hinami had scrawled up the tree and disappeared into the foliage above. A few silent seconds later and the faunas returned.

"That way." She declared, pointing a little off to their right.

"Wait a second." Winter called.

"Winter I know what I'm talking about try not to argue-"

"No it's not that!" Winter berated, reaching forward and plucking a few leaves from her partner's hair.

She pulled them free with ease, her hands brushing by the two rather adorable wolf ears sitting there. They flicked instinctively, Hinami expected the touch to be cold but she was pleasantly surprised to find her partners touch to be rather warm. Almost too warm.

In fact so warm that she found herself leaning into the touch, to which Winter obliged almost subconsciously. Hinami took a small step closer to Winter and the two girls found themselves practically hugging each other, it wasn't until a relaxed, gentle rumble rolled through Hinami's throat that the pair came to their senses.

"Ergehm!" Hinami cleared her throat and turned away.

Winter's hands shot away from her partners head and she stuffed them quickly into her pockets.

"We should get moving." Hinami stated.

"Great idea!" Winter agreed, slowly making her way along the designated path.

The sun was setting by the time the silence that followed was broken yet again. This time by Winter.

"Uhm." She began. "So that was…" She turned away, scratching the back of her head. "A thing." She mumbled.

"A thing?" Hinami repeated.

"You know what I mean!" Winter spat, more from embarrassment than anger.

"Well sorry about that." Hinami mumbled.

"No! No! It's not that!" Winter hurriedly replied. "Don't be sorry. It was, it was nice." Winter finished.

More silence.

"Yeah it was." Hinami agreed quietly.

"You know," Winter began. "What you said before-"

"Shush!"

"Hey I'm trying to-"

"Ssh!"

"Hinam-"

"Shut up!" Hinami hissed.

Winter immediately went silent upon noticing her partner's posture. Crouched, ears scanning around their area. In the dim light she could have almost passed for an actual wolf.

"Oh great." Winter whispered.

"Winter, get behind me." Hinami demanded.

"No I'm not getting behind you! I'll be beside you, I _am_ your partner." And possibly becoming something more.

Hinami grumbled but didn't argue any further, they had more immediate problems to deal with.

"We can't fight them." Hinami announced. "I might not have enough knives and even then we are in no condition to fight."

Winter hated to admit it, but her partner was right, for once. "I don't like it when you're right."

"That makes the both of us." Hinami replied. "You ready to get us out of here?"

Winter felt her aura react immediately, her semblance slowly churning to life.

"You remember which way to go?" Hinami asked jokingly.

"Shut up and hold on."

The first beowolf lunged, almost immediately finding a knife sticking out of its eye. Before the blade detonated the two partners were soaring through the air, this time on their own accord.

* * *

Even though she tried, Winter couldn't get them all the way back to Beacon, she did however cover significant ground. But unfortunately the two girls came crashing back to the ground, one of whom could barely keep herself standing.

"Winter!" Hinami half winged half called worryingly. "I told you not to try!"

"I-I know." Winter barely managed to reply.

"Sit down you big idiot." Hinami commanded, gently lowering the Schnee to the ground.

"You're the idiot." Winter managed to reply, groaning as her rear touched the ground.

"Sun's going down." Hinami announced. "How do you feel about some impromptu camping?"

Winter groaned. "Oh fun." She dead panned.

"Let's hope it doesn't get to cold, lighting a fire might draw more attention."

"Oh you're warm enough." Winter mumbled.

Hinami blinked and slowly turned to look at her partner. She was happy to blame that statement on her fatigue.

"Hey Hinami?" Winter yawned.

"What?"

"Come here." Winter beckoned the faunas closer.

Hinami hesitated, unsure what to do.

"Please?" Winter pleaded.

Something tugged at Hinami from within and before she knew it she was sitting beside her partner, Winter's arm around her neck. It wasn't long before the faunas felt Winter squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Why are you so tense? Relax."

"It's kinda hard when something could attack us at any moment." Hinami lied, that wasn't the reason why she was tense.

"Uh huh." Winter hummed. "This has been an eventful hasn't it?"

"Very." Hinami dead panned.

"I mean, we fell through the air, we got injured, you touched me a bunch and then I touched you a bunch. What a strange day."

Hinami's cheeks flushed at the mention of all the… 'touching'.

"And now," Winter continued. "Here we are."

_'She's just exhausted. She's just exhausted'_ Hinami told herself over and over, even as her heart raced.

"Hinami you're really warm you know that?"

Hinami didn't reply, that was until Winter nudged her. "Thank you?"

"And pretty." Winter yawned, her voice becoming thick with fatigue. "Your ears are really cute, my sister told me they were once. She was right."

Hinami failed to stop her ears from twitching.

"Hey Hinami?"

Hinami thought about ignoring her partner. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Hinami almost choked on her own saliva.

"Do you?" Winter nudged.

"Uh, well-" But as fate would have it, Hinami wouldn't have to finish that sentence, for Winter was now unceremoniously snoring away.

"Oh thank heavens!" Hinami breathed.


	21. Time Alone part III

**A/N: So like, i know that this kinda starts off a bit sudden buuuuut, oh well?**

* * *

Hinami's ears twitched, a small flicker atop her head. The pair of raven, canine ears picked up something, instinctively searching for the source of it. They flickered once more, at which point Hinami stirred, scrunching her nose up moaning as she was tugged from her slumber.

Her brow furrowed into a brow, irritated at being woken, until the noise sounded again and she was immediately on high alert. Her eyes shot open, her faunas blood giving her full vision in the dim light of the early dawn of day.

She looked around frantically, faintly registering the rise and fall of her partners chest below her cheek. Then she saw it, a faint red dot moving through the trees in front of her, the eye of a monster. The beast blew out a heavy breath from its nose, a breath to large to be a beowolf or an ursa, perhaps a goliath?

Unfortunately for Hinami it wasn't long until she found out.

The beast must have spotted them, or perhaps smelt them, and without warning charged through the tree line towards them.

With a mighty roar the elephant beast charged straight for them, its ivory tusks seemingly glaring at them as the beast approached. Hinami scrambled to her feet, scampering out of the way just as she realised something. Sliding to a halt she spun around, her gaze falling back to her partner, who was still asleep, leaning against the tree, completely unaware that she was mere moments from either becoming impaled or crushed.

"Winter!" Hinami shouted, rushing back to her partners side.

She reached the Schnee's side, dropping to her knees and hefting her up off the ground. But Hinami knew she had run out of time, it was as if a dark sheet was thrown over. With a grunt Hinami threw Winter forward, the faunas watched as her partner slumped against the ground just before her vision became a blur and her side burst into agony, shortly before her other side was brutally slammed into the tree they were sleeping against.

"Arh!" Hinami yelped.

The goliath roared and wood splintered. Hinami forced her eyes to open, coming face to face with the beast as it pinned her against the tree with its tusk. Their eyes met and Hinami stared into the dark crimson of its eyes, eyes that symbolised all the evil in their world, before it drew back and came forward again, slamming her back against the tree once more.

Hinami grunted, hands falling against the tusk as her back stung and pounded unbearably. She managed a quick glance over at Winter, finding that the pale blonde huntress was just about to wake up. Just then the goliath stepped back and let Hinami fall to the ground, the faunas hit the dirt and immediately collapsed in a heap. Her fists clenched from the pain, her breath was ragged and shallow and every inhale sent pain lancing along her ribs and through the front of her chest.

"Fuck!" Hinami managed to curse.

The goliath roared once more, its trumpet high in the air and blaring the deafening noise into the morning sky. But it's declaration of victory was suddenly cut short as a huge force exploded against its side and threw it onto its side, even managing to roll it over. Trees were crushed, birds took flight and the goliath whined in pain.

Hinami barely managed to look up and find the source of the attack. A huge, white glyph rotated peacefully where the goliath had been moments ago, its summoner standing behind it, a lot less peacefully. Winter chest heaved as she breathed heavily, her palm held out in front of her, her posture slightly slack as if she was barely managing to stay up right-which was most likely true-eyes that were usually twinkling with happiness and love were now burning with rage and hate, the calm blue now a steel azure.

But it all lasted a few seconds until Winter dropped her hand and replaced her furious expression with a far more softer, worried look as she ran over to her partner.

"Hinami! Ar-are you okay? Shit I'm so sorry!"

Hinami tried to smile but failed, the pain coursing through her body had overridden most control she had over her body, her face contorted into a mess of pain and agony.

"Hinami say something! Please!"

The faunas wanted, more than anything she wanted to. Anything to stop hearing her partner sound so…_hurt_. But Hinami found herself yelling at her body as she failed to form a word, any word. She was beginning to become angry when she noticed something strange.

Everything had gone dark, Winter's voice was nothing more than a soft garble and all the pain in her body had been reduced to a slight buzz.

_'Argh crap!' _That was Hinami's last thought before everything went silent.

* * *

"Hinami! Hinami!" Winter yelled, struggling to bite back tears. "Hinami please!"

Winter looked at her partner lying before her, back littered with cuts, grazes and bruises, the back of her shirt still hanging on the bark of the tree. Winter grabbed Hinami's hand and squeezed it gently, her breath hitching when she felt how weak it was.

"No. No no no no!" Now there was no holding the tears.

Winter burst into tears, ignoring the pain she felt in her body. "Hinami. What do I do? What do I do!?"

Winter cried to herself. "Hinami I'm sorry I don't know what to do!" The Schnee was falling apart, her partner may not be dead but to Winter it made no difference. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't think straight, couldn't formulate a plan, something that should be extremely easy for a huntress, especially the leader.

But every time Winter tried to think of something, her thoughts were pulled back to the hand lying in her palm and the person it belonged to. Her mind had suddenly become flooded with thoughts of Hinami lying limp before her and all the Schnee managed to do was repeat the same phrase.

"I'm sorry."

Hinami wasn't dead, but Winter was young and was now very, very afraid. It was easy for her to face danger on her own, it was easy for her to be hurt, tortured and toyed with, but none of that was happening to her, it was happening to someone she cared about, someone she was realising she cared about a _lot_, and she had no idea how to cope with it.

Winter cried out and fell on top of Hinami, resting her forehead against Hinami's and holding her face in her hands. Winter continued to struggle as her mind battled itself, trying to think of the appropriate course of action only to have the though crushed by painful amounts of guilt that pierced her heart.

"I'm sorry!"

As if on cue, the goliath had gotten back onto its feet, its side already swelling and a portion of its armour breaking away. The beast roared and wasted no time charging to exact its revenge.

Winter either didn't hear it, or heard it and didn't care because she hardly moved, until the last moment where she lifted her head away from her partners and looked at the beast rushing toward her.

But the goliath never reached them.

Two thin projectiles slammed into its rear leg, the appendage went limp and before the beast toppled over a huge figure came running sidelong at the beast. The figure charged and took hold of one of the grimms tusks, pulling it along just as it collapsed, resulting in the huge grimm being pulled over onto its side, sliding along the ground with its own momentum.

The beast roared before the figure who pulled it down threw one heavy punch straight to the centre of its head and knocked it out immediately.

Winter was completely dazed by it all, nothing registered and nothing made sense any more. In that moment all she had was Hinami, slowly fading out of her grasp. Even when Trinity finally reached her and caught her just as she began to fall forward, all Winter could care for was the faunas that had been by her side for so long, a faunas she never wanted to let go of.

* * *

The next day

"Where is she!?"

Weiss bolted down the hall, stopping in front of her sisters teammates.

"How did this happen!? Where were you two!? Why didn't yo-"

"Weiss!" Ruby pulled her partner out of Trinity's face. "Weiss calm down, you know Winter is ok. Everyone knows you're worried, don't take it out on them, they're worried too."

Damn she hated when Ruby was right.

Weiss nodded quietly, forcing herself to calm down. She had been to the hospital too many times and she was getting sick of it.

"Physically she's barely hurt at all." Trinity spoke after a short silence. "Hinami was the one who needed to be put in hospital really." The archer added softly, images flashing past her mind.

Weiss looked at the young girl, recognising the girls expression all too well.

"How is she now?" Weiss asked her tone much softer than before.

Trinity looked up at the heiress, "She's better. She woke up not long ago."

"Have you been in to see her?" Ruby asked.

"As soon as she opened her eyes Winter practically jumped on her." Ruen explained. "We thought it'd be good to give them some, uh, space."

Weiss raised an eye brow. "Did something happen?" She asked, looking over at the door to her right.

"We don't know exactly buy, something definitely happened." Trinity answered.

* * *

"Winter please stop crying." Hinami pleaded with a soft smile.

She had just woken up and the first thing she was met with was her partner balling her eyes out and clinging onto her.

"Ehmsory" Winter continued to cry over Hinami's shoulder.

"Winter." Hinami called, gently pushing her partner off of her, gently was all she could manage anyway. "Stop crying."

Winter stepped back and managed to stop her crying, if just for that moment.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this." Hinami asked, allowing Winter to take her hand without a seconds thought.

"I just-" Winter began. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are you keep saying that. I told you there's nothing to be sorry for."

Winter let out a breath. "But you were there, on the ground and I didn't do anything." Winter fought back more tears.

"It's not your fault Winter."

"But it is!"

"No it's not!" Hinami replied, squeezing Winter's hand. "It's not your fault! Okay? You didn't do anything wrong. I don't blame you for anything."

"B-but you were just ly-"

"Winter!" Hinami cut in. "Stop it. I'm not there anymore am I?"

Hinami waited for a response. Winter sniffled and then slowly nodded.

"And that's all that matters. Where I am _now_, and where you are." Hinami rubbed her partners hand gently. "Understand?"

Winter nodded again.

"Good. Now please stop crying, I can't see you like this." Hinami asked. "It hurts." She mumbled, but not quite enough for Winter miss it.

Winter heard it and paused, but decided not to say anything. A silence fell over the two partners, their hands entwined together, neither of them ready to let go anytime soon. The two of them noticed something in the touch, something they wanted to say but were afraid to say it. They were holding hands and they both knew neither of them wanted to let go, they both knew their relationship had changed.

They both felt a warmth there, one that reached all the way to their hearts.

"Hey Winter?" Hinami yawned.

"What is it?"

"I'm kinda tired-"

"Oh sorry! I'll be outside if-"

"No!" Hinami quickly stopped her partner.

Winter paused and looked back at the faunas, noticing how her ears twitched and fell flat against her head quietly.

Without speaking, Hinami shuffled to the side of her bed, wincing as her sides and back sparked, but she tried to hide it as best as possible. Winter watched silently until Hinami gently tugged on her hand, pulling her towards the bed.

"Don't-don't go just yet." Hinami finally said, although she was staring out the window as her cheeks flushed furiously.

Winter smiled and carefully sat next to her partner, still holding her hand. Hinami reluctantly turned back around and rested her head against Winter's shoulder, smiling as she suddenly felt a warmth rush through her.

"Don't worry." Winter began. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N:Fin**

**Who's got suggestions I wonder? I assume you guys want to see some more RWBY things, coz I do too. Hmm, things to think about.**


	22. Is this acting like a girlfriend?

**A/N: ****Guess who's back, back back back. Back again. Shady's back tell a friend.**

**No really tell a friend :P**

**SUP GUYSSS! It really is good to be back, hope you've all been well. I've practically finished school now! :D So that's fuckin amazing!**

**My return is marked by a rather smutty chapter, naughty shenanigans with the White Rose duo hehehee**

**Oh also, my first story, TWLO, is entered into a contest on inkitt, so if you want to vote be my guest :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby was…bored. Again.

She got bored a lot. It was hard, _not _to be bored. Especially when Yang was out with Blake and Weiss was _studying_. Ruby shuddered at the thought of staring down at sheets of paper filled with big words and complicated math formulae. It wasn't fair. Weiss studied sooo much.

Ruby groaned and rolled over in her bed, causing it to sway slightly. Her feet hit the mattress with a soft thump as she let out another sigh. She took in a breath and opened her mouth to speak,

"Wei-"

"No Ruby."

But was immediately shit down by her snow haired partner. The heiress' eyes never even left her books and neither did her concentration.

"Weiiiiiss." Ruby winged.

"No Ruby, I need to go over this. Oobleck set us quite a bit of work."

"He always does." Ruby groaned, rolling off her bed and landing in front of Weiss on the floor. "And _you _always do all of it." Ruby bounced on her toes and pouted at the heiress.

Weiss huffed and spared a moment from her books to look up at her partner. She looked at the younger girl and couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt pull at her heart. It wasn't hard for Weiss to see what Ruby was feeling, not to mention the fact that she could actually _feel_ how the red head felt. Ruby's aura was swimming lazily, every now and then tugging at her own, not wishing to disturb her but unable to hold back the need for contact.

"Ruby." Weiss began gently. "I'm nearly done, just give me a few minutes and then I'll be all yours." Weiss smiled.

Ruby had to admit the smile made her tingle, even if just a little. But the energetic red head still wasn't satisfied, but she knew there'd be no swaying the heiress. With a groan Ruby relented, "Fiiiiine." She turned on her heel and moved to the kitchen, her feet hitting the floor louder than necessary, not so much as stomping but instead an adorable rhythmic thudding along the carpet. Weiss smiled and shook her head, returning her attention to the book in her lap. It would only really be a few minutes, _if _Ruby allowed her peace.

Which of course she wouldn't.

Ruby returned from the fridge, a little too smitten for Weiss' liking. Luckily for Ruby, Weiss didn't notice. Ruby happily plodded back towards Weiss, humming sweetly to herself before plopping down beside Weiss. Weiss shot Ruby a sideways glance but didn't allow her concentration to falter, until Ruby hummed and rested her head on her shoulder.

A rumble vibrated through Weiss' throat. "Ruby! I told you-"

"I know what you said. Just let me rest here, I'll be good."

Weiss sighed, "Fine. But no," Weiss flourished her hands in front of her, "tomfoolery." She finished.

Ruby giggled, "What?"

"No messing around you dolt."

"Oh. Hehe, promise." Ruby giggled and settled down, allowing Weiss to return to her books. For now.

It wasn't long until Ruby continued to be her cheeky, adorkable self.

"Ruby." Weiss dead panned.

"Yes Ice Queen?" Ruby hummed.

Weiss ignored the nickname and continued, "Could you let go. I need that hand to write, I _am _left handed."

"You can still write like this." Ruby argued.

Weiss sighed, already exasperated. "_Fine_." She relented, after pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ruby giggled happily and made herself comfortable.

A few minutes later and Weiss suddenly found it just a tad harder to concentrate on the words before her. What was that about death stalkers? Weiss huffed and read the line over, Ruby's warmth was slowly crawling along her arm and sending a familiar tingle running along her spine.

Weiss' frustration with her lack of concentration continued to grow, just as the tingle did. Until she realised it wasn't _that _kind of tingle.

"Ruby." Weiss warned, but the red head ignored her.

"R-Ruby!" Weiss repeated in between a spluttered giggle.

Ruby's laugh was soon to follow as Weiss completely broke away from her books and turned to stop Ruby's fingers from dancing along her sides.

"R-Ruubyyy!" Weiss laughed, "St-stop! Stop it you dolt!"

Ruby's laugh echoed through their room, her giggling only intensifying as Weiss toppled over onto her back, her books falling to the floor.

"Hahaha! Got you Princess!" Ruby laughed, Weiss taking note in the change of nickname.

"Ru-Ruby Rose!" Weiss managed. "I demand you-"

"Nope!" Ruby cut in, popping the p.

Ruby was indeed enjoying herself. Weiss could feel it, her rosy aura was swarming and dancing within her. Tickling her own aura just as Ruby was doing to her. Ruby's hands danced between dodging Weiss' own slender fingers and reaching all those places Ruby knew would make the heiress squirm.

"Rubyyy!" Weiss laughed, her sides starting to ache from all the laughing. "Pleease! Enough. Enough!" Weiss' hands suddenly clasped on both sides of Ruby's face, squishing her cheeks together. Ruby froze, her hands resting on either side of Weiss' head.

Weiss let out a breath, a much needed breath. "Ruby."

Ruby hummed in response.

"What do you think you're doing you dunce?"

"Urhmjsttryinto-"

"Ok wait dolt." Weiss released her partner's cheeks to allow her to talk clearly, although her hands remained touching her cheeks.

"What does it look like I'm doing Weiss?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Going against exactly what I politely asked you to do." Weiss deadpanned.

"Weiiiss. You're my girlfriend, act like one _dolt_." Ruby replied, stressing the title.

Weiss sighed, staring up at her partner, guilt returning to her. Until it was pushed out of the way by a very appealing thought.

"Ok." Weiss stated. "Fine."

Ruby's face brightened up and she was about to say something before Weiss abruptly pulled her down into a kiss, their lips suddenly coming together, the sweet coolness of Weiss' lips tingling along Ruby's own. Ruby stiffened at the abruptness of it before quickly relaxing into the kiss, or maybe she melted into it. Regardless, Ruby kissed back, leaning closer so that Weiss didn't have to hold her head down.

A fuzzy tingle rushed along Ruby's skin, goosebumps dancing along her form. A smile reached her lips and Weiss must've have felt those warm, soft, rosy lips curl into a smile because she did so too. Her body was beginning to warm, outside and in as Ruby's aura continued to swarm and dance excitedly within her. They broke away once, only for breath, before Ruby leaned in and deepened the kiss, pushing Weiss back down onto the bed.

A sweet hum rumbled through Ruby's throat as her heart continued to thud heavily in her chest. The tingles running along her body hadn't ceased, every so often joining at her spine and it took all the red heads control not to shudder in fear of breaking the contact.

Weiss' heart, on the other hand, was doing something a little different. It was racing wildly, and if Ruby's lips hadn't been clasped firmly around her own she would have been breathing heavily. Weiss was filled with a buzzing warmth that continued to shoot around wildly within her, she had long since forgotten about her books and her mind was racing towards much more pleasurable thoughts. Her sides, where Ruby's fingers had mercilessly pranced along, stung, radiating a pleasant sensation that made her whole body want to shake. Looking back Weiss would wonder what had gotten into her, but in the moment she wanted nothing more then, well, _more_.

Without a word Weiss sat up, one hand pushing against the bed the other holding Ruby's head so that she wouldn't disengage. A startled sound escaped Ruby's lips but was quickly cut short as Weiss held her lips close. Now sitting up, Ruby's knees straddling her waist, Weiss' hand moved through Ruby's crimson hair, feeling the smooth silkiness of the short locks that belonged to her partner. A huff of air, that was bordering on the line of being a moan, left Weiss' mouth before she took hold of Ruby and turned her over, now placing her on the mattress pinning, her arms above her head by her wrists.

Ruby hit the bed with a small 'oof', her mind too beginning to race, surprised by her usually calm and collected partner's actions. Before she could voice anything Weiss had come down and caught her in another kiss, her beautiful white hair cascading down to one side of her face, the familiar scent reaching Ruby. Ruby of course had no objections and replied in kind, she tried to move her hands but found them pinned firmly by the heiress, a sensation that was frustrated but oddly enjoyable.

Ruby felt her wrists cool as Weiss soft hands held them tightly, the coolness trickling down her arms, along her shoulders and shooting down her spine, leaving a trail of sparks and tingles in its wake. Weiss removed her lips from the younger girls and left a quick trail down her chin and along the side of her neck, on more than one occasion nibbling at partner's sweet skin, creating a sharp thrill that raced through Ruby's body, her aura reacting in kind and spiking suddenly. This time Ruby couldn't help but react, her back arched off the bed and a moan she failed to hold in vibrated through the air.

Weiss heard the sound and whether on her own accord or not, bit down on Ruby's skin, pulling at the flesh along her collar bone. No doubt leaving a mark behind. Ruby's fists clenched and her legs stretched to their limits, a feeling of frustration washing through her. She tried to move her hands again but felt Weiss' resistance once more, resulting in Ruby's sensations to become amplified, causing the red head to call out.

"Weiss." The call became more of a moan than anything else yet the two girls didn't falter.

Now both their hearts were racing, the room had become significantly warmer and their awareness of the environment had been lost completely. It was just them now, two partners together, their love for each other thick and reverberating through the air. They were too distracting to fully appreciate the interactions of their auras, the two life forces had danced and sang and spiked haphazardly, moulding and colliding together energetically, joining together stronger than before.

Weiss' mouth had reached the neck line of Ruby's short sleeve pyjama top, she followed it down, leaving a trail of kisses and _'marks' _behind before becoming frustrated and releasing Ruby's wrists, only to take hold of the bottom of Ruby's shirt and pull it off.

At which moment, the door to their room swung open.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know Ruby wears a singlet top, just humour me**


	23. Is this acting like a girlfriend Part II

**A/N: TBH I really wasn't sure _how _Yang _would _react, but here is what I came up with hehe.**

* * *

"Blake stop being such a sour puss." Yang called, Blake could practically _feel _Yang's grin at the pun.

"I am not." Blake called behind her, it was clearly a lie.

"Babe we'll have time alone. I'll make sure of it." Yang replied sincerely.

Blake huffed. "But why did you have to bring _him_." Blake turned to point at the aforementioned culprit.

Yang looked at her faunas partner, her cat ear twitching lightly in irritation. "Blake." Yang deadpanned. "I told you I was going to walk Zwei. I can't walk Zwei _without _Zwei."

"Roof!" The corgi yapped at the sound of his name.

Blake looked down at the canine, who looked back at her with what could only be described as a smile.

"Besides." Yang continued. "You need to get used to him, he's family and we both know he likes you."

"But did we _really _have to go to a _dog park_?" Blake complained. "You know how I am with dogs." Blake folded her arms, her ears twitching once more, causing Yang to fight herself with all her might not to laugh.

"Well Zwei _did _protect you from all the big dogs." Yang pointed out.

"Roof."

Blake looked down at the small beast. They were right. _They?_ Blake shook her head. Yang, Yang was right. Blake huffed and turned around, continued ahead of Yang down the hall. "Fine." She breathed.

"Roof!" Zwei yapped happily, looking up at his blonde owner who smiled back.

"I won't lie." Yang began catching up her partner. "It was kinda funny to see how fast you shot up into those trees." Yang stated, laughing at a particular memory.

Blake had underestimated the ability of a certain dogs climbing skill. She was not, to say the least, pleased. However Yang had to admit, she did feel a little guilty. By the end of it all the poor faunas seemed exhausted, Yang would have to make it up to her.

Blake paused with her hand on the door handle of their dorm room, her signature 'fed-up' expression plastered across her face. "I'm sure you did." She finally replied before opening the door.

Needless to say, Blake was more than surprised at what she found within. Well more importantly what she found _happening_ in their dorm. Luckily it was her who opened the door and not Yang.

"WOAH!" Blake exclaimed, slamming the door shut as quick as possible and turning to face Yang.

Blake winced as she heard the muffled sound of something solid hit something wooden, followed by Weiss cursing. There was a pause and Blake swore her ears picked up the sound of something creaking before Yang unavoidably questioned her.

"What was that? What's going on? Open the door." Yang demanded, Blake couldn't tell whether Yang was worried or angry, Blake wouldn't put it past Yang to put two and two together quite quickly.

"Uh," Blake scratched the back of her head. "Hehe-"

She was cut off by a solid thud from within, in an instant she was pushed out of the way and Yang threw the door open.

* * *

Weiss was making quick work of Ruby's shirt, it was halfway up the girls lean chest, Ruby was moving her arms to allow Weiss to pull it off when Blake's shrill voice ripped them from their frenzy.

"WOAH!"

Weiss' eyes immediately went wide, she shot away from Ruby's form, her head slamming into the underside of Ruby's bunk. Cursing she rubbed the sore spot as her gaze shot toward their door, just as Blake slammed it shut. Weiss looked back down at Ruby, the poor girl was frozen stiff, and cheeks beyond the red of her own her. Ruby opened her mouth to speak but all that left her throat was a pained squeak, at which point the bed hanging above them creaked dangerously.

Without thinking Weiss grabbed her partner and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. She knew that set up was dangerous! Stupid dolt. But unfortunately, it was an action that sealed her fate, for not a moments later Yang burst into the room.

Ruby, who's top was still halfway up her chest, and was now on top of Weiss, again, shot up, her back facing Yang. Ruby glanced down at Weiss and whispered quietly, "Good or bad."

Weiss to one look behind Ruby, "Bad. Very bad." She replied just as quietly. Ruby audibly gulped.

Ruby looked in front of her, the window was open. "I can make it out the window before she ven has the chance to-"

"Do what little sis?" Yang cut in, causing Ruby to jump.

"Uh, hehe." Ruby didn't dare meet her sister's gaze.

"Shirt Ruby!" Weiss hissed.

"What?"

"Shirt! Shirt you dolt! Oh-" Weiss quickly reached forward and pulled Ruby's shirt down sharply before thumping her head against the floor and covering her face with her hand.

Weiss couldn't help but feel sorry for Ruby. The young leader had just experienced more embarrassment then any normal teenager should have experienced. Oh and Weiss also couldn't help but feel guilty for it.

Yang stepped into the room and calmly walked over to the duo, Weiss parted her fingers to peer up at her now, very menacing teammate. Yang looked at her sister and then at Weiss, who was still lying on the ground with Ruby sitting on top of her. Maybe they could ride it off as an accident? The bed _did _threaten to crush them both, Yang didn't need to know that that were both under it because they were…having a moment.

Ruby hastily stood up, brushing the wrinkles from her clothes, she should have fixed her messy hair too but nobody voiced the thought.

"N-nothing Yang!" Ruby replied. Weiss groaned, her partner was such a bad liar.

"Oh really?" Yang replied, eyeing her sister carefully before something caught her eye. "What happened to your neck Rubes?" She asked, very, carefully.

Weiss gasped and her hands shot to cover her mouth in vain, the sensation of Ruby's taste lingering along her lips and tongue. Ruby peered down at her neck before quickly coming to the realisation and her hand moved with lighting speed to cover the area. Weiss watched in amazement as Ruby managed to turn a _deeper_ shade of red.

"I-Its-" Blake's heart ached for the girl, she looked she was about to cry.

That is for a single moment before she had disappeared from sight, a cloud of rose petals left behind. It appeared Ruby really could make it out the window before Yang tried anything. Yang blinked silently, Weiss just as silently getting to her feet. Shooting a look towards Blake, who only offered a empathetic half smile.

"So Weiss," Yang began, "how about you tell me-"

BOOM.

Just as Yang turned to meet the heiress and plume of snow erupted from thin air and engulfed Yang from head to toe. Weiss wasn't as fast as Ruby, but she had her own way of making it out the window.

Blake couldn't contain herself anymore. The graceful sound of her laugh filled the silence as she doubled over, holding the door frame for support. Zwei whimpered lightly, he wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like it when two of his favourite humans disappeared so quickly.

The snow around Yang had quickly melted away from the brawlers warm body, reducing it to a small puddle soaked into the carpet. The blonde slowly turned to her partner, watched her in silence before bursting into her own laughing fit.

"Bwahaha! B-Blake! Did you see their faces! Hahaha!" Yang toppled over and promptly began rolling around.

"Y-You're such an evil sister!" Blake hollered, her laughter remaining strong.

"I know!" Yang agreed. "But that was priceless! I wish I recorded it!"

The laughing continued before Blake spoke, or tried to at least. "I did."

"Wa-what?" Yang asked, whipping a tear from her eye.

"I recorded it, the good parts at least." Blake held up her scroll, the video footage playing over.

Yang's eyes brightened and a enormous grin broke out across her face. She rushed forward and captured Blake in a hug, kissing the raven haired girl on the lips.

"This is why I love you Blake!"

* * *

Elsewhere.

Somewhere, somewhere very far from Blake and Yang, Ruby and Weiss were clutching each other, cursing each other for being "idiots', "dolts" and a sharade of other things. The two girls resigned to never having to return to school ever again, they were going to move to Vacuo, change their names and never have to come face to face with Blake and Yang ever again.


	24. How to stop missing someone

**A/N: I'm on a rooool**

**You know, this was meant to be Blake and Yangs smut buuuut that didn't happen**

* * *

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week max."

"One week? That's a bit long isn't it?"

Yang chuckled sweetly, pulling Blake into a warm embrace. "Blake. I'm sorry babe." She meant it.

She meant it but unfortunately she couldn't change it, she and Ruby had been called back home, she had to go, she _wanted _to stay but she had to go.

Blake sighed. "It's not your fault." Blake didn't like this situation, but she couldn't blame her partner for it.

One week really wasn't that long, but it was longer then they had ever been apart since they had bonded auras and ever since then their relationship had only continued to grow stronger. One week wasn't long, neither was two days, neither was a few hours, but even those, so very short few hours, Blake hated Yang's absence. Despite how _annoying _she could be.

From her embrace with Yang, Blake looked to her side and found the remaining half of her team in a similar situation. Although the roles had seemed to switch.

"I don't wanna go." Ruby winged, holding Weiss' hands in her.

Weiss laughed softly, her grip on her partner's hands tightening. "You dunce. I should be the one asking you not to go."

"I don't care." Ruby pouted. "I don't like it."

"Ruuby." Weiss sang sweetly, pulling her closer, "You have to go dolt. It's not that long really."

"Weiss one minute is long for me! You know I like to go-"

"Fast. Yes I'm very aware of that Ruby." Weiss smiled, looking at her partner, the younger girl needed to smile, so Weiss kissed her, sweetly on the lips.

Ruby giggled. "What was that for?"

"Can you still feel it?" Weiss asked, a warmness swimming within her.

Ruby thought for a moment, licked her lips and answered. "Mm mm." She replied with a grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Fine." Weiss leaned forward and kissed her again, this time lingering a little longer. "Now?" She asked after pulling away.

Ruby smiled warmly and nodded, her bangs jumping up and down.

"Good. That should last you a while." Weiss stated confidently.

"Yeah." Ruby replied, her expression dropping.

Weiss sighed. "Ruby! You dolt! Smile, it's unbefitting when you don't. I don't like it." Weiss said the last part quietly.

Ruby looked up at her partner, her beautiful, amazing partner. "Okay. But can I have ano-"

Weiss groaned but fulfilled her partners wish, pulling her close and kissing her once more. She pulled away and rested her forehead against Ruby's.

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss. So much." Ruby sighed.

They shared a moment, eyes closed, arms around each other, heads close, their auras closer than any physical connection could dream to be. Weiss heard Ruby's name being called.

"Ruby." Weiss whispered. "Ruby." She repeated.

"I know Weiss."

They looked up at each other, Ruby took in a deep breath. "I love you Weiss."

"Love you too dolt. Now go."

They embraced once more before Ruby departed, moving to join her sister who had just disengaged from Blake. Yang waved at her, she waved back and Ruby blew her a kiss. The two sisters reached the boarding ramp of their airship and turned back to their respective partners. Weiss couldn't help but feel a little saddened, Ruby hadn't even left yet and she was already missing the feeling of having her so close.

Just then, Ruby suddenly appeared before her in a puff of roses, catching the heiress off guard and pecking her sweetly on the lips.

"If I can't be sad neither can you." Ruby demanded with a puff.

Weiss let out a breath. "Fair enough. I won't be." That girl, she may be young and may complain like a child, but she never once failed to keep others in her mind. If there was ever anything wrong with any of her friends, all of Ruby's complaints, serious or not, were placed on the back burner.

"Good." Ruby nodded and shot off, not back towards Yang, but towards Blake.

Blake raised an eye brow in question before Ruby got on her toes and kissed Blake on the cheek. The faunas unsure whether to blush, laugh or consider the action sweet.

"That's from Yang. You're not allowed to be sad either."

Blake laughed. "Thank you Ruby. Tell Yang to behave." The faunas replied.

"Will do big sis!" Then the red headed leader was off again.

It wasn't the first time Blake had received that nickname from the younger girl, but the thought of being someone's older sister didn't cease to make her insides flutter a little.

The two sisters finally boarded and left the two oppositely coloured girls to themselves.

"One week huh." Blake said aloud.

"It really isn't that long." Weiss repeated, knowing exactly how they both were feeling.

"Weiss it already feels long enough."

Weiss simply sighed in response.

"She did tell us not to be sad." Blake broke the solemn silence, the spot on her cheek flaring lightly.

"That is true." Weiss agreed. "Movie?" The heiress suggested.

"Sure." Blake replied with her signature one liner.

The two girls sighed in unison and turned away from the shrinking airship, making their way back to a home that would feel a little less homely for the next week. But the white and black duo found comfort in the fact that neither of their partners could ever leave them completely, they were bound be something transcending the boundaries of space, something that made up the very essence of their being and let them know, just how much they were loved.

* * *

It had been four days since the sisters left for Patch, Weiss and Blake were, well they weren't having the best time.

The first night was fine, their movie went late into the night and the duo practically fell asleep on top of each other. If either Ruby or Yang were there to witness it they would have been torn between laughing and 'awwing' at the adorable display.

The second night was a little uncomfortable, but sleep found them just as easily. The day however was more out of place. The morning was surprisingly quite, the noise that Ruby and Yang created each morning was never fully appreciated till that morning. Both Weiss and Blake agreed they should apologise to their neighbours. Breakfast was similarly quite, thankfully the mess hall was spared another 'food fight'. Class for both girls was difficult, they were torn between the lack of distraction that their respective partners usually brought, and the distraction their absences delivered. Either way, the amount of work they got done didn't change.

The third night, was intolerable. Weiss found the silence above her head unbearable and served as a continuous reminder of the emptiness she had been trying to ignore in trying to keep her promise with Ruby. Blake, surprisingly found it hard to sleep _without _Yang's barbaric snoring, that as well as the clear lack of heat radiating from the spot above her head. That night ended with both Weiss and Blake staring at the bottom of their partner's bed until fatigue dragged them to sleep.

The fourth day, was the end of line. Weiss returned from her last class with Port to find Blake on her bed reading one of her books. The heiress closed the door, with a sigh, dumped her books, with a sigh, and dropped onto her bed…with a sigh. A short silenced followed.

"I can't take this anymore!"

Both Weiss _and _Blake burst simultaneously.

"You too?!" They asked each other.

"Yes!"

"Urgh!" Weiss fell back onto her bed, while Blake dropped her book and leaned her head back.

"What do we do?" Weiss asked.

"Die?" Blake suggested jokingly.

"I'm not sure even the prestigious Beacon halls will survive Yang's ensuing wrath if you did that." Weiss replied.

"Yeah. She's cool like that." Blake mumbled.

Weiss humphed, "Cool? Hardly."

Blake looked at her teammate, "Was that a pun?" Blake asked with a grin.

"Perhaps." Weiss mused, resting up on her elbows.

Blake laughed, "She's really gotten to you hasn't she?"

"Hardly!" Weiss turned her head to the side, Blake raised an eyebrow at the heiress. "Fine, maybe a tad."

"Yeah, a tad." Blake repeated with a grin.

Weiss glared at her teammate. "Well what about you?"

"What about me?" Blake asked, turning to face Weiss completely.

"I'm more than certain that Ruby hasn't gotten to _you_ somehow."

"Me?"

"Blake," Weiss deadpanned, "she got to me she can easily get to you. Plus, when was the last time you ever had such a craving for sweets?"

"I do not." Blake argued.

Now it was Weiss' turn to raise an eyebrow, kicking an empty packet of 'Coco's choco cookies' with her bare foot toward Blake. "_And _you've been getting just as untidy as that oaf." Weiss regarded the empty packet with mild disdain.

"I-" Blake paused. "Fine. Maybe a, _tad_."

Weiss nodded in triumph, swinging her feet and turning to stare out the window. The sun was setting, clouds turning a mix of warm, bright pinks and oranges. Pink, kinda like Ruby…

"Ruby's cute." Blake mumbled.

Weiss looked to her teammate, finding the faunas rubbing her cheek affectionately.

"She's taken." Weiss deadpanned.

"Weiss!" Blake yelled, eliciting Weiss' sweet laugh.

"I'm sorry. She is though. She's very sweet." Weiss agreed.

Blake hummed in response. "Weiss?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think I could be a big sister?" Blake asked, looking at her teammate.

Weiss looked to the faunas, honestly a little stunned. The heiress considered her teammate and friend. "Big sister?" Weiss thought it over. "Ruby wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Blake sighed, looking down at her palms.

"Well I don't see why not?" Weiss replied easily.

Blake blinked, looking up at Weiss, surprised by how nonchalant she had been about it.

"Really?"

"Blake, this no need to question it. If I was Ruby's age I'd call you my 'big sis' too. But as it so happens we are the same age so it's only fair to simply call you 'sis'." Weiss smiled sincerely.

Blake blinked, again. "Weiss how can you-"

"Blake." Weiss cut in. "I've known you for two years, I am fairly confident in your abilities to be a 'sister'. You're caring, loving and kind, what else is there to being a sister?"

"How about not joining a terrorist organisation." Blake mumbled.

"Blake Belladonna, what in the world will it take for you to stop referring to that."

"Uh-"

"Blake it's in the past. Please try to leave it behind. I managed to do that with mine, and I'm stubborn."

"Weiss."

Weiss got up and walked across the room, taking a seat beside her teammate. "Blake."

Blake looked at her the heiress, really looked at her. The snow haired woman's icy eyes were now anything but icy. Perhaps, Blake thought, Weiss could be a bigger sister. Wait, she _is _a big sister.

"For Yang, for Ruby, for _me_, please forget about it. We don't hold you to it anymore, be the Blake we know you for. Live as that Blake. Please." Weiss' voice was soft and sincere, Blake regretted to say it but she had never felt this level of warmth from the heiress.

"Weiss I-" Blake took a breath. "Thank you Weiss."

Weiss took Blake's hand and held it gently in her own. "Well as your sister it's my duty." Weiss stated with a warm smile, despite her name's sake.

Blake smiled back and pulled Weiss into a hug. "Thank you Weiss." Blake breathed, once again surprised at how warm Weiss felt.

"My pleasure Bell." Weiss replied, the impromptu nickname feeling just right.

"Bell?" Blake repeated.

"You don't like it?" Weiss asked, pulling away from the warm and somehow fluffy embrace.

"No no, I love it. It's nice." Blake smiled, her ears flicking up happily.

Weiss laughed, reaching forward and ruffling the top of Blake's head, feeling Blake's fluffy ears brushing under her palm. Blake couldn't help but closer her eyes, shudder and purr, her feline attribute taking over for a moment. Weiss' hand froze and Blake's eyes shot open looking anywhere but at Weiss. The heiress cleared her throat and moved her hand away.

"Uh, wh-what were we talking about before?"

"I uh-" Blake coughed. "Don't remember."


	25. Hunger

**A/N: Bluuuurgh**

* * *

Blake was alone.

She was uncomfortable. She was frustrated, agitated. She was tense and she struggled to remain still. She was warm and hot and her hands were almost shaking uncontrollable.

Luckily, Blake was alone.

The shaking hands in question were firmly grasping the leather spine of her latest novel. 'In Chains' was the latest release by one of her favourite authors, he had an innate ability to create beautiful imagery and provocative scenes that almost, literally brought the words to life. However, this book was displaying the authors ability to use those skills for a, _different_, genre.

Luckily, Blake was alone.

Blake had finally reached the point in the novel in which the two main characters relationship had reached it's climax, and that was meant in more than one way. Blake hadn't known, and neither did the woman in the story, but her _lover _knew _things_. Things that made the woman cringe, things that made her moan and groan, things that made her sweat, things that made her toes curl, her back arc and undignified sounds to escape her throat. Yes indeed, he _knew _things.

He also knew how to tease. The last five pages may as well have been a continuous description of the poor woman teetering on, the now _very _fine line, between remaining aware of herself and completely being consumed by pleasure and euphoria. By the last line of the fifth page Blake had to desperately fight the urge to explode and shout into her book, "JUST GIVE IT TO HER!"

Luckily, Blake was alone.

_I should stop reading. Yang should be coming back soon, I don't want her to see me._

"Watchya reading Blakey?"

_I can basically hear her._

"Uh, Blake?"

"WAH!" Blake yelped and the book flew from her hands, bouncing off the underside of Yang's bed and fluttering back to her own mattress. As it so happened, Yang was actually already in the room. Standing in front of her, her gym bag slung over one shoulder, her skin gleaming from her sweat, golden locks clinging to her skin where it contacted her skin.

Blake was surprised by how much she noticed about her partner in such a crazed state.

"Y-Yang?! You scared me!" Blake stated the blatant obvious, clutching her chest and breathing heavily.

"You didn't hear me near the door?" Yang asked, head cocked to one side.

"N-No." Blake muttered.

"Or when I stepped into the room?"

"No…"

"Blake are you okay?" Yang asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Yes!" Blake replied a little too quickly. "I was just, up to a good part in the book." She lied.

Yang glanced at the book in question, noticing the author's name. "Oh that guy. You like him don't you?" Yang turned to drop her back on the table, sighing as the weight left her shoulder.

Blake cursed under her breath as Yang went to the fridge and pulled a cool bottle of water, coming back to the centre of the room to look at the window as she greedily gulped down the refreshing liquid.

Blake's eyes found their gaze locked against the strip of skin revealed under Yang's shirt as it lifted up as she drank. It wasn't the first time Blake saw Yang's bare stomach, yet that didn't stop the faunas from staring at the rhythmic movement of the little dragons belly with each swallow. Light glistening off the line of sweat running down the brawlers toned body. Blake had now become very aware of the scent coming from Yang's body, the unmistakable scent of lilac tugging within her.

Yang swallowed and sighed, smacking her lips together, Blake's ear twitched toward the sound and found an odd tingle rush down her spine, her mouth was suddenly dry and the single drop of water running down Yangs chin from the corner of her mouth was looking very, _very _refreshing.

"Well. I'm going to shower." Yang stated, seemingly oblivious to the hungry look embedded in her partners amber eyes.

Blake blinked and quickly looked away, inwardly questioning what the hell just came over her. She must have been doing it for a while because she suddenly heard the sound of running water. Standing she moved from her bed, before glancing at the book lying face down on her bed.

"_You_." Blake practically growled at the poor piece of literature. "Stupid Blake. Stupid, stupid stupid!" Blake berated herself, pacing between the beds.

* * *

Yang opened the tap and waited for the water to warm, even though it wasn't entirely necessary for someone who could spontaneously ignite her entire body. The brawler relished the sensation of pulling her sticky clothing off her body, letting them drop to the floor at her feet. Yang took the moment to stretch out her back, reaching up high and arcing her back backwards.

"Blake was acting weird." Yang mumbled, scratching her bare tummy, "I'm not sure if it was weird in a _good _way."

What Blake had failed to notice that Yang hadn't failed to notice the greedy look in her feline eyes. Yang had a knack for knowing when someone was checking her out, and Blake's eyes were practically burning her.

Yang had to admit, and she wouldn't have been shy to admitting it, that look in Blake's eyes stirred something within her, something warm and pleasant. Yang was thankful she managed to stop herself from shuddering in front of the faunas, it didn't help that she was already on a high from her workout at the gym.

Blake wasn't the only one her had a hungry look in her eyes.

* * *

"Wah!" Thud.

"Yang?! Yang are you okay?!" Blake rushed to the bathroom door, not hesitating to open it and step right in.

Thinking back, she wasn't sure why she so easily stepped into the bathroom like that.

Blake found her blonde headed partner on her rear, a puddle of water near her feet, cause of her fall Blake assumed. The brawler was currently rubbing the back of her head, swearing under her breath.

"I'm fine Blake." Yang managed, cringing.

"Let me see." Blake knelt beside her partner, completely unphased by the brawler's lack of clothing.

Blake gently pulled Yang up and forward, getting to lean forward so she could see the back of blondes head.

"I think all your hair cushioned the impact." Blake deadpanned.

Yang laughed, "It multipurpose Blake. Not only is it stylish but it's also functional."

"I'm sure it is." Blake replied her tone still flat.

Yang leaned back and met Blake's eyes, the pair suddenly finding themselves unable to look away. Blake was now aware of Yang's mostly exposed body. The two girls blinked at each other, neither knowing when to move but both hoping the other wanted it just as much. The sound of running water filled the silence and the steam was accumulating, growing thick around their bodies.

Just like the woman in her book, Blake couldn't wait any longer, lurching forward and slamming their lips together. Yang 'unffd' in surprise, Blake moved quickly to place her knees on either side of Yangs hips, her hands clutching Yang's face.

Yang's hand brushed over Blake's cheeks and found its way into her raven hair, fingers brushing against the set of appendages that marked her as a faunas, they flicked and low rumble emanated from Blake's throat and Yang couldn't help but smile devilishly.

Yang's hand moving through her hair sent flares lancing down from her scalp to her finger tips and toes. The rumble in her throat was not on purpose but it accurately conveyed her mood so she ignored it, feeling Yang's lips turn up into a smile was only encouragement for Blake to increase the volume of the sound.

Blake's soft growl grew before suddenly turning into a grunt as Blake pushed Yang down without warning. Yang 'oofed' but the sound was cut short as her partner was close on her tail, their lips coming together once again. Lying on her back Yang was at Blake's mercy, a feat keeping true to the faunas' animal attributes. But Yang wasn't going to let her partner have full control.

The girls parted finally, only when their lungs screamed for air. Blake sucked in a breath before hungrily coming back to Yang's lips and biting down. In the heat of the moment she may have bitten a little too hard, the metallic tang of blood flaring her tastebuds before a warm sweetness found its way through the metal and Blake purred in delight.

The sharp sting fizzed along Yang's lips, a shudder running through her, the quick pain hardly uncomfortable and more than pleasurable, issuing a moan from Yang's throat. Yang forced herself up, lightly pushing Blake back, the faunas protested, almost snarling in irritation but she managed to keep the sound in check. A single flick and Blake's top was hanging loose, Yang broke the kiss hastily yanking the top off and throwing to the side, the moment Blake's arms were free again Yang's back was pressed back against the tiled floor, until a sudden nip at her neck had her back arcing back off the tiles.

"Mmf!" Yang moaned as Blake mouth raced down her body.

Blake moved down Yang's neck, across her collar bone, her sharper than human canines leaving marks easily. Down the centre of Yang's chest, Blake cursed the fabric covering her partner's chest but moved past it before the urge to tear it to shreds with her mouth alone grew too strong. The faunas' breathing was heavy, hot air blowing out her nose, Yang's skin tingles as the warm air of her partner felt like a hot iron pressed against her flesh. It stung, each heavy breath against her skin sent a thick wave of washing over, rattling along her spine.

"Blake!" Yang's back arced and she pulled at Blake's hair, the faunas growling in response. "Blaake." Yang called again.

Blake found herself pulling at taught skin. Yang's toned muscles rippling beneath her lips. Blake felt Yang's sides tense under her hands as she bit down once again, a soft growl vibrating along her teeth and over Yang's stomach.

Yang moaned audibly, Blake's ears twitched, the sound resonating within her mind, a sense of frustration washed over and she gripped Yang's sides, her nails digging into the soft flesh. The sharp stinging blared one either side of Yang's body and she failed to stop the loud moan that escaped her lips.

"Oh! B-Blake!" Yang's body was starting to tremble lightly.

Blake continued down, her mind blaring and racing. The scent of Yang's form strong so close to her skin, the heat she felt pressed against the blonde passing through her and keeping a fire deep within her core blazing furiously. Yang's hands in her hair, each tug, each slightly painful pull, lead to a bolt to shoot right through her, a bolt that pooled at her core and made her writher.

Something within Blake called for more, growling within her. It hungered, it was greedy and it was filling her mind, taking over.

Yang felt Blake's hand grip her sides tighter, felt her bite a litter harder and growl a little louder. In her cloud of pleasure and growing euphoria, Yang somehow managed to retrieve some sense of awareness and looked up at her partner, who was now dangerously close to her underwear.

"Blake!" The call was thick with for more pleasure then she had hoped. It was meant to get her partners attention, not jeer her on. Which was what happened.

Blake skipped over the hem of her partners underwear, moving along her thigh and down to the inside of the limb. Her hands followed the curves of the brawlers muscles, her nails leaving a series of red lines along Yang's sides down to her thighs.

"Blake." Yang tried again, her breath hitching as the faunas pulled at the inside of her thigh.

Blake wasn't even sure if she heard Yang's call. Her mind was diluted, clouded and almost not her own. She was hungry, and Yang was her meal. Blake was the tiger and Yang was the deer.

"Blake!" Yang succeeded this time, a sharp call that had the faunas looking up at her.

Even in her euphoric daze Yang was taken aback by the sight before her. Blake's eyes, her partners usual calm and bright amber eyes had changed. They were flared brightly, angrily, hungrily. The slit pupils so similar to that of a tiger lying in wait to pounce. Yang wasn't staring at Blake anymore, she was looking at a starving animal.

Until she blinked.

In an instant all of Blake's sense crashed back to her. Her mind going into overdrive as every single sensation and feeling was brought back into perspective. The feeling of Yang's skin, her scent, her hand balled in her hair. The heavy warmth at Blake's centre. Blake looked at her partner and her breath hitched at what she found, _fear_. There was an aspect of concern and guilt written in those lilac eyes too, but Blake couldn't ignore the fear embedded there, which was when she understood.

She sucked in a sudden breath and scrambled away from her partner, ignoring the wet feeling on her rear as she slid over the wet tiles.

"No Blake don't-"

But Blake was already on her feet and rushing out the door.

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Arh fuck."

* * *

**A/N: Bluuuuurgh?**


	26. Guilt is a bitch

**A/N: Waaz uuuup. So like, season 3 in two weeks tho..HYPE!**

* * *

"And there was this one time, when dad brought home a box of dust supplies, me and Yang were messing around with it while he was out and we forgot to put it back up on the shelf because that was the rule at home, you gotta put the big red explody things out of reach of the equally exploding corgi that lived with us. Hehe. Well needless to say we lost our allowance for next two months, the hole in the roof and crater in the garage weren't cheap to fix…"

Ruby finished with a light chuckle at the memory, her partner sighing with a shake of her head. "Zwei was explody back then too?" Weiss asked, frowning at her childish choice of wording.

"Mhmm." Ruby nodded. "Me and Yang's first thought when dad brought him home was 'what would happen if we poor dust into his kibble?'" Ruby snickered at the memory.

Weiss on the other nearly fell over, "You didn't!? Wait!" Weiss held her hand up, the other pinching the bridge of her nose. "Knowing you probably _did_." Weiss muttered, stepping in to their dorm, the corgi in question yapping a happy greeting.

A happy greeting that was cut short by a not so happy feline character shooting out of the bathroom…Without a top on.

"Blake?" Weiss questioned.

Her onyx coloured teammate ignored her call, throwing the closet door open and hastily ripping a top out, pushing past them and out the door before it was even on completely.

"Blake?" Ruby called, stopping in the doorway. "What was that about?" Ruby muttered, her tone soft and worried.

Weiss found it peculiar that the shower was still running until she noticed Yang's gym back lying on the table. She looked over at the bathroom door and could faintly hear a string of curses and thumps coming from within under the splashing of water. The heiress' eyes widened as she put together a pretty accurate assumption of what may have occurred before she turned to her, not so aware, dolt of a partner.

"C'mon Ruby." Weiss called quickly, grabbing her partner by her hoodie and dragging her out of the room.

"Wha-! Wait! Weiss! Blake went the other way."

"Blake's fine." Weiss replied evenly, at least she certainly hoped her faunas friend was fine.

"Where are we going then?"

"I heard Nora and Ren were making pancakes."

Ruby's face lit up. "Really!?"

Weiss' expression dropped and she sighed. "Unfortunately." She muttered.

"Oh Weiss you're the best! It's been ages since we had Nora and Ren's pancakes!"

And there was a very good reason for that. Last time they had a death battle erupted between a hammer wielding psycho and a ruby reaper with a scythe that was stupidly huge. Professor Goodwitch was _not _pleased with the outcome.

* * *

Yang sat on the bathroom floor, the steam still growing thicker as the shower continued to run. She sat, mindlessly staring at the door in front of her, the door her partner had just rushed out of, guilt and pain stricken within those glowing amber eyes.

Her breathing was still heavy, her legs and hands still a little weak. The warm tight feeling in her stomach still hadn't unravelled itself. Until a whole new wave of emotion flooded through her.

"Damn it!" Yang suddenly cursed, her fist slamming into the cold tiles. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Stupid fucking piece of shit damn crap shit dumbass fuck!" Yang spluttered, thumping her forehead with the bottom of her palm.

"What was I thinking? What was I thinking!? Gawh!" Yang rushed to her feet, immediately beginning to pace up and down. "You fucked up Yang. Big time. Holy crap did you fuck up. Argh!"

Clearly, the blonde was frustrated.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have carried on like that, I should've stopped it. God damn it Yang!"

Yang stopped pacing in front of the sink, looking up at the mirror. A string of red marks could clearly be seen running down her front, some even leaving impressions of the faunas' teeth. Yang's hand reached up to the particularly dark hickey on her neck, feeling the unevenness of the broken skin under her fingers.

"Can't forget the lip." Yang muttered, looking at the small cut. The brawler sighed, letting the thick pang of guilt tear through her, the feeling of Blake's aura receding so far from her own only made it ache more.

"Damn it Blake." Yang sighed, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Blake stumbled out the bathroom door, her only interest was to get away. Away from Yang away from everything, away from whatever came over her. She wanted to run, but she needed a shirt. Making a bee line for the wardrobe she became aware of Ruby and Weiss' presence, but she honestly did not care. She pulled the door open, grabbing the first shirt she saw, hoping that it would fit, if not at least cover most of her.

She pulled it over her head and moved past Ruby and Weiss, not daring to even make eye contact. She knew from the way Yang's face had paled and quickly formed into an expression of guilt how she must have seemed, she didn't want the others to see her. Her mind racing, heart pounding and emotions blaring loudly within her, Blake practically ran out of the room, failing to register Ruby's call out to her.

Blake rushed down the hall, her breath ragged and hurried, teetering on the edge between exploding in a fit of frustration and falling to her knees and balling her eyes out Blake found herself struggling with her own emotions. Her breath hitched and her vision blurred and it seemed she had crossed the line, turning a corner and falling against, sliding down and thumping to the floor, knees drawn up to her chest as she barely held herself together.

She wanted to shrink away, wanted to disappear from the world. She felt embarrassed, she felt angry, frustrated, annoyed, sad, guilty, scared! She just wanted to disappear, and she didn't realise it but her aura was trying to do just that, having slunk away into a deep corner far from the warmth of Yang's. She made no attempt to reach out to the blonde.

Her eyes were stinging as she fought back tears, she was an idiot. A dumb idiot. She shouldn't have let that happen. She shouldn't have let it take over. Let her greed and hunger consume her and turn her into a, well into an animal. Memories flashed through her mind, sensations coming back to her as phantoms.

The sound of Yang calling her. That sweet, soft voice she loved to fall asleep to calling out to her in an intense, hungry manner. The sensation of Yang pulling her hair, danced across the tip of her head. The taste of Yang's skin, the sweet taste of her blood, her soft lips clasping for me, just as hungry as she was. The smell of Yang's sweat, the feel of her rough muscles, the feeling of her nails raking along her beautifully smooth skin. The way her body curved and dipped, without flaw, complete perfection.

The image of the thin hem of Yang's underwear flashed through her mind, remembering how much she wanted it how much she-

Blake shot up, as if she had been hit in the face. "No!" Blake yelled at herself. "Damn it no!" Her head fell into her hands, welcoming the darkness it brought. She didn't realise until then that her recollection of all those feelings were stirring that animal within her, feeding it with mere morsels, causing it to only become agitated. But Blake shut it down firmly.

She was a fool. She shouldn't have. She was wrong, it was wrong, she made a mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake. She shouldn't have read that book. It was the books fault-

"No you _ass. _It's your fault!" Blake spat at herself.

Blake felt horrible, now the guilt was finally sinking in. What had she done to Yang? What had she just put her through? It wasn't meant to be like this, it shouldn't have gone that far. Their first time, she wanted it to be special, to be beautiful and she knew Yang wanted that too. Not this _mess _of a rabid _attack_. Blake had come so close to ruining what was meant to be the pinnacle of their relationship, the utmost expression of their love. She had some so close to stuffing that up!

The worst part, the worst part, Blake thought. Was that Yang had just seen her in that way. That look in her eye, in those soft delicate lilac eyes, sent a lance of guilt shooting through her heart. It hurt, in that moment Blake felt her heart shatter a little, Yang had looked at her for with fear for the first time and not only that, but the blonde immediately felt guilty for it and that was when Blake couldn't take it anymore and ran.

"Oh what have I done."

* * *

Yang was fuming again. Guilt had paved way for anger, at herself. Luckily the dorm was empty, allowing the brawler to storm up and down the room, cursing and swearing at herself over and over. It probably sounded horrible, she hadn't heard such a long string of curses herself until it rolled off her tongue. But she was worried that if stopped she would start breaking things, in fact that was a very appealing idea and Yang swore that table had looked at her funny.

"GaaaaRH-"

"Yang."

Yangs fist stopped inches from the wooden surface of the table, her breath heavy, nails digging into her palm. Slowly, she moved her hand away and stood up, staring out the window. The voice was soft and low but she knew exactly who it was.

"Yang." Blake called again, taking a step closer. Her mouth opened and shut, unable to bring out the words.

"Yang I'm so sorry."

"Blake I'm so sorry."

Both partners spurted simultaneously. They both blinked.

"You're sorry?" The asked in unison again.

"Why are you sorry, I should be apologising." They continued.

"Blake I-"

Blake rushed forward and clasped her palm of Yang's mouth. "Shut up and let me go first."

Yang looked at her partner's tired eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry Yang. It wasn't right. I should have controlled myself better, it was wrong. I wasn't thinking straight. It wasn't me-I-It was-"

Yang stepped forward and pulled Blake into a hug, holding her tightly. Blake stiffened but she couldn't help but relax as Yang's warmth and soothing rubbing melting her stiffness in an instant.

"Blake its ok." Yang said softly. "It's ok baby, don't worry about it."

"Yang I-I almost ruine-"

"Blake you didn't almost ruin anything. Everything's fine Blake." Holding her tighter.

"B-but, I saw your eyes. I saw what I did to you." Blake felt the tears running down her cheeks. It wasn't fair, Yang couldn't be so forgiving, so perfect. She didn't deserve someone so good.

"Blake you didn't do anything to me. You just," Yang thought for a moment, "surprised me that's all." She finished.

Yang felt her partner shudder as her breath hitched, Yang's heart thudded a little heavily, she hated it when Blake cried, hated it so much.

"I'm sorry Blake." She whispered, tightening her hold and pressing her lips to the faunas' head. "I'm so sorry. I should've, I shouldn't have continued on like that." Now it was Yang's turn to squeeze her eyes shut and fight off tears. Guilt was a horrible, horrible thing.

"Yang." Blake clutched her partners back, tears racking her body.

"Shh, Blake it's ok babe. Please, it's okay." Yang planted another kiss to the top of Blake's head, running her hand up and down the faunas' back. "Stop crying baby, or I'm going to start and I can't do that, I have a reputation you know." Yang grinned.

Blake snorted with a laugh mixed in with her crying and thumped Yang in the back.

"You're horrible." Blake nuzzled Yang's stomach, "so so horrible. But I love you just as much."

Yang smiled, "I love you too Blake."

Blake looked up, reaching on her toes to kiss Yang, a real kiss and it was a kiss that practically washed her clean. Yang's kiss, a flame that roared through her and made everything so much better. Yang's aura rushed forward and pulled Blake's aura into a hug of its own, a blast of warmth shooting through her. Blake sighed, it was the kind of warmth that felt right, it felt perfect.

"Blake?" Yang pulled back.

Blake's ears flickered in question.

"Is that Ruby's shirt?" She asked with a huge grin.

Blake gasped and stepped back, looking down at her shirt, the rose print clearly giving it away. She was wondering why her chest felt tight. Blake's cheeks flushed and she looked away.

"N-no-" The faunas sighed. "Yeah, it is."

Yang laughed, "It looks good on you. Very... _fitting_" She winked.

"Yang!"

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review!**


	27. Nightmares

**A/N: Alrighty so this one is a bit dark, a little gory, just a tad so viewer discretion hehe**

**Feel free to review/fave you know all that good stuff**

**Also a quick reminder that TWLO is entered into a contest on inkitt for fanfictions, please go a head and vote if you want It's greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Oh no. This was bad, this was very, very bad. She was surrounded, Ruby had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She was trapped, the shadows of her enemies bearing down on her.

But she held her ground. She was Ruby Rose! She would not give up! No, she would fight back and she _will_ be victorious.

Now, how she could have possibly lost to a seemingly endless pack of, what appeared to be cookies in the shape of grimm, was anyone's guess. But Ruby knew this time victory would indeed be delicious.

With a yell Ruby lunged forward, her first chocolate chipped victim being carved into convenient bite sized pieces, and handful of which ended up in Ruby's mouth. Munching happily Ruby paused for a moment, Crescent Rose resting against her shoulders.

"You know," She began calmly, pulling out a milk popper out of…somewhere? Nevertheless she took a sip, "you guys aren't half bad."

If her opponents had mouths they may have grumbled in confusion at each other.

"A bit on the crunchy side for my liking, but still very yummy." Ruby nodded, satisfied with her evaluation of her opponents taste. "Now who's next?"

Ruby dropped her drink and fell into a crouch, cocking Crescent Rose with a satisfying chink, a devilish smile spreading across her ruby lips.

BANG!

Without a warning Ruby shot forward, her feet barely touching the pink, marshmallow ground. Her sweetened foes couldn't even attempt to keep track of the red head, a simple blur of crimson and steel, slicing and dicing through dough and chocolate alike.

Cackling widely as she slew biscuit after biscuit, a rain of crumbs and chips falling over her shoulders, Ruby merciless ploughed through the enormous pack. Crescent Rose barked regularly, either propelling its owner off in a new direction or blowing a large chunk out of yet another biscuit.

"Oh I wish Weiss could see this." Ruby mused, coming to a short pause, looking over the cookie carnage left in her wake. "Actually I dunno about that." Ruby tapped her chin in thought, "The sugar might get to her."

Laughing at the thought Ruby hefted her scythe back into her palms, readying herself for another round of blurring chock chip and cookie before something tugged at her. Turning around she found nothing, surrounded by emptiness bar the squishy floor and crumbling remains of her fallen enemies, Ruby frowned.

"Weird." She stated, eyeing her surroundings carefully.

The tug came again. The silver eyed reaper spun around, scanning the horizon. A spec of white caught her eye.

"Weiss!?" In an instant Ruby closed the space between her and her partner.

"Weiss?" Ruby understood what the tug was now. It was Weiss' aura, calling her in her sleep. Ruby wondered why that would be until she saw her beloved partners face.

"Weiss!? What's going on are you okay?" Ruby asked, dropping her weapon and holding her partners shoulders.

But the heiress remained silent. Tears streaming down her face, eyes wide and stricken with shock and pain, staring straight through Ruby's trembling eyes and into nothingness.

"Weiss!" Ruby shook her, but still no response. The young girl was becoming increasingly frightened.

She reached out with her aura and what came back to her horrified her even more. Weiss' aura was trembling, shrieking and swimming wildly in a crazed madness. Like a horse spooked by a demon crawling from the earth, it was going mad. With no sense of direction or desire to latch onto her, Weiss' aura was losing control, Weiss had lost control.

Ruby began to tremble, she looked at Weiss' eyes and fear ripped right through her heart. Ruby had no idea what was going on, but Weiss had seen or felt something that had shattered her entire resolve.

"Winter!"

Ruby's eyes shot open and with a huge inhale Ruby sat up, her bed swaying a little from the sudden movement. Ruby's breathing came heavy and ragged, the image of her partners brokenness stinging her heart and fogging her mind, the sound of someone crying out barely reaching her.

"W-Winter! No! WINTER!"

"Weiss?!" Ruby leapt from her bed, to find the heiress thrashing and squirming wildly in her sleep, calling and yelling out nonsense. Ruby rushed to her partner's side without second thought, dropping to her knees and taking hold of Weiss' hand firmly.

"Weiss? Weiss it's okay, I'm here." Ruby called, but the heiress remained in her crazed state, ripping her hand out of Ruby's grasp. "Weiss?"

_It wasn't just in the dream then? _Ruby thought, the image of Weiss' catatonic state piercing her mind.

"What's going on?" Blake and Yang had woken and were standing behind their leader.

"Some sort of nightmare." Blake guessed, watching as her friend muttered and sweat in her sleep.

She seemed to be calming down, but Ruby didn't think it was over. "Sh-she's seeing something horrible." Ruby stated, her eyes glued to her partners pained expression. "She needs to wake up. H-how do I wake her up?"

Ruby was slowly becoming filled with a sense of uselessness and dread. She needed to wake Weiss up, she needed to stop this horrible nightmare, she needed Weiss to calm down. Ruby was afraid and she didn't know what to do.

Blake took a step closer to her teammates bed, "Ruby she'll be ok-"

"Blake!?" Weiss yelled suddenly.

The faunas froze and looked at the heiress, her usual sharp and beautiful features now scrunched into a horrible mix of anguish, her cool blue eyes shut closed tightly.

"Blake no!"

The dread and horror was so raw in Weiss' voice that Blake actually took a step back, her heart skipped a beat and for a moment Blake actually felt as if she had just down something to cause her teammate harm. She shot Yang an unsure look and the brawler could only mouth a 'I don't know' back.

"Blake no! Ruby!"

All three girls jumped in surprise at Weiss' shout, a shout somehow even more painful than the last. Weiss turned abruptly on her side, gasping as if she had just been punched in the gut, her hands clutching her sheets tightly. Her body began to tremble and her breathing came in shallow gasps, tears falling from her eyes.

"R-Ruby…"

Ruby looked away from her partner towards Blake, the faunas was beginning to feel a horrible sense of guilt washing through her. What had she just done? What had Weiss just seen her do to Ruby? Blake was beginning to put together a pretty accurate picture of what it might be and it helped to explain all of Weiss' actions.

"Weiss? Weiss I'm right here. Please wake up." Ruby shook Weiss gently, biting back tears of her own. "I'm ok Weiss just wake up please."

"Ru-by…"

* * *

Weiss had no idea where they all came from. They somehow just appeared all around her in an instant. Hundreds if not thousands of the beasts surrounded her, snarling and gnashing their teeth at her, slowing drawing nearer.

She had no weapon, Myrtenaster seemingly vanishing from her waist in her time of need. She was alone, no Blake, no Yang and no Ruby. Weiss was alone, surrounded by an enormous number of grimm, unarmed and unprepared. It wasn't looking good at all.

"You should have never left." A voice rumbled through the air.

Turning she found the source, atop a plume of black ice, standing tall and looking down at her with a wicked smile on his lips.

"Father?" Weiss breathed in confusion, taking an involuntary step back.

"If you hadn't been such a rebellious, foolish child this wouldn't be happening." He continued.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked, but either he didn't hear her or ignored her completely.

"If you had just listened to your father!" He was growing angry, the ice below his feet cracking. A series loud booms issued through the air as the ice splintered. Weiss flinched and had to cover her ears, yet somehow the ice remained standing.

"And if you hadn't been so _weak,_" he spat. "Winter wouldn't be dead!"

"What?!" Weiss knew it couldn't be true, no way.

"Weiss!"

Weiss spun around at the call, the call of the voice of someone she loved, someone she had promised on multiple occasions to protect if it was the last of her ability. Someone who was currently on her knees, tears running down her cheeks and her beautiful, soft, sapphire eyes flooded with fear.

"Winter!" Weiss called, running towards her, heart thudding heavily in her chest, a sickening chill passing through her.

"Wei-" But Winter's call was cut horribly short as a black shadow leapt onto her back, slamming her into the ground. A startled yelp escaped the younger Schnee's throat, followed by a pained grunt.

Weiss stumbled, the sight of the beowulf towering over her younger sister. Even before anything happened tears fell from Weiss' eyes.

"No! Winter I'm coming its oka-" Weiss' heart all but exploded as her worst nightmare came to life before her eyes.

Without hesitation, the merciless grimm leaned forward, jaws open wide, down toward Winter. Winter looked up at Weiss, eyes glassy and trembling, Weiss looked at her sister before her face was blocked by the snout of the beowulf.

Winter's cry tore through the air and right through Weiss' heart, a huge lance shooting right through her effortlessly. Weiss' ears trembled and threatened to self-destruct in an attempt to drown the painful sound blaring through them, however Winter's cry was cut off by a sickening, wet crunching sound, the sound of bone breaking, skin and flesh tearing and blood spilling freely.

Weiss fell to her knees, they had simply stopped complying with her mind. Well actually her mind had become completely barren, save for the sickening sight before her. The beast stood tall, it's bone armour stained red, a wicked look of pleasure in its glaring red eyes, Winter's body fell back to the floor with a wet slap, blood flowing from the gaping wound that had claimed much of her neck and left shoulder.

Weiss blinked numbly, her hands shaking, unable to turn away from the image. Frozen. Cold. Empty. Weiss couldn't feel the presence of heart beat, nor did she care, everything was over for her. Her life, was…nothing.

"It is because of you!" Her father yelled.

The beowulf chuckled before leaning forward to continued its meal. Another sick crunch and Winter's body jerked, her head rolling to the side, coming to face Weiss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Weiss' voice ripped through the air, her throat straining against the intensity of the shout. A blood curdling shriek, a sound that dwarfed any other sound around her, a sound that attempted to drown out the screaming within her heart and mind, a sound that failed to do so. Weiss clutched her chest, her nails digging into her skin, clawing at the stinging remains of a shattered heart, the sensation of shattered glass growing where her heart had been taking over.

"GAAAAH!"

Weiss trembled, tears falling from her cheeks, voice becoming hoarse. All she could do was scream, and that was all she did. Her sisters blank, dull eyes staring back at her. A blue light, extinguished and empty. Scream and wail and shriek, the pain only growing, tearing through her, blazing and burning her, it felt as if someone had poured molten glass down her throat, shards of it cooling in the pit of her stomach.

Behind her, the glass tower her father stood on exploded, falling to the ground in a mess of ice shards and chilling water. The grimm around it melting away, leaving an empty space straight toward her. Out of the mess of black, white and blue rose a figure, a figure dressed in black, face covered by a white bone mask.

"This isn't over _Schnee_." The man hissed her name. "We'll come after you!"

For some reason, Weiss looked up at the man, still on her knees she stared up at him wildly. Confusion not even finding space in her mind to settle in. Just then Weiss became aware of the creatures surrounding her beginning to waver and shimmer. She watched with an emptiness as they all shrunk to human form and shape, the faces covered by white masks. The White Fang.

"N-n-no!" Weiss fell backwards, scrambling away. "No!" She yelled, voice hoarse. "Leave me! It's my fathers fault! Not mine! L-Leave me ALONE!"

"Blood will be spilt." The man stated. "_All _of it."

"No."

"Nothing will stop us. Nothing." The man stepped aside to allow Weiss to see behind him.

What remained of Weiss' resolve, what remained of her obliterated heart, popped pathetically at the sight.

Ruby Rose, her partner, teammate and lover, was looking at her. Hands and legs bound, on her knees surrounded by the White Fang.

"R-Ruby!?" Weiss breathed in disbelief. _No. Not this! No more! Please no more!_

"Ruby!"

"Weiss!" Ruby called out, lurching toward her and falling over. "Weiss!" Ruby cried.

"Ruby! I-I'm coming!" A single ounce of desperation reached Weiss and she got to her feet, eyes set on her partner. But the back of a hand entered her peripheral and knocked her off her feet.

"Watch!" The man shouted. "Feel the pain countless Faunas have had to endure!"

"N-no!" Weiss yelled back. "I've felt it already! I know it! I know! It hurts! Please no more! Kill me! Leave Ruby! Please!" Weiss pleaded, she yelled and cried but the only response was a short kick throwing her back to the ground.

Weiss felt a rough hand grab her by the pony tail, her tiara falling to the ground. She yelled out in pain as her head was yanked back roughly. "Watch!" The man spat.

Weiss could do nothing but obey. Two faunas had lifted Ruby back onto her knees, positioning her so that her side was facing Weiss. The two held her firm as a third stepped forward, standing in front of the young girl. Ruby looked up at the person and suddenly sucked in a breath and paled considerably. Weiss followed her partners gaze and had a similar reaction.

"Blake?"

Blake stood in front of Ruby, her expression blank and unmoving.

"Blake!" Weiss called, but her teammate ignored her.

Drawing her weapon, she removed the sheath and held the pistol in her other hand, kneeling in front of Ruby, blade pressed against her neck, pistol aimed at her forehead.

"Choose!" The man demanded.

"W-what?" Weiss spluttered dumbfounded.

"Choose!"

"N-no! I can't!" Weiss trembled. "Blake! Please Blake! What are you doing?! Please!"

Weiss' eyes widened with hope as Blake stood up and took a step back from Ruby. The faunas let her weapons drop to her sides.

"Blake-" Weiss began, but a strange image stopped her.

A spray of red filled the space between Blake and Ruby. Ruby lurched forward, the two men holding her let go and she fell to the floor, crimson seeping from the thin cut along her throat.

"She chose for you." The man whispered in her ear, throwing her back to the ground.

Lying on the floor, Weiss came level with Ruby's slowly wasting away gaze. Her bright silver eyes gradually becoming dimmer by the second.

"RUBY!"

BANG!

The shot rang out as Blake's pistol discharged, its bullet tearing right through the side of Ruby's head. Another spray of red and Weiss, honestly thought she too was about to die. She became numb, outside and in, a chill grasped her form. She felt completely and utterly void. Everything was gone, everything was empty.

Winter and now Ruby.

Weiss didn't have it in her to even shout anymore. There was no need to clutch at her chest this time, there was nothing there now. She simply stared into her partner blank eyes, mindlessly staring into the dark grey circles, that was all.

It felt like an eternity, but soon the White Fang vanished. Blake vanished. Ruby vanished. Weiss was alone once again. Lying on the ground, staring off into nothingness. It felt like an eternity, the coldness had wrapped around her, the darkness settled within. It felt like an eternity until she felt it. Felt a warmth, worming and forcing its way through to her. Pushing and shoving it showed no sign of giving up, intent on reaching her. Weiss didn't reach out, but she willed it to come to her, and that seemed to be enough for it because it pierced through the cold veil around her, piercing through her blank mind and expelling the darkness.

A familiar scent of roses sparked Weiss' senses. She closed her eyes, no darkness met her this time, only red. A red like roses.

* * *

"Weiss! Please."

Ruby's eyes were closed, her hand pressed to her chest, Weiss' hand beneath hers. A faint red glow covering both hands, running down Weiss' arm toward her heart.

"C'mon Weiss." Ruby pleaded softly.

"GAH!" Weiss woke abruptly with a sharp inhale, her hand shooting up to her own chest.

"Weiss!" Ruby called. "Weiss I'm here, its okay." Ruby gently turned Weiss to face her.

Weiss turned around, eyes wild, heart racing, hands trembling. Until they were met with silver. Bright silver, shaking slightly with concern. She felt a warmth in her hand and she grabbed it, Ruby squeezed her hand in kind and Weiss pulled Ruby down into her arms, bursting into tears.

"Oh Ruby!" The heiress cried, revelling the sensation of Ruby's warm body in her arms. Weiss held her partner tightly, grasping her and mumbling nonsense into her shoulder, calling her name over and over.

"Weiss it's okay." She cooed gently. "Please, it's okay. I promise."

"Ruby!"

"Ssh. Weiss it's okay. It's okay." Ruby managed to pull away just enough to kiss Weiss' cheek.

Blake and Yang exchanged glances, not entirely sure of what to do they at least knew they couldn't do much, it was up to Ruby now. The pair sat on Blake's bed, watching the red and white couple hold each other firmly, as if a wisp of air would blow them away.

Ruby climbed into Weiss' bed, lying on her side holding Weiss close to her chest. Continuing to calm her with soft promise and reassurances, her hands rubbing gently circles into her back.

"It's okay Weiss. Everything's okay now. I'm here, I'm not letting you go."

"B-Blake-" Weiss managed to say.

Blake looked up and found Ruby looking at her, before the red head went back to her partner.

"Weiss it's okay. Blake is our friend, forget whatever you saw. I'm here, this is real, I'm real." Ruby felt Weiss clutch her tightly, as if to double check. "Forget it Weiss, forget about it. Focus on me, focus on my voice. It's okay. I love you Weiss."

It took Ruby roughly and hour to get Weiss to fall back to sleep, exhaustion pulling the heiress away whether she wanted to or not. Ruby, however, didn't go back to sleep after that. She remained awake, making sure Weiss' aura remained calm and she knew Weiss could feel her presence. But other than that, Ruby's mind had conjured tens of different scenarios Weiss could have seen to send her into such a fit and she feared that if she fell asleep, she would have nightmares.

But as it would be, Weiss refused to talk about what she dreamt and she cursed herself for acting strange around Blake the following day.

* * *

**A/N: So? Thoughts?**


	28. Don't touch things that aren't yours-I

**A/N: I had a request for some more Hinami and Winter content, so it's coming up right after this one. A continuation of Hinami's harmless shenanigans :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinami had always found her time maintaining her equipment relaxing. It was just something that let her calm down and forget about all the things that had troubled her that day. Just to sit alone with the weapons that had gotten her out of countless confrontations with beast and man alike, and just be silent.

Only the soft hum of the smooth stone running across her blade, or the light tap of a hammer dinging against steel. Luckily for the faunas Beacon Academy was outfitted with the latest in manufacturing and fabricating equipment, highly accurate three dimensional plasma cutters, 3D printers, and of course you're regular saws and hammers and what not. However what Hinami was most thankful for was the quietness of said machinery, there was no blazing roar of a furnace, or the grinding rumble of a saw, no heavy clangs of hammer against metal and anvil, right now it was all quite. The printer only made slight clunking sounds every now and then and the plasma cutter was a faint skittling sound.

Hinami's weaponry didn't require larger heavier machinery to be created, the printer could spit out five of her throwing knives in an hour and had her daggers need replacing the plasma cutter could sculpt them out of a block of alloy in just the same time. However the round edges of the handle required some precise hand work.

All in all it was a rather easy process and a process Hinami had enjoyed many times before on her own. Now, however, she was hardly alone anymore, her teammates had this strange ability to never leave her by herself for too long. Even if it was just a short 'hello' they were always close by.

And on this occasion Hinami had the pleasure of her fellow archers company, she was running low on arrows and it had been a while since she had made her own, Trinity wanted to make sure she was still able to do so.

"So, how long do you usually stay down here for?" The archer asked, etching a stencil onto a block of steel.

"Not long actually. I usually just come down and plug the specs into the printer and wait for it to do its job."

"Well what do you do while you wait?"

"Ah just up keep. Sharpen my blades, make a new scabbard. Whatever needs doing I guess."

Trinity nodded, continuing to draw another stencil beside the previous one. "And today?"

The archer looked up and nodded at the sheets of paper resting in front of teammate on the work bench.

"Oh this? I've been thinking about a new design." The faunas explained, her wolf ears twitching. "Gonna see if I can get a prototype done."

"It's not gonna blow up in your face is it?" Trinity asked with a grin.

"No!" Hinami replied sharply.

"It's not gonna blow up in _ours _is it?"

"Trinity!"

The archer laughed sweetly, "I know, I know. I trust you."

Hinami looked at her teammate as she moved back to her bench before turning to her own and mumbling softly so that Trinity could just here, "Thanks."

The two girls worked in silence for the next ten minutes or so, Hinami pondering over her schematics chewing on the end of her pencil and angrily crossing out designs from time to time, her teammate failing to hide her grin. Then Trinity suddenly announced that she had left something back at their dorm and excused herself, leaving Hinami alone.

The faunas usually came to the workshop either early in the morning or late in the night, depending on classes and expeditions. Beacon left the shops open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. The Academy was more than aware that weapon maintenance was seen as therapeutic for many hunters and huntresses, teachers and students alike, and as such kept the doors open permanently.

It was currently almost midnight so Hinami wasn't expecting any other students to come by, perhaps a third or fourth year student might come past, Hinami knew quite a few of them because of this, but currently she was alone. She went back to her work, glaring at the dozens of sheets before her, she was meant to start on the model tonight, but it didn't look like that would happen.

With a frustrated sigh she dropped the pencil from her grasp and leaned back in her seat, stretching out her back and arms with a yawn, her ears flicking involuntarily. The faunas blinked away the fatigue and looked over the room, she had decided to forsake the schematics for tonight and try again another time and would have left and gone to bed but Trinity left her bow and quiver behind. She didn't think it would be a good idea to leave her teammates weapons alone.

Hinami got up and strolled over to her teammates work bench, glancing over the stencils of arrow heads on the sheet of alloy. She picked up the metal and was surprised by how light it was, hefting it in her palm she turned it over and read the serial code stamped into the bottom corner, recognising it as the code for a high, strength-to-weight ratio alloy. Hinami was confused as to why Trinity would use such a light alloy for her arrowheads, some weight would be required for a balanced and effective arrow, but then the faunas realised they would be filled with dust before use, which would account for the missing weight.

Hinami returned the alloy to the bench and turned to the bow resting beside it. Hinami looked at it for a moment, contemplating her thoughts before looking around the room and out the door before picking up the bow. Holding it in her left hand the faunas wasn't too surprised by its weight, she turned it over in her hands and inspected the groove in the centre that marked the spot where it broke into two.

She grabbed it with two hands and twisted, there was a solid click before the string detached from one end and was reeled in at the other, two blades extended out and Hinami was now holding two blades slightly larger than her own. A bow she couldn't work with, two daggers however was right up her alley.

Feeling at home Hinami easily flipped and twirled the swords in her hands and through the air, marvelling at how similar it felt to her own daggers. She paused and held them in front of her, a thought coming to her. Trinity hardly ever used her bow in this way, even if the enemy came close she managed somehow to select an arrow, draw and fire before an attack was even attempted, that or she simply stabbed her enemy with the arrow itself.

The one time Hinami had seen Trinity use the swords had left her stunned, the girl could really fight. Which was an unbelievable understatement to the archer's ability, Trinity was _really _good, so good that Hinami wasn't sure whether she would like to be battle her. Letting the thought pass Hinami returned the bow to its true state, clicking the two pieces back together and marvelling at how the string almost magically returned back to place, taught and ready to go. She'd have to ask Trinity how it did that.

Hinami was about to place the bow back down when she spotted an arrow resting peacefully on the bench. Looking at the arrow she found herself contemplating once more, before she took yet another look around and out the door. Trinity wouldn't be back for at least five more minutes, the faunas convinced herself and picked up the arrow, turning to the target board at the other end of the workshop.

Hinami knocked the arrow onto the string, rested the arrow head against the bow and placed her finger over it holding it in place. Hinami had never used a bow before, so of course she had no idea what she was doing, she was acting purely based off what she had observed from her teammate. Hinami lifted the bow, took aim and pulled on the string, well she tried to but underestimated the resistance in the string.

"Wow." Hinami twanged the string, "Trinity must be ripped." Hinami mumbled, a new appreciation for Trinity's strength coming to light.

Bracing herself this time Hinami pulled back on the string, pulling her shoulder blades together to make it a little easier. She looked down the length of the arrow, the point lined up with the target, she stayed in that position until her arms began to tremble before loosing the arrow. She thought her aim was spot on but didn't get to watch the arrow fly as a sharp pain suddenly lanced along her left arm.

Yelling out in pain she dropped the bow and clutched her arm, inspecting the area to determine what had just happened to her. Swearing freely she moved her hand away, finding a bright red, vertical mark along the inside of her arm, the area stinging madly.

"Weren't you ever told not to touch things that aren't yours?"

"Oh shit!" Hinami jumped, spinning around to find Trinity watching her with a grin, arms folded smugly.

"I uh-I was uhm-" Hinami stuttered, holding her injury behind her back.

"Rookie mistake." Trinity began, bending over to pick up her bow. "Should've worn an arm guard."

"A what?" Hinami questioned, rubbing her arm as her aura worked to dull the pain.

"An arm guard. It stops the string from whipping against your arm."

"Is that what that was." Hinami mumbled.

"Yep."

"Right." Hinami scratched the back of her head. "I guess I should apologise."

Trinity laughed, waving it off. "No it's fine. It was quite funny." She laughed again, replaying the memory.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Trinity replied with a grin.

Hinami looked away, still trying to hide her arm.

"Are you okay?" Trinity asked sincerely.

"I'm fine." Hinami replied sharply, causing Trinity to chuckle.

"You know, if you want I could teach you."

Hinami's ears twitched at the offer. "Really?"

Trinity shrugged. "Well why not? It'd be nice to have an apprentice."

Hinami's eyes twinkled at the prospect. "I dunno though."

"Well why not? You're a damn good shot."

Hinami looked at her partner in confusion before Trinity nodded towards the target board. Hinami turned towards the piece of wood, finding the arrow embedded right in the centre of the targets head.

"When do we start?!"

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review and leave suggestions **


	29. Don't touch things that aren't yours-II

"Where is it?! Where is it?!"

"Where's what?"

"It! Where is _it_?!"

Hinami sighed as she watched her partner rampage through their room looking for 'it', whatever 'it' was. The snow haired girl had been at it for a while now, Hinami still hadn't found out what she was looking for.

"Oooh, _it_." Hinami began. "I know it."

"You do?!" Winter spun around to her.

"No." Hinami dead panned.

"Hinami! I don't have time for that!" Winter yelled.

"Well maybe you left it at your last class?" Hinami suggested.

"Ah!" Winter shot up from where she had all but flipped her bed over, "maybe I did!"

Before Hinami could even blink Winter was out the door, rushing down the hall to find who knows what.

"Well," Hinami breathed. "That was something." Shaking her head Hinami fell onto her bed looking over the mess her partner had just created. Scanning the room she came across a certain object resting against the wall next to Winters bed. A white, pointy object.

Hinami got up and walked over to the sword resting peacefully against the wall and with a thoughtful 'hmm' she grabbed the sword and held it in her hand. It wasn't as much as a rapier as the heiress' Myrtenaster, but it was more of simple thin blade, light yet sturdy.

Hinami spun it around in her palm pleased with its even balance between hilt and blade. She flicked it up into the air, deftly catching it in her left hand and twirling around. The young faunas huffed proudly, looking over the weapon once more. She brought it closer to get a better look and discovered that the blade was marked with a series of symbols, almost engraved into the blade. They were faint but Hinami's faunas attributes made them easy to spot, wear and tear from the constant use of dust and glyphs, Hinami assumed. It gave the blade an artistic element to it.

A thought came to the faunas, reminiscing the time Winter explained her abilities to her. Hinami had to admit she found herself quite interested in her partner's skills, she came to learn how Weiss and Winter differ in fighting styles. Winter described her sister as being more elegant, graceful and 'princessy', whilst her own fighting style was more up front and boisterous. Where Weiss used dust held in the chamber within the hilt of her weapon, Winter used crystals instead. Hinami learnt that the bracelet she wore around her wrist wasn't simply to look 'pretty', the shining colours Hinami noticed were actually crystals, dust crystals.

"High density dust crystals. It means there's more of it for me to use in a much smaller form. Although it isn't cheap and it is a little heavy."

When Hinami asked why Winter used crystals instead of dust, the Schnee explained that dust in crystal form was a lot more volatile, condensed and crystallised together under heat and pressure, crystal dust was, "a lot like Professor Oobleck, you never know if he might just explode." Winter explained. As Winter mentioned before, she liked to be more up front and loud, she didn't like being conservative and precise like Weiss, which was why the heiress used dust, if you were able to control the dust perfectly you could do a lot more damage than blowing up a crystal.

All in all, Hinami found it all quite interesting. Her use of dust was simply limited to loading a knife with it and lobbing it at an enemy, she had never actually interacted with it with her aura or her daggers directly.

Hinami shook her head after realising she had been day dreaming for some time, still turning the blade in her hands. She gave it one last flip through the air and caught it by the blade, hefting its weight experimentally. It was balanced exceptionally well and didn't way much either, the faunas was beginning to wonder just how well she could throw it.

Moving to the back of the room Hinami faced the door that led out to the dorm halls, Winters sword in her right hand. Hinami paused for a moment to consider her actions before shrugging and muttering, "Eh what could go wrong."

With a grunt Hinami launched the weapon forward, stepping into the motion to add to its momentum. The blade spun through the air, flying steady and true, reaching the closed door in mere seconds. However in those few seconds the door had swung open, the swords owner standing in front of it.

"I found it! WAH!"

Hinami's arms shot up to cover her eyes, silence filled the air and the faunas didn't dare look up, the only sound was the faint singing of a glyph. Winter had thrown her hands up and summoned a glyph just in time to stop her weapon from leaving her with a much nastier scar than her sisters, the blade captured in the air inches from her face.

Slowly, silently, Winter reached up and took hold of her weapon, stepping into the room without a word.

By then Hinami had forced herself to look at her partner, her loving, cheerful, forgiving partner.

"So hehe, did you find what you were looking for?" Hinami asked, growing uncomfortable with Winter's silence as she approached.

"Oh my bracelet. Yeah I did." Winter answered slowly. "You know about my bracelet don't you? The one with all the _dust_."

"Oh that's what it was. Yeah I know about that." Hinami chuckled. "How did you leave that behind?"

"You know," Winter began, ignoring the question. "It's a bit hot out isn't it?"

"Uh i-is it?" Hinami didn't realise she had been taking a step back for every step forward Winter made until she bumped into the window seal.

"Maybe we should, _cool off_." Winter suggested, a strange blue mist coming off of her wrist and wrapping around her sword.

"W-Winter? C'mon it was an accident. I'm sorry." Hinami pleaded, eyes glued to the tip of her partners intimidatingly close sword.

"Oh." Winter whispered. "So am I."

* * *

**A/N: Oh but soon the tables will turn...**


	30. Don't touch things that aren't yours-III

Hinami hadn't been lying when she said she was hardly left alone for too long anymore. She had finally figured out a new design for her throwing knives and was ready to get to work on a prototype.

The faunas was admittedly a little excited, she woke early in the morning, just as the sun began to breach the horizon. However her departure from the dorm caused a certain Schnee to wake from her slumber and low and behold, Hinami was now in the workshop with her dear partner Winter.

"Why do you get up _this _early?" Winter asked with a yawn, dumping her gear on the bench.

"I never told you to come with." Hinami replied, dumping her gear with a bit more care.

"I know but I couldn't leave you all alone down here could I?" Winter asked with a grin.

"Oh I think you could have." Hinami muttered.

"What?"

"Nothin!"

"Right." Winter turned to her gear.

"What are you here for anyway?" Hinami asked.

"Up keep. What else? Blades do get dull after battles you know."

Hinami nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Winter asked already having an idea of the answer.

"You know all that time I've spent scribbling things randomly?" The faunas asked.

"Mhmm." Winter hummed. "Although I wouldn't call angrily crossing out things scribbling." The Schnee added.

Hinami sighed. "Anyway. Well I've been working on a new knife design and I'm trying to build a prototype."

Winter nodded. "Thought so."

Hinami paused, ears pricking up. "Thought so?" She asked.

"Well one of those times you were _scribbling _you ended up asleep on the table, so I came over to bring you to bed and kinda had a look at what you were doing." Winter explained.

Hinami blushed and turned away, the memory a haze yet clear enough to cause a warm rush to flow through her chest and burn in her cheeks.

"Oh right." The faunas cleared her throat, looking down at her schematics. "Hey where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The sheet of paper I had that night. It had the design I need on it."

"Oh that." Winter thought for a moment. "I put it in the text book."

"My math book?"

"Well that would explain why you fell asleep." Winter muttered.

Hinami glared at her partner, causing Winter to laugh sweetly.

"I could go get it for you." She offered.

"No I'll go." Hinami stated, leaving the workshop with a huff.

Hinami left Winter alone to tend to her equipment. Her sword needed smoothing and she should probably restock her dust. Smoothing out her blade would be easy, it was a simple task of just running a smooth stone across the blade evenly, honestly not much to it at all. Refilling her dust bracelet, however, would be a little more complicated.

Winter was supplied with the dust, obviously, however she had found herself making her own crystals at Beacon, rather than ordering them straight from the company. She wasn't sure how it became that way, but she found it was easier like this.

She hadn't restocked her bracelet in a while, the crystals were at half capacity and she decided to bring them back to maximum while she was down at the work shop. The way she did this was with a sort of, furnace-pressure incubator like machine. The machine was shaped like an incubator, a simple box shape with a not so simple principle behind it. What the machine did, in a nutshell, was press and fuse dust into a mould and under intense pressure, heat and the right amounts of aura implementation, the dust fused into a rock hard crystal ready for use.

All Winter had to do was supply the dust, make a mould suited for her bracelet and place her palms on the aura conduit to the sides of the chamber. For her, it was a two stage process because of the fact that her crystals needed to be denser than usual. This meant she would have to fill the mould once, set the incubator to create a high density crystal and allow the machine to do its work. What it would do is compact all the dust filling the mould into a crystal smaller than the mould itself, so then Winter would have to fill the mould once more with more dust around the crystal and return it to the chamber, this time with a regular density.

This resulted in the heavy, dense crystals that sit within Winters bracelet on her right hand. It wasn't a quick process, so she set that in motion first and went to smoothing out her blade while she waited. However while the singing sound of stone running against blade filled the otherwise silent workshop, Winter found her attention moving to the set of daggers and knives resting on the table.

"Hmm." Winter hummed to herself in thought.

Getting up from her seat Winter placed her weapon and stone down, moving towards her partner weapons. Without hesitation she picked up the two daggers holding them in her palms as she looked them over.

"So these things have her aura in them." Winter mumbled, recalling the explanation Hinami had given her about her semblance.

Suddenly Winter sprang into a fighting stance, a sloppy fighting stance but a stance nonetheless.

"Hiya!" She shouted, the daggers held out in front of her.

Winter stood there for a moment in silence before coming to straighten up again.

"That felt so wrong." Winter muttered to herself.

It honestly did. She wasn't as graceful as her sister but she was still a _little _graceful. She could never picture herself running into battle with two daggers like Hinami. Perhaps it was her faunas attributes that lead her to choosing that fighting style, up close and in your face.

Winter shrugged at the thought, throwing a dagger into the air planning to catch it by the handle just like she had seen Hinami do thousands of times before. Except just before she was supposed to catch it, the thought of accidently grabbing it by the blade caused Winter to panic, she fumbled and yelped, shooting her hand away from the tumbling weapon as it clattered to the ground.

"Shit. Sorry!" Winter whispered to no one present.

Bending down she picked up the dagger and returned them to where she had found them.

"Definitely not for me." Winter told herself.

She was about to turn away when the holster holding Hinami's signature throwing knives caught her attention. Taking a quick look around just to be sure, Winter pulled one out of its holster, bringing it close to her face to inspect it.

"How does she throw these so well?" Winter wondered out loud.

A small groove a few millimetres below the point of the blade caught her attention. Bringing it even closer to her face Winter ran her finger along the blade carefully, reaching the tip where she accidently applied a little too much pressure on the blade. The blade clicked downwards, closing up the groove and a small hissing sound soon followed.

"AAH!"

Winter yelped as burn dust spewed out of the handle, from every side of the knife. The knife flew from her hand, twirling through the air with a cloud of red dust following its path before it came to clatter against the work bench. Luckily for Winter she hadn't applied any aura to prime the dust, otherwise the dust expelling from the knife would have done so much more violently.

However what was unlucky was that this dust was the second hand dust Hinami had relied on so much before becoming friends with Winter, the dust that was extremely unreliable and dangerous. Winter was about to release a sigh of relief when a single speck of the dust decided to detonate, it was a simple amber coming to life, however it ignited a chain reaction and soon enough a fire had erupted on the bench. A fire that was right next to the rest of the throwing knives.

"CRAP!" Winter shouted, panicking and doing the first thing that came to mind when facing a fire.

She put it out. With ice.

Breathing heavily she watched the ice crawl its way over the weapon holster, the fire no longer insight.

"That was close." Winter chuckled nervously.

She thought it was over until she heard a faint rattling sound coming from the ice. Her mind quickly reminded her of something, burn dust hated being cold. It did everything in its power to maintain a room temperature, and when it was cooled suddenly and to below zero, it was known to release its energy in a bid to stop the cooling temperatures.

"SHIT!"

Winter sprung forward, grabbing the entire holster and lobbing it out the window, a glyph shooting it through the air faster than Ruby would have liked to admit, before the entire holster, knives and all exploded in a brilliant ball of chaotic colours and Natures Wrath.

Winter leaned forward on the bench, her heart racing. She just blew up Hinami's knives.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh!" Winter jumped, turning towards the door. "Hinami!?" Winter squeaked, quickly clearing her throat.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Hinami approached her partner, the designs she needed in her hands.

"N-nothing!" Winter answered a little too quickly.

Hinami squinted at her partner. Before something over Winter's shoulder caught her attention. Leaning to the side the faunas found a cloud of smoke, fire and ice dissipating out the window. Hinami looked back at her partner before looking at the workbench, noticing the lack of throwing knives.

"You're joking." Hinami deadpanned.

"Hehe, I wish I could be." Winter replied.

Without any more words Hinami walked over to her bench, ruffling through her designs and blueprints.

"Uh." Winter cleared her throat. "S-sorry."

"You know how to use a hammer right?" Hinami asked suddenly.

Winter frowned, "Uh, yes?"

"And a furnace? You know how to harden and temper alloys don't you?"

"Uhm yeah." Winter answered hesitantly.

"Good!" Hinami turned and shoved two sheets of paper into Winters chest. "I could use two new daggers. Get to work."

Winter blinked. "Wa-what?"

"What part didn't you get?" Hinami asked without looking up from her work. "You didn't think was going to let a perfectly good set of knives being blown up go without payment did you?"

"So you want me to make you new daggers?" Winter asked carefully.

"Oh don't worry. That _won't_ be all."


	31. We all scream for ice cream

"Urgh. It's so hoooooot! Weiiiiiiss do something." Ruby Rose's deflated voice rang through RWBY's dorm room.

"Ruby after all this time together I hoped you would have come to see as more than just an air-conditioning unit." Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company replied, her pen scribbling along her page without pause.

"But Weiiiiiss." Ruby winged, the red head was leaning out their dorm window, her left side dangling freely outside. Her left cheek pressed against the window seal causing her voice to sound adorably distorted, at least Weiss thought so.

"Ruby I can't cool down the _sun_." Weiss answered, dropping her pen and looking at her partner.

"I hardly think that's what she meant Weiss." Blake's calm voice drifted through the warm, dry air.

The heiress turned in her seat to look at her faunas teammate, who was currently lying on her back in the centre of the floor, arms and legs spread out, amber eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Oh _really_?" Weiss deadpanned, rolling her eyes and looking back to her partner.

"Guys its not even hot-"

"Yang!" Three irritated voices cut the brawler off before she could finish her sentence.

"You, out of all people should keep their mouth shut for the next two weeks. Of course _you _don't think it's hot." Weiss began. "Honestly it's as if the sun itself breathed life into you."

"Well I have been known to be hotter than sun in the middle of-"

"July, yes we know." Weiss cut her off again, the grin on Yang's face faltering slightly.

"Well if I recall correctly, Miss _Schnee_," Yang replied in mock sophistication. "Wasn't it last Winter when it was so cold that the moment you took water outside it froze solid you said, and I quote, 'I hardly doubt it could possibly be that bad out there.'" Yang recounted, complete with her own Weiss impersonation, chin up, shoulders back, hand on hip.

Weiss blinked in silence at the blonde, thinking about in what manner to reply to the baboon. Apparently the heiress thought the best response was none at all.

"In any case, Ruby what do you want me to do?" Weiss asked, turning away from the brawler, leaving the blonde a little deflated.

"Anythiiiiing." Ruby whined. "I mean you're last name _means _snow."

Weiss looked at her partner, drumming her nails against the table in thought.

"Come to think of it." Blake began. "You seem pretty comfortable for someone who loathes heat."

Blake wasn't entirely wrong. Whilst most student were lazing around in, either just their underwear or nothing at all, complaining and urging the air conditioning to come back online, Weiss was sitting comfortably on the wooden chair at the wooden table, calmly completing her work, without ever once so much as uttering a complaint.

"Years of discipline does a lot to a person." Weiss muttered.

"But didn't you live in a castle in the mountains?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed. "Yang it's a manor, people just call it a castle. And not everywhere room in that building is cold, most but not all."

"Ah." Yang breathed.

"In any case," Weiss stood up. "I guess I could so _something_."

"Really?!" Ruby shot up in excitement and of course in Ruby Rose fashion, lost her balance. "Wo-woah!"

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled out, hand shooting out, summoning a glyph to catch her dolt of a partner before she plunged to a horrible end.

Both Black and Yang were now much more attentive, standing beside each other looking wide eyed out the window. There was a moment of silence between the four girls before Ruby's sheepish voice broke the silence.

"Eheh, oops."

The red head had been caught by Weiss' glyph, holding her in place firmly. Weiss blinked at her partner before shaking her head with a sigh and flicking her wrist, shooting Ruby back inside the room.

"Ack!" Thud! Ruby tumbled back into the room, landing on her rear, rubbing her head in pain. "Thanks." Ruby said to her partner with a nervous chuckle, the heiress simply looking at her partner before sighing.

"Dolt." Weiss said simply with a hint of affection, enough to make Ruby smile brightly, before moving to the centre of the room.

Blake and Yang moved to the side to give the Schnee some room.

"What're you gonna do?" Blake asked curiously.

"I'm going to make Winter come early." Weiss replied, eyes closed in concentration, a glyph appearing above her head.

"Really?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

"No Ruby." Weiss deadpanned, opening one eye an inch to watch her partner expression drop. "Of course I'm not. I'm not a maiden."

"Nwah but I love the snow." Ruby mumbled, twirling the corner of her cloak.

"Hush I'm trying to concentrate." Weiss said softly, the glyph above her head growing more intense.

The heiress' teammates watched in silence as Weiss continued to command her semblance to her will. The glyph grew in size and intensity, spinning faster and emitting a distinct hum. It wasn't long before a light flurry of snow began drifting out from the glyph, at which point the girls felt the air cool considerably.

"Yay! Weiss you did it!" Ruby celebrated, jumping up to close the window, saving as much cold air she could.

Weiss calmly opened her eyes, looking above her to regard her handiwork. The heiress tapped her foot on the carpet with a satisfied nod, "Not bad." She concluded, moving back to her work.

"Now, can we stop nagging me to fight against Mother Nature?" Weiss asked.

"Mhmm!" Ruby hummed happily, dropping onto Weiss' bed with a relaxed sigh.

The heiress winced as her red headed dolt plumped onto her immaculately kept bed. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, the heiress turned her attention back to work.

"I don't see what's so fantastic about this." Yang stated, arms folded, scolding at the glyph hanging above their heads.

"What's _fantastic _about this Yang," Blake began, dropping onto her own bed. "Is that now, as opposed to three unhappy people in this room, there's only one." The faunas grinned up at partner.

"Technically there was only three." Yang grumbled, "Weiss wasn't _unhappy_."

"Oh trust me Yang." Weiss called. "This is much better."

Yang huffed, causing Blake to chuckle as her partner suddenly resembled a grumpy child.

"I'm going for a walk." Yang declared. "To join the many other summer lovers out there."

"The official term is hot head." Weiss replied, her pen and eyes never leaving her books.

Ruby snorted, failing to conceal her amusement at the heiress' call. Yang glared at the White Rose duo before practically storming out.

* * *

_Not long after_

"Ice cream, ice cream we all scream for ice cream." Nora giggled as she skipped along the dorm hall, licking at, what was struggling to remain as an ice cream, in her hand.

"Nora! Slow down." Ren called from behind her, the ninja struggling to keep up with his overactive partner. Overactive was an understatement, especially in this heat. The green robed hunter had tubs of gelato tucked under his arm, beads of sweat running down his face and condensation tickling his hands.

"You know Ren, if you weren't so covered up you wouldn't be sweating so much." Nora stated, head cocked to the sign.

"Nora, if we didn't go out in this heat to get ice cream, I wouldn't be sweating at all." Ren sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous Ren, everyone's sweating." Nora giggled before spinning on her heel and moving on her way.

Ren took a moment to process what his ears had just picked up before shaking his head and following his orange haired partner.

"Hey." Nora stopped, in front of a door a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Ren asked once he had caught up.

"Do you feel something?" Nora asked.

"Besides hot?" Ren began, preparing a sarcastic reply before he did feel something. "A draft?"

Nora turned to the door beside her, looking at it accusingly before suddenly dropping to the floor, her ice cream spinning in mid-air before Ren scooped it up swiftly. Nora placed her head at the bottom of the door, feeling a significantly cool draft blow against her face.

"Air conditioning!?" Nora yelled suddenly, throwing Ren off balance. "What is this madness!" Nora yelled lifting her foot up in front of her.

"Nora don-" Ren was too late to stop his teammates boot slamming into the wooden surface of team RWBY's dorm room and forcing it open.

Immediately a blast of cool fresh air washed over them, the ice cream in Rens hand seemed to take in a fresh breath of life.

"You!" Nora's index finger shot out straight towards the heiress, who's concentration was finally broken away from her task, a look of bewilderment in her icy blue eyes.

"M-me?" Although Nora was a friend, the sheer suddenness of the Nordic like lady's appearance left the heiress's heart racing like a horse and a loss for words. Admittedly the Schnee thought for a second she had actually done something wrong.

"We're coming in!" Nora declared leaping into RWBY's room and pulling Ren in with her.

"W-wah?" Weiss continued to stutter.

"They brought ice cream!" Ruby celebrated.

"Did you bring strawberry?" Blake asked, completely unphased by the suddenness of everything around her.

"Yeah." Ren replied, "along with twelve other flavours." He sighed.

Blake offered her ninja companion a soft smile, picking up the pink tub of ice cream. "Long day?"

"Oh yeah." Ren answered, dropping to the floor. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"Ohthtwzweiss."

"Ruby what did I say about talking with your mouth full?" Weiss called.

Ruby gulped down the mouthful of cookies and cream gelato, "Sorryyyyyy aaah brain freeeeze." The young girl scrunched her face in distress and shuddered.

Weiss sighed and face palmed, shaking her head.

"Weiss made us a flurry." Blake answered. "Ruby kinda begged her to."

"Ah." Ren nodded, looking up at the aforementioned flurry above him. "Convenient." Ren muttered.

"AH!" Ren jumped as Nora suddenly yelled. "Braaaaain freeeeze." Blake watched as Ren imitated her white haired teammate.

"How did you guys notice this?" Weiss asked, joining them, but Blake noticed the way those azure eyes eyed the tub of chocolate gelato.

"Seriously? You can practically see the cold air blowing out the bottom of your door." Ren answered.

"Oh." Weiss replied.

"Hey Weiss you like chocolate ice cream. The tubs right in front of you." Ruby pointed out innocently.

"I don't eat out of the tub Ruby." Weiss answered, her sophistication bleeding out into her speech again, although Blake could see it was a charade.

"Ok, well good luck when Yang gets back she loves chocolate too."

Weiss' eyes shot open at the mention of the brawler and suddenly the tub was in her arms. "I can't let her get her grubby germs all over it." Weiss explained fruitlessly, Ruby and Blake broke into laughter nonetheless.

"Oh shut up." The heiress grumbled, taking a spoon full of chocolate gelato into her mouth, turning away from her friends with a 'hmph'.

Ruby giggled sweetly to herself as she watched her partners cheeks slowly take on a rosy hue. Ruby loved how easily embarrassed Weiss got from normal everyday things. Ruby found herself frowning in confusion as she witnessed Weiss freeze and her eye twitch.

"Weiss are you-" A raised finger stopped the scythe user mid-sentence. It took her a moment before Ruby understood what was happening. "Ahahaha you got a brain freeze didn't you?" Ruby bellowed.

"No!" Weiss snapped. "Of course not!" But the heiress winced in pain once more.

"Oh you so do." Ruby grinned smugly.

"Oh shush." Weiss grumbled taking another scoop of gelato.

There was a sweet silence between the five companions as they each enjoyed their cool deserts before there was a knock at the door.

"Hey do you guys have air-conditioning in there?"

Ruby, Weiss and Blake all looked at each other, "What do we do?"


	32. Eeeee!

Weiss smiled peacefully. A soft warming smile that lightly turned the edges of her lips. A warming smile, despite her many titles, Weiss did indeed feel quite warm. Quite comfortable. Quite happy.

The heiress' heart fluttered gently in her chest as she continued to gently run her fingers through her partner's hair, brushing it behind the younger girl's ear, revealing more of the soft, adorable features the heiress had fallen in love with.

A drowsy yet rather content sigh left the Schnee's throat. It was early in the morning, she appeared to be the first to wake out of her team members. Usually the first to wake would be Blake, however now that the faunas had become a lot more at peace, she had slowly started losing her old habits from her days with the White Fang, one of those habits being an early waker. Now, however, the faunas resembled something akin to an adorable kitten, curled in a ball beneath her sheets, ears twitching lightly on their own accord. It was all rather adorable.

The Schnee brought her attention back to the red head mere inches from her face. The White Rose pair didn't usually share a bed, but since Winter had begun, each day further into the season became colder and colder, as if each day that passed dropped a degree out of the air. Weiss was very much at home in the Winter, however her partner faired otherwise, shivering under her sheets in the middle of the night despite the thickness of the quilt and the woollen cloak she swapped for her usually red cape.

Weiss made the decision to invite her partner into her bed after she couldn't bare hearing her beloved shiver all night long. Of course the red head had no complaints, she practically jumped into Weiss' bed the moment Weiss finished her sentence.

The White Rose pair weren't the only ones to share a bed this Winter. It just so happened that the other half of their team was made up of one very cat like woman and, what Weiss had once called a breathing blow torch. Yang Xia Long.

As it so happened, Blake didn't take kindly to the increasingly colder temperatures any better than Ruby. Getting out of bed one night to literally rip her partner off the bunk bed and throw her into her own. The brawler still half asleep to argue, not that she wanted to anyway, simply wrapped her arms around Blake and engulfed her in her signature Xia Long Love. A love that never failed to warm whomever was in its grasp no matter the situation. The faunas found herself snuggly into Yang's chest and holding the brawler tight, the blonde was really _really _warm.

Ruby stirred, bringing Weiss' attention back to the present. She stopped her gentle caressing and waited for her partner to settle. The heiress couldn't help the warm wave that rushed through her as she watched Ruby snuggle into her pillow. Weiss couldn't stop thinking how nice it felt, how calm she felt, how at peace she was. To be so close to the one person she loved more than anything, to have that person in her arms, to be in her warmth and to have her all to herself.

Weiss couldn't help but lean forward and kiss Ruby on the lips. Just a gentle kiss, she really didn't want to wake her, the image of the red head so close and peaceful, a faint smile spread across her lips, was too perfect to extinguish.

Ruby stirred once more, moaning lightly in her sleep, pulling the sheets tighter against her body. Weiss took note of the action and ever so gently edged closer to her partner, bringing their bodies closer to share more of her warmth with her partner.

Whether consciously or not, Ruby let go of the sheets and threaded one arm under Weiss', reaching over to the heiress' back and pulling her closer, holding her tighter as if she was a huge, fluffy warm teddy. Still seemingly asleep, once Weiss' face was touching Ruby's the red head proceeded to nuzzle the heiress, rubbing their cheeks together.

Weiss had to fight everything within her not to break out into laughter, the content moans issuing from Ruby's throat, that were part way between an overjoyed squeal and a peaceful sigh, boiled through Weiss' heart and the heiress could only feel like she wanted to explode with happiness. Whether it was because her partner was acting unbearably adorable or because the heiress simply felt so loved at that moment, she couldn't tell but nor did she care.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Weiss pulled her face back just enough to reach Ruby's lips and kissed her one more time, this time disregarding gentleness. With an audible 'mmmwah!' Weiss kissed her partner firmly, wrapping her arms around Ruby and squeezing her as hard as she could, before planting one final, firm kiss on rosy cheeks and forcing Ruby into an even tighter embrace.

"Mmmweiss…" Ruby groaned, fighting off sleep.

Ruby had enough sense to realise she had woken up with a smile on her lips and the greatest feeling of joy boiling inside her chest. She found it strange to wake like this but she really wasn't complaining. It took her a moment to realise where all this was coming from before she realised that the girl she had fallen in love with years ago and had fallen so deeply in love with and _still_ loved more than ever, had given her what had to be the happiest kiss of her life and then proceeded to squeeze her zealously.

Of course Ruby would be happy. All she could feel was love.

"Hehe Weiss." Ruby giggled, still a little groggily. "Good morning my Queen."

Weiss smiled at the nick name, letting Ruby go to look at her. "Good morning Princess." Weiss replied softly.

Ruby giggled softly, she liked being Weiss' Princess.

Weiss moved forward and pecked Ruby on the lips once more, pulling back and, giggling? Even though Ruby was still half asleep she could tell when her partner was acting strange. Ruby didn't know when Weiss ever had a case of the giggles. It was nice to see, very nice.

"What's gotten into you Weiss?" Ruby asked with a yawn.

"Mmm nothing. I just love you." Weiss replied with a bright smile, her azure eyes sparkling beautifully in the morning light.

"But you've never acted like this Weiss." Ruby continued, letting Weiss brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No I know. I guess I just," Weiss paused, looking at her partner's eyes, those silver eyes looking back at her. Weiss couldn't explain it if she wanted to, she couldn't put it into words. "I just love you Ruby. So so much. I love you."

Despite being in a relationship for two years those words still managed to make Ruby blush. It was not as if she had never heard them come from Weiss before, it was just the way she had said them. So carefully, so meaningfully. As Weiss said it Ruby couldn't explain the intense warmth rising up through her, it was, well it was indescribable.

"Eeee Weeeeiss!" Ruby squealed, pulling the sheets over her head, hiding her, undoubtedly ruby face.

"Ruby!" Weiss laughed, fighting to pull the sheets away. "Don't be such a dolt."

"It's not fair." Ruby's muffled voice replied.

"What isn't fair?"

"You're not supposed to be this," Ruby paused, thinking what to say, "this warm and fuzzy and loving and tingly and and and-"

Weiss raised an eyebrow as her partner went silent.

"It's just not fair okay!" Ruby finished, pulling the sheets tighter around her.

"Rubyyy." Weiss called, a stupidly happy smile on her face as she fought her partner over the sheets.

Weiss sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll just never be this way again if that's what you want."

"No!" Ruby burst, throwing the sheets off of herself.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, fighting back a grin. "No?"

"Weeisss!" Ruby winged, thumping a pillow into Weiss' face.

Weiss laughed. "Come here you dolt." Weiss reached out and pulled her partner back towards her.

Ruby squealed as she was suddenly pulled back and rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Weiss!"

Weiss giggled, again, and looked at her partner after rolling her over and keeping her close.

"Yes Princess?" Weiss asked quietly.

Ruby sighed, accepting this new side of her partner. The two partners looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"I love you." Ruby finally said softly.

Weiss smiled. "I love you too Ruby."

Ruby sighed again, resting her forehead against Weiss'. "I love you so much." Ruby added softly.

"I know Ruby. I feel it." Weiss replied, her hearth thumping heavily in response.

The pair shared another silent moment. Their foreheads pressed together, arms around each other, holding them tightly as one. The warmth that they felt from each other's hearts blocking out whatever cold was coming from outside. It was just them now. Just them two in each other's arms, together alone.

"Weiss?"

Weiss hummed in response.

"I need to get up Weiss." Ruby stated.

Surprisingly, Weiss tightened her grasp around the red head. "Mm mm!" Weiss complained.

"Weiss I need to use the bathroom." Ruby replied with a smile, knowing Weiss didn't want her to go made her heart leap for joy.

"Oh. Fine. Don't be long." Weiss demanded sternly, her usual self-bleeding through her speech.

"Yes my Queen." Ruby laughed, sticking her tongue out at her partner before climbing out of the bed.

Weiss rolled over and watched her partner plod over to the bathroom. Watching as the red head yawned her way to her destination. When the bathroom door shut closed behind the leader, Weiss sighed brining her gaze back around to-

Weiss froze. Froze and stiffened at what she found looking back at her.

Apparently, Blake and Yang had woken up some time ago and now they were both looking at Weiss. Yang's head popping up over Blake's shoulder.

In an instant Weiss' face blushed furiously from chin to forehead, her ears burning red in an instant. Before Blake or Yang could do or say anything, Weiss' sheets and pillows were flying their way.

With a soft thump the pillows and quilt slammed into the Bumblebee pair.

"Weiss we're not even- Weiss!"

Before Yang could finish her sentence the heiress' had pulled her bed mattress out of its frame and now had it falling on top of her teammates. Panting with effort, red faced and a crazy glint in her usually calm eyes, Weiss looked down at Blake and Yang as they struggled to throw the mattress off.

_They must be silenced! _Weiss' bewildered mind thought.

When Ruby stepped out of the bathroom, the huge smile still on her face quickly became a look of confusion.

"Weiss?"

What the red head found where she expected an ivory haired beauty to be waiting for her, was instead that same ivory haired beauty standing over what appeared to be a mattress covering Blake and Yang, her rapier in her hand, poised and ready to skewer mattress and flesh alike.

"They saw it all." Weiss explained.

Ruby took a moment to understand what Weiss meant. But the moment she did her cheeks went bright red.

"I'll get my scythe."

From underneath the mattress, only Weiss and Ruby could hear the silent please of the women trapped beneath it.


	33. Winter Schnee

**A/N: OK so this is a little different to what I usually do, but I was just wondering if you would like more of these... infodumps? I dunno what to call them. So this is just a test, to see if you guys want the rest of my OC's to get one of these (Team WRTH and Leonne). If so leave a review and I'll get to work on it, if not back to team RWBY winter shenanigans.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Winter Schnee**

**Father:** N/A  
**Mother:** N/A  
**Siblings:** Weiss Schnee (Older sister)

**Age:** 16

**Colour:** Light Blue  
**Eye Colour:** Blue  
**Semblance:** Glyphs

**Weapon:** Dual Rapier-Long Sword (Zaffremyrtle)

**Team:** WRTH (Team Leader)  
**Partner:** Hinami Luna

**Relationship status:** Hinami's 'Snow Angel'

**Species: **Human

**Appearance:** Winter stands at a height of 5'2'', two inches taller than her _older _sister. Despite the two siblings sharing a lot in the way of looks, they do have differences, despite how easy it is to miss them. Winter's eyes are a softer shade of blue, where Weiss' eyes appear to be a sharp, icy blue shade, Winter's eyes are a softer, deeper, darker blue. The other difference that goes easily missed is in their hair colour, Weiss' is that of pure snow, despite the older girl being called 'ivory haired' Winter's hair is in fact ivory, not as pure a white as the heiress'. Standing the two sister's side by side, their blood relation is easy to spot, however where Weiss' features are sharper and more stern, perhaps a result of her just as stern upbringing, Winter's features are rounder and noticeably softer, as if whatever gentleness Weiss lacked Winter made up for.  
Winter's taste in clothing differed from her sisters, finding the whole combat skirt thing a little too, _proper_ and instead favouring a more casual style. The young girl was usually seen wearing a pair of white leggings with white low-heeled boots, a white short sleeved vest with her family crest embroidered on the back, sat over a light blue singlet top that was tucked in at the waist. Her long hair was usually kept in a loose, three strand plait that she kept over her shoulder.

**Abilities: **Winter's fighting ability is similar to that of her sisters with a few exceptions. The first being, due to her slightly stronger build, Winters attacks held more power behind each strike but lacked the speed that Weiss managed to move with. As such Winter's fighting style became something of a mix between that of a rapier user and a long sword user, which explains why despite her blade being classed as rapier, it is wider and thicker than a regular rapier. This came about because of her Father only allowing her lessons in fencing despite her interest in fighting with a flat blade, in her spare time Winter would practice alone with a wooden sword she and her sister made together.  
Winter's use of dust differs from Weiss' in the same way their sword play styles do, which is that Winter's dust spells hold more power behind them. This comes as a result of Winter preferring to use dust crystals instead of the fine powder her older sister uses. Having her dust crystals in a bracelet worn around her sword hand rather than in a revolving canister in built into her weapon.


	34. Snow!

**A/N: This will defs be a two parter, maybe even a three parter or I might just make the third part its own thing. Who knows.**

**Uh, considering no one said anything about the whole info dump chapters imma put them on hold for now. Please if you guys would like to see them done for the rest of Winter's team let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby smiled as she slowly and comfortably began to waken, feeling a cosy warmness wrap around her, which was very much welcomed in the light of this year's excessively cold Winter.

Nuzzling into her pillow, Ruby brought her arms closer to her form, pulling the person that was in them closer to her.

"Good morning Ruby." Weiss' sweet soft voice greeted the red head before a soft kiss was pressed against her lips.

Finally, Ruby opened her eyes to meet perfect blue eyes which held a beauty Ruby could never remove from her mind, or her heart. The younger girl took a moment to lose herself, as she had so many times before, in Weiss' sapphire eyes. The Schnee's eyes had a strange, yet rather attractive trait in that they could be both icy cold, stern and sharp and also calm, bright and sparkled beautifully. It was a trait Ruby loved to examine over and over.

Coming back to reality Ruby sighed happily, "Morning Weiss."

"Sleep well?" Weiss asked quietly, the morning still young.

"Mhmm." Ruby hummed, leaning into Weiss' touch as the heiress brushed a hair away.

"You didn't get cold at all did you?"

"Mm mm." Ruby shook her head, well as best she could with her face against a pillow.

"Good." Weiss smiled, her thumb rubbing Ruby's cheek affectionately, causing Ruby to giggle.

"What about you? Did _you _get cold?" Ruby asked, playfully tapping Weiss' chin.

"No of course not." Weiss replied. "Besides, even if I was going to, with the way you were holding me in your sleep you would have squeezed it right out of me."

Ruby blushed a little, pulling the sheets up to cover half her face. "Eheh sorry."

Weiss laughed sweetly, "Don't be a dolt Ruby. It was nice, I liked it." Weiss replied.

"Really?" Ruby asked, popping out from under the blanket.

"Mhmm." The heiress hummed. "It was nice having you so close."

Immediately Ruby's face lit up. "Nwah! Thanks Weiss!" The red head reached forward and pulled her partner into a tight hug, taking the heiress by surprise. Ruby let go and gave Weiss a warm kiss, leaving a faint scent of roses lingering around the heiress' senses, a fuzzy surge running through her aura.

A warm smile found its way to the snow haired girl's lips as she basked in the warmth that her partner never ceased to bring into her life. She watched Ruby giggle sweetly to herself as she noticed Weiss' smile, her silver eyes gleaming with joy, leading to the warmth Weiss felt within her to grow even more.

The heiress sighed, feeling as if she was about to melt away and made to speak. "Ruby I-"

"It's snowing?" Blake's voice interrupted as the faunas walked past the window towards the bathroom, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her cat ears lying lazily against her head.

The raven haired girl stopped for a mere second to observe the weather outside before continuing on her way to the bathroom, only to find a crimson haired girl in front of her, face almost smashing though the glass.

"Really?!" Ruby squealed as she shot towards the window sill, causing her poor faunas teammate to suffer a small heart attack.

Meanwhile Weiss had only blinked and suddenly her partner was no longer lying beside her in bed, instead the sheets had been thrown aside and now the spot where her beloved had been lying was now empty save for a few rose petals.

The heiress propped herself up onto her elbow and looked toward her _beloved_, considering what she should do to the red head considering the young girl found frozen water crystals falling from the sky more fascinating than the woman that loved her unconditionally.

"At least you don't get ditched at the shops for a dead fish." Yang's voice reached Weiss and the heiress stopped glaring daggers into her partners back to look at the brawler.

"A dead fish?" Weiss asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yep." Yang yawned, an obnoxiously loud yawn if Weiss were to describe it. "One second she was standing next to me, the next she was drooling over a tuna lying dead on some ice in the fish shop next to us."

"That fish was huge!" Blake's voice called from inside the bathroom. "Did you not see the size of it?"

Yang rolled her eyes, albeit with a small smile and got out of bed, stretching her arms and back with a satisfying pop.

"What so I have to compete with 'huge' tuna to keep your love?" Yang called back, moving to join her sister.

"No it's just," the toilet flushed, "It was a once in a life time opportunity." Blake continued.

"Blake I hate to break it to you but, there _are_ plenty of fish in the sea." Yang answered, a stupid grin on her face.

The bathroom door finally swung open, Blake plodding out towards her golden haired partner. Yang watched her come, watched the faunas walk right up to her and thump into her stomach, arms wrapped around her waist and a furry head buried into her chest.

"Uh, Blake?" Yang asked, unsure of what to do, not that she was complaining.

"It's cold." Blake grumbled, her voice muffled by Yang's _assets_.

"Well I don't know how I feel about this." Yang began. "Knowing that at any moment a _fish _could win you over."

"Oh shut up." Blake thumped the brawler in the back.

Yang laughed, wrapping her arms around Blake and grabbing hold firmly.

"Come on you big baby." Yang lifted Black off the ground, picking her up and moving her back to her bed.

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed.

"Relax Kitten." Yang put the faunas back down on the bed. "Here, sit." Yang made sure Blake was seated firmly against the mattress before moving behind her to grab the blanket and wrapping it around Blake's shoulders. Tongue poking out the side of her mouth in concentration, Yang made sure her partner was nice and snug with the blanket wrapped around her.

Yang stepped back to look at her handiwork. Blake looked up at the brawler, less than pleased. Glaring at Yang, her ear twitched once in irritation.

"Well I'm sorry but I need to use the bathroom." Yang explained as she walked away. "Can't have you diving into my boobs while I pee now can I?"

"Like you didn't enjoy it." Blake mumbled.

"Oh no I did!" Yang called from inside the bathroom, taking Blake by surprise.

Blake considered for a moment that maybe her partner was gaining some of her enhanced hearing abilities, the consequences of that coming to light were not something Blake was looking forward to.

Weiss gave up trying to burn holes into the back of her partner's head with her eyes and decided she needed a coffee. Sighing she climbed out of bed, pulling her ugg boots onto her feet before noticing her teammate wrapped up in her quilt, looking like a grumpy child.

"Tea?" Weiss asked without bothering to question her friend.

"Yes please." Blake answered, getting up and following Weiss to the kitchen, blanket dragging along behind her.

"It's not _that _cold." Weiss stated as she noticed Blake clutching the quilt tighter around her form.

"Weiss it's freezing!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Weiss couldn't help but grin at her raven haired companion, the heiress had to admit that she did find it amusing to watch others battle the cold while she thrived in it.

"Please don't tell me you're still going to wear you're skirt outside." Blake stated as the pair waited for the kettle to boil.

Weiss paused, "What if I am?"

"You're insane." Blake deadpanned.

"Am not! I'm just used to this kind of weather."

"Ice Queen." Blake mumbled, nestling further into her personal insulation.

"Excuse me?" Weiss raised an eye brow as the kettle dinged, signalling its completion.

Blake's ear flickered as she poured the boiling water into her cup before picking it up and holding it close to herself, extracting as much heat from it as she could.

"You heard me." Blake replied, before sipping her tea as she moved back to her bed.

Weiss watched her go, unsure whether to be offended or laugh at the comical state of her companion. The heiress decided on the latter, shaking her head with a smile as she mixed her drink.

"How long do you plan on staring out the window?" Weiss stood beside her partner, her tone of voice lacking its previous warmth.

"Snowball fight!" The red head burst, catching Weiss by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Snowball fight!" Ruby repeated, a little louder this time.

"Ruby it's too early in the morning for-"

Weiss was cut off as their door to their room flew open, revealing an orange haired hammer user pointing straight at RWBY's leader.

"You're on!"

As soon as she appeared she disappeared. Seemingly coming out of nowhere for the sole purpose of accepting Ruby's challenge, which in no way was directed at the somewhat insane member of JNPR. But alas, Ruby went along with it.

"Team! Get ready!" Ruby announced, just as Yang flushed the toilet. "We're going to war!"

Beside her Weiss was pinching the bridge of her nose, muttering something only she could here, whilst shaking her head. Weiss' oppositely coloured teammate had opted to blink wordlessly at her, _fearless,_ leader before tipping over and flopping back down onto her bed, somehow without spilling a drop of tea, before mumbling to herself.

"Everyone's insane."

* * *

**A/N: Please review, comment, leave suggestions, what ever you like!**


	35. Wice not Nice

**A/N: And the battle begins!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one, took longer than I expected it to but you know, what's new. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ruby." Weiss paused, taking a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of nose. "Do you ever think before engaging with that," Weiss paused thinking of the right word, "_maniac."_

"She's not a maniac Weiss." Yang called, one arm half way through her leather jacket.

Weiss turned to the brawler, raising an eyebrow at her, hand on hip. "And you're one to talk?"

"She's just," Yang searched for the word, ignoring Weiss' comment. "Energetic?"

"That's an understatement." Blake muttered, zipping up what could only be an Eskimo jacket.

"Nevertheless!" Weiss interjected before the conversation steered too far from the more important topic. "Ruby. What were you thinking you dolt?"

"I'm thinking that we need to hurry up and set up an ambush! Defeat is not an option!" Ruby declared, hand balled into a fist, her cloak somehow flapping behind her in a wind that didn't exist.

"Agreed!" Yang stated, joining her sisters side. "We'll crush them!"

"Yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yea-"

"We get it!" Weiss burst, eye twitching.

"Insane. You're all insane." Blake continued to mutter, shrinking into her coat, pulling the hood further over her head.

"Come on team! Let's go!" Ruby commanded, shooting out the door, disregarding her 'team' despite the fierce display of _leadership_.

Yang looked between Blake and Weiss, a stupid grin on her face. The blonde made to follow her sister but Blake grabbed her by the arm.

"If I'm being forced to go out _there_, you are not. Leaving my side." Blake demanded, firmly staring into her partners eyes. "Not because I _love _you or anything like that, but because its freezing out there and you're the only source of heat I can get to. Understand?"

"Of course Blakey." Yang replied happily.

"You'll also be my human body shield." Blake added quickly.

"What?" Yang wasn't sure what she'd had just got herself into.

"Let's get this over with." Blake grumbled.

Weiss was left alone in their room, blinking silently out the door. The heiress took in one deep breath, counted to three, let the breath out and followed the rest of her team out to the courtyard.

"Blake's right," she muttered as she closed the door behind her. "They're all insane."

* * *

"We don't know how much time we've got, so we gotta work fast." Ruby stated once they were all gathered outside in the snow.

The red headed leaders plan was to set up an ambush, stock up on ammunition and create fortifications and lie in wait for JNPR to make their appearance and then blast them with snow! However, of course, knowing their luck it would not happen that way.

"Weiss and Blake you're on snowball duty."

"No I go where she goes." Blake stated, tugging Yang's arm.

"O-kay." Ruby shot Yang a look, to which her sister shrugged. "Blake and Yang can build cover. Me and Weiss will-"

"Attaaaack!"

Before Ruby could finish issuing orders a solid snowball slammed right into her face, square on the nose. Followed by a shrill war cry which could only belong to Nora. The second Ruby hit the snow with an admittedly adorable 'oof', all four members of team JNPR appeared from behind the statues surrounding them, snowballs primed and ready.

Four more snowballs were immediately soaring through the air towards the four girls left dumbfounded in the line of fire.

Two hit Yang, one of them meant for Blake but the faunas forced her partner to fulfil her role as the 'human body shield'. The remaining two were destined for the White Rose pair, one hitting Ruby on her way back onto her feet, sending her back into the snow, the other snowball bouncing off Weiss' shoulder.

"Ruby you dolt!" Weiss yelled. "Look what you've done!" As if it was the poor red heads fault, which to be fair, it somewhat was.

"Me!?" Ruby sat up, her face covered in snow, almost making Weiss laugh, _almost_.

"Yes you, you dunce!" A snowball made an attempt the hit the heiress another time, however a glyph ended its journey.

Ruby brushed the snow off her face, "It's not my fault they were so much quicker than us." The younger girl pouted at her partner.

Weiss winced at the expression, she hated how much Ruby knew how to melt her icy stance. "Don't pull that face at me."

"But Weeeeiss." Ruby winged, still in the snow.

Weiss groaned, stomping her foot in defeat. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Now get up." Weiss pulled her partner out of the snow, dusting her off. The heiress sighed again, looking her partner over, "You are such a dunce." She said, however with a warm smile.

"I know." Ruby giggled. "But I'm your dunce." Ruby quickly leaned forward and kissed Weiss on the lips sweetly, the heiress couldn't help but enjoy the warmth that swam through her and caused her to smile.

"Now. We have a war to wi-Bluargh!"

"Ruby!" Weiss jumped in surprise as yet another snowball took down the caped scythe user.

Weiss looked toward the perpetrator, finding none other than Nora herself hefting another snowball. Weiss' eyes narrowed as they located her target.

"It was quite a poor decision," Weiss began, a snowball forming in her palm. "For you to challenge the Ice Queen herself!"

In the blink of an eye, even quicker, the snowball in her palm had managed to shoot across the space between Weiss and Nora, hitting the hammer user in the forehead. The snowball exploded on contact, Nora hitting the ground as if someone had just close lined her.

"Ha!" Weiss laughed, entering her Ice Queen persona. "Weaklings!"

Behind her Ruby was watching on in wonder. With this much power on their side they would surely win, she could taste the sweetness of victory already.

"I love you." Ruby muttered mindlessly.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked a grin on her face, knowing exactly what Ruby had said despite how quietly the red head had muttered it.

Ruby shook her head, coming back to reality. "To war!"

* * *

Blake had to admit, Yang was doing a pretty good job at being a human body shield. The brawler stood bravely in front of her partner and punched or kicked any projectiles that came their way, she had yet to miss a single ball.

"You know," Yang called over her shoulder where Blake remained huddled in her thick coat. "It would help if we were firing back."

Jaune and Pyrrah hadn't failed to stop lobbing snowballs their way since they started their attack. They're accuracy was admittedly quite good, and their speed was commendable too.

Blake groaned. "Fine." She knelt down, took some snow into her hands and packed it into a ball shape.

"I don't think one will be enough." Yang stated.

"I know that, just keep blocking."

Blake stood up, Yang continuing to protect her partner. The faunas hefted the snowball in her hand, looked towards her enemies, flared her aura and activated her semblance. Five other Blake's, all equipped with snowballs, appeared side by side behind Yang. The sudden appearance of the clones caused Jaune and Pyrrah to pause.

"Duck?" Jaune asked.

"Duck." Pyrrah agreed.

The pair hid behind their cover just before five snowballs exploded against the stone where their faces had just been.

"Good job Blakey. You think you can keep that up-woah!"

Suddenly Yang found herself being pulled back and around, before she knew what was happening she felt two tightly packed balls of snow hit her in the chest. Yang blinked, looking to find Ren standing there, a slight grin on his lips.

"How did-" Yang was cut off as she was forced to block two more projectiles.

"Yang!" Blake called, pulling Yang back around to face Jaune and Pyrrah, taking another two snowballs to the chest.

"Blake if you keep this up I'll end up with _chesticles_." Yang grinned at her _pun_.

Blake groaned at the joke, "Just focus on those two. I'll handle Ren."

The faunas ducked and dodge two more attacks from the green robed ninja, scooping up some snow as she got back up.

"You know," Yang called over her shoulder, "It doesn't feel like you're handling it."

Blake made to comment but realised the attacks she dodged simply went past her and straight into Yang's back.

"You'll live." Blake dead panned, semblance coming to life.

Ren watched as Blake became five Blake's, each with their own snowball.

"Uh oh."

With no cover in sight, Ren could only hope to dodge the projectiles, managing to dodge only two snowballs, the remaining three hitting him square in the face, one after the other.

"Ren!" Nora called from the other side of the battlefield.

The ninja replied by sticking a thumbs up into the air, which was quickly hit by another snowball, a smile reaching Blake's lips.

"Ren! I'm coming!" Nora yelled, ducking behind her cover and running towards Jaune and Pyrrah.

"She's getting away!" Ruby yelled.

"Not for long!" Weiss called, glyph appearing by her side.

But Nora was far more prepared. "Pyrrah now!"

With a flick of her wrist and a flare of her semblance, a metal plate that was hidden under the snow flicked upwards, sending a huge wave of snow into the air, directed towards Ruby and Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed dramatically, throwing herself at Weiss, shielding the heiress with her own body just before they pair were buried.

"Pyrrah flip the rest!"

"The rest?" Yang mumbled, before her eyes widened in realisation. "Uh oh."

Soon enough, Blake and Yang were also covered in snow. Team RWBY were neutralised in mere moments.

Nora slid to a halt beside her partner, brushing the snow off his face and clothes.

"Nora don't you think that was bit excessive?" Ren asked calmly.

"Never! We must crush them!"

"Nora," Ren sighed, getting up onto his feet. "Considering Weiss and Yang's semblances, do you really think it would be this easy?"

Nora thought for a moment. "Well that's why we made the big one. Jaune! Roll it out!"

From behind the statue, Jaune rolled out what could only be the bottom of a rather large snowman… Right?

"Uh Nora? What exactly is this for?" Jaune asked. "I mean it's not exactly throwable."

Nora laughed, "Of course it is."

"It is?" Jaune repeated, shooting Pyrrah a confused look, the gladiator could only shrug.

"See?"

Before they knew it, Nora had easily lifted the huge ball of snow off the ground and above her head, all with one hand.

"Oh boy." Jaune breathed.

Just then, the pile of snow containing a certain 'Ice Queen' and her Crimson comrade began to collapse, revealing a very, very unhappy heiress.

"FIRE!" Nora yelled, launching the huge snow ball into the air, target Weiss Schnee. A very bad choice in targets.

The enormous mound of snow soared spectacularly through the air, a testament to the orange haired Vikings insane strength. It reached high into the air, before plummeting back down, right on top of Ruby and Weiss, a small squeak being heard before the pair were plunged into darkness once again.

Pyrrah's hand shot to cover her mouth as she sucked in a breath in shock. Jaune's eyes widened and he awkwardly shuffled behind his partner for protection for what he knew was bound to come. Ren, on the other hand, simply sighed and dropped the snowball he was holding, shaking his head and looking to the skies with a silent plea for help and guidance.

While Nora was stirring up more trouble than any woman should stir up, especially with the 'Ice Queen' being involved, Blake and Yang were sharing a, _moment._

"This, is utterly ridiculous." Blake deadpanned, still shrouded in snow.

"So is me being your human body shield but you don't see me complaining." Yang replied.

If it wasn't so dark Yang would have felt Blake glare daggers right between her eyes.

"At least I covered you from most of this." Yang stated.

The brawler wasn't wrong, in the moments before the snow had toppled over them Yang managed to cover her partners body with her own, wrapping the faunas in a warm hug before they were covered in not so warm snow.

Blake didn't say anything, too unhappy with the situation to say thank you.

"Question?" Yang asked.

"I don't think this is the appropriate time Yang." Blake dead panned.

"When was the last time we were this close to each other?" Yang asked, ignoring Blake.

"Yang." Blake started, rolling her eyes.

"Just humour me." Yang pushed.

The faunas sighed in defeat, looking at her partner in the darkness. Blake could see her partners face clearly, and the way Yang was looking directly into her eyes implied Yang could too, which was a bit strange considering it was pitch black and Yang was _human_.

"Can you _see _me?" Blake asked.

"Stop dodging the question."

"Yaaang." Blake whinged, thumping her partner in the side, which hardly made the brawler flinch. Blake sighed. "I don't know how long it's been." Blake finally answered, "too long." She added quietly.

"Yep. Too long is right." Yang agreed. "Make me a deal."

"A deal?" Blake repeated, growing increasingly irritated, she really wanted to be back in their dorm room, blankets around her shoulders, a hot tea in her lap and good book in her hands.

"Yep. I'll get us out of this in a jiffy and you spend some time with me alone. Deal?"

Blake blinked, the faunas should have known her partner wouldn't ask for anything else. "Deal. Now hurry up and get us out of here."

"Will do Kitten!" Yang stated, energised by the prospect of spending some time with her adorable faunas girlfriend. "Just sit tight and cover your cute little ears, don't want them getting seared."

"Seared?"

Immediately a warm glow grew around Yang's body, her semblance firing to life, flames forming around her skin. The piercing cold surrounding them was quickly banished, replaced by the heat Yang's semblance never failed to create. Blake took her partners words to heart, grabbing her hood and making sure it covered her ears, both pairs, completely.

In a matter of seconds the snow around them melted and quickly became a fine mist, evaporating as Yang's fire grew stronger still, yet somehow bringing no harm to the raven haired girl beneath her. The brawler slammed her fists together, a soft boom ringing through the air.

"Let's go out with a bang!"

* * *

"Nora, have you ever heard of the saying, 'don't poke the bear'?"

"Of course I have." Nora replied.

"So then why, on every occasion possible, do you poke the bear?"

Nora frowned in confusion. "What bear?"

"He means Weiss." Jaune explained in Ren's stead.

"Oh." Nora replied. "Well because it's fun!" Nora answered.

"Maybe for you." Jaune muttered, just as the newly formed mound of snow covering Ruby and Weiss exploded violently.

"How dare you!?" Weiss all but roared, Ruby lying behind her in the snow, eyes closed.

Jaune jumped in surprise, Pyrrah raised an eyebrow, finding this all a little amusing. Nora, well of course Nora wasn't phased a bit.

"HAHAHA! That's what you get Ice Queen! Never underestimate Nora and her team!" Nora challenged.

"It's actually my team." Jaune muttered, a little downtrodden, Pyrrah patting his shoulder and offering him a sweet smile.

"FOOL!" Weiss replied fiercely. "You are nothing! Nothing!" Suddenly a light breeze began to blow around them. The Ice Queen took in a deep breath, but instead turned around, kneeling beside her partner.

"Ruby." Weiss called, a sadness in her voice, albeit all part of the role play. "My Ruby."

Weiss reached down slowly and carefully lifted Ruby into her arms, holding the back of her head gently, pressing it against her chest. Weiss sniffled, clutching the back of Ruby's cloak tightly.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered, breaking character quietly. "Weiss are you actually crying?" Ruby looked up at her partner.

"No of course not!" Weiss hissed, and then sniffled. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Returning to her character, Weiss raised her voice so JNPR could hear. "They will pay for this! They will suffer! They will feel the same painful coldness they've placed in my heart!"

"Uh guys." Jaune spoke up. "Is it just me or is it getting windier?"

The young hero was right, the light breeze had now picked up and become a strong wind, whipping around the two teams in a circle, lifting the snow off the ground and spinning it through the air with it.

Weiss gently placed Ruby back down, "We can talk about it later." The heiress stated, referring to whether or not she was actually crying. The Ice Queen stood up slowly, turning to face her enemies, the area around them now surrounded by a visible wall of snow circulating through the air around them. A mini blizzard, if you will.

"It'd be wrong to run away wouldn't it?" Jaune asked Pyrrah.

"Yes I think it would." Pyrrah replied, though the fact that she too was now trying to hide behind Jaune suggested she would like to do just that too.

"It's just snow though." Jaune continued, more to himself than Pyrrah. "It can't be that bad. Right?"

Just then, the second mound of the snow, the one containing the bumblebee pair, erupted suddenly, a warm light immediately emanating from that spot.

"If you hadn't guessed from how she was dressed," Yang's voiced reached them clearly despite the sound of the tiny blizzard around them. "Blake doesn't really like being cold that much and that stunt with the snow, it _was _kinda clever, but you got my little Kitten here covered in the very thing she was trying to avoid." Yang continued, behind her Blake's cheeks were flushing red, she didn't mind being called 'kitten' in fact she loved the nickname, she just wasn't sure how she felt about everyone hearing it.

"So now I'm gonna make you pay." Yang declared, her flame cutting through Weiss' blizzard.

"All of you will remain frozen till the end of time." Weiss called, taking a step towards them.

"Uh guys?" Jaune called.

"Ha!" Nora laughed. "In your dreams _princess!_"

Weiss paused, "Princess!? I am a Queen!" She yelled over the growing gusts of wind. "And I will show you the wraith of a Queen seeking revenge!"

"Guys!?" Jaune repeated, edging away from Nora and Weiss, however Nora grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. "Nora!?"

"Haha! Give us your best shot!" Nora challenged.

"What?!" Jaune squeaked. "No don't do that! Please don't do that!"

An evil, devilish smile reached Weiss' lips. "Too late."

Weiss raised her hand, holding it out in front of her aimed at team JNPR, a glyph appeared before her and with a few quick rotations, the blizzard was gone, seemingly sucked into the glyph.

"Was that i-"

But not a second later, the entire force of that same blizzard burst from the glyph, shooting right towards JNPR. A huge torrent of wind and snow rushed toward them, reaching them in an instant.

Immediately Jaune was thrown off his feet, a lump of snow taking him in the head. He landed on his back, but the sheer force of the wind threw his feet over his head and he was sent tumbling backwards, somehow more lumps of snow finding its way to his face and body.

"Jaune!"

Pyrrah called after her partner as she watched him tumble away beside her, a faint yell could just be heard coming from him. Bracing herself against the wind, hadn't the snow beneath her boots given way Pyrrah might have survived the onslaught, however Weiss' onslaught made the ground beneath their feet slippery and soon the gladiator lost her footing, landing face first in the snow, before sliding away as the wind pushed her backwards.

Somehow, Nora managed to remain on her feet, cackling wildly as snow and fierce winds whipped past her.

"HAHAHAHA! HAHAHA-BLURGH!" Perhaps she shouldn't have been laughing with her mouth wide open, something was bound to fly into it and that's exactly what happened. A rather large lump of snow, found its way quite perfectly straight into her open gob, however despite being knocked over, the hammer user got back to her feet.

"Not bad Ice Queen!" She shouted.

Admittedly, Weiss was a little surprised that Nora survived that, but then she reminded herself that it _was _Nora.

"Oh yeah? What about this?"

Nora looked to her side to find Yang standing there, her semblance still emitting its warm orange hue. The brawler was holding one of the plates Pyrrah had flipped, piled high with snow, over her head but as soon as the two girls made eye contact Yang launched it towards her enemy. Nora could do nothing but watch as the wave of white ice came her way.

Soon enough, Nora was covered from toe to neck in snow, only her head somehow unscathed by the attack, but that was soon to change.

"Erghem!"

Nora turned back towards Weiss, the heiress now about an arm's length away from her.

"I think we won. What do you say Yang?" Weiss asked, as Nora looked between Weiss and the glyph mere inches from her face.

"Sounds good to me." Yang replied with a smile.

A smile grew on Nora's lips, the girl was about to say something but Weiss beat her to it, her glyph firing off one last blast, covering Nora's head in snow and launching the Viking yards backwards to join the rest of her team.

"Wow. You are evil." Yang laughed, joining her teammate's side.

"Yeah I know I am." Weiss replied, smiling. "Honestly though, what were they thinking challenging _us _to a snow fight." Weiss continued.

"I know right. Who did they think they were dealing with?"

"I should go get Ruby." Weiss stated, the red head still lying in the snow.

"And I should go get Blake, hopefully she hasn't frozen stiff."

"It _really_ isn't that cold." Weiss commented.

"I totally agree," Yang began, "but I'm not complaining. It's nice having her so close."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "I understand the feeling."

Yang shot Weiss and look, a grin on the blondes face. "Don't start." Weiss said sternly, hand held up.

"Nwah you're no fun." Yang replied, now parting with her teammate to join her partner.

* * *

"Did we win!?" Ruby burst, shooting to her feet as Weiss drew near.

Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes with a smile. "Yes Ruby we won."

"Yes!"

"Did you doubt me?" Weiss asked, feigning offense.

"No! I-ijusthoughth-thatmaybe-"

Weiss laughed sweetly as her partner stumbled over her words. "Ruby you dolt I was joking."

"Oh. Weiss don't do that!" Ruby thumped Weiss in the shoulder and pouted at the heiress.

Weiss laughed, "Ok I'm sorry."

"Hmph."

"Rubyyy. Gosh you're such a child." Weiss couldn't help but continue to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me you, you!" Ruby couldn't find the right word. "You meanie!"

Weiss regarded her partner for a moment, forcing herself to contain her laughter however she failed miserably.

"Come here you." Weiss pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Weiss! That's cheating!"

"Is not."

"Is too! You can't get out of trouble by just being all huggy and kissy."

"Can so." Weiss replied with a grin, pulling back and kissing Ruby on the lips, just as a proof of point.

Immediately Weiss felt Ruby loosen in her arms, however the red head quickly regained her composure.

"Mmmm!" Ruby complained, her lips still in contact with Weiss'.

Weiss broke the kiss, "what you didn't like it?" Weiss asked, failing to get rid of her grin.

"Yes. I mean no! No I mean yes! Gargh! Weiss stop that!"

In the calm that followed the battle that had just been won, silence washed over the battle field, only Ruby's adorable complaining and Weiss' sweet laugh filling the air. Team JNPR buried deep under snow, left to freeze for eternity,just as the Ice Queen commanded.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review!**


	36. Never

"Hey Blake? Let's go for a walk."

The raven haired girl blinked in silence at her book, thinking over her partner's words in her mind. Slowly Blake lowered her book from her face, revealing her amber eyes to the world, eyes currently expressing a sense of disbelief and slight irritation.

"You're joking right?" Blake deadpanned.

"No not this time." Yang replied with a grin, hand pressed against the not-so-stable leg of her bunk.

"Seriously Yang it's like zero degrees outside." Blake explained, huddling into a tighter ball as if the very thought of the temperature chilled her.

"Actually it's minus two." Weiss chipped in, her eyes never looking away from her scroll.

The heiress was currently engaged in battle with a certain redhead, a battle of speed and intellect. A battle that could only be won by the greatest of huntresses.

A battle within the realm of 'Battle of the Maidens-Mobile Edition'.

"What?!" Weiss suddenly exclaimed, holding her scroll out in front of her in shock.

"Ha! I win again!" Ruby jumped down from her bed, hand on hip, fist balled before her. "I've defeated you again Ice Queen!"

"That's ridiculous I blocked that attack and you know it!" Weiss folded her arms with a huff and looked to the side.

"Nwah c'mon Weiss don't be such a _saw loser_." The head snickered as her partner exhibited the reaction she was hoping for, the heiress' eye twitching in irritation.

"I am a Schnee, we are not _saw lose-_Ruby! Don't mouth my words!" The heiress only became more irritated as she noticed her partner mouthing her words as she was saying them, as if she had heard them a hundred times before, which she had.

"Then don't be so predictable Weiss." Ruby replied, her tongue shooting out at the snow haired fencer.

But before Ruby could return the muscle back safely to its home, she suddenly felt a chilly grasp on her cheeks, her partners face now suddenly a lot closer to hers than it had been a few seconds ago. Weiss' hand had clasped around Ruby's rosy cheeks so tight that the offended tongue couldn't retreat back to safety, forced to remain out in the now chilling air. An audible gulp could be heard coming from the younger girl's throat as her partner's icy glare bore into her.

"Seeing as you like sticking your tongue out at me so much, wouldn't it be fantastic if it stayed there?" Weiss pulled Ruby closer, her touch becoming colder. "_Permanently."_

Ruby immediately began shaking her head until her, opponent turned capturer, let her go.

"As expected." Weiss stated with a satisfied nod of her head, picking her scroll back up. "Now, get back up there I have a point to prove."

Despite the slight chilly sting in her cheeks, Ruby couldn't help but let a small grin stretch out her lips as she heard her partner's words. Despite however many times she said it, Ruby knew Weiss would always have a hard time accepting defeat. The red head wasn't complaining, it made it extremely easy to fluster the usually, organised and proper lady and Ruby very much liked flustered Weiss more than proper Weiss.

"Anyway." Yang turned her attention back to her partner. "How about it?"

"Did you not hear Weiss? It's even less than zero degrees, it's _minus two_."

"I _heard_ her Blake. I don't understand what the big deal is? Just put on that big floofy jacket you look so cute in and stick close to me and you'll be fine."

"But-"

"And as I recall, don't you owe me a date?" Yang cut in, her signature grin showing knowing that she had won.

"But… Yaaang." Blake whinged, giving up on reasoning and relying on plain and simple whinging instead.

"No buts." Yang pulled Blake to her feet. "Although _your_ butt I can deal with." The brawler grinned, Blake groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You're the worst." Blake deadpanned, amber glaring daggers at Yang, but the brawlers grin never faltered.

"Nwah I know you love me."

"It's getting harder to keep it that way." Blake muttered, pulling the 'floofy' jacket out of the closet.

"See you look adorable." Yang stated

Blake paused, her zipper mid-way up her jacket. She looked up at the brawler, her hood pulled over her head, protecting her ears, although they were already protected by what had to be hand knitted cat ear muffs. Seeing them gave Yang a sneaking suspicion that Blake was hiding a knitting talent.

Blake's ear twitched, one of the two lumps poking through the hood moving suddenly. The faunas' eyes narrowed as she glared at her partner once more, those calming amber orbs becoming small slits of piercing gold. Blake huffed as she gave up, zipping her jacket all the way up and moving towards the door, however she was stopped as Yang spun her around.

"Doesn't she look adorable guys?" Yang spun her partner to face the rest of the team, however the White Rose pair was heavily preoccupied.

"Ha! Ha!" Weiss exclaimed, shooting onto her feet. "I did it! I have defeated you Ruby Rose!"

The Rose in question was staring silently at her scroll, eyes wide, mouth hung open a little.

"B-Bu-b-But. But." Ruby stuttered. "I blocked that." She finished quietly, however not quietly enough.

"Exactly." Weiss replied, hands on hips. "Now you know how I feel."

"Rematch."

"Excuse me?"

"Rematch!" Ruby demanded suddenly, Weiss jumping in surprise.

It was then that Weiss noticed two sets of eyes on her and Ruby, turning to find Blake and Yang watching them. The heiress made to say something, then noticed Blake and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Going to the arctic are we?" Weiss asked with a grin.

"_No Weiss_ we're going for a walk actually." Yang explained folding her arms.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, hiding her smile as she noticed Blake's ear twitch in irritation.

"Woah is Blake joining the eskimoes?" Ruby quipped, finally noticing her teammate and sister.

"Ruby!" Yang warned.

"Sorry!"

Weiss couldn't hold her amusement any longer, her sweet laugh dancing through the air freely.

"I'm sorry Blake but, you really do look adorably furious in that jacket."

"See!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake's eyes widened and she looked away as quick as she could, trying to hide the blush flaring in her cheeks. The faunas didn't know whether it was because someone other than Yang called her adorable, or that it was because she was called 'adorably _furious_'. Either way, she had enough.

"Let's get this over with already." Blake stated, pulling Yang out the door and into the hall.

"That was certainly something." Weiss stated.

"Rematch!"

* * *

"No."

"But Blake, c'mon you have to."

"I don't _have to_ anything Yang." Blake folded her arms sternly.

"But Blakeyyyy." Yang unfolded Blake's arms and held her hands. "Pleeeease?"

"Don't, don't do that." The faunas watched her partner pout and widen her eyes softly, her lip trembling slightly.

"Please Blakey?" Yang continued to exaggerate her act, blinking her eyes rapidly.

Blake groaned, the first sign of defeat. "Yang!"

"Is that a yes?" Yang suddenly perked up.

"I don't even know how to." Blake muttered.

"It's _easy_. I'll teach you, hold your hands the whole way through." Yang reassured. "You should get it quick anyways, you have great balance. Plus those ab muscles…"

"Yang!" Blake berated her partner as the brawler winked at her slyly. "I'm already you're girlfriend you don't have to keep hitting on me."

"I know. But it's still fun seeing your reaction." Yang admitted.

Blake rolled her eyes with a sigh, "You are actually the worst."

"Love ya too Blakey." Yang leant forward and placed a quick peck on Blake's unsuspecting lips. "Now hurry and put yours skates on."

* * *

"Huh. Looks like Ruby and Weiss have been here before us." Yang stated.

"What gave you that idea?"

"That." Yang pointed towards something out on the frozen lake.

Blake followed her partner's finger, looking out onto the ice, finding something carved into the ice.

'Ruby and Weiss were here' were the words encapsulated within a heart, carved into the ice.

"Yep that would give it away." Blake agreed.

"How much you wanna bet Weiss doesn't know about this?" Yang asked, pulling her scroll out and taking a photo.

"Can't you just once ignore an opportunity to torture those two?" Blake asked, honestly concerned about the two partners.

"Nope." Yang replied popping the 'p'. "Now, let's get you on the ice."

The brawler stepped onto the ice with ease, her skates gliding effortlessly along the surface. Yang skated out a little, spinning around before returning towards her partner.

"Show off." Blake scoffed, albeit with a smile.

Yang shrugged, "can't help it. Now c'mon, take my hands." The brawler held out her hands for the faunas to take hold of.

Gingerly, carefully, Blake raised her hands up to take hold. Half expecting Yang to yank her onto the ice without hesitation, as was her personality. Blake braced herself as she felt Yang's warm fingers intertwine with hers. But there was no sudden jerking, there was nothing at all.

"What wrong?" Yang asked with a short laugh.

"What? N-nothing." Blake replied.

Yang decided to let it go. "You holding on?" She shook their hands as a test.

Blake nodded, looking between the ice and her partner.

"When you're ready." Yang stated, relaxing her arms as she waited.

Admittedly, Blake was surprised. Yang was a woman of action, not one to wait around and instead get right into whatever it was she was doing and get it over and done with. She wasn't expecting this patience.

"Uhm." Blake sheepishly moved her feet up and down in the snow.

The only experience she had had with skating was when she was running away from authorities back when she was a part of the White Fang. Even then, she wouldn't call running onto the ice in heeled boots, slipping, sliding along the lake and being thrown onto the other side by a comrade, '_experience'._

"C'mon Kitten." Yang urged gently, the nickname catching Blake's attention. "If you slip I'll catch you."

Blake looked up at Yang. "Promise?"

"Of course!"

Blake sighed, eyeing the ice one more time before taking one very careful step onto the ice. Her skate hit the ice with a soft clink, so far so good. Blake testing her footing, seemed stable enough.

"And now the other foot." Yang stated, failing to hide the amusement in her tone.

There weren't many occasions where Yang got to see Blake looking so unsure of herself. The faunas was always very head strong and sure of what her next move would be. Admittedly the faunas did have her times of unsureness, but those weren't exactly _normal_ conditions.

"Don't laugh at me Yang!" Blake demanded, struggling to get her left foot onto the ice.

"I'm not I'm not." She was clearly lying.

"Yang!"

"I'm sorry, it's just really-"

"Cute?" Blake cut in, now looking at Yang.

"No. I was going to say sweet actually." Yang replied.

"Sweet?" Blake asked.

"Mhmm. It's nice to see you so cautious in this sort of way."

Blake shot her a look, eye brow raised in question.

Yang sighed, "How do I explain it. I mean I've seen you be cautious, but those were all in serious and dangerous situations. That cautiousness was," Yang searched for the word. "Reassuring. Let me know I could trust you, that you knew what exactly we had gotten ourselves into. This cautiousness you're showing now it's, a breath of fresh air I guess."

Yang looked at her partner, the faunas' ears twitching. "I'm not making sense am I?"

Blake shook her head.

Yang sighed again, a little frustrated. "I don't know Blake. I guess I'm trying to say that it's nice to see one of your weaknesses and not worry about someone using it against you to, you know."

"Kill me?" Blake added.

"Yeah that." Yang sighed and looked at her partner. "If you get what I mean."

Blake nodded. "Well it's nice being able to feel a little vulnerable with you with me and not worrying about getting killed."

A silence fell over the pair as they looked at each other, the events of the past playing through their minds once again, they had been through a lot, they might even say too much. But they made it through and they made it through because they had each other and even when one wanted to let go, the other held on tighter than ever before.

It had been quite a while since the last time the pair were able to share a moment in which one of them felt afraid, even if just a little, and it not be accompanied by the dreadful thought of losing each other. It brought about an odd sense of relief, one that was difficult to put into words, which Yang demonstrated perfectly.

"You should never feel vulnerable when you're with me." Yang stated after some time.

Blake blinked back to reality, she smiled up at her partner. "You know, I never do Yang."

A warmth reached Yang and a smile grew on her lips, it meant a lot to her to hear that. Despite the past being in the past and Blake's background with the White Fang, Yang wanted nothing more than to make sure Blake felt safe. When she had first learnt about Blake's past, Yang couldn't help but want to scoop Blake up into her arms and protect her from all the hurt the world had brought her up to that point. The events that fell upon them those following months only strengthened that feeling within Yang, leading them to this point in their relationship.

Yang let go of Blake's hands only to pull her closer and kiss her, one of her hands threading through raven hair and holding the faunas' head in place softly. All thoughts of the past, their struggles, the pain they shared, felt and dealt, thoughts of the present, the cold, the snow, the ice, left Blake's mind the instant their lips touched as she was flooded with that warmth Yang always brought to her.

If Blake had been any colder she would have melted right then and there. She felt her ears flicking atop her head, she wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and held her closer, letting more of that golden warmth flow through her. Before she could stop herself a soft purr rumbled through her throat as she felt nothing but calm.

Yang broke the kiss and Blake barely managed to stop a whimper from leaving her lips in protest. Slowly bringing her eyes open as she savoured as much of the moment as she could, she met her partner gaze, gentle lilacs looking down at her, framed by waves of gold cascading down beside her face.

"I love you Kitten." Yang smiled.

Blake couldn't help but blush, but at least this time she didn't berate her partner for it. "I love you too Yang."

"Guess what?"

Blake hummed in response, "Hmm?"

"We're standing on the ice." Yang answered.

"Hmm?" Blake hummed again, losing herself in the memory of the kiss. "What?!"

It seemed as if Blake's feet had suddenly realised they were no longer on the snow but instead were on the ice and began searching for the ground frantically.

"Woah! Easy there." Yang easily steadied her partner. "See, caught you."

Blake held onto Yang tightly, holding onto her arms.

"Yang!"

"What?"

"You cheated!"

"What? Do you seriously think I said all that just to get you onto the ice?"

Blake's gaze said it all.

Yang sucked in a breath in mock offense. "I'm hurt." The brawler lifted a hand to her chest to complete her act.

"Don't!" Blake grabbed her hand back. "Don't let go."

"Never." Yang replied with a smile. "Just take it easy. One step at a time."

Yang waited for her partner to regain her footing and get comfortable with it.

"I can't believe I let you do this to me." Blake muttered, her legs shaking a little.

"You're starting to remind me of Weiss, please stop it."

"If I were Weiss you'd be _under_ this ice not on top of it."

"Well you're not wrong there." Yang agreed. "Ok. Ready?"

"No." Blake deadpanned.

"Sure you are. I'll step back and you follow. Just slide along."

"Don't-"

"Let go. I told you I won't. Ok. Let's go."

Yang took one slow step back, her skates sliding along with ease. Gently she pulled Blake along with her, the faunas gingerly sliding after the brawler, her legs shaking a little.

"Just relax a little Blakey. Stand straight and bring your legs together. Don't stand like you're doing a poop." Yang chuckled as Blake shot her a look before attempting to follow her advice.

The pair continued for a while longer, Yang skating backwards whilst Blake followed her, their hands never leaving each other. It didn't take Blake too long to get the hang of it but despite that she remained attached to her partner's hands.

When asked if she wanted to let go the faunas simply held on tighter and shook her head, to which Yang could only smile at.

The pair ended up in the centre of the lake, tracing small circles into the ice as they spun around each other. Of course it resulting in the pair looking at each other and laughing for no specific reason what so ever besides maybe the fact that they were living a cliché, albeit a lovely cliché.

"Should we leave our own little mark in the ice?" Yang asked as they continued to spin slowly.

"You mean like Ruby's?"

Yang nodded.

"If you can without letting go."

"Challenge accepted." Yang replied.

Speaking of which, the Bumblebee pair were drawing closer to the 'drawing' Ruby had so kindly left behind after Weiss had brought her here the week before. Unfortunately for Blake and Yang they didn't realise they were coming towards it, and as it so happened the groove Ruby left behind was the same size as their skates.

One moment Blake was spinning in front of Yang peacefully and then the next, she wasn't.

Her skate got caught in the groove of the heart, causing Blake's feet to collide with each other and sent her falling to the ice. With a sudden yelp Blake made her journey to the ice, only she didn't feel her body hit the hard ice, but instead she felt herself being held up by a pair of strong arms.

"Once again, told you I'd catch you."

Blake opened her eyes to see her partner looking down at her with a warm smile.

"Yeah you did." Blake replied, sitting up, now in her Yang's lap. "Did you land on your butt to catch me?"

"Yeah why?"

"Guess it's not just useful for looking good." Blake replied with a grin.

Yang's eyes widened a little in shock before she laughed. "Wow. Not bad Blakey."

"I have my moments." The faunas replied with a grin. "Aren't you worried?"

Yang regarded her partners grin before hesitantly replying. "Worried about what?"

"That you'll start melting the ice."

"Why would I melt the ice?" Yang asked now admittedly curious.

"Because your ass is so hot." Blake answered, before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh my gosh Blake!" Yang began laughing along with her partner. "What's gotten into you?"

"I dunno. Just seeing how the other half lives."

"By hitting on me?"

"How else?" Blake replied with a grin.

"Fair enough."

"I never get used to how comfy you are." Blake said after a short silence.

"Maybe it's just your feline ability to make any spot comfy."

"Maybe." Blake hummed, nestling into her partners lap further.

"Shouldn't we get off the ice before you get comfortable?" Yang asked.

"But we're already here." Blake replied, her voice becoming lazy.

"But I thought you hated being in the cold Kitten."

"I do. But I can't feel it right now." Blake confessed, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist, planting a discrete kiss on her tummy.

"You're not gonna fall asleep are you?" Yang began running her hands through Blake's hair gently, brushing her ears softly as they passed.

"Maybe." Blake yawned.

"Hey Yang?" Blake mumbled into Yang's jacket.

"Yes Kitten?"

"Don't let go."

Yang smiled, lifting her partner up and holding her close, resting Blake's head on her shoulder.

"Never."


	37. Ruen Stone

**Ruen Stone **

**Father:** Maltorn Stone  
**Mother:** Synthia Diamond  
**Siblings:** N/A

**Age:** 16

**Colour:** Electric Purple  
**Eye Colour:** Grey  
**Semblance:** Dust infusion

**Weapon:** Himself (infuses dust within his body)

**Team:** WRTH  
**Partner:** Trinity Celangel

**Relationship status:** 'Just friends'

**Species: **Human

**Appearance:** Ruen is quite a large boy, standing at 6'5'' the tallest student in his year, and quite possibly the second and third year students. Ruen not only stands tall but his shoulders are broad and his form is strongly built. Mistaken for a large statue of a former warrior because of his size and stature, Ruen definitely brings the muscle in his team. His hair, short and thick, sits reaching up into the air away from his face. It matches the colour of his eyes, charcoal grey, resembling a mass of black with white ash smeared through it.  
His features are strong and set, a round chin leads into a wide, strong jaw line. He has a slightly browned complexion, whether it be a tan or a side effect of infusing with burn dust, it gives his features an added gentleness.  
Ruen prefers to dress in short sleeve shirts, maybe a light jacket during the winter, his huge body seemingly impervious to the cold. Long pants lead down to thick boots, all of which are made to be fire proof and water proof, due to the nature of his fighting style.

**Abilities: **Ruen's semblance has produced a rather interesting ability seemingly unique to him and his family. He's able to infuse dust within his body, his semblance allowing Natures Wrath within the dust to merge with his body and empower him, each type of dust giving him different abilities.  
-**Burn dust: **Causes flames to _seep _from his skin, his body itself on fire. He becomes able to throw fire from his palms, whether in the form of fire balls or a constant stream of fire. He is also able to breathe fire from his throat, a somewhat frightening sight to see. The flames around his body can be fully controlled by Ruen, growing in size or accumulating in certain areas on demand.  
-**Frost dust: **Ice grows around his body, icicles extended from his elbows and along his spine. Of course these icicles can be controlled, decreasing and increasing in size and even growing on different areas of his body. The ice along his body can extend over his neck to cover his head, creating a full protective suit of ice. Ruen is able to shoot icicles from anywhere on his body at command and can even form shapes and structures from his palm such as weapons or shields.  
-**Spark dust: **Electricity runs along his body sporadically, the air around him becoming charged. Whilst using this dust Ruen is able to absorb, produce, eject and transfer electrical energies and currents, lightning included. Absorbing power from a source charges his muscles, granting Ruen greater strength and speed, however charging the muscles too much leads to tissue damage and deterioration.  
-**Burst dust:** Glowing a faint neon purple, burst dust is perhaps the most dangerous dust form for Ruen to infuse with his body. Burst dust, being the most unstable of Natures Wrath, turns Ruen into an unstable body of pure energy. To an extent he can control the energy and release the power in controlled, directed bursts. However on the occasion that he loses control, whether because of transfusing too much dust or due to a lack of concentration, all the energy swarming within his body pools together and erupts in one immense burst of power. Ruen can attempt to contain the blast using his aura, at the risk of his own life, or simply allow it to escape from him violently.


	38. Trinity Celangel

**Trinity Celangel**

**Father:** Eraphim Celangel  
**Mother:** Jeanne Oracle  
**Siblings:** Diana Celangel-aged 16 ('younger' twin sister)  
Ceres Celangel-aged 14 (youngest sister)

**Age:** 16

**Colour:** Gold  
**Eye Colour:** Gold  
**Semblance:** N/A

**Weapon:** Dual Recurve-Twin Blade Bow (Atlanta)

**Team:** WRTH  
**Partner:** Ruen Stone

**Relationship status:** 'Just friends'

**Species: **Human

**Appearance:** At 5'6'' Trinity has the benefit of standing taller than a large portion of the other female students in her year. Yellow gold hair flows past her shoulders, seemingly shining in the sunlight, either left to fall freely down her back or pulled into a loose French braid swept to the side, depending on how she feels that morning. Her eyes despite being noted as gold are not as piercing as expected, instead they appear as a gentle, calming amber, but one that shines more yellow than the orange of Blake Belladonna's.  
Trinity is an attractive young lady, her features sharp, much like her personality. A slightly pointed nose, thin lips and a rosy complexion were sure to turn the heads of boys and girls alike, if her hair hadn't done so already. Despite her overall sharp and piercing features, Trinity still manages to express a certain softness when the situation calls for it, however during battle one powerful look could cause the hungriest of Beowulf's to hesitant.  
As an archer and scout, Trinity's outfit consists of a khaki hooded cloak, allowing her to blend into the tree cover. Black knee high leather boots dampen the sound of her foot steps and grey coloured leggings lessen the noise she makes as she moves around. A charcoal tunic completes the outfit giving the young lady a rather mediaeval appearance.

**Abilities: **Usually a hunter's most notable ability would be their semblance, however with Trinity this is not the case. Her ability to move silently, blend into her surroundings and move from shadow to shadow seamlessly all through the use of pure talent and ability at the age of sixteen is outstanding. Many professional hunters and huntresses struggle to achieve the level of stealth she is able to exhibit, placing her with a select few outstandingly talented, _professional_ hunter and huntresses in the field today in terms of stealth. Her marksmanship as an archer is similarly impeccable, having a bow put into her hands the moment she could hold one, years and years of training couldn't have produced greater results. Shooting a Borbatusk in the eye from 100 yards away, not many archers of her ilk have walked through Beacon Academys walls. In the case that an enemy comes within striking range, Trinity's skill as dual wielder has yet to let her down in a battle. Speed, strength, agility, accuracy and intellect honed and sharpened to their peak, Trinity's early childhood training, seen as excessive by some, has undoubtedly created a young huntress who will not only surely become renown through the kingdoms, but quite possibly through the ages.  
Trinity's semblance has yet to be surely determined, even by her own teammates. She seems to activate it for the shortest of moments, yet each time is long enough to get the job done, whether it be to put down an Ursa Alpha or a pack of Beowolves. Not only that but the small glimpses her teammates get of her semblance alter each time, each teammate reporting seeing something different. The only consistency being that each time three golden glyphs appear near her.


	39. Hinami Minago

**A/N: Well, here you have it guys. The complete collection of team WRTH's profiles, hopefully answering some questions you had about the characters appearance and abilities and such. **

**Now I am aware that there may be perhaps a few questions about some of the info in these profiles, like maybe, what the hell is Trinity's semblance or what happened to Hinami's brother. But that will all come in time my friends. Especially the stuff regarding the young archer Trinity, she's my new favourite and I want to write more about her so stay tuned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hinami Minago**

**Father: **Minato Minago  
**Mother: **Hinami Riyoga  
**Siblings: **Minato Minago-aged 18 (deceased)

**Age: **16

**Colour: **White  
**Eye Colour: **Sapphire blue  
**Semblance: **Point teleportation

**Weapons: **Twin Daggers (Nami and Kaze)  
Explosive Dust knives

**Team:** WRTH  
**Partner:** Winter Schnee

**Relationship status:** 'Winter's puppy'

**Species: **Faunus-Snow Wolf

**Appearance: **The same height as Winter Schnee, 5'2'', Hinami's size aids her in moving as fast as she does. Despite having a small build, her muscles are quite defined, her toned body receiving more than one _lingering _glance from a certain teammate.  
Most notable of Hinami's appearance would be her faunus attributes. Being a faunus of the wolf species, white furred wolf ears sit atop her head. Her eyes resemble her partners, a similar shade of blue. However, Hinami's retain a more crystal like texture, more akin to the gleam a sapphire gem possesses, than a deep blue like Winter's. Her hair, snow white, due to her faunus lineage, is thick like a wolfs pelt and kept short around the back, sitting just above chin length and gradually becomes longer as it reaches the front where it outlines her face, the hair there reaching below her shoulders.  
Hinami's outfit is a maze of belts and straps that keep her throwing knives and daggers strapped securely on to her person. Her daggers sit in their scabbards criss-crossed in the centre of her back, throwing knives, in two rows of five, are held on her back, one on each shoulder and two on each side above her waist, totalling sixty knives. The straps blend in with her white sleeveless shirt which is tucked into black tights that are complimented by her black lace up boots.

**Abilities: **As a result of her faunus heritage, not only does Hinami benefit from being able to see perfectly in the dark, but her wolf heritage makes her an excellent hunter. She can see further and clearer than any human, allowing to spot her targets from quite a fair distance away. Her sense of smell is the same as a wolfs, being able to detect scents and trace them with ease, making her quite the skilled hunter and tracker.  
Her speed on the battlefield is unmatched in her year. Moving around her opponent constantly and swiftly is one of her strengths in battle, keeping her opponent guessing and unsure of where she might attack from next.  
The accuracy and speed she exhibits when throwing a knife continues to astound many professionals, hardly ever missing her mark. Utilising dust infused throwing knives, Hinami litters the battlefield with well-aimed explosions, Natures Wrath expelling from the blades the second they make contact with their target. This outstanding ability to throw knives is what turned her semblance from a simple means of transportation to a deadly ability on the battlefield.  
Her semblance allows her to teleport to anything with her aura bound to it and Hinami intelligently bound her aura to her twin daggers. Years of training and experience taught Hinami how to be able to combine her semblance and her knife throwing skills in a manner which turns her into mere lethal flashes of white and black on the battlefield. Throwing her daggers with expert timing and accuracy and teleporting to them during a fight in order to dance around her opponent allow her to attack without ever being hit. Dodging attacks and counterattacking in the blink of an eye, or perhaps moving to the opposite end of the field to aid a teammate, Hinami's movement on the battlefield isn't exceptionally fast just because of her physical speed but because of her unique and intelligent use of her talent and semblance.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review/comment/ give suggestions. Criticism is always welcomed and the only way to improve really.**


	40. The Trinity part I

**A/N: So I was planning to make this one huge chapter, but I have just realised it may take a while, so instead of making you all wait so long I'm gonna split it into three chapters. That way you have something to read while I write the rest and I can see what you guys think about the arc so far.**

**I'm just gonna out it out there, Trinity's name does have significance to her semblance and its all somewhat symbolic. Enjoy!**

* * *

The trees swayed gently in the soft breeze, leaves rustling amongst themselves, the shadows they cast against the ground shifting in unison. Warm light streamed through the canopy, streaks of gold pouring through where the hundreds of leaves failed to capture the suns nutrients. Beams of light made the swarms of water bugs visible above the small pond, the naturally murky water resting peacefully, currently undisturbed by the birds that would later drink from it. Dew clung to the grass along the ground, the blades bending slightly under the weight, the smell of wet grass clinging to the atmosphere.

The faint scent of the forest wafted through the morning air, the scent of morning dew and flowers waking to the world, calling out to the noses of those insects and animals that spread their pollen and allowed them to breed. It was spring and the fresh, somehow invigorating air, made it obvious. The fact some of those smells were actually the scent of certain fauna and flora broadcasting their… _readiness_ to begin breading was largely disregarded and just accepted for what it was, peaceful.

Chirps sliced through the air randomly, however to the birds making the sounds they were anything but random. Slowly waking, one by one they answered the call of their neighbour, replying with a slightly different toned call, or a minutely longer quip, the differences hard to catch to the untrained ear. Every now and then a rustling would disturb the choir, an unseen animal dashing through the forest sending the birds into alert, until everything was silent again and then they'd continue their song.

Even the smallest of animals failed to move without alerting those sitting perched in the trees chirping away, yet somehow amongst them in that moment, two girls were making their way through the forest, the birds never once ceasing their song.

The girls moved without noise, the sound of their feet moving through the grass masked by the wind swaying the trees. Any twig or thin branch at risk of snapping against the weight was deftly avoided, their eyes both watching the ground at their feet and the target before them.

A young deer, finding its breakfast in a particularly appealing patch of grass. The beast raised its head, jaw moving up and down as it chewed, ears twitching from side to side, constantly searching for signs of predators. It would have found them, if its hunters weren't covered by cloaks designed to blend them into their surroundings.

The moment the deer's eyes reached their position the pair froze instantly, the constant shifting of the shadows due to the breeze making their image mould into the environment. The deer falsely detected no danger and returned to its meal, lowering its head to gain another mouth full.

One of the girls rose eerily silently, arms bringing her weapon up to fire, arrow drawn back just as quietly as she rose. She had her target, she had her shot lined up, she would let go and the arrow would fly, fly straight into the animals flesh just above and to the left of where its leg met its body, where it's heart thumped for its final time. All she had to do was release her hold on the string. It was simple, it was easy, it was-

"CHOO!"

Before she registered what had happened, she had jumped in surprise, let go of the string and the deer had ran away, not before making a distressed sound as the arrow pierced it flesh.

"Diana!" Trinity turned on her younger twin sister, who was remedying a runny nose with her sleeve.

"Sorry?" The _slightly_ younger girl offered with a shrug.

"Sorry?! Now I've lost another arrow!" Trinity yelled, throwing her hands in the direction the deer went.

"Well it's not my fault you took so long to shoot!" Diana replied folding her arms sharply, rising to her feet.

"Well it's _not my fault _you _sneezed_!"

"You held that shot way too long!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too and you know it! Dad was right about you hesitating you know." Diana finally got her sister to pause.

Trinity looked away, clearly disturbed by what her sister had just said.

"Trinity I-"

"I can't just," Trinity cut her sister's apology off, "kill something so easily like you and Dad. I just… can't." She finished softly, looking off into the forest.

Diana didn't exactly know what to say, so she simply let the silence speak for itself.

"We should go after it, I'm pretty sure you hit it." Diana stated after a short while.

"Yeah." Trinity agreed, slinging her bow over her shoulder and throwing her hood off her head, freeing her golden hair into the wind.

Her sister followed suit, removing her hood so that she could see the world around her better, that and she also enjoyed the sensation of the wind playing with her hair.

The two young twins walked over to the place the deer had been feeding, no longer caring to be silent, their prey long gone. Sure enough, as Diana predicted, a small trace of fresh blood staining the ground indicated the arrow had hit the animal, most likely somewhere in the body.

"Think we can find it?" Diana asked, watching her sister kneel to get a closer look.

"Dad and Mum have been teaching us tracking for how long? I think we can find a deer that's leaving a blood trail behind." Trinity replied, returning to her feet. "This way."

The pair followed the blood trail deeper into the forest, the air growing warmer as the sun reached higher into the sky. Trinity was about to call off the search when the trail led them to a clearing, a figure hunched over lying in the brush with a shaft reaching out of its form into the air looking rather promising.

"Looks like we found it." Trinity murmured, moving towards the fallen beast.

Diana followed, only to become distracted by a blur on the outskirts of her vision, turning she made to investigate further.

Trinity had fully expected the animal to still be breathing and as such had been readying herself to complete the dreadful task of ending the deer's life, removing her knife from its scabbard by her hip, her heart hammered in her chest as the thought of what had to be done filled her with a dark, heavy sense of guilt.

Only when she reached the animals form it was already dead. No. It had been killed. Killed by something much more horrible and ravenous than any regular predator. Heart pounding, now for another reason entirely, Trinity quickly moved away from the deer searching for her younger sister.

"Diana?" Her voice thick with a horrible sense of urgency as she found her sister no longer behind her.

"Aaah!"

The younger girl burst from the tree line, stumbling over and falling to her knees. Fortunately it saved her life as a dark form was right behind her, leaping through the brush just above her, snarling hungrily.

Trinity took a moment to acknowledge what it was. All she could see was black, a black form as dark as the moonless nights. It seemed to consume whatever light neared its body, the only source of light coming off it came from its two crimson eyes, eyes as red as blood, glowing with an evil hunger in its centre, searching for a life to end.

Grimm.

Diana scrambled to her feet, managing to avoid yet another lunge from the monster. Running to her sister, Trinity quickly pulled Diana behind her protectively. The monster turned its attention to Trinity, its red eyes bearing into her own.

"Trinity!"

Diana's call pulled her gaze away from the beast, only to have it fall upon a second beast. Her hold on Diana's wrist tightened, taking a step back away from the two black creatures. Strangely she remembered that her knife was still held in her other hand and for the briefest of moments she considered fighting. They knew how to fight, at least somewhat, they were still learning, but even so they had never even _seen _anything like this let alone fought it. The pair only knew the Grimm in books and stories, now was their first time experiencing its evil first hand.

Squelching the thought of fighting only left the option of running and admittedly Trinity didn't like the odds. Until she noticed the condition of the two beasts. It seemed the pair had recently been in a fight, perhaps where the rest of their pack had been killed. The one that Diana had the pleasure of meeting, despite having lunged at her twice, seemed to be nursing a wounded hinde leg, a more than obvious limp disturbed its stride as it moved before them. It's partner's foreleg had an angry looking gash running down its shoulder, dried blood matting its fur. One of its eye was clouded, no longer blaring a deep red like the other, a cut running from the top of its head down its eye to its snout.

The beasts had seen better days, and fortunately for the young girls today wasn't one of them.

"Run!"

Suddenly the clearing burst into a scene of motion.

The sisters spun and ran, leaping over the deer's body and back into the forest, the two Grimm snarling and giving chase, despite their injuries they still moved swiftly, swiftly enough to strike fear and desperation in Trinity's heart.

Hands clasped tightly together, the two sisters dashed madly through the forest, leaping over roots and fallen branches, ducking below low hanging tree limbs and side stepping trunks edging into their pathway, all the while never letting go of each other's hand. They could hear the monsters behind them, snarling and growling as the thought of a second feed fuelled their hunger and rage.

No matter how fast they tried to run or what direction they suddenly veered in, the sounds of heavy feet crushing branches and twigs against the forest floor continued to follow them closely, never falling back an inch. It soon became clear to Trinity that this would became a race of stamina not speed and the young girl had enough knowledge to recognise that even with their injuries, the grimm would out last them by far.

Yet she continued to run, urging her sister along with her. There was no other option. Trinity could only hope that they lasted long enough for some sort of twist of fate to save them, it was a foolish thing to hope for and the golden haired youngster knew it, but it was all she could do to keep herself moving and stop her from simply giving up.

Her legs began to ache, each rapid footstep burning up along her calves and thighs. Her chest heaved painfully, her throat dry and each breath she gulped in seemed to scorch her throat and lungs. Diana wasn't fairing any better, her steps becoming heavy and messy, her leg almost giving way from beneath her from exhaustion.

It became dreadfully clear that they were slowing down as the snarls of the grimm chasing them could practically be felt right beside their heads. A surge of desperation tore through Trinity and with one final push she urged her feet to accelerate, ignoring the painful protest blaring through her muscles as she forced them to work harder. She felt her sister lagging behind, her hold on Diana's hand becoming loose, but Trinity refused to let her go, tightening her grasp and pulling her sister forward just as they breached the tree line.

Unobstructed sunlight filled their vision as they escaped the clutch of the forests shadows, the sound of water running gently downstream reached their ears before it was quickly distorted by the horrible sound of hungry grimm behind them.

"Wah!"

Suddenly Trinity felt a weight in her palm and just as she understood what it was, she was being pulled to the ground, her tight hold on her sister's hand betraying her as the younger girl fell over and involuntarily pulled Trinity down with her.

The moment Trinity touched the dirt she knew it was over, she knew there was no way she and her sister would survive what was about to come.

"AAAAH!"

Trinity rolled over onto her back frantically in time to see one of the grimm loom over her sister, standing up on its hind legs as it looked down at her and, Trinity would swear that the best _smiled_.

"DIANA!"

Trinity's desperate plea pierced the air as she watched what had to be the final moments of her sister's life. Her gaze locked onto the Grimm's blaring red eyes, she stared into them as they scorched an everlasting picture in her mind. A picture of pure evil and darkness, two red eyes surrounded by complete darkness, watching her from the shadows.

But just when Trinity thought the beast was going to strike her sister, a huge talon crushed the monster. In fact both grimm were crushed by two sets of talons. Stunned into silence and frozen in place, Trinity looked up at their saviour only to have the tiniest spark of hope snuffled out as she found herself looking straight into those same crimson orbs, this time surrounded by white and red bone plating, plating that reached out over a huge beak.

Her voice seemingly having run away in place of her body which refused to move an inch, Trinity let her sister's voice cut through the air once more as the two sisters looked up at the huge Nevermore which had landed right in front of them. The bird screeched over Diana voice, the noise causing their ears to ring violently, their vision blurring in distress. The sound stopped only to be replaced yet again by Diana's voice, the young girls scream a horrid mix of fear and agony as the bird reached down and took hold of her in its beak.

No sooner had the beast secured its newly found meal in its mouth had it flapped its wings and taken flight, the sheer size of the Grimm blocking out the sun briefly and plunging Trinity back into darkness.

"DIANA!" Trinity scrambled to her feet, chasing the bird on foot from below, her sister could still be seen wriggling in the nevermore's beak.

"TRINITY!" The call reached Trinity's ears, the anguish and fear in the voice reverberating through her mind.

The sound rattled within her and awakened an overwhelming sense of desperation within her, which only led to the realisation that she was going to lose her beloved sister.

"Diana!"

Tears blurred her vision as she ran, her heart hammered in her chest and the urge to be sick boiled up into her throat. Her breathing was no longer deep and hurried, instead it was shallow and irregular, fear, pain, despair and a horrible mix of dark emotions swam and tore through her heart and mind, ripping into her relentlessly as she watched her sister become a smaller and smaller figure in the sky.

Her world twirled and blackened, the next moment she found herself on her hands and knees in the dirt, arms and legs trembling and bile dripping from her chin and mouth. Her bow had come loose in her fall and was lying beside her hands, Trinity coughed and splattered as her stomach continued to heave.

She was losing her sister.

Suddenly she felt very cold, an icy sting raced down her spine and rushed to her finger tips, her body slowly becoming numb.

Diana. She let Diana be taken.

Her vision clouded into nothing, in actuality her vision was fine, it was her mind that had ceased to process anything. Shutting itself down to block out the world around her and the sensations clawing within her.

Diana. Her own sister. She watched her be taken and did nothing.

But her mind couldn't block out the stabbing sensation her heart was making with each beat. It hurt, her heart hurt, with each thump it jabbed another lance through her soul, each beat shook her body and felt as if it would stop beating altogether any moment. Only one clear thought floated through her being.

_'Diana.'_

"Enough!"

Trinity simply didn't register it the first time.

"Stand up! How dare you give up so easily! Stand!"

The voice became louder and more forceful, somehow tearing through the heavy, sickening haze bearing down on her.

"How could you be still, on your hands and knees vomiting into the dirt as your own blood is taken away from you! Stand up and fight! STAND!"

The voice blared through her mind, pushing her to her feet. "Now shoot the beast down and protect your family."

Trinity looked down at her hands finding her bow being held in her left hand. She had no recollection of picking it up off the ground, yet there it was in her grasp and with it was the oddest sensation to take aim at the Nevermore, now hundreds of yards from her, and shoot.

Slowly, mindlessly, as if her arms and hands were moving by someone else's command, Trinity lifted her bow up and took aim at the black figure in the sky. Without even knocking an arrow to the string, she took hold of the string with her right hand pulled back till her thumb brushed the bottom of her jaw and held there.

A strange sensation came over her. An energy grew within her core and pooled outwards, tingling over her form, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. The energy continued to grow within in her until she felt as if she would explode at which point it rushed out of her, taking form in the world around her.

A golden glyph appeared behind her, glowing warmly and giving bright beams of light that danced around her. Where an arrow should have been resting, gold light shone from where her hand held back the string, growing outwards the light reached forwards, forming the shape of an arrow, an arrow gleaming and giving off its own heavenly light. It shone and sparkled and without hesitation, Trinity let the arrow fly.

The air around her exploded as the arrow shot forward, a strange energy fizzling through the atmosphere in the wake of the missile. In an instant, unburdened by the rules regular arrows were forced to follow, the arrow shot through the air, just like a thin beam of golden light, straight towards its target. Trinity lowered her bow, the gold lights around her hands slowly dying out as the glyph behind her gracefully dimmed before dissipating. She watched the dark figure from her place, watched as the beast suddenly jerked to the side, it's wings going limp before it began to plummet towards the earth.

Trinity remained silent and still, watching the scene before her, her mind empty for what had just happened exceeded the comprehension of her mind, rendering it numb. Until she saw a tiny figure falling from the Nevermore's beak.

"Diana!"

* * *

**A/N: As always, feel free to comment/review**


	41. The Trinity part II

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking Trinity's arc so far.**

**Next chap will see some familiar faces. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm tired."

…

"How much further?"

…

"I'm hungry."

…

"I-m-"

"Ceres!"

The young girl jumped as her two older sister's turned on her and yelled her name. The younger girl took a somewhat frightened step back, avoiding her older siblings gaze.

"Ceres why did you come with us if all you were going to do was complain?" Trinity asked, arms crossed.

"Well I didn't know it would be this far and boring." Ceres replied, crossing her arms as well.

"Why did we bring her anyway? She's hardly old enough for this." Diana stated.

"Am so!" Ceres stomped her foot and glared at the younger twin.

"Are not."

"Are so!"

"Are not."

"Are s-"

"Enough!" Trinity yelled, suddenly feeling her sanity slipping away. "She's thirteen years old Diana, she's not that young."

A smug smile reached Ceres lips, sticking her tongue out at Diana, who returned the action in kind.

"Also," Trinity continued, "you really gotta get over that age complex." The older girl turned and continued along their path.

"Age complex?!" Diana repeated, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Just because I'm older than you by three and a half minutes." Trinity explained, a grin appearing across her bright features.

"Maybe if you stopped reminded me so much it wouldn't be a problem. What are you laughing at?!"

Ceres failed to hide her laughter from the older girl.

The three sister's continued their journey, walking along side each other, walking along a road bordered by rock faces, standing at about sixty metres high where they levelled off into plateaus. The path they were walking along had once been home to a large river, they were currently walking upstream, towards Mt Glasten, the mountain that was home to the waterfall that once fuelled the river. Thin tree lines had begun growing not so long ago, forming a broken line of greenery a few metres from the bottom of the rock face.

Up ahead, much further along the ravine it seemed an earthquake had collapsed a section of the mountain, the rock falling and cutting off the stream from the reservoir that sat mid-way up the mountain, now the water simply sat there, forming a lake. On the rare occasion that it rained excessively, the lake would fill up, overflowing and running back down the ravine, albeit the stream it created would never amount to what it had been once centuries ago.

"I have a question." Ceres voice broke the silence.

The youngest sister took her siblings silence as permission to continue. "If you two are meant to be identical twins, why are Trinity's eyes gold and Diana's are emerald?"

The two twins glanced at each other, an unspoken thought being shared between them.

"You only noticed this now?" Diana asked, honestly curious.

"Well no, I noticed a while ago. So why's it like that?" She pressed on.

"It wasn't always like this." Trinity replied.

"What do you mean?" Ceres cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"My eyes weren't always gold. They used to be emerald." Trinity explained.

"When did they change?"

"Two years ago."

"What happened?"

The twins shared another glance, memories of that day coming back to them. Memories, painful memories. The image of glaring crimson flashed through Trinity's mind, causing her to jump suddenly, a shiver running down her spine. Diana watched her sister's face pale, her eyes growing wide and hollow.

"She uh," Diana spoke up, pulling Trinity from her dark memories. "She shot down a nevermore." Diana decided to simplify the events of that day as much as possible.

Ceres thought for a moment, finger pressed on her lip in thought. "What she killed a grimm so her eyes changed colour?" She asked, clearly not believing the story.

"Well _no_." Diana answered. "She used her semblance." Diana explained.

"Her semblance changed her eye colour? Is my semblance gonna change my eye colour?"

"Probably not." Diana answered again, Trinity remaining silent.

"Nwah why not?"

"Because your semblance is not the same."

"Well why not? What's the difference?"

"I don't know. You haven't even awoken your semblance yet." Diana replied through gritted teeth.

"Well then how do you know it's not the same?" Ceres continued, not noticing the twitch in her sister's eye.

"I'm going to strangle her." Diana hissed at Trinity.

"Dad would kill you." Ceres chipped in.

"It'll be worth it!" Diana practically exploded, turning to the younger girl and reaching for her neck.

"Gah!" Ceres squeaked, ducking under Diana's arms and running around her towards Trinity.

"Hand over the pipsqueak." Diana demanded as Ceres hid behind the oldest of the trio.

"You are _only _three and a half minutes younger, you could show some more maturity." Trinity replied.

"Murder is pretty mature isn't it?"

Trinity simply blinked at her sister silently. "You did this, learn some responsibility." Trinity stepped to the side, out of Diana's way.

"Trinity!?" Ceres squealed.

"Make it quick, we don't have time to waste. We can't be late or Mum will start to worry." Trinity continued.

"What are we meant to be doing anyway?" Ceres asked from inside a head lock.

Diana tightened her hold, "Didn't you listen the _fourth _time we explained it to you?!"

"I was!" Ceres replied, fighting off her captor.

"Mum left a trail for us to track, we have to follow it and bring back what's waiting at the end of the trail as proof we can track." Diana explained, rubbing her knuckles into the top of Ceres head.

"And it won't be easy. Mum's challenges are never easy." Trinity added.

"If it's only tracking why'd we bring our bows?" Ceres asked, looking at Trinity's recurve and Diana's long bow.

"Because you never know." Trinity answered, her voice lowering.

That seemed to silence Ceres. She didn't know just what Trinity meant, but the look in those golden eyes stopped her from wanting to find out. The trio fell into silence, Ceres now feeling a tad more afraid, stories and tales of monsters and Grimm playing through her mind, the possibility that any one of those stories could soon feature herself and her sisters as the victims.

The silence continued for a little while longer, every now and then a bird would fly over and break the silence, chirping along with its friends. But then another sound was heard, the sound of someone taking in a breath and then…nothing.

Silence again. But then came the sound again followed by more silence.

"What is it Ceres?" Trinity finally spoke up after the younger girl shut her mouth once more.

"I have a uh, another question." Ceres carefully explained.

"Go on." Trinity sighed, noticing Diana's eye brow twitch slightly.

"When your eyes changed colour, what exactly happened? What made your semblance awaken?"

The twins shared yet another silent exchange before Trinity sighed, rubbed her eyes and answered her sister. She had the right to know and it wasn't as if it was such a huge secret.

"The nevermore that I shot, it had taken Diana away from me and I thought that," Trinity paused, taking a moment to swallow the lump in her throat and bite back the sting in her eyes.

"I thought that I was going to lose her. I nearly gave up until my semblance came to life and I picked up my bow and shot it." Trinity finished, looking at Diana.

Diana returned the look, shocked to find her sisters eyes glassy, tears just being held at the brink of running down her cheeks.

"Trinity its-"

"What happened to Diana? Wasn't she in the air?" Ceres asked, ignorant to her sister's emotional vulnerability.

"She uh," Trinity sniffled, turning away before Ceres noticed her tears. "She fell, thankfully there was a lake beneath her."

"Sounds scary." Ceres muttered.

"More than you can imagine." Diana stated, her hands balled tightly into fists.

Diana had always considered herself to be stronger than her older twin, where Trinity hesitated to shoot down a deer, she would fire without thinking twice. It wasn't to say she felt nothing for the beast, or held any less value for life, it was just that she understood that some things simply had to be done, no matter what amount of guilt struck her as she did it. Diana had the resolve to kill when it was necessary, had the strength to carry the burden of the guilt, had the heart to withstand the pain. Not only that but Diana had always been physically stronger than Trinity, lifting heavier weights, doing more push-ups, punching harder.

As such, following the events of that day, Diana could only look back and hate herself for how weak she had been. How useless she had been. All she did was scream and cower, letting herself be taken away and subjecting her beloved sister to torment and anguish. She hated herself for what she did and what she failed to do and despite her sisters words, telling her it wasn't her fault, she had yet to forgive herself.

A soft touch over her fist pulled Diana from her thoughts, looking down at her hand and finding another unfurling her fingers and intertwining them with its own. She looked up, Trinity looking at her with a soft expression, her tears now gone, the older girl gently squeezed her hand. Despite herself, Diana couldn't help but let her rage drain from her, her sisters caring presence pulling it away from her.

Diana sighed, realising she was still tense she finally relaxed, squeezing Trinity's hand back and offering her a small smile. It was enough for Trinity and she smiled back, she was about to let go of her sister, until the feeling of Diana's hand in her own reminded her of how she refused to let go of her hand on that day. Despite the emotions that thinking back to that day brought, Trinity found herself smiling, she would never let her sister go ever again, neither of them. She would never give up a fight for them, she learnt her lesson, that voices words echoing through her mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Diana asked, despite finding herself to be smiling.

"Can't I smile at my twin sister?"

"No. It's weird." Diana replied letting her sister go and hitting her playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Ceres called. "Why don't you ever smile at me?"

"Because you're annoying." Trinity answered with a grin, Diana snickering beside her.

"Hey!"

"Look. I think I just found the trail." Trinity stated, pointing towards a spot on the side of the road.

The trio rushed over to the location, the twins knelt on the ground, inspecting the dirt.

"What are you looking at?" Ceres asked after finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Foot prints." Trinity answered.

"Footprints? All I see is dirt."

"That's because you don't know what to look for." Diana replied, standing up.

"Well you two have two years more training than me." Ceres crossed her arms.

"Come here," Trinity ushered her to join her, "look. See the depression in the dirt."

Trinity traced her finger around the depression, making a shape vaguely resembling a foot. It was faint, very faint, but somehow the older girl managed to find it.

"Not all foot prints are actually foot shaped. Especially ones that have been around for a while."

"How did you see that from all the way over there?" Ceres asked, a hint of awe evident in her voice.

"I didn't." She replied, standing up and turning around. "We've been following the prints for a while now."

Suddenly, now that she had pointed it out, Ceres could just make out a series of faint prints running alongside the edge of the road.

"How did I miss that?" Diana muttered quietly.

"Now we can make some progress."

The trio followed their new found path, the twins using their years of training to guide them, spotting the faintest of signs that someone had previously been through here. A strand of hair caught on a branch, a patch of dirt with a depression in it, bent or broken branches, all small, seemingly unimportant signs an amateur would easily miss. Exampled perfectly by their young sister.

"You guys are kinda awesome." Ceres muttered, after the pair stood up from inspecting another clue.

The twins exchanged a glance, grinning between each other.

"We know." They replied in unison.

The trail their mother had left for them led them into the thin tree line, moving towards the sides of the ravine, the tall white stoned wall entering their vision.

"The trail stops here?" Diana half asked half stated, after seemingly having run out of signs.

"Can't be." Trinity replied, searching the area around them.

Meanwhile Ceres had begun to wander, kicking sticks and stones about out of boredom.

"Don't do that!" Diana yelled suddenly.

Ceres jumped, her foot frozen inches from another stone. "Uhm."

"You could be wrecking the trail mum made."

"Oh." Ceres carefully placed her foot on the ground. "Sorry."

Now that her previous past time had been banned, Ceres began wandering again, this time without the kicking. She found herself reaching the bottom of the rock face, craning her neck to look at the top. She regarded the face for a moment, inspecting its features carefully, its cracks and irregular faces.

"I bet I could climb up and down it before they work it out." She thought out loud to herself.

Out of the three, Ceres was no doubt the fastest, on foot and when climbing, so the thought was not a ridiculous one. She looked over her shoulder, Trinity and Diana still moving about, scanning the ground carefully.

"Well I got nothing better to do." Ceres justified, taking hold of the rock before her and lifting herself up off the ground.

"How do her foot prints just stop?" Diana mused, to no one in particular. "It's not like she magically started floating. Right?"

"Mum can't float." Trinity replied, arms crossed, foot tapping the ground in thought.

"The only way her foot prints could stop is if she stopped walking on the ground." Diana reasoned.

The pair shared a silence, both their minds working to find a solution. Then, as if their minds were one, they worked it out at the same time.

"There are no foot prints because she _did _stop walking on the ground!" They both announced.

"Should have known. Mum always reminds us to look up." Diana stated, no longer searching the ground but the trees.

Sure enough, they found signs that someone had scampered up into the trees, chipped bark from boots brushing against it. Diana followed the trail up, climbing into the tree herself, climbing up high, following any further scratch marks she found. It brought her to a particularly long branch, the limb reaching out towards the rock face.

Carefully yet swiftly, Diana ran along it to the edge and looked out towards the rock face, her eyes widening then becoming narrow as she found Ceres scampering up the rock.

"Guess what our sister is doing." Diana called down to Trinity.

"Ceres?"

"Who else?" Diana pointed towards the younger girl.

Trinity followed the direction she was told, having to move forward a little to get a clearer view of the rock face. Halfway up the cliff, a small figure, her blonde hair trailing behind her, was climbing up the rock, quickly and without hesitation. Trinity looked up at her youngest sister, her hand on her hip and a content smile on her face.

She had to give it to sister, she was a very good climber.

"Lucky for her it looks like mum went that way anyway." Diana stated.

"Well let's get going, we don't want to give her the satisfaction of beating us do we?" Trinity stated, making her way towards the cliff.

"Bet I could beat both of you." Diana challenged, despite knowing very well she couldn't.

"Put your money where your mouth is." Trinity replied, a grin reaching her features.

Diana took a few steps back, getting a running start before she leapt off the branch towards the wall. She soared through the air, before meeting the rock face with a grunt, her hands and feet quickly finding purchase. Trinity not so far behind her, Ceres a little further above her.

"What are you two doing?" Ceres asked, her voice echoing toward them.

"About to beat you to the top that's what." Diana answered.

Ceres grinned, "I wasn't being serious till now. You know I'm faster than you two."

The younger girl wasn't bluffing. Turning her attention back to the climb she suddenly began moving much faster, eyes scanning the rock above her swiftly for hand and foot holds, her arms and legs lifting her higher faster than her sisters.

Diana watched her go, admittedly stunned by the speed her 'pipsqueak' of a sister was showing them.

"Don't let her get too far ahead." Trinity commanded. "We don't know what's up there."

Their father's words echoed through their minds. "Don't you let her out of you sight. Understand?"

Halfway up the wall Trinity suddenly felt an odd sensation. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was enough to make her slow down and pause in an attempt to hone in on what it was. It was like a gentle twanging at the back of her mind, telling her that something had changed.

Slowing her ascent, she continued to puzzle over what it could be, until it became clear what it was. It was silence. Complete and utter silence.

The birds that could be heard regularly had ceased, and now that she thought about it they had stopped a while ago. It was only the middle of the day so surely they couldn't have gone to sleep, and the ravine was home to multiple feed locations for the creatures so there would at least have to be a few around. Trinity thought, racking her mind for what could possibly have brought about this change, something in her telling her it was not just a trivial matter.

_'Why do birds stop chirping?'_ She asked herself.

She ran through the list of possibilities until one of them stuck out to her.

_'Because of danger. But what danger cou-'_

"Trinity!"

Her head shot up towards Diana, the younger twin's hand pointing into the sky above them. She looked up, her heart skipped a beat as she witnessed what was flying above their heads.

Griffons.

A swarm of griffons were passing over them, black shadows in the sky, their evil eyes undoubtedly looking down at them hungrily. Already they had begun their descent, coming down in wide circles, at least a dozen strong they bore down on them.

Immediately a rush of adrenaline surged through her, setting her feet and hands to faster work, she urged herself up the cliff face.

"Go!" Trinity urged Diana faster. "Get to Ceres!"

The girl had already reached the top and had moved out of view, an action Trinity wished she hadn't done. Ceres was armed, her compound bow over her shoulders and her sword in its scabbard, yet she was hardly ready for a fight like this. Immediately memories of that day were rushing back to Trinity and Diana, instead now it was their little sister who was in danger, not themselves.

Their hearts were already racing, only a few meters left to climb now, Trinity catching up to her sister.

"Crap crap crap crap!" Diana cursed.

"SQWAR!"

A shrill sound tore through the air, sounds of dozens of wing beats falling over them as the Grimm grew a lot closer, shrieking and squawking as they smelt human flesh.

"Ceres!" Trinity called out for her sister.

There was no answer, and for a moment the twins feared the worst, hearts sinking in their chests, before there was a zipping sound above their heads followed by the pained shriek of a griffon suddenly finding an arrow embedded in its wing, before plummeting to the ground below them.

The twins, now level with each other shared a look, "C'mon!" Trinity urged, climbing the last few metres up the wall.

The moment they were standing on solid ground again their weapons were in their hands, arrows knocked and drawn back in a matter of seconds. They located their sister ahead of them, her bow had been switched to its shield form, the sword held by her hip pulled from its scabbard and now held confidently in her right hand.

The twins released their arrows, the two missiles shooting through the air and gouging the eyes out of a griffon who thought it had the chance of swinging down and attacking Ceres from behind, instead its world was thrown into darkness before it crashed into the ground in front of the two girls.

"Ceres!" Diana called, as they ran towards her.

"We're coming!" Trinity yelled, her bow breaking in half, each limb now edged with a sharp blade.

But the griffons were smart, perhaps smarter than any beast should be.

As the twins made their dash to Ceres, a griffon dived out of the air above them, squawking as it flew towards Trinity. The young girl braced herself, ready to meet the beast head on. She was no longer inexperienced, weak and afraid like she had been before, this time she was steel, strong and determined, her eyes gleaming brightly in the face of the monster.

Except, just as she was about to engage the griffon, it reared back, wings opening wide to halt its charge, air rushing past Trinity's face. Suddenly her sister yelled out beside her, followed by the image of a body being thrown into the air and bouncing off the dirt with a painful thud.

Distracted by the griffon before them, Diana hadn't noticed the flare in her aura as it warned her about danger behind her. Before she knew it a griffon had swooped down behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her away from her sister, leaving her to slam into the ground without a care.

Before Trinity could call out to her, the griffon before her had reared back and flipped backwards, a second griffon had been tailing right behind it and now that she had been distracted, the Grimm was free to charge right into the young girl, its front feet slamming her into the dirt.

The wind was knocked right out of her, the back of her head bouncing off the ground as she slid backwards. Despite the painful haze that washed over her mind it became dauntingly clear what she had just allowed the Grimm to do, she knew they could be smart, she should have expected them to try something like this.

Groaning and rolling onto her belly, Trinity realised that she had just been purposely separated from Diana and Diana from her, Ceres had already been separated the moment they arrived, and now each one of them was being surrounded by Grimm. In groups of three, the griffons landed around the Celangel sisters, the remaining Grimm staying in the sky above them, waiting to move in should one of the others fall.

Trinity finally found her feet, her daggers held in her hands, she shook her head to clear the haze fogging her vision and brought her hands up in front of her, taking her stance as she assessed her surroundings. But not only her own, her eyes darted past the shoulders of the Grimm in front of her, looking towards her siblings, assessing their situations too.

She knew Diana wasn't in too much danger, she was more than aware of her twin's abilities and skill and she knew that it would take more than three griffons to overpower her. Who she was worried about was Ceres, the younger girl wasn't as adept as herself and Diana, she was still young and largely inexperienced with fighting Grimm, yet the look Ceres had set in her eyes betrayed all those facts. From her position, Trinity could see the fire and steel smouldering Ceres' emerald eyes, eye brows set in a firm, determined line the younger girls appearance oozed confidence and strength.

Despite all that Trinity couldn't help but feel afraid, feel that urgency telling her to hurry and join her sister's side, feel that small whisper in her heart coaxing her mind back to the day Diana was almost taken from her. Feel that dark, heavy tendril wrapping around her heart and warning her it was about to happen again, except this time there would be nothing left of Ceres to save.

Images of her sister being overcome by the Grimm flashed through her mind. Yelling and screaming, blood and horror flooded her senses. The world disappeared from before her and was replaced with the image of her sister's face, still and pale, her emerald green eyes hollow and void, no longer gleaming brightly, blood pooling around her small form, her body torn and battered. The sound of a young girl wailing in pain ripped through her mind and Trinity was certain she had lost herself in the horrid scene before it was literally knocked out of her.

The horrifying scene disappeared and was replaced by the interior of a griffon's beak, a putrid smell and ugly shriek bringing her senses back to the present.

Acting purely on instinct, Trinity's arm came up forcefully, shoving her blade into the side of the monster's throat. The griffons shriek was cut short with a wet gurgle before Trinity yanked her blade free and kicked its now limp body off of her. The monster rolled to the side as it begun to smoulder away, the two remaining griffons regarded the body with a squawk before another griffon swooped down from above to replace it, keeping Trinity surrounded.

She got to her feet again with a frustrated growl, cursing herself for allowing those thoughts to worm their way into her mind.

She couldn't give up, she couldn't even _think _about losing. She had to win, win for her family, to keep them safe. There was no option of failure.

"Stand up and fight!" Those words echoed through her mind again, invigorating her, strengthening her.

Yet despite all that, she knew she was running out time. She had to get to Ceres fast, the young girl was barely keeping her attackers at bay. The Grimm sensed Ceres was the weakest of them, they knew it was only a matter of time before one of them broke her defence and sunk their claws into her flesh. Trinity had to get to her before that happened, but the griffon's strategy was proving quite difficult to overcome.

The only way she could get through to Ceres was if she killed the three griffons around her and then killed the rest of them in the air, a quick count brought the total of required kills to twelve. Trinity had faith in Ceres' abilities and faith in her own abilities, but she didn't believe she could kill them fast enough, or that Ceres would last that long. Perhaps if Diana hadn't been placed in a similar situation than herself it would be possible, but as fate would have it it would not be that easy.

One of the griffons lunged at her, wings partly opened. She sidestepped, spinning and brining her weapon down in an arc as the Grimm's form passed by her, carving through its wing and side easily. The griffon screeched in agony, black ooze seeping from its wound as it spun back around to face Trinity.

Another griffon took the opportunity to attack her from behind, dashing forward and swiping at her back. But this time Trinity was aware, her aura warning her of the dangers behind her she spun around quickly, her dagger meeting the talons mid swing. Trinity swiftly followed through, her second dagger coming across the Grimm's throat, its foot dropped and Trinity flipped her weapon in her grasp and brought it across the other side of the monsters throat.

There was no break this time, she turned back around just in time to twist her body sideways to dodge another swipe from the wounded griffon. It followed through this time, bringing its talons back up in a backhanded attack, Trinity swiftly weaved underneath it, spinning around as she rose back up, her daggers cleaving through the underside of the Grimm's neck.

Coming out of her spin she found herself being tackled to the ground by the last griffon, bringing her daggers up in time to keep its talons from ripping into her chest. But the Grimm's weight was too much for her, bringing her to the ground, her back hitting the ground painfully. With a grunt she managed to keep her resistance against the griffon's talons, she watched her aura waver visibly as it fought off the evil intrusion.

The bird opened its mouth and released another foul noise from its throat, blaring into her ears, before it was cut short as a thin beam of gold passed through its head. The griffon immediately went limp, Trinity tossing it off her body as soon as she could, her aura managing to protect her long enough to activate her semblance. In the years that had passed since awakening her semblance she had learnt that she could summon and fire an arrow without using her own bow. It became very handy in times where her hands were preoccupied.

Getting to her feet Trinity found herself already surrounded by three more griffons, they had moved in quickly from above replacing their fallen brethren. But that didn't meant only the three of them would engage her. A griffon came down from above, too quick for Trinity to react it swooped down, grabbing her shoulders by its hind legs and lifting her up into the air, spinning her at the same time, disorientating her three metres off the ground.

But as quick as she had been plucked into the air, she was being brought back down to the ground, a griffon leaping up and pounding her back into the ground. Trinity yelled out in agony as a piercing sensation burned into her shoulder and side, her aura giving under the pressure, allowing the griffons talons to sink into her flesh.

Immediately she was filled with adrenaline, her body moved despite the blaring pain buzzing through her, stabbing the Grimm through its leg, forcing it to remove its claws from her body. It screeched in agony in unison with Trinity, before the she ran her weapon into its skull through its jaw.

The griffons around her were growing restless, knowing that the kill was closing in they grew more audible, screeching and flapping their wings in excitement.

Screaming one last time in agony, just for good measure, Trinity forced herself onto her stomach, coughing up blood she dropped her weapon to hold her side, her hold on her remaining dagger tightening, knuckles turning white as she gritted her teeth against the pain. Hacking up some more blood she forced herself to stand, wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth with the back of her sleeve, she looked up at the monsters around her. She looked past them quickly to check on her sisters, Diana was fairing only slightly better than herself, a deep gash running down her thigh causing her to limp, a wound resembling a bite on her arm was making it hard for her to hold her, bow-turned-staff, properly.

Ceres, still had that fiery look in her eyes, but her posture and wounds betrayed them. Despite herself the young girl couldn't hold back the tears of pain that blurred her vision and wet her cheeks and no matter how hard she tried not to show weakness she couldn't manage to stand tall, instead she could only manage to remain slightly hunched over, her legs beginning to tremble, blood matted her leggings and when she turned around to ward off a greedy griffon, Trinity saw why.

Two dark crimson gashes ran down her back, from shoulder to hip, her cloak and clothing torn clean through, straps cut in two, her quiver and scabbard now lying on the ground. Her smooth, soft skin was no longer clean and pure, stained crimson as blood trickled from the gashes, ugly dark lines of red running over her skin. It was a frightening sight and for Trinity it only heightened the sense of urgency that continued to haunt her.

She had to get to her now. There was no more time.

But she couldn't get to her, she couldn't just walk past the griffons around her. She needed time. She needed help.

"Offer me your soul and I will aid you."

Out of nowhere, a calm voice drifted into her mind. The voice of a woman.

If it hadn't been for her first encounter with random voices in her mind she would have dismissed it as a delusion, but from experience the last voice to enter her mind saved her sisters life and maybe it would do so again.

Except she wasn't entirely sure what 'offer me your soul' entailed.

"Your aura Trinity. My strength is your strength."

That made things simpler.

Her aura tingled, growing in strength as she summoned the power within her. Just like before, her body acted as if it was being guided. Her aura swam within her, pooling around her core, before it began to fill her to her fingers and toes. Her aura began to visibly glow around her form, her hair waving gently as energy leaked into her surroundings before it all shot out of her at once.

Her aura popped audibly with a golden flash and two glyphs appeared behind her in the, one with the symbol of a crown at its centre, the other with a heart at its centre. The two glyphs circled each other before the heart was positioned above her, where it stopped for a moment before it suddenly exploded in a bright flash, a figure bursting from it.

The figure, moving too fast to be seen as anything other than a gold blur, shot passed the Grimm surrounding her. Before the Grimm, or Trinity, knew what was happening their heads were carved from their necks, black smoke smouldering from their necks.

Without wasting a moment, the figure leapt into the air, golden flashes of light shooting from griffon to griffon, one by one they fell out of the sky, hitting the ground as no more than a black smouldering lump.

Diana was staring down the Grimm in front of her, glaring at the monster, gritting her teeth against the pain in her leg and arm. She watched the monster tense up as it readied to attack, she braced herself as best she could. But she found herself watching the ugly creature being carved in two by a flash of gold, the remaining two Grimm meeting a similar fate.

Diana blinked in stunned silence at the bodies around her before looking up at Trinity, only to find her with an equally confused look on her face. The sounds of Grimm dying and a sweet ringing sound brought their attention towards Ceres, the younger no longer surrounded by Grimm, at least no live ones.

But what was beside her was a woman. The three sisters stared at the lady in a mix of awe and wonder, unable to tear their gaze away from what could only be described as an angel. The woman's presence was both there and not there, her image transparent yet solid. Her hair was long and flowing, shining gold as it swayed in the air through a wind they could not feel. The woman was in a long flowing sleeveless gown, separated at the front to show off her slim legs. The gown seemed to be all she had on and it just contained her modesty, covering her chest but leaving her collar and stomach bare. She was hardly anything short of beautiful. Held in her right hand was a weapon, a long thick blade attached to a staff of gold, the blade gleamed in the sunlight.

"I thought you already awakened your semblance?" Diana asked quietly, Trinity having joined her side.

"I did." Trinity replied.

"So then who's that?" Diana asked.

Trinity looked up at the woman, who returned her gaze, not a single trace of anger or irritation on her face. Instead she smiled at her, a small, gentle smile one that somehow eased her tension and the pain pounding through her body.

"She's our saviour."


	42. The Trinity part III

**A/N: I can now finally put Trinity and her back story to rest. Glad it is over now, hope you guys enjoyed it though.**

**She kinda turned out to be somewhat OP but im really digging the concept I managed to create for her, feel free to give me your thoughts on it all.**

* * *

"Why are you asking us about fairy tales and legends? That's not what we asked about."

"Well if you would just wait a little you'd understand why."

Hinami's ear twitched impatiently at the top of her head, her arms crossed over her chest, legs crossed and back resting against the wall. The young faunas was seated on her bed, her partner, Winter, beside her leaning against her gently, the simple touch a familiarly welcome sensation by both parties. Across from the pair, Trinity sat on her bed legs stretched out before, her partner was currently not present in their dorm room, the gentle giant had some business with Professor Port that needed attending to.

The day had grown tired, a lazy, warm orange soaked the sky as the sun sunk low past the horizon, the hours of the night soon to start. The air was quieter than it had been a few moments earlier, majority of the students retiring to their rooms as the last classes for the day finally came to an end, the muffled sounds of passing conversation coming through their door from the hallways becoming scarce.

But it wasn't just the day that had grown tired, Team WRTH was beginning to feel the weight of semester exams and trials fall over them, now that it had passed the aftermath was settling in and there was no longer the impeding fear of failure to distract them from the complaints their bodies and minds yelled at them. In fact so much so that Winter was already being pulled into the welcoming clutches of sleep, Hinami's shoulder proving much more comfortable than first thought, the faunas' body offering to the young Schnee a warm, welcoming aura.

Trinity watched her teammate blink drearily and yawn, politely brining her hand to cover her mouth, the sight causing herself to yawn as if Winter's display of fatigue brought her own to the forefront of her mind, of course Hinami was soon to follow, smacking her lips together and rubbing her eyes.

"Do you really want to know now?" Trinity asked, "We're practically half asleep."

"Am not." Trinity raised an eye brow at her leader. "Don't look at me like that."

"Fine fine. If you insist."

"C'mon, before this one falls asleep for real." Hinami urged, shrugging her shoulder, eliciting a quick thump in her side from the person resting on it.

"As I was saying earlier." Trinity began, shooting Hinami a look, "Have you heard 'The Trilogy of Angels?"

A pair of heads shook before her in unison.

"Well I didn't expect you to." The archer admitted. "Not many people have. It's a bit of a town legend."

Winter questioned the statement internally but didn't bother to voice her curiosity.

"I'll tell it to you as best I can." Trinity stated, noticed Hinami open her mouth to protest and beat her to it. "Yes it relates to what you want to know Hinami."

The faunas closed her mouth and sat back, shifting in her seat. If she had to listen to a fairy tale she may as well be comfortable. The weight at her shoulder suddenly lifted away, perhaps Winter had taken her fidgeting as discomfort, a gentle tug at her sleeve called the Schnee back, the _lack_ of weight on her shoulder causing her discomfort.

Satisfied that the pair was ready to listen, Trinity began her story. A legend that took place during a time when the Grimm was a much greater force.

* * *

There had been a time, long ago, when the Grimm, the force of evil incarnated into black, horrid monsters, the fires of hell burning in their crimson red eyes, were ravaging the lands of Remnant. Passing through, barely hindered by the humans and faunas alike in their path, crushing them easily beneath paw, claw and foot alike.

Immense dark figures sulking through the night, swift shades attacking from the shadows, darkness falling from above. No man, woman, or even child was spared by these horrors, they knew not of age or gender or species, only caring for spreading horror and anguish and striking fear into every beating heart in the land. They thrived on it, some say they didn't eat the poor families they slaughtered, that the Grimm didn't kill for food, they killed because they _liked _it.

They _liked _to see their reflection flash back at them in eyes filled with fear and despair.

They _liked _to hear the screams of the afraid, the sounds their victims made with their final breaths.

That they _liked _the broken, helpless, empty sight of a man who has just lost everything. His home, his lover, his child. Taken from him and now left with nothing he was empty.

That was what the Grimm was after.

This fear only continued to spread and grow through the land during that time, for it seemed nothing could stop the horrors. Mankind was slowly receding into darkness, hope for the future being snuffed out by the fear of being torn to shreds by Grimm any moment.

With the growth and spread of this harrowing fear, came the growth of the Grimm, not only in numbers, not only in strength but in size too.

Beowulf's began to leave prints larger than fully grown horses. Ursa's knocked down trees by _accident_, brushing past them and uprooting them with ease. Nevermores resembled large black canvas' thrown into the sky, blotting out the sun and turning day to night.

The only good that came from this evolution of evil, was that people _knew_ when they were about to meet their deaths sooner. A beowolf the size of a horse and carriage couldn't hide in the shadows as easily.

The only safe place was behind walls, the tall walls surrounding the castles home to the Kings and Queens of the five Kingdoms.

Five Kingdoms living in fear, the Grimm feeding off that fear, growing for years and years. The Kings and Queens, so called leaders and protectors of the lands, at a loss for what could be done to fight back. Not even their armies could survive the Grimm, the monsters putting an end to the Five King War due to the need to self-preserve outweighing the need to conquer.

During this time, the time that humanity lived in its darkest moments, the hope that they had once been praised for holding onto was being grinded into nothing more than a speck, a fire snuffed into a mere ember, drifting into the barren night alone and weak, about to disappear for eternity any instant.

The Grimm brought fear and they thrived off the very fear they created, they were the beginning of a vicious cycle that served to only empower them. That cycle had to be broken, humanity had to stop fearing and regain their hope, regain their strength and fight back. But they would not be able to do so in their state, they needed a push, something to remind them of their hope, something to urge them to not give up. They needed a hero.

But instead, humanity received three.

Out of the Five Kingdoms, three individuals, by their own circumstances rose up from within the dark haze surrounding them and the world. Within them a spark ignited a fire that would grow and blaze, blaze into the world around them and ignite those fires of hope and courage that had long since stopped burning in those men and women around them.

These three individuals were not looked to as heroes, they became an even greater legend.

In a time of darkness, fear and horror, they were golden lights beaming brightly through the shroud of evil and into the hearts and souls of men.

They were saviours, they were guardians. They were Angels.

* * *

The first, a hunter, fierce and powerful. The head of his village. A village that had once existed, before a hoard of Grimm tore through.

Beowolfs, Ursas and Boarbatusks alike, all larger than was necessary fell upon the village one evening, the last moments of day allowing the people that lived there see the last moments of their life clearly. The beasts razed the village, not leaving a single piece of land innocent of blood and death.

Humanities first saviour was born out of the hatred and anger that roared through him as he fell to his knees in the centre of his home, its walls and roof torn down, his wife in his arms, dead. His children…gone.

His heart spared only a few moments for sorrow and anguish, weeping openly into his beloveds' breast, cursing fate for sending him to the neighbouring village and not being home to protect his family. But it did not take long for his heart to open up and give way to pure rage and hatred, hatred that was quickly directed at the world, at whatever god created such a horrible place.

But somewhere within his sorrow filled, raging mind sparked a thought. An acknowledgement that his hatred was misdirected, for cursing and yelling at the whatever being may be watching from above would not change anything.

Looking down at his loved one's limp body in his arms, looking over her blood stained beauty his hatred turned to the evil that caused this horror to occur, the Grimm.

Out of this hatred came the promise, to his wife's and children's souls watching him now that he would not give up, that he would fight. He would never forget the weight of the woman lying dead in his arms and the sounds of children screaming in horror, he would never forget the lives lost while he was spared, he would carry those lives on his shoulders, his wife and children held close within his heart and he promised that he would live for them all. Live and fight.

The first returned humanities will to live.

* * *

The second was a mother, kind, caring and strong. Her three children the most valuable things ever to enter her life, her greatest fear was that they would grow to live in a world without hope.

So she raised them putting them to bed every night with a story, telling them that one day a hero would come and destroy the Grimm and mankind would rise again. Hushing their fears of Grimm taking them in the night by reassuring them that as long as they believed in the future with hope in their hearts and did not fear them, the Grimm would not come. To her credit, the young mother was not entirely wrong, but had everyone in her village followed her teachings, the Grimm may have passed them.

When the Grimm came the mother faced her greatest test. Keeping her own faith and hope strong within her heart in the face of evil itself, even when her children's life was at risk and the thought of losing them to the Grimm drowned her in fear, she could not give up and she absolutely could not let her fear show, for her children's sake and her own.

But to keep them safe and keep them hopeful, something had to be done. She needed to protect them. She couldn't run and she couldn't hide, which meant all she could do was fight. It was foolish, she knew, but perhaps it was the hope of her children, the hope she gave down to them, that gave _her _hope. They believed in her and she could not let them down.

Picking up her late husbands bladed lance, she stood tall in front of her children, unwavering in the face of the Grimm that found her.

In that moment, the mother became the very hero that she told her children to believe would one day come. The hero to hold the hope of the future in his soul.

A power hidden deep within her soul awakened that night and it shone brilliantly and defiantly in the face of darkness, cutting it down with ease. The mother protected her children with that power, the power she gained from their hope and not only could she show them their hope was not a waste, but she showed it to all those that knew her and came to know her. The young mother's power became legend quickly and sparks of hope flashed in the hearts of all those that heard of her for the briefest of moments. But that was enough, their hope gave her strength and soon _she_ began to strike fear into the hearts of the _Grimm_.

And the second returned humanities hope.

* * *

The third and final Guardian was a young man, a knight of Vale's army. Perhaps the most skilled knight of his age, he was looked up to by children and even the knights he shared barracks with.

Yet his skill and prowess in battle was not all that made him the centre of so many people's attention. The young man had a reputation of having a heart of gold, a Samaritan in shining armour, never missing an opportunity to give his aid, from simple acts such as helping a young mother carry her weeks supplies back home from the markets to greater feats like incapacitating a group of bandits tailing a merchant cart.

Although some of his actions were not given recognition, he did not care for renown and fame. Simply using his strength and skills for good brought him peace and joy.

During the reign of Grimm, a Knight such as himself didn't have much to do, war had become a distant memory as the Grimm filled the forefronts of every King and Queens mind. As such, he found himself wandering a lot more, visiting village after village, offering his services wherever it was needed, never asking for too much in return, in fact never _asking _for anything really and simply being content with what was offered to him.

It was during his third village visit that he was faced with his greatest challenge.

The Grimm came, at the crack of dawn howls woke them from their slumber, no sooner had the sounds of horror and pain ripped them from their beds and sent them running for their lives. But of course the Knight did not run, he picked up his blade and stormed out to meet his enemy, prepared to lay down his life if it would let even a single life continue on.

He was the most skilled Knight of his age, if not the entire Kingdom, he knew that people looked to him for protection, that people believed that he would save them and running out into the morning terror, the air filling with gnashing of teeth and torn limbs and open bodies, he held all those prays and hopes in the back of his mind and the centre of his heart. No matter what he had to do all he could for them, to keep their hope alive.

Legends were made that day, stories that told of a figure of gold light dashing across the earth, tearing the Grimm in two, the beasts standing no chance against the heavenly being who had come to save the village. The Knight knew he was no heavenly being, but he had become something else that day, he had received a gift, a strong energy buzzing in his soul, an energy that would spill out and cleanse whatever evil he cut down with his sword. He didn't know where it had come from, but he believed it was a strength he gained from all those that believed in him and with that belief he promised that he would continue his journey across the lands and give his strength to those that needed it.

And so the third returned humanities strength.

* * *

"What? Is that it?!" Hinami burst, the story she had just heard leaving her with _more_ questions, which was beginning to irritate her.

"What more do you want?" Trinity asked with a yawn, the recount of the age old legend brining her closer to the edges of sleeps embrace.

"What happened to them? Where did they go? What did they do? Did they ever meet? How did they beat the Grimm?"

"Woah woah slow down tiger." Winter sat up and stretched.

"Don't call me that." Hinami grumbled. "And as if you're not wondering the same things."

"Well I am," Winter agreed, "but I'm sure Trinity was going to tell us anyway."

The two partners turned to their teammate, waiting expectantly to hear the archer's response.

Trinity sighed, albeit with a smile and happily obliged her friends.

"Eventually the three did hear of each other and met up, joining together and continuing their mission. There were a few problems, conflicting personalities, mainly with The First, he was a bit more," Trinity paused thinking of what to say, "rough with his views and opinions."

The way she spoke of them gave Winter and Hinami the impression that the archer had _actually_ met the three personally.

"By the time they had met up, other people had awoken their auras and semblance, stories of the Three Angels brought hope back into their hearts. They really were like Angels, protecting and fighting off evil. They marked the beginning of humanities triumph over darkness."

A short silence fell over the trio, a wave of awe flowing through the two partners as they tried to imagine what it would have been like to see them fight.

"Wait, what does this have to do with your semblance?" Winter broke the silence, recalling the reason why Trinity told them that story in the first place.

"Well," Trinity began slowly, "after the Three died, their aura's didn't fade away like ours usually would, they kinda joined other people's, giving that person their strength and power, until he or she died at which point they looked for someone else to bond with."

"And you got one of them?" Hinami practically exploded.

"Not exactly." Trinity replied.

"Well then?" Winter prodded, on the edge of her seat.

"I didn't get one of them." Trinity replied. "I got all them."

"You what?!" Both Winter and Hinami exploded.

"Are you serious?" Hinami asked.

"Does that mean you're like secretly super powerful?" Winter followed suite.

"Yes and _sorta._"

"Sorta?"

"Well, I do have their aura's and that does mean I have a _lot _of power, but the aura isn't entirely mine, it's still theirs, I kinda just," Trinity waved her hands as if trying to pluck the word out of the air. "Share it with them."

"Share?" Winter repeated.

The archer nodded.

"So what's that mean exactly?"

"It means that using the semblances their aura's and my aura joins to create can really tire me out a lot more than your semblance would tire you out. The semblances are sometimes too much for my aura to handle alone and the amount of aura I can take from them is limited to what I can physically handle."

"Sounds complicated." Hinami muttered.

"It is." Trinity agreed. "I only recently realised I had the The Thirds aura too not long before starting school and only now have I gotten used to having three other aura's swirling around my own."

"I imagine it gets crowded." Winter stated, thinking over what it might feel like to have three people practically living inside her.

Trinity shrugged, scratching the back of her head sheepishly, being the centre of attention was not something she was used to, she was the type that liked to hide in the shadows, watching and listening. "It's not that bad to be honest. Although they didn't quite get along that well when they first met they haven't caused any trouble so far."

Just then the archer felt a familiar bump against her aura, three of them to be exact, one a little more forceful than the rest, although not out of menace but simply due to his greater strength.

"Do they talk to you?"

"Sometimes. They're not very talkative but every now and then they might chip in to a thought I have or something they heard around us."

"I have a question." Hinami spoke up, as if they weren't already bombarding the poor archer with questions. "Why did _you_ end up with all of them? Why did they suddenly decide to go to one person?"

"Well," Trinity sighed, turning her attention towards the sunset out their window. "Nobody knows for sure really. Dad says it's because the Three just wanted to meet up after being separated for so long. Other's think that The Three sensed something was coming and had to join together once more to prepare for a fight." Her voice began to change then, losing its familiar neutral cheeriness and becoming low and solemn.

"Fight something evil and horrible, something angry and foul." Trinity watched the last few streams of light fall below the horizon as the sun was finally put to rest by the night sky.

Winter and Hinami shared a glance as they watched their teammates golden eyes lose their usually graceful gleam, somehow becoming darker as if they began to reflect the darkness of the night.

"But you know no one really believes that." Trinity seemed to break out whatever trace she'd fallen into and calmly turned to look back at her friends. "Besides I think Dad's theory is better."

"Should we be worried?" Hinami asked carefully, not exactly sure how to respond to such a heavy proclamation of impending doom.

"Not at all." The archer yawned, getting up and moving toward the bathroom. "It's all just crazy talk really."

The bathroom door closed shut behind her, leaving the pair in silence for a moment. They didn't speak, although they had many questions they knew exactly what each other was thinking but didn't want to say.

The look in Trinity's eyes as she looked out the window into the night sky, was not the look of someone who didn't believe a horrible future was to meet them. The young girl had seen what the world was like when The Three still lived, when the Grimm ruled Remnant, she felt the torment of the people of that time.

Trinity knew how horrible an age it was and if history was indeed on a course to repeat itself and the world called upon her to stand up and fight, she would have no choice but to raise her weapons. Her only comfort found in the firsthand experience of three souls dwelling within her, she only hoped that the evil she'd have to face would not be even stronger than the evil once ruled Remnant.


	43. It's not a competition though

**A/N: Just one last chapter to close up with Trinity and Team WRTH for now, but they probably come back at some point**

* * *

It was becoming very clear to the white haired faunas that her team was currently handling the situation extremely well without her input and it was beginning to bug her. It wasn't that she didn't want to aid her teammates or that she couldn't, it was just that every opportunity she received to add something was quickly taken away by one of her teammates jumping in before her. It was as if they were all showing off today.

Each time a beowolf would present itself to her, teeth bared, claws gleaming in the sunlight readying to strike with every inch of false confidence that it would actually hit the faunas, it was quickly incapacitated or killed by either an arrow, ice crystal or knocked down by some limp body of its brethren thrown by the ever so _friendly_ giant named Ruen.

It wasn't until the young girl decided to cease her attempts at attacking the beasts and actually watch the rest of her team did she realise just how much work they were putting in. Her gaze shifted towards the aforementioned 'friendly giant', mostly because he occupied the most space, that and he was currently the only person she could _see._ Trinity was most likely leaping from tree branch to tree branch all the while never missing a shot, and her partner, Winter, was nothing more than a light blue blur dancing across the field. So she settled to watch Ruen _duke _it out with a small pack of Grimm.

The enormous boy was currently covered in rock plated armour, cracks running through the covering where it was necessary to allow him his speed and manoeuvrability. Despite his large bulk _and _the mass of dust created rock bearing down on him, Ruen still managed to move with ease and speed, ducking and dodging swipes and lunges sent by the Grimm swiftly.

A particularly Grimm with poor judgment, decided to lunge at the boy, growling viscously as it greedily rushed its prey. Without so much as an effort, Ruen seamlessly twisted his body out of harm's way of the beast's razor sharp claws, shot his hand up to meet the monsters throat mid-air and turned while pulling the beast down forcefully into the earth.

There was a cracking sound, possibly its spine, possibly every other bone in its body, but either way the pained whimper that left its throat gave a good indication to what state it would be left in after such force smashed it into the ground. But the Grimm didn't stop, even when one of their own were killed before them.

From behind Ruen another beowolf took their chance, growling as it advanced towards his back. Only to have his stone thickened foot smash into its throat right beneath its chin. The Grimm was thrown backwards, off its feet and far back landing into the dirt with a pained gurgle, its throat undoubtedly no longer wider than a toothpick. Yet the attacks kept coming.

From his side another attacked, but with his grasp still firmly attached to the Grimm's throat pressed into the earth, Ruen spun around, picking the beast up with ease and tossing it into the oncoming enemy. The two masses of black, white and red collided, a stunned whelp leaving the jaws of the unsuspecting monster.

Ruen's aura flared, warning him of danger behind him and he spun around in time to block away a swipe at his person. But he didn't stop there, quickly following through with a left jab, smacking the beowolf in the jaw. Its head jerked back but Ruen's right hook slammed into the side of its head, causing it to jerk suddenly to the left. Another left uppercut followed, slamming its mouth shut and breaking teeth and bone before Ruen grasped the beast by the back of its head and brought it down against his knee, the bone white armour protecting it shattering in an instant against the stone around his from.

It was then that the beasts gained some sense, attacking as one rather than separately.

They came at him in a group of six, from all directions without hesitation.

But behind his earthen mask Ruen smiled at their attempt to overpower him with sheer numbers. Gathering his aura to empower his semblance, infusing his body with a dose of burst dust.

The second they were all in range he let loose Natures Wrath, a purple wave pulse exploded from his centre, the rock around his body shattering and only making the blast more deadly. The Grimm didn't see it coming and if they weren't knocked out, or killed, by a high velocity chunk of rock smashing their skulls in, the pure power of the burst dust smacking into the forms left their insides nothing more than a pulverised mush.

Hinami decided she had seen enough of the boy's skill, looking to find her partner and witness what she was getting up to. Surprisingly she didn't have to look far as she appeared right behind Ruen, just as another beowolf did too.

The Schnee glided along the ground, powered by a glyph, ducked under the beowolf that had leaped into the air, bounced off a second glyph into the air _above _the beowolf then had a third glyph shooting her back down towards the Grimm, her heeled boot smacking the beast in the side of the head, dislocating its jaw.

The pair touched the ground simultaneously, but the rapier wielding Schnee was the first to move. A glyph shooting her straight toward the beast, her sword pointed straight ahead it easily impaled the beast right through its heart, but the young girl kept moving forward gliding along the earth with the now limp and smouldering beast being pushed along.

Finally she came to a halt in front of another Grimm, spinning around, yanking her sword free of the dead Grimm and activating her semblance, when she came to face her new enemy, two slashes in the air in front of her sent two arcs of fire shooting toward the beast, followed by a single thrust that released a short stream of fire through the air. It contacted the Grimm and the beast burst into flames, roaring and thrashing around in agony.

Her aura flared and she quickly back flipped into the air, over the head of the Grimm that thought he could sneak up on the fencer. Her heels touched the ground and she was moving forward, spinning around, much akin to a dancer, and slashing the beast across its spine, before thrusting her weapon forward and putting a hole in its throat. The beowolf gurgled and collapsed to the ground, but Winter didn't see as she had turned to the side a glyph appearing before her before three arcs of electricity shot from its surface and sent the three Grimm in front of it into a series of convulsions, the last few movements they would make in their worthless lives. Charred and smoking black they fell to the earth.

Winter wasted not a single moment, a glyph shooting her along the ground with a familiar ringing sound. She glided across the dirt to meet her next enemy, slashing the beast as she neared. Somehow it managed to block the attack, her blade dancing across white bone harmlessly. However the leader of WRTH wasn't so easily bested.

The moment she felt her blade hit bone and not flesh she knew her attack failed, so she quickly dropped low, spinning around and brining her blade down in a low arc. Her blade sliced through the beast's knee with ease, separating flesh from muscle and causing the beowolf to drop momentarily. On her way back around in her spin, Winter rose back up, bringing her weapon up in an upward slash, the Grimm's defence now broken the blade left a nasty gash from left hip to right shoulder. But Winter wasn't finished, quickly moving her weapon across the Grimm's throat and almost severing the beowolf's head from its shoulders, mere strands of flesh keeping it connected.

From where she was watching Hinami was about to yell a warning to her partner, her heart's emotions overriding her brains reasoning that Winter wouldn't be so distracted in a battle to not be aware of her aura's warnings. But before the words left Hinami's mouth, the beowolf that had advanced on the Schnee from behind was suddenly pinned into the ground by a black glyph, held in place by Winter's left hand. With a yell, Winter turned around and brought her blade down on the beast, straight down into the Grimm's jaws, going right through its skull.

Winter yanked her weapon free and when she found her partner looking at her she was confused as to why the faunas was sporting a rather bewildered look in her eyes.

"What?" Winter called out, a grin on her face.

"N-nothing!" Hinami replied, blinking the dazed look from her features.

Winter would have liked to press for answers, but luckily for Hinami she wouldn't have to explain to her partner that she was strangely attracted the Schnee's display of fierceness, for just then a flash of gold dashed between them.

The two partners watched as the gold blur shot across the field, reaching one Grimm for an instant before shooting off to the next, leaving the first cleaved in two. Before either Winter or Hinami looked towards the second beowolf, the gold flash had moved onto its third target and then its fourth.

Winter and Hinami looked at each other and uttered one person's name.

"Trinity."

From the shadows of the trees around her, Trinity was growing tired of what was playing out around them. Admittedly her attitude may have been a little arrogant, but the Grimm they had been fighting in the past few weeks hardly presented a challenge and she was getting, well, bored. She couldn't help it.

So leaping down from her perch amongst the leaves she drew upon her aura and those that she shared with. She felt the familiar surge of energy within her that indicated the activation of her semblance, her vision flashed gold briefly and she forced herself to focus, drawing on one of the three auras within her.

She couldn't see but she knew that behind her three glyphs shining gold were rotating behind her, a faint ringing sound filling the air as they turned. Finally they came to a stop, the glyph with what appeared to be a sword and shield held in its centre stopped behind her head, before it pulsed and her eyes shot open.

The other two glyphs dissipated in a burst of gold lights and her form was surrounded by a bright heavenly light. Her hair floated around her shoulders and she felt as if her body was vibrating with excess energy, which to be fair it was. With one deep breath, she split her bow into its bladed forms, and shot forward into the field.

She became nothing more than a bright blur of gold, the edges of her vision pulling back and morphing together as she moved faster than any human could, besides a certain someone of course. But despite all that she had full awareness of her surroundings, her target locked in the centre of her vision.

The poor unfortunate beowolf hadn't the slightest of sense that the archer was rushing towards it, its body cleaved into two neat pieces before it even registered it had been attacked. Trinity's twin blades, now imbued with the same energy Trinity's body was empowered with, shone brightly and as they struck the Grimm's body it was as if the darkness of the beasts form _parted away _from the golden light around the blade. Needless to say they made quick work of the Grimm's body.

The very moment her blades cleared the beowolf's flesh Trinity had crossed to the other side of the clearing in a mere instant, impaling another beast's chest with ease. The archer spun around, spotting two Grimm side by side on back on the other end of the clearing, she tossed her right weapon towards the Grimm on the left, the weapon shot through the air like its own golden beam of light, striking the beast in the centre of its chest.

Trinity had rushed to the Grimm on the right, reaching it _before _her blade hit its target. With her dagger held in reverse in her left hand she slashed at the beowolf, slicing through its fur, flesh and bone like butter. Spinning into the action she grabbed her weapon, where it was imbedded in the other Grimm's chest, with her right hand, yanked it out, took a step away from the beowolf and spun back around to remove its head from its neck.

Then she was off again.

Shooting across the earth to her right, covering the distance before _second _enemy had even fallen to the ground, Trinity swung low, a downward arc from right to left that sliced the beowolf's knee clean in two. Swiftly she jumped up, spinning around and kicking her foot out to smack the beast in the back of the head.

Surprisingly to everyone present and even Trinity herself, the moment her foot made contact an audible boom resonated through the air and the Grimm was sent flying through the air, head pulverised in an instant. The beowolf was lost as it was sent smashing back into the forest, sounds of branches and twigs snapping the only indication to where it landed.

Despite her surprise Trinity didn't falter, urged on by her want to get back home as soon as possible. She shot forwards once more, slashing out in an 'x' shape and cutting another beowolf into multiple pieces. Behind her back she reattached her blades, the bow string shooting out and reeling into place as she spun around, drew an arrow from her quiver, nocked and fired all in one swift smooth motion.

The arrow found its mark, the centre of its targets eye. The beowolf roared in pain before the arrow head exploded in a ball of fire. The beowolf was lost from sight as it was covered in fire and smoke, before a second arrow reached the fire ball and detonated, its burst dust exploded and dissipated the smoke screen. The instant Trinity could see what was past the smoke she released her third arrow, of course it hit its mark, embedding itself in the side of another beowolf's neck where it rested for a moment before it unleased tendrils of electricity through the Grimm's body and over to the Grimm beside it. Trinity chased after her arrow, disregarding the Grimm the arrow hit and putting an end to the second beowolf's convulsions with a swift swing of her blades.

What happened next, from what Winter and Hinami saw, was surely nothing short of a trick of the mind.

There _had _been a pack of beowolf's surrounding their friendly giant of a teammate, except when they blinked they were all suddenly dead. One had gaping wound in its neck, another had its legs severed from its body and a large tear through its chest. There had been another boom as another beowolf was kicked by what could have only been some sort of god, into its brethren beside it, sending them both shooting through the air and slamming into a tree trunk, wood not the only thing that splintered. The remaining two were lying on the ground, black blood dripping out of holes in their heads where arrows had recently passed through.

And in front of all that carnage was Trinity, strolling casually towards Winter and Hinami without a care in the world.

The archer had to stifle a laugh as she saw Hinami's expression of pure shock and disbelief. The faunas' mouth was wide open and Trinity was sure she hadn't blinked in a whole minute. Winter on the other hand, although similarly filled with awe, still had enough wit about her to point behind the archer and say;

"You missed on-"

But before the Schnee could finish her sentence, a golden beam of light appeared above Trinity's head and shot towards the Grimm in question, it passed through its skull with ease and the beowolf died in silence. The archer didn't so much as flinch or falter in her walk towards her teammates.

Suddenly Hinami, quite literally, threw her daggers into the air, turned and began walking away. Muttering something under her breath.

"Hinami?" Winter called, still overcoming the wave of disbelief that had fallen over her.

The faunas didn't reply, but her partner managed to catch some of the faunas' mutterings.

"I'm done. I can't compete. What's even the point anymore? We've got the big ol' friendly giant, the snow angel from _hell, _a freakin _god! _And then me, a faunas with a few knives."

"Uh, Hinami?" Winter tried again.

But the faunas continued her rant, shaking her head and throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

Deciding the fauns was a lost cause for now Winter turned back to Trinity, the gold aura around her form now dying out.

Winter made to say something but Trinity cut her off.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Suddenly the archer fell backwards onto the ground, panting as if she had just run a marathon, or perhaps three of them.

"Are you okay?" Winter asked, awe replaced with concern.

Trinity waved at her leader, her hand thumping against the ground lazily.

"Yeah I just," pant, "need to rest for three years."

Within her Trinity swore she felt her 'companions' chuckle.


	44. Snow Break part I

"But Weeeeeiss!"

"Ruby."

"C'm-oooon."

"Ruby we've got work to do."

"We _always _have work to do." The red head dropped into the seat opposite her partner on the table, falling flat against the wood, chin on the table, silver eyes looking up at her partner sapphires. "Can't we take a break?" She whinged.

"Also," Yang cut in, Weiss' finger twitching, her pen leaving a short tick on the page. "You're the only one ever doing work anyway."

"And you're _never _doing work." Weiss replied, managing to keep her concentration on her work while she formulated a response to the brawler. "Unlike you I take pride in my academic work."

"Is that why I'm always beating you in the non-_academic_ exams?" Yang replied, a proud grin on her face.

Now Weiss stopped writing, dropping her pen and turning to glare at the blonde haired bruiser.

"It is not a competition Yang." The heiress shot back sharply.

"I'm pretty sure you were the one that made into a competition." Yang replied, her grin becoming more smug.

Weiss made to reply, but found herself stumped, frustratingly, the burning buffoon had a point. Lying behind Yang, Weiss caught Blake try to hide a smile behind her book.

"What about you Belladonna?" Weiss poked, trying to move the focus away from her failed banter.

Blake's ears perked up and she met her teammate's gaze, her amber eyes looking at the heiress in question, head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

"Why are you hardly ever seen working?"

"Because I'm hardly ever seen. I like to work in silence and Beacon is definitely not the place for silence." Blake replied, "Considering the company we keep." She muttered under her breath glancing at her partner. "Besides, if you hadn't taken up all those advanced classes you wouldn't have so much work Weiss."

"I'm aware of that, but when I enrolled I wasn't expecting to take so many 'breaks'." Now Weiss turned back to her partner, who apologised in the form of a sheepish smile and an 'eheh'.

"But Weeeeeeeiss." Ruby's voice rang out once again, Weiss hated how the sound strung at her heart. "It's snowing!"

"It's been snowing for the past two months Ruby." Weiss deadpanned.

"Exactly!" Ruby burst. "And it's going to stop soon."

"There's at least a month left of snow."

"Yeah but it's already getting warmer." Ruby argued.

"Ruby we just recently had an enormously excessive snow ball fight with JNPR the other week, hasn't that kept you satisfied?"

"No." Ruby muttered, before she suddenly exploded. "That's it! We'll challenge them again!"

Team RWBY's leader exclaimed, standing up sharply and knocking her chair over, fist held in the air in a declaration of war. Ruby made to announce her challenge to the team in question but found a tight grip around her wrist.

"Don't. You. Dare." Weiss' steel like grip kept the red head rooted firmly in her position.

"Then will you come with us skiing?" Ruby replied quickly, a faint smug grin showing on her lips.

Realising that she had been played the heiress' eyes widened slightly and she released her partner wrist.

"Ruby!" Weiss complained, throwing her pen onto her books.

"Is that a yes?" Ruby asked, her grin now replaced with a shred of uncertainty and maybe a touch of fear.

"Oh!" Weiss groaned, turning away from her partner and pinching the bridge of her nose, muttering to herself. "Fine!" She replied sharply, "we will go skiing."

"Yes!" Ruby celebrated, fist pumping the air.

"But we can't be too long."

"Yup." Ruby replied, clearly not paying attention to her partner anymore, simply agreeing with the heiress as she knew that's what Weiss wanted.

"Ruby." Weiss warned, watching her dolt run around their dorm, gathering clothes and such for the trip.

Ruby didn't reply and Weiss simply dropped onto her bed in defeat, an exasperated sigh leaving her throat.

"You know," Yang began, Weiss immediately began cursing the blonde for whatever she was about to say. "If you're planning to love Ruby and continue loving her, you should learn to just give her what she wants when she asks for it, it'll make things easier." Surprisingly what the brawler had to say wasn't as pointless and barbaric as Weiss assumed it to be. "Take it from someone who's had experience." Yang finished, stepping back as Ruby rushed to address her partner.

"Put these on." Ruby's words came out in a hurry and the items in her arms came out in a similar way, her excitement for what was to come speeding up pretty much every aspect of her.

"Uhm." Weiss looked at the items in question, lifting them up to reveal them to be pants, leggings to be exact, she didn't like leggings. "Why?"

"Well you can't go skiing in the cold in a skirt." Ruby explained, still speeding to and fro.

Weiss thought over that logic for a moment, she had a point. "But I don't like pants." Weiss replied quietly, but not quietly enough.

"I'm pretty sure Ruby is glad that you don't." Yang grinned at the heiress, the heiress looking back in confusion.

"What is that meant to mean?" If it was meant to be some sort of crude joke it was a horrible one.

"C'mon Weiss everyone knows you've got sexy legs, that's why you wear a skirt isn't it? To show them off?"

Weiss blushed, Yang's grin became a sly smile. "Is not!" Weiss argued, failing to hide her bare legs.

"Sure sure." Yang replied coolly.

"Yang is right Weiss." Ruby suddenly chipped in, appearing next to Weiss and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before shooting off again.

"Ruby!" Weiss' cheeks flared red, her gaze avoiding Yang's and Blake's at all costs. "You _dolt!_" She hissed after Ruby.

"Put them on." Ruby replied, urging her to get changed, "The faster we're ready the more time we get to _not _be doing work. Oh, I got you boots and a jacket too." Ruby dropped more items by Weiss' side.

As the red head stated, a pair of white snow boots that were patterned with a black strip snaking around the heel and up the boot now lay beside her. The aforementioned jacket, was similarly coloured save for the red rose on the back.

"The rose is so that I don't lose you in the snow." Ruby explained.

Weiss frowned. "And why exactly would you lose me in the snow?"

"Well when you fall over in the snow you kinda blend in."

"And who said I'd be falling over?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, please, we're going skiing, everyone's gonna fall over at least once." Ruby stated, as if it was common sense.

Weiss decided not to reply to that, thinking that it was better not to claim that she wouldn't fall over, in the event that she _did _fall over, considering she'd never skied before.

"But the front is white Ruby." Weiss lifted the jacket in front of her, looking over the lack of colour on the front of the jacket.

"Just keep your eyes open, I'd find them anywhere." The red head answered, completely unaware of the affect her words had on the heiress. "Anyway. Hurry up _you dolt_."

Ruby began tugging on her partner's sleeve, urging her to get to her feet and get changed. Shaking her head to clear the daze Ruby's words had unknowingly left her in, Weiss got up as Ruby pulled her off her feet.

"Alright alright I'm going you dolt." Weiss didn't realise that a warm smile had reached her lips and when she did she had no complaints at all. "You really are such a dolt."

"You're such a softy." Blake interrupted her partner's thoughts where they had been centred around her sister and the 'Ice Queen' she loved.

"What?"

"You didn't notice the dumb dorky smile on your face?" Blake asked.

"Uh, yes."

"Liar." Blake shot back. "No matter how much you enjoy annoying Weiss you enjoy seeing them both happy together more."

Yang sighed, dropping onto Blake's bed beside the faunas. "I hate how you're always right."

"And I love how easy you are to read." Blake smiled at her partner, ear twitching instinctively.

"Another thing I hate, how hard _you _are to read."

Blake shrugged, "You always seem to work it out." That smile again, another tingle sparkling within her.

"That smile though, I could look at it all day."

"Well, unfortunately we don't have all day." Blake replied, getting up and moving away, all to Yang's dismay. "You're sister really is in a hurry."

"Weiss c'mooon!" Ruby's voice came muffled through the door.

"Ruby I wouldn't be taking so long if you weren't trying to _help _me. I can put my own pants on you dolt!" Weiss' voice followed.

"But you were going so _slow_." Ruby groaned.

"Don't blame me. I was never allowed to wear leggings before!"

"Well your dad sucked."

"I am aware of that. Now let go of the pants please!" Suddenly there was a quick snapping sound. "Ouch! Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

"Sorry!"


	45. Snow Break part II

**A/N: Eh? Please do feel free to comment, I dunno I kinda feel like maybe this chap was a little forced, the whole, lets be happy and fun thing. **

**I dunno maybe I could have come up with something a little more genuine. Let me know!**

* * *

Team RWBY had finally reached their destination, standing together on one of Vale's many snow blanketed mountains. Once they had arrived to the ski resort, a large yet rather cosy structure set into the snow about a quarter of the way up the mountain, Ruby's excitement sky rocketed and only continued to increase as they gathered their gear and got ready to 'hit the snow'.

The area was a lot livelier than either Weiss or Blake had imagined, on account that they had no idea what to imagine considering they had never been to a ski resort before. But from the moment they stepped off the airship they immediately understood why their _childish _leader was so excited about taking this trip.

Laughter was the first thing that reached their ears as their boots crunched into the fresh snow. Children, teenagers and adults, no matter what their age, they could all be seen chasing each other, racing each other, throwing snow at each other, simply doing whatever they felt like doing and whatever it was they chose to do, seemed to be filled with joy and excitement as they laughed freely. Even when someone fell over, head over heels, their head would pop out of the snow, a broad smile on their lips and the sweet sound of a laughter leaving their throats.

"Okay! We're all set and ready, let's go!"

"Ruby we just got here." Weiss replied, lifting her feet up and down, getting used to the feeling of the skis on her feet. "Give us a minute to," the heiress paused, shifting uneasily in the snow, "adjust."

Fortunately for the heiress she wasn't the only one feeling uneasy. Her oppositely coloured teammate was quite literally mirroring the heiress' actions, the snowboard Yang had convinced her to choose felt alien and a little unwelcomed. But of course the faunas didn't voice her opinions unlike the Schnee.

"You can't just expect us to jump right in." Weiss continued.

"Sure we can!" Yang thumped her in the back, purposely with too much force. The heiress lurched forward, arms flailing as the heiress inelegantly lost balance but thankfully Ruby caught her and kept her on her feet. "It's easy."

"Do you mind?" The heiress glared, the icy gaze falling upon the brawlers wide grin.

"Not at all Weissy." Yang replied, moving to stand beside her partner, grin still as wide as ever.

The heiress continued to glare icicles into the brawler's skull and a faint growl rumbled in the Schnee's throat.

"Yang leave her alone." Ruby warned, letting go of her partner as she regained her composure. "But anyway Weiss, it really isn't that hard."

"That's what they all say." Blake muttered as she shuffled once more.

"C'moooon." Ruby sang, taking Weiss' hand and pulling her along, much to the older girl's dismay.

"R-Ruby!"

"It'll be fun Weiss, trust me."

To the over energetic, team leader's credit, she did somehow manage to pull Weiss along without toppling her over into the snow, her skis following the trail Ruby left in the snow. Eventually Ruby let go of Weiss' hand, urging the Schnee to push herself along with her ski poled. Hesitantly and a little awkwardly at first, Weiss began to take control of her own movement, moving in slow circles as Ruby skied alongside her.

"See you've already got it." Ruby stated, proud of her partner's achievement.

"I guess I have." Weiss agreed, looking away from the ground before her and meeting her partner's bright smile. The heiress couldn't help but let her own smile show on her face, Ruby's smile widened before turning into a short giggle, for some reason Weiss' smile always made her giggle, perhaps it was from the funny tingle that danced around within her.

"What are you laugh-WAH!"

"Weiss!"

Unfortunately the heiress didn't 'have it' as best as she had thought. With her concentration diverted the heiress' feet came together and her skis collided, tripping her up and bringing her into the snow with a sweet 'pff'.

Ruby made to go to her partner's aid but instead found herself laughing at the sight.

Weiss pushed herself out of the snow, shaking her head to throw the snow off her hair.

"Are you laughing at me?" The heiress got to her feet, dusting the snow off her front.

"No." Ruby snorted.

"Ruby." Weiss dead panned.

"I'm sorry it _was_ funny." Ruby confessed, "Are you okay?"

Weiss sighed, "Yes I'm alright."

"Well we know the rose on the back works." Yang's voice reached them as she joined the duo, "I could see you from a mile away."

Weiss sighed a second time and turned to meet the brawler, Blake standing beside her. The faunas' appearance caught Weiss' attention. It wasn't what she was wearing, her black pants and jacket was pretty ordinary for the faunas, but what brought a smile to the heiress' lips was the faunas' hair. The usual raven coloured hair and faunas ears were spotted with patches of snow.

"I see you're having similar success." Weiss stated, not bothering to hide her amusement.

Blake's ears twitched, snow falling away and landing on her nose. The faunas brushed it away, running a hand through her hair with a sigh, more snow falling around her face. "Yeah."

"Don't worry Blake you're doing great. Better than how Ruby first started." Yang cut in.

"Hey!" Ruby called.

Yang shrugged, "Sorry Rubes but it's true." The brawler stuck her tongue out at her sister with a grin, Ruby returning the gesture in kind.

"Let's go higher and race!" Ruby demanded.

"Ruby we just-"

"C'mon c'mon!"

"We don't even know how to-"

"Weissss!"

"Ruby."

"Weeeeeeeeiss!"

"Ruby!"

"Weiss-"

"Alright!" The heiress exploded, causing the few people around her to stop what they were doing and look towards her. "Alright." She repeated a lot more quietly.

"Yay!" Ruby celebrated. "Love you Weiss." Then kissed Weiss on her now rosy red cheeks.

"Told you," Yang began, "just give her what she wants and it'll save you a lot of trouble."

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why me?" She whispered to the heavens.

"Because you love me, silly." Ruby answered, managing to hear the heiress. "And I love you!"

"I'm beginning to debate that decision." Weiss muttered.

* * *

"Ok no cheating, no sabotage!"

"And no semblances." Yang added, without her gauntlets she couldn't increase her speed unlike Ruby and Weiss who only needed their semblance.

"First to the bottom wins." Ruby continued.

The 'bottom' was a few hundred meters back to where they had been a few minutes ago, back on flat, safe, easy ground and not this steep decent that Weiss and Blake now dauntingly faced. After Ruby demanded the competition they took the ski lift higher up along the mountain, of course the red head wanted to go higher than they actually did, but Weiss refused to go any higher, threatening that if they did Ruby would be _rolling _back down. Ruby didn't mention that she thought that sounded kinda fun.

Weiss and Blake travelled together up the lift, the two sisters in the cart in front of them and whilst the Queen and her Knight waited to reach their destination they formulated a plan, a sneaky plan. If they were going to be forced into a race, before they were even ready to go downhill, let alone race, they wouldn't be doing so without making some _adjustments_.

"The race starts when this snow ball hits the ground." Ruby stated, packing snow into her palm.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other, nodding silently as they readied themselves, as ready as they could be with their lack of confidence for skiing, or in Blake's case snowboarding.

"Get ready!" Ruby threw the ball into the air.

All four girls watched it, tension building in their muscles, waiting for the moment where they would burst into action and send them speeding down the mountain.

The ball reached the peak of its journey, floated for a moment before beginning its plummet back to the earth.

3…

2…

1

"Oof!"

BOOM!

"Hey!"

The moment the ball hit the snow, breaking apart on impact, three unexpected things occurred. The first and most obvious of those things was that Weiss blatantly disregarded the rules they had set mere moments earlier, a glyph shooting her down the mountain. The second thing was that Blake had somehow disappeared too, shooting after Weiss as if they were connected, which in actual fact they were. The faunas' black ribbon tied around Weiss' and her own waist, the Schnee pulling her along down the slope.

The third thing, which was the most irritating thing, was that neither Ruby nor Yang had moved an inch from the starting line. The moment Yang's legs burst into action, was also the moment she felt a weight slam into her side and throw her to the ground, taking her by surprise and knocking the wind from her.

"What the-Blake?" Yang looked at the object now resting on top of her, it was shaped like her partner, but it wasn't made from flesh and bone, instead it was made from ice and dust, a clone.

"Blake!" Yang yelled after the faunas.

"Weiss!" Looking past the clones now melting shoulder, Yang found her sister rooted into the snow, ice clawing up to her knees.

"Yang they cheated!" Ruby whinged, pouting at her sister.

"Tell me about it." The brawler gently moved the sculpture off her body, despite it not actually being Blake, Yang still felt a sense of care towards anything with the faunas' likeness, even if it was just a clone used to sabotage her.

Yang joined her sisters side, the ice around her legs already melted away.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Weiss know how to stop?" Yang asked, watching the spray of snow behind Weiss and Blake grow more and more distant.

"Uh I don't think so." Ruby answered.

Immediately a smile reached Yang's lips. "C'mon, this is gonna be great."

Their plan had worked without a hitch, it was a simple and easy plan and there was no way either Ruby or Yang could escape it. Now Weiss and Blake were home free, speeding down the mountain with victory practically already in their palms. Weiss had to admit, there was something exhilarating about gliding along the snow at speed with only her skis between the snow and her feet, no need for a glyph to aid her along.

The heiress found herself easily manoeuvring out of the way of whatever stone or shrub that appeared before her, perhaps skiing wasn't so hard after all. It appeared Blake wasn't fairing any worse either, keeping up with the heiress as she weaved and curved through the snow, the length of ribbon binding them together holding tight.

It wasn't until the end of the race was approaching them quickly that Weiss felt a sense of horror wash over her. She looked between her skis and the spot on the ground downhill that marked the finish line and at how fast it was approaching, too fast, much too fast. It was then that Weiss remembered she didn't know how to stop, at least not at these speeds and that she was in fact approaching impending doom a lot faster than she would have liked.

She could have simply used a glyph to stop herself and she was about to do just that when a thought stopped her. Using a glyph would be the sensible and logical thing to do, but Weiss found herself not caring about what was sensible or logical and decided that if she did use a glyph it would be, well, boring. So instead she fell over.

Dropping her knees and curling into a ball, Weiss toppled over, rolling head over heel down the slope, her momentum carrying her impressively far down. Weiss' world became an alternating mix of white, blue and darkness as the sky and ground left and entered her vision over and over. The snow was soft, so fortunately for the heiress she felt nothing more than a few soft thumps. That was until one of her skis snapped up and hit her in the forehead. But she had not time to complain, she was too busy keeping her breakfast and lunch where it should be.

Eventually the heiress came to a halt, her rear firmly planted in the snow, her vision still turning lazily. She shook her head, trying to clear the haze and she let out a breath.

"Wooh. That was definitely an experience." Weiss muttered, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead.

But that didn't stop the light smile breaking out across her lips and quickly turning into a sweet laugh. The heiress found herself laughing alone, sitting up in the snow, a small bump growing on her head, the events that just occurred playing out in her mind over and over. Freezing Ruby, shooting down the mountain, hearing her partner shout after her, having Blake tie her ribbon around her so that-

Blake!

Realisation hit the heiress like a truck. Looking back up the mountain quickly just in time to see the faunas shoot past her.

"WwwwwEEEEIIIIIISSssssssssssssss!"

Weiss looked at the ribbon tied around her waist, watched as it went slack for a split second before it immediately went taught again, whipping her around and throwing her back after Blake.

The faunas had witnessed the heiress fall over and immediately knew more disaster was soon to follow. Calling out to the heiress as she approached her alarmingly fast was a waste of breath as there was nothing she could do to stop what was about to happen.

She shot past Weiss, seeing only the briefest flash of sapphire blue in her vision, Ruby was right, her eyes really were easy to see. The faunas braced herself as she waited for the ribbon to go taught once again and surely enough it happened quickly.

Suddenly Blake was pulled backwards, her momentum abruptly cut off, the ribbon around her waist pulling the air out of her lungs. Blake's feet kept moving while the rest of her body stopped, her legs shot up into the air as she was yanked backwards, landing in the snow on her back. She continued sliding down the mountain for a little longer, before coming to a slow and gentle stop.

She lay there for a moment in silence, staring up at the clear sky above her as she caught her breath. A sound reached her ears, the sound of someone sliding in the snow. It continued to grow louder until it stopped and Blake felt the presence of someone beside her. She turned her head to discover just who it was despite having a pretty good idea already. It was Weiss.

They blinked at each other in silence for a moment, before Blake spoke up.

"Why didn't you stop yourself with a glyph?"

Weiss waited, thinking whether to lie or tell the truth. "I didn't think it would be any fun." The heiress answered, with as much pride as anyone in her situation could muster.

"You didn't think it would be fun?" Blake repeated.

Weiss' gaze faltered, she hadn't considered the fact that others might not have thought so, especially those that it directly affected. "Exactly." Weiss replied.

"Well." Blake turned to look back up at the sky. "You were right."

Weiss watched her companions lips curl into a smile before her gentle laugh filled the air around them. The heiress was soon to follow, her amusement returning double fold now that she had someone to share it with.

"Did you hear yourself yell?" Weiss asked between breaths.

"Me? What about you?"

"I did not scream." Weiss lied.

"You totally did Weiss."

"Well what about the way you stopped dead in your tracks. You looked like a cartoon character."

"Excuse me," Blake paused to take in air. "But nothing was more inelegant than Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the SDC, tumbling end over end in the snow and landing on her ass."

"Well I still can't get the sound of your voice passing me by out of my head." Weiss replied accepting the light hearted insult.

"At least two of us are having fun."

The stern voice interrupted their laughter, Weiss and Blake looking up to find Ruby and Yang standing over them, Ruby with her arms crossed and Yang with a stupid grin on her face.

Weiss cleared her throat before getting herself out of the snow. "Yes well, it certainly wasn't you two." She replied smugly.

"You cheated." Ruby humphed.

"C'mon Rubes I thought the show was worth it. Didn't you hear the way Weiss screamed?" Yang stated.

"I did not scream!"

Suddenly all three of her teammates, even Ruby, replied at once. "You totally did."


	46. The Rematch

Weiss never minded the sparring. Despite her usual regal and proper attitude she actually enjoyed a good fight against one of her peers. The thrill of battle without the fear that defeat would possibly lead to death, or worse, a teammate's death. Of course losing one of these fights did have _some _consequences, although those were limited to a hurt pride and maybe even embarrassment.

Admittedly they were the two things that Weiss hated more than anything to ever fall upon her, she was the heiress after all, she had a reputation to uphold. Luckily for her she was yet to lose a classroom battle, except of course her battle against Pyrrah, then again it _was _Pyrrah.

So as a whole, sparring excited the heiress, it was one of the few classes she actively looked forward to during the week. Wondering who would be matched with who, who would win, how they would win and by how much, all questions in her mind and also the minds of her teammates.

But what had happened to the heiress this lesson was, unexpected to say the least, and she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it yet.

Her name had been called, Professor Goodwitch's voice filling the stadium and reaching her ears. She got to her feet without a word, forcing herself to ignore the dozens of pairs of eyes locked onto her as she made her way to the stage. No matter how many times she made the walk, in front of the same people, they always watched her descend the steps to the front of the room. Weiss wasn't a stranger to the attention of a room full of people directed at her, but this was different, this never failed to make her feel a sliver of unease.

Standing in front of thousands and thousands of people, high up on stage, bright lights focused on her and putting her on show as her voice sang into the ears of everyone before her was a simple and easy task for Weiss, singing was something she knew with certainty she excelled at. Sparring always held an amount of _uncertainty_, she could never know who her opponent was, what they might bring to the stage. Even if it was someone she had fought before they could have improved since their last battle. It was these uncertainties that threaded the string of doubt through her before every battle and the people watching her take her place on the stage only added to the pressure she had begun to feel.

It wasn't until her opponents name was called out that all those insecurities and heavy emotions were blasted clean from her mind. The second Weiss heard the name she knew that this fight would be nothing short of enjoyable and if she played it right, another victory wouldn't be the only thing she would gain.

"Yang Xia Long."

The name was called and immediately a stillness fell over the students, a round of 'oohs' wafting through the air. It wasn't uncommon for teammates to be chosen to fight each other during class, however these particular teammates had created a reputation for themselves among their peers. It was common knowledge that the white and gold duo were practically polar opposites, Weiss the cold, calculated, sharp duellist and Yang, the warm, energetic, boisterous brawler.

The brawler heard her name be called, a grin immediately spread across her lips. She shared the heiress' opinions about the fight to come, enjoyable to say the least and if Weiss brought to the table what Yang hoped she would, it would be a damn amazing fight.

Yang strode confidently down toward the stage, all eyes centred on her and if they weren't on her they were trying to read some sort of reaction from the heiress' expression. When they found the heiress to be grinning just as the brawler had been, they were nothing short of surprised. The majority of the class expected Weiss to be at least a little uneasy, of course that was merely because they themselves found Yang's fighting style anything but frighteningly brutal. The remaining students thought that the 'Ice Queen' would show some irritation toward having to battle the one person that seemed to annoy her the most, neither groups expected her to be _smiling_.

"Ready for round two?" Yang took her place in front of her opponent, Ember Celica whirring to life.

"Don't expect the result to be any different." Weiss replied evenly, levelling her rapier towards the blonde.

Yang smiled, feet sliding back into position, knees bent and arms held before her ready to attack.

"Well then don't expect me to go so easy on you this time." The brawler grinned, shooting Weiss a sly wink.

Weiss remained silent, letting Goddwitch's countdown fill the air instead.

"Go Weiss! Kick her big butt!"

Weiss couldn't help but wince as she heard her partners voice ring throughout the room, but the betrayed look Yang shot back at the red head made the embarrassment almost worth it, _almost_.

"Weiss is totally gonna win." Ruby said to Blake, sitting back in her seat.

"Shouldn't you be rooting for your sister?" The faunas replied, a touch of amusement evident in her tone.

"No!" Ruby crossed her arms with a humph, "she ate the last two cookies."

Blake's eye brow perked at that, her ear twitching unconsciously. The faunas silently turned her attention back to the front of the theatre, forcing the grin struggling to spread across her lips to fade away. The grin spawning from the fact that Blake knew the exact truth of the cookies fate, a fate that had nothing to do with Yang at all and instead involved a certain white haired heiress with an unbefitting craving for sweets.

"Three."

The audience tensed up.

"Two."

Weiss straightened, Yang flexed her fingers.

"One."

Weiss shot forward, surprising everyone in the theatre, Yang included. Surely Weiss wouldn't be so foolish to meet the brawler on her terms in close quarters.

The heiress glided across the floor, Yang prepared for her arrival, only to have it abruptly cut short as a glyph launched Weiss into the air above her head. Yang spun around as fast as she could, turning just in time to meet Weiss' attack. Blade rang along Ember Celica's surface, sparks shooting away from the contact.

Weiss pressed on, another slash coming down, followed by another in the opposite direction. Another horizontal attack, Weiss spinning as the blade slid harmlessly off Yang's gauntlets once again and coming out of the twirl with a thrust, a glyph primed and ready.

Yang blocked the attack easily, just as she had with the previous attacks. Except this time she found herself being thrown back with extreme force, the heiress' glyph pushing her away and toward the other end of the arena. With a grunt the brawler managed to stay on her feet, boots sliding along the tiled floor. Yang lowered her arms to find icy projectiles coming her way, the missiles ringing sweetly as they sped through the air.

Yang fired back, Ember Celica blasting its recall through the theatre, Weiss' missiles exploded into shards before dissipating entirely. Yang continued to fire, now aiming for the heiress. The explosive flares sped toward the heiress, most of them being shot down before they made half of their journey towards their target.

Smoke filled the space between Weiss and Yang as the flares continued to detonate, blocking the fighter's views of each other. Silence rested over the arena, Ember Celica no longer blasting its cry into the air, but soon another sound broke the peace. A familiar ringing sound, a sound Yang knew all too well that came whenever a glyph shot the heiress toward her enemy.

The brawler grinned as she sent another round of blasts into the smoke, knowing Weiss was coming toward her and no sooner the heiress parted the smoke cloud, a glyph held out before her. Yang's missiles exploded against the glyph, buffeting the heiress but not stopping her advance. Yang sent one last round toward her opponent before she readied herself for contact, however she was being too hasty.

With expert timing, honed by months of training and a sharp mind, Weiss flicked her wrist just in time to capture the last missile within the glyph without it detonating. The glyph spun quickly, its polarity altered and shot Ember Celica's flare right back at its owner.

Yang's eyes widened at the sight of her own round shooting back toward her. She was a fraction too slow in reacting and the round slammed into her shoulder and exploded, buffeting her back and breaking her defence, which was when Weiss closed in.

A series of quick, precise thrusts stabbed at Yang's aura, stinging sensations rattling across her front. The brawler managed to compose herself during a gap in Weiss' attack, bringing her arm down to knock away a final thrust. Yang made to counterattack, right fist racing through the air towards Weiss' cheek, only to have her arm pass through nothing but air.

Weiss' deliberate pause in her attack worked as planned, she felt her blade be knocked to the side and immediately spun to the side, using the momentum of her blade being knocked away to aid her. During her spin, she called upon the dust in her rapier's chamber, fingers of her right hand racing along the blades surface, characters from an old language being left behind in their wake.

Weiss felt Yang's fist brush past her back as she spun, the heiress could _feel _the power radiating from Yang's fist, the brawlers aura pulsing angrily. Weiss come out of the spin, bringing her rapier down in sharp arc along Yang's extended elbow. Her blade lanced across Yang's aura and ice exploded across the limb.

Yang grunted as Weiss' dust burst over her arm, ice blasting over it. Yang stumbled away, arm now heavy and weighed down by the ice. Weiss pressed on the brawler, with her right hand weighed down and slowed Yang failed to keep up with the heiress' swift and quick strikes. The heiress continued to push forward and soon Yang found her back being pressed against the barrier of the arena.

Irritation boiled within Yang as she felt her aura be whittled down quickly. Weiss' attacks weren't the strongest Yang had experienced, but they were fast and there were many. Yang eventually had enough, her semblance surged and she slammed her fists together, disregard for Weiss' blade. A hot wave burst through the air, Yang its source and centre, the ice around her arm shattered in an instant, flames beginning to lick at her golden curls.

Weiss was thrown back, cursing herself for not foreseeing the attack. She landed on her rear, throwing her feet over head and back flipping back onto her feet. The heiress had less than a second to react before an inferno that was Yang slammed into her. All the air in her lungs immediately evacuated through her lips in a painful "oof!" Weiss soared through the air before coming to a painful halt as her back slammed into the arena barrier.

Forcing the haze in her vision to clear and sick filling in her gut to shut up, Weiss shook her head and looked up towards Yang. The brawler was standing in the centre of the arena, golden hair alight with golden flames, eyes a furious red. Admittedly the sight made Weiss's throat go dry and she had to swallow the lump in her throat that had just appeared.

Each time Weiss had seen Yang's semblance bursting to life the heiress was left wishing she would never have to experience it any more than with her eyes alone. Fortunately the brawler blinked and the angry red of her pupils returned to their soft lilac, the fire around her form slowly died down to nothing. Yet despite Yang supressing the visual effects of her semblance, Weiss knew it was still boiling underneath the surface, Yang didn't need to look powerful to actually be powerful.

Weiss stole a glance at the aura gauges above her on the wall, finding hers to be already a quarter depleted despite only being hit once. Yang's was in a similar state, a little over a quarter depleted. The heiress wasn't sure whether to be frustrated or worried, frustrated that perhaps she was still lacking strength in her aura, or worried that her strength _had_ increased but so had Yang's. Weiss decided to settle for the latter, and tried to ready herself for the torrent of pain she was surely about to endure.

"Ready?" Yang called, lifting her arms in front of her again, expression serious.

Weiss straightened her posture, levelling her blade at her opponent, a sharp nod was all she replied.

Ember Celica's blast ripped through the silence, Yang shooting across the space between Weiss and herself. Yang brought herself to a stop right in front of Weiss, right arm already on its way toward Weiss' form. But again it hit nothing, Weiss flipping up and over Yang's head, but Yang was prepared for it.

Another blast from her gauntlet had her arm travelling backwards, recoil from the blast moving her in reverse. Yang pivoted on her heel, turning around to find Weiss mid swing. She easily deflected the blade, left arm rushing through the air as her muscles pulled it towards its target. Fortunately Weiss managed to bring her rapier up to block the attack, however the move was barely worthy of being called a 'block'.

"Hi-ya!"

Weiss placed her right hand against the blades surface in an attempt to strengthen the defence, however Yang's fist slammed right into the flat of the blade, Ember Celica firing and adding to the force of the attack. With a pained grunt, Weiss was forced backward, stumbling away but managing to stay upright. The muscles in her arms vibrated painfully, as if the vibration that ran through her blade had passed into her body, Weiss forced herself to ignore the sensation, there were more immediate issues to face, specifically another barrage of flares coming her way.

Now was Weiss was on the defensive. Her rapier whipped through the air before her, deflecting the flares daring to come to close, those that weren't deflecting found themselves exploding against a glyph.

Yang ceased her onslaught but waisted not even a second rushing toward the heiress. The heiress watched Yang rushing towards her and barely managed to imbue her blade with dust before the blonde was upon her. Two quick jabs came her way, she managed to twist her body out of the way of the first jab, the second had to be fended off with her blade, the red dust infused into the steel aided in doing so, however Yang's attacks were now a lot stronger and even with the dust Weiss _just _managed to fend off the attack.

Spinning away on her heel, battle skirt twirling along with her, Weiss attempted to create some distance between herself and Yang. But the distance she had created was not enough, Yang side stepped toward her, spinning around and bringing her foot around in a reverse kick. She felt her boot knock Myrtenaster to the side, continuing through her spin she quickly switched feet and her right foot lashed out and slammed into Weiss' side.

Weiss flinched against the pain, her side already beginning to flare painfully with each breath. She shuffled away but Yang had turned and fired her gauntlets, keeping the distance to a minimum. Weiss did what she could to prepare for the attack strengthening her aura where she hoped Yang would hit, fortunately she hoped correctly.

Yang launched herself toward Weiss closing the gap in an instant and unleashing a powerful push kick right into Weiss abdomen. The heiress was immediately winded once more, moving through space and coming to an undignified halt against the arena barrier. The heiress had no grace period this time, Yang rushed forward into Weiss' defence which was currently a poor mix of dizziness and pain. But instead of attacking Weiss herself, Yang knocked Weiss' sword hand up, her left fist coming around and smacking into Weiss' wrist.

Weiss' hand was thrown to the side, Myrtenaster came free against the pain and before she could react, Yang had her by the wrist and arm and was swinging her away from the barrier and back towards the centre of the stage. Weiss could only stumble in the direction she was forced to go, shaking her head as she came to halt in an attempt to regain her composure.

Now unarmed and most likely bruised the future of the fight was looking rather grim for the White haired fencer. Glancing back up at the aura gauges showed that a little more than another quarter had been shaved off her aura. Cursing inwardly, despite knowing there was nothing she could have done she turned to face Yang once again.

She didn't know why, it was such a Yang thing to do, but what the brawler did next still managed to surprise the heiress. Once Yang thought Weiss had composed herself as best she could and met her icy blue eyes once more, the brawler returned to her fighting stance, arms held before her, body turned and knees bent. But between the silences that fell over them, a whirring sound filled their ears, followed by a series of clinks as Ember Celica began its transformation back into harmless bracelets.

Weiss' eyes widened as she watched Yang voluntarily disarm herself, so to speak. Her eyes shot towards Myrtenaster where it was lying on the floor behind Yang and then back to Yang, finding the brawler sporting a sly smile. It took Weiss a moment but eventually the heiress understood what Yang wanted and admittedly she thought it would make for a very interesting scene.

With a deep breath, Weiss slowly took up her own stance. Not the stance you would normally find her use as she held out her rapier, but a fighting stance, arms held in front of her, fists clenched, knees bent and a sudden, yet brief flash of fire in her cool icy eyes.

Immediately a murmur spread through the audience. Whispers of questions and statements of surprise and confusion.

"What's going on?"

"You can't be serious?

"She must be crazy!"

"Nah she's just joking around right?"

The general consensus seemed to be that Weiss would never fight Yang in hand to hand combat in her right mind, it was simply suicidal. Nobody fought Yang in hand-to-hand combat, not unless you were stupid and everyone knew that Weiss was many things but stupid was not one of them.

Ruby and Blake turned to each other, a smile spread across their lips and they turned back to their partners on stage.

"This just got even better." Ruby stated.

"Still thing Weiss will win?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah."

Yang's smiled managed to broaden even further as Weiss gladly accepted her challenge. Fighting was all good and fun but Yang always tried to find ways to make it a little more exciting, to throw some spice in an otherwise bland and repetitive dish. It had been a while since she had sparred with Weiss, but that only made it more exciting, not knowing how much the heiress had improved or what new things she had learnt made the fight even less predictable.

Finally the pair nodded to each other, signifying their readiness and then the fight continued, this time Yang charged forward.

"Wow this is really happening?" Still their audience remained unconvinced.

"But remember that video of Weiss kicking Yang to the ground?"

"Wasn't that a fake?"

"No way I was right there!"

But the discussions never reached Weiss or Yang's ears, in fact no sound other than those they made themselves reached their minds. Only the reality of their fight entered their minds.

Weiss waited for Yang's approach, waited for her to come within just the right range and then leapt into the air, her battle skirt trailing behind her as she spun around. Yang saw Weiss leap up and lifted her arm to the side of her head just before Weiss' foot came around and slammed into her. Despite her foresight, the attack still halted Yang's charge, placing her out of punching range of the heiress and she knew any attempt to close the distance would lead to a high heeled boot leaving an imprint on her forehead.

Left to rely on her kicking, Yang lashed out with a right leg turning kick, her body turning in one smooth, powerful motion. However despite her speed, Weiss was quicker, ducking underneath the limb, straightening back up and lashing out with her own kick before Yang's foot returned to the ground.

Weiss' foot slammed into Yang's side, the brawler winced as her side flared. Weiss swiftly switched feet and lashed out once more, hitting Yang's other side. Weiss quickly pulled her foot in, balancing on her back foot, leaned back and lashed out with one final, powerful push kick.

"HI-YA!" Despite herself Weiss yelled out as she kicked, adrenaline surging through her as her muscles surged and her blood pumped.

Yang barely managed to bring her arms in front of her face to stop that, aforementioned heel imprint finding its way onto her forehead. Yang stumbled back, Weiss skipped after her, shuffling forward, keeping her feet ready to attack at any instant. The heiress kicked out again, two quick, sharp kicks, hitting the brawler low in the abdomen then high in the head.

Weiss leapt off her left foot, twisting in the air, hair whipping through the air after her. Her right foot arched horizontally to its target, but despite her disorientation, Yang managed to block the attack. Acting quickly, the moment she felt Weiss' leg hit her arm she took hold of the limb and pulled Weiss towards her.

Weiss suddenly felt herself being lurched forward on one foot, off balance she was pulled off her feet falling to the ground as Yang made to follow her down with her fist racing to smash her into the ground. However during her fall Weiss managed to shoot her foot out, smacking Yang in the shoulder and halting what would have been a painful ground pound.

Weiss' back thudded into the floor, winding her a little but not enough to slow her. Thinking exceptionally fast, the heiress took advantage of Yang being buffeted by her attack, rolling to the side and kicking at the inside of Yang's knee. Rolling back over to the other side the heiress repeated the action, kicking at Yang's other knee. Then, with an astounding display of upper body strength, Weiss lifted herself up with one hand, angling her legs towards Yang and shot her foot straight out into Yang's jaw.

In a matter of moments Yang felt her knees being kicked apart, breaking her balance and before she could react she felt the jarring and painful sensation of her jaw being abruptly slammed shut. Her teeth smashed together, the impact rattling through her skull, throwing her off her feet.

An astonished 'ooo' passed through the audience as they watched the reputable blonde brawler be thrown off her feet in hand-to-hand combat by none other than Weiss Schnee. A combination of both very confusing and unbelievable events.

Instinct told Yang to roll away from her position, her instinct proving correct of course. Weiss' elbow suddenly occupied the space her head had moments earlier. Yang rushed to her feet, a familiar and comfortable feeling surging through her.

Now that she had gotten an idea of just what Weiss was capable of, the surprise of the heiress' skill and speed which could only be described as ferocious, now passing Yang was slowly beginning to feel the welcoming sensation that fighting a challenging opponent brought her. A warm, electrifying buzz of adrenaline and excitement swam through her veins, clearing her mind and energising her muscles, aura pulsing with new life, semblance boiling excitedly. Despite the fact it seemed she was losing, Yang was just getting into her element, things would only start to get better from here.

The brawler rushed her opponent, needing to close the space so that the heiress couldn't use those powerful, quick legs of hers. Yang lashed out, two quick jabs, two very quick jabs that took Weiss by surprise. However she managed to dodge the blows but was now suddenly on the back foot. Yang pressed on, stepping into a lethal right hook, Weiss managed to lean back just enough to feel Yangs' thumb brush the tip of her nose. However she _really _felt the next punch, a lightning quick jab right to her face.

Weiss' vision flashed a mix of whites and reds briefly before returning to a blurry mix of colours, mostly gold, flashes of a familiar smile mixed between the images. Weiss' vision barely returned before Yang was throwing punches her way again. Three quick jabs, the first made contact against Weiss' cheek the second was fended off and the third was dodged.

Weiss cursed inwardly, forcing herself to regain her composure that was slowly slipping away, a mix of pain and Yang's persistent pressure clawing away at her concentration, making whatever thoughts entering her mind a hurried jumble of shouts and demands. Weiss knew that if she stayed this way she'd lose control, crumble under the pressure and lose in an instant.

It wasn't until Weiss had felt this type of pressure that she truly understood and appreciated the skill a fighter like Yang had. Not just the physical skill, but the mental ability to remain calm and orderly, the skill to keep one's thoughts sensible in order to keep up with the fight and react quickly and correctly. Fighting with a weapon in hand, whether it be at range or not, there was more time to think and react than up close and personal, the fighting, although fast in its own right, was nothing like the pace fighting hand-to-hand held.

So far Weiss held onto some shred of concentration, grabbing it with all her will she managed to stay in the fight for a little longer. The fencer could see, between the dodging and blocking, that Yang was smiling, not out of cockiness or because she found something funny but purely out of joy. Strangely, or perhaps not strange at all, the brawler found a sense of happiness out of this sort of thing and just as strange as that was the fact that Weiss understood the feeling. Perhaps she didn't share the feeling, at least not yet, but she did understand it.

Yang's punched came fast and sporadic, although with a cool and calculated precision. As if Yang herself didn't know what she was about to do next but _felt _it instead, her body playing its own rhythm, her mind simply flowing down a stream she had familiarised herself with through years of training and fighting.

Left hook, right hook, uppercut, jab, jab, jab, right hook. To her credit Weiss did exceptionally well at avoiding the attacks, Yang had to admit that the seemingly fragile heiress was as equal parts as cold as everyone believed her to be and fast and nimble as she actually was. Strangely enough, after weaving under another hook and passing by the brawler, Weiss felt her own smile reach her lips, albeit a small smile but a smile still.

The heiress spun around to face Yang again, fining the brawler to be sending some kicks of her own at her. A low-high combo, followed by a snap kick that she used to close the distance once again. Weiss meet the kicks evenly enough, her arm came away pounding painfully but it beat the alternative.

She was dodging and weaving again, managing to avoid Yang's barrage of punches but only just, teetering on the edge of being one fraction of a second too slow. Weiss knew she couldn't stay on the defensive for much longer and had to make her own moves. Now although her legs were one of her strong points, Ruby would say it was true not just for fighting, it wasn't to say that her arms and fists didn't have their merits.

Managing to fend off one of Yang's jabs, Weiss took the gap to send her own back. She felt her fist make contact and seized the moment, following through with another jab.

It seemed to the audience that this fight continued to get more and more unbailable, Weiss Schnee, Ice Queen and regal heiress to the SDC was _punching Yang Xia Long_, resident fire breather and golden dragon in the _face_.

Weiss aimed to make two more body shots to her opponent, except Yang anticipated the move. Fending off the attacks with ease Yang's elbow quickly found itself smacking into the side of Weiss' chin.

Weiss grunted in pain and stumbled away, feeling as if Yang's elbow was still being pressed forcefully against her jaw. This time Yang allowed her a brief respite, in which she glanced at the aura gauges for the final time. The final time because she discovered that one more hit would mark her as the loser of this fight. Yang's aura was holding up on better terms, but by only slightly better terms, a fact Weiss held with pride and so she should.

Both breathing heavily, sweat rolling down their necks, fires burning in their eyes Weiss and Yang looked at each other. The pair smiled at each other, silent praises being exchanged between them.

"Cutting it a little close don't you think Weiss?" Yang joked between breaths.

"I could say the same for you."

"We both know I could have ended this in one hit with my semblance."

"But you didn't." Weiss replied. "Besides, you think I would have let you hit me? I do have my own semblance you know." The heiress continued. "You know I wish I'd known this would happen, I would have dressed more appropriately." The heiress shuffled her feet, her heels burning.

"We could have fought in our undies if you wanted to." Yang grinned.

Despite the red in her cheeks from the battle Weiss' managed to go an even redder shade. A few pairs of ears in the audience pricked up at the statement, a certain furry pair among them.

"You pervert!"

Yang shrugged. "It _would _have been easier. And more interesting."

"You're despicable." Weiss glared at her teammate.

Yang shrugged again. "Should we finish this?"

Weiss sighed, she knew she's most likely lose. She didn't like losing. "I suppose we should."

The pair returned to their stances, took a moment before Yang rushed forward.

Attempting a kick was futile, Weiss knew it, but she tried it anyway. Yang simply fended it off, Weiss urged her foot to return to the ground before Yang's fist reached her face once more. Her heel touched the ground just as Yang reached her and had her arm drawn back, surging through the air towards her. Weiss could only brace herself and throw her own punch, not in hopes of coming out on top, but for the sake of giving everything she could in those final moments. Oddly enough Weiss developed a strange need to prove to the brawler, and perhaps those watching that she was not at all fragile and could hold her own against even the likes of Yang, _without _a weapon.

Yang's fist filled her vision and the next instant everything went white, then black.

There was no sound or light, the only sensation the horrid pain buzzing along her cheek, her ribs, her jaw, wherever else Yang had hit her. Lying on her back, or so she assumed she was, Weiss felt all the pains and aches the heat of the battle masked from her mind. And it was _painful_.

Weiss groaned, squeezing her eyes shut from the pain.

"Weiss." Yang's voice.

"What?" She groaned again.

"Are you okay?" Genuine concern.

"Depends." Weiss mumbled. "Did I win?"

The brawler chuckled, the shuffling of clothes and a groan let Weiss guess that Yang had sat beside her on the ground.

"What do you think?" She asked, amusement clear in her tone.

"I think, I'd rather never do that again." Weiss rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, finding Yang looking down at her.

"You can say that again." Yang replied, rubbing a spot along her jaw and her side. "You kick, like a truck." Yang stated, arching her neck to the side with a painful pop.

"Have you ever punched yourself?" Weiss asked, sitting up with a wince. "'Truck' is an understatement."

"Well thank you." Yang's smiled beamed, seemingly taking pride in the words.

"You didn't answer my question." Weiss stated, flexing her jaw. "Who won?"

"I'll admit it Weiss, you really did have me worried for a moment or two there. But everyone knows the ring is my stage."

"Of course." Weiss muttered, finally looking up at the aura readings. Yang had won, by what just passed for more than a sliver. Admittedly, Weiss was still a little disappointed. She must have failed to conceal it because Yang slapped her arm over her shoulder.

"Nwah don't be that way Weissy. Like I said, you really did fight really well."

Weiss sighed, meeting her teammates gaze, considering the brawlers sunny smile. "Of course I did."

The heiress cleared her throat and stood up. "It's not as if I'm totally in capable of throwing a punch and a kick."

Yang looked at Weiss cross her arms and stick her hip out the way she does. Yang smiled and got to her feet beside Weiss, throwing her arm around the heiress' shoulders once more.

"Now that, was an understatement." Yang paused, "Ice cream?"

Weiss made to protest at the ridiculousness of the question before she closed her mouth and thought for a moment.

"Yeah why not."

Just like that, the two teammates, sometimes enemies sometimes friends, walked out of the classroom, nobody protesting against their departure. The heiress left that room as a whole other person, nobody considered her in the same light as they did when she first walked in.

First there was Nora, crazy, insane and with an enormous hammer that was also a grenade launcher. A frightening combo to say the least. Then there was Yang, sweet, sunny and sexy up until you put her in a fighting ring or touch her her hair without permission, then she became the golden dragon, breathing fire and blasting anyone in her path.

And now there was Weiss, the Ice Queen whose icy glare was no longer the only deadly thing about her.


	47. More Than Just A Walk

**A/N: This turned out to be more smutty than it was meant to be fluffy. I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it because of that, but than I though it's been a while since the last upload so I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer. I might add a second part, or do another short that's more fluffy than this, this one was kinda meant to focus around the whole 'partner swap' thing but that kinda fell through...**

**Regardless hope you likey**

* * *

"You are simply insufferable!"

"Oh c'mon W-"

"I don't know how Ruby and Blake put up with you!"

"Hey now that was a bi-"

"I can't believe you!"

"I _said _I was sorry." Yang finally squeezed her words between the heiress' rampage.

"'Sorry won't fix the scroll will it _Yang_!" Weiss stamped her foot, heel digging into the carpet.

"Well no." Yang replied.

"No it won't!" Weiss replied sharply, pacing back and forth in front of the brawler.

"Weiss it's not _that _bad." Yang offered, a largely futile attempt to calm the fencer.

Usually attempting to deescalate someone's anger by deescalating the significance of the event that angered them in the first place, more than often simply made the person angrier. As such most people tended to avoid that tactic, especially if it was someone intimidating, or scary. Like Weiss.

But Yang seemed the least bit affected by Weiss' furious pacing, clenched fists, incomprehensible muttering and finally her signature icy glare the heiress always sported when her blood was boiling. However, Yang had to admit, this time around Weiss' glare looked particularly furious, a glint of fire lancing through them each time they shot her way.

"You _can _get a new one."

"That's beside the point!" Weiss turned on Yang, the scroll in question held in her closed fist.

Had Yang not spilt her soda over the device earlier, putting an end to its life, Weiss' steel grip would have certainly done so.

"The point is that somehow you consistently find a way to get on my nerves!"

Yang looked up at Weiss from her perch on Blake's bed. The brawler had been alone in the dorm, Weiss stepped out to run a quick errand for a friend, and had been _trying _to do some work until she gave up, took Weiss' scroll to copy _her _work and then accidently spilt her soda all over Weiss' scroll, not to mention her Blake's bed sheets.

"But this time it was an honest accident."

Weiss turned and threw her hands into the air with an exasperated sigh that was half way between a growl and a groan. Fingers pinching the bridge of her nose the heiress muttered to herself.

"I'll buy you a new one." Yang offered, getting up and standing in front of her teammate.

"The cost is not an issue." Weiss replied, dropping onto her own bed. "The issue is _you_."

"Wow, that's mean." Yang replied, despite her words she wasn't offended in the slightest.

"Yes that was the point." Weiss looked at the dead scroll in her hands.

The top half was sticky and smelt of strawberry, marking the area Yang's soda spilled over it. The display itself was a horrible mix of colour and streaks as the visual protection failed to produce a coherent picture.

"Why, exactly, _were_ you using my scroll?" Weiss asked slowly, her eyes finding Yang's once more.

"Eheh…" Yang chuckled nervously, avoiding the heiress gaze and scratching the back of her head. Weiss would not like her answer.

"Yang." Weiss urged, standing back up.

"I was uhm, sorta, copying your homework." Yang rushed the end of her sentence, hoping Weiss would miss it, but of course she didn't.

Yang winced as she watched Weiss' eyebrows crease into a furious glare and her mouth opened wide to send another round of shouts her way.

Except, thankfully, the door swung open before any sound left Weiss' throat. Blake stepped through, freezing as she noticed the situation waiting for her, hand still on the handle. The faunas' eyes darted between her teammates, Yang looking as if she was about to be smacked across the back of her head, eyes squeezed shut, flinched slightly away from the heiress. The heiress in question was only just closing her mouth, though her icy steel eyes still held their firm angry glare on Yang.

Blake stepped through, shutting the door and sighing. "What did you do now?"

The faunas walked between them casually, her eye catching the vibrant, sporadic display of Weiss' broken scroll.

"Oh." Blake's ears flicked unconsciously. "Should I ask how?"

"It's a long story." Yang quickly cut in, suddenly realising it was on Blake's bed that she spilt the drink.

"_She_ split soda all over my scroll _and _your bed." Weiss calmly answered, causing Yang to wince.

"Oh boy." Yang muttered.

Blake's ear twitched again, this time on her own accord. Having a pair of cat ears made expressing her emotions without the use of words a lot easier. "Soda huh?"

"It was an _accident_."

"Ask her _why _she was drinking soda on your bed with _my _scroll." Weiss continued, no longer the only one glaring at the brawler.

"Let me guess, copying work?" Blake asked, arms now folded, standing beside the heiress.

"Crap." Yang whispered.

"You are utterly unbearable." Weiss said, "ever since this ridiculous partner swap program began my patience for your antics has been growing thinner and thinner. The whole point of the program was to grow _closer _to your other teammates, but of course _you _found a way to do the opposite!"

"It was an _ac-ci-dent_!" Yang replied in exasperation, falling back onto Blake's bed.

"How many time do we tell you to do your own homework?" Weiss continued, ignoring Yang.

"And how many times have _I _told you not to eat on _my _bed?" Blake added stepping forward and pulling Yang off her bed.

The faunas patted around her sheets, finding the centre of the blanket to be damp and strawberry scented. She kept patting around, searching for the edge of the stain and eventually finding it a lot further out than she had expected.

"What did you do spill the entire can?" Blake asked, ripping the sheets off the bed.

Yang chuckled nervously. "Not _all _of it."

Both white and black team members stopped and looked at their golden comrade, both their expressions empty yet with an evident taste of discontent in their eyes.

"You're ridiculous." Weiss and Blake spoke simultaneously.

* * *

"Finally! Freedom!"

The red head breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she was finally free from the clutches of Professor Peache's science class.

"I think my brain's going to explode." Nora joined Ruby's side, rubbing the side of her head.

"That wouldn't be the first time you blow something up in science class." Beside Nora was Ren.

"That's different Ren." Nora replied. "Those explosion are cool. My brain exploding would just be painful."

"Right." Ren replied coolly.

"So much scieeence!" Ruby groaned, trying, and failing, to remember an inkling from the class she _just _sat through.

"To be fair, it was a longer class than usual." Ren agreed.

The trio made their way down the hall, away from the classrooms and towards the courtyard. Ruby walked alongside the pink and green duo in silence, letting Nora's energetic voice and Ren's calming tone fill the space between whilst she consoled her own thoughts.

Thoughts that revolved mainly around a certain someone. A certain someone that was always swimming around her thoughts but as of late was making much more violent waves than before. A certain someone she had been yearning to spend some time with but had just never found the chance in the past few weeks. Perhaps today she'd get the chance.

"Ruby?"

The red head blinked, being pulled from her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"We're going to meet up with Jaunne and Pyrrah." Ren stated.

"You okay Ruby?" Nora asked, head cocked to the side.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something, sorry."

"Something or _someone_?" Nora asked, leaning forward towards Ruby, eyes lighting up.

Ruby cheeks flared red, she turned away in an attempt to hide the blush.

"M-maybe."

"Nora leave her alone." Ren pulled Nora away, turning to make their way to the rest of their team. "Good bye Ruby." He waved over his shoulder.

"Good luck!" Nora yelled after her.

Despite the blush still burning in her cheeks a smile found Ruby's lips. Nora always found a way to make people smile.

Ruby made her way back to their dorm room, now truly alone with her thoughts. It didn't take long before an old, familiar feeling fell over the red head. Playing over the scenario to come in her mind, anxiousness took hold of her senses. She found it irritating and her attempts to squelch the feeling failed, all she was going to do was ask Weiss for some time. She had done it many times before there was no reason to suddenly be feeling this way.

Except perhaps maybe there was. What if Weiss said no?

The thought made Ruby's heart thump painfully in her chest. Weiss had never said no before, but this was a different time. Everyone had been busy with exams and assignments, nobody really had time for leisure and Ruby knew all too well how Weiss got when school work deadlines began to creep up. Usually Ruby wouldn't have thought to ask Weiss for some of her time during a period like this, Ruby understood how important Weiss held her academic work and respected that fact, giving Weiss the time she needed, not to mention that Ruby herself had been busy anyway. But it had just been such a long time since they were together that Ruby couldn't wait any longer. She needed to be with her, if only for a little while.

Ozpins surprise, 'partner swap program' wasn't helping either. A few weeks ago Ozpin suddenly announced that the members in each team would have to swap partners, so that they could 'grow closer as a unit _and _a family'. If Ruby had any say in the matter she would have argued that Team RWBY was a pretty close unit _and _family already, but despite her irritations and complaints she still had to give Weiss up to Yang, which Weiss had a lot more to say about than Ruby. She wasn't complaining about becoming temporary partners with Blake, in fact Ruby loved Blake, the faunas was like a second big sister to her, but Blake wasn't Weiss.

The White Rose's time apart was beginning to affect the Rose portion of the duo. The red head was finding it difficult to sit in class without her mind drifting to cool blue eyes or beautiful white hair or the cool touch of soft fingers against her skin. Ruby came back to herself only to realise she had missed a fair portion of what the teacher had said, and in Oobleck's class it was a lot.

It only got worse from there. Thoughts of the heiress' eyes were replaced with thoughts of her lips, more specifically those soft, cool lips against Ruby's own. Thoughts of the heiress' beautifully long hair became a yearning to have her hands tangled though it. Thoughts of Weiss' fingers against her skin, turned to a craving for having those same fingers dancing over her body, exploring and-

"Ruby?"

As if to add insult to injuries it was those thoughts that were usually interrupted by someone noticing her blank stares and fidgeting, calling her name in question and tearing her from her heated thoughts, leaving the poor girl red faced and dying from embarrassment.

This was new territory for the young girl, not to say that she had thoughts of the _'heated'_ kind before, but this was the first time she was having them out of withdrawal from the person. Ruby didn't like it and she really didn't want to become familiar with it, especially since her imaginings weren't becoming any less, _tense_.

Ruby only hoped that Weiss allowed her some time, the possibility that the heiress said no was very real and that was what was making Ruby so anxious. If Weiss said no, Ruby didn't know how long she could last before she exploded in the middle of class, hunted down the heiress and took her by force.

Ruby paused mid stride, her mind reviewing what she had just thought and what it implied. Unintentionally her mind wandered to what 'taking her by force' entailed, certain parts of Ruby liked the idea very much, other parts disagreed firmly, squashing the thought into the dust, burying it along with six tonnes of dust and then blowing up the entire mound with Nora's grenade launcher.

* * *

Thankfully by the time Ruby reached the entrance to the dorm room she had managed to purge any, 'exciting' thoughts from her mind, she took hold of the door handle and that same anxious, fearful sensation fell over her once more.

_What if she says-_

Ruby cut her mind off with a vigorous shake of her head, blowing the negative thought from her head. She didn't want to have to think about that, mainly because thoughts of taking Weiss 'by force' started to crawl their way back out of the pits of her mind.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Hey guys I'm hom…" Ruby's sweet voice quickly trailed off as she arrived through the door. "What's going on?"

The three of her teammates were standing before her, two of which were facing the other with less than pleased looks on their faces. Almost unconsciously Ruby understood Yang had done something, again.

"You're sister is a clumsy buffoon." Weiss answered.

Ruby sighed, thankful for the distraction, stepped in and closed the door behind her. "What did she do now?"

Yang threw her hands up in defeat. "Why's it always me who's done something wrong?"

"Because it is always you." All three girls replied together.

Yang sighed in exasperation and made to sit back on Blake's bed, only to have the faunas' shoe kick her in the rear.

"Don't sit! I need to clean up_ your_ mess." Blake commanded firmly.

"I can do that for you." Yang offered, rubbing her now slightly tender bottom.

"I wouldn't advise it, she might break the washing machine." Weiss cut in, glaring at Yang.

Yang made to reply but Ruby cut in. "Hey Weiss?"

The heiress continued to glare at Yang a little longer, till the brawler huffed and moved off to the kitchen, muttering under her breath. Weiss catching the words 'ice' and 'queen' more than once. The fencer took a deep breath and turned to her partner who was oddly waiting, nervously, for her.

"What is it Ruby?"

"Uh, are you busy?" The red head asked awkwardly, causing Weiss to perk an eye brow in question.

"Not exactly. Why what is it? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine!" Ruby replied quickly, rushing to make sure she didn't worry her partner for nothing, even if for the slightest of moments. "I was just wondering if you wanted to… go for a walk?"

Weiss' eyes widened a little before coming back down in question. "A walk?"

"Yeah. So we could spend some time together." Ruby finally replied after what was uncharacteristically too much hesitance.

"Oh." Weiss breathed.

Weiss' mind quickly slotted all the pieces together and realised the source of her partner's sheepishness. Admittedly it had been a while, a too long a while, since they had spent some time together. Not just together as in being next to each other, but together as in devoting time and attention solely to each other.

Weiss hadn't been actively avoiding the red head, not at all, the last thing Weiss wanted to do was leave Ruby alone. But as it so happened her school work was eating up the time she'd usually spend with Ruby, a greedy hungry monster that left the heiress with a painful nagging sensation she couldn't identify until it was now placed right before her.

She missed Ruby. A lot.

Now that she recognised that fact, she could only imagine how Ruby was feeling all this time and such an imagining left a thick twang of guilt sprouting through Weiss' heart. She knew what Ruby was like, how her affectionate attachment was quick to turn on her when they were away from each other. It was one of Ruby's endearing traits, how much she loved to love Weiss and be with her, but in times like these it came as a disadvantage and now Weiss was feeling guilty for letting that happen.

"But only if you're not busy!" Ruby's voice brought Weiss from her thoughts. "I don't want to get in your way."

Weiss' heart stung, Ruby sounded small, too small, hurt even. Weiss hated that, especially when it was because of her own actions.

"No!" The heiress burst suddenly, a forceful attempt to swat whatever thoughts saddened her partner. The heiress cleared her throat. "Ruby you never get in my way. Don't ever hesitate to ask" She tried again, her voice coming out much softer and gentler than it had been when directed at Yang.

"But I don't want to take you away from your work…"

There was another thing Weiss disliked about Ruby's kind sweet nature. The young girl knew that Weiss was very serious about her work and she also knew that if she had asked Weiss for some time, Weiss would never refuse, so Ruby never asked because she didn't want to take Weiss from her work. Admittedly this was partly Weiss' own fault, she needed to make Ruby understand that nothing was more important than her, absolutely nothing.

Weiss raised a hand to cut off her partner. "To get in my way would imply that you'd be taking me away from something important. But you couldn't possibly do that considering that _you_ are the most important thing to me right now." Weiss smiled, a genuine smile that was only made brighter as her words brought a smile to Ruby's own lips.

"Don't be so cheesy." Ruby giggled, jumping up and kissing Weiss sweetly on the cheek.

"Cheesy? I was being romantic." Weiss replied, letting Ruby snuggle up against her arm.

"Oh right." Ruby cleared her throat, stifling her giggles. "It was very sweet, thank you Weiss."

Weiss nodded. "You're welcome. Lead the way Princess." Weiss held out her palm before them, urging Ruby to lead them on.

Ruby giggled once more, the sound danced around Weiss' ears and wriggled down to her heart, warming her as it went. The heiress lips turned up slightly at the sight of her partner's joy.

"Weiss aren't you the Princess?"

"Well today you're _my _Princess." Ruby blushed a little, so did Weiss but she continued on. "So please, my Lady, lead on."

Ruby nodded and made to move toward the door, took a step forward then paused.

"Ah there's just one thing." She stated, taking on the tone of someone regal status.

"And what is that your highness?" Weiss played along.

Without any words or warning, Ruby turned to face Weiss jumped up on her toes and kissed Weiss on the lips. Immediately a warm sparkle shot down Weiss spine, a buzz rushing through her after it. The kiss was only quick, more of a peck than anything, but it was sudden yet very welcoming, leaving Weiss both a little stunned and admittedly wishing for more. She suddenly really missed the feeling of Ruby's lips against her own.

"Consider it a thank you." Ruby's voice cut through her daze. The red head cocked her head to the side. "Don't look so surprised Weiss, you are my girlfriend."

Weiss shook her head, clearing her throat. "Yes of course, my apologies my Queen."

"Princess."

"Princess! My apologies Princess." That kiss was doing worse things to Weiss' mind in a second then all that arguing with Yang did in ten minutes.

"Are you okay Weiss?"

"Yes I'm fine!" The heiress replied a little too quickly. "We must get moving, we're wasting sunlight."

Weiss rushed to the door, pulling Ruby along with her. Despite being oblivious to some things around her, Ruby's grin showed that she was not oblivious to Weiss' strange behaviour. The red head smiled to herself and let Weiss pull her a long, very content with the fact that such a small kiss left the heiress muddled and speechless. An evil thought entered Ruby's mind as she wondered just how speechless and muddled she could leave the heiress.

* * *

The duo found themselves on the outskirts of Beacon's perimeter, strolling casually even further from the main building. The sun was low in the sky, sitting above the horizon, gently reaching the end of its journey for the day, a calm orange glow soaking what little clouds were present, turning them light fluffy reds and pinks.

The trees around them, which were beginning to grow in number the further away from the school they went, were alive with hundreds of chirps and sharp calls, the bird life singing their last few songs for the day as they nestled in their homes for the night.

Only a few other students were out as well, the occasional familiar face passing them by, many unfamiliar ones doing the same, paying them no particular attention as they went on about their day. However as Ruby' story reached its climax and she felt the need to accompany the explosion in the story with her own sound effect, that turned the few heads that were present.

When Ruby and Weiss' heels began to no longer click and clack against the tiled pavement and began to hit the soft dirt in silence the White Rose pair was officially alone, now officially out of Beacon and walking through the forest land surrounding the Academy.

So far the walk consisted of mostly Ruby talking and Weiss listening, the heiress was more than happy to let her partner ramble on about what Nora did this time in science class or how Jaune unfortunately managed to embarrass himself once again trying to impress Pyrrah. The boy already had her heart he didn't need to try so hard.

On more than one occasion Weiss found herself simply watching her partner as they walked side by side, fingers intertwined together, Ruby's joy and happiness leaking into the warmth in her palm, Weiss on the receiving end. The heiress watched as Ruby continued to talk, her tone bright and her speech a little hurried, the way it is when she's excited or happy. The sight brought a smile to the heiress' face, Ruby's happiness seemingly flowing through her, warming her from head to toe, melting all her worries and stresses in an instant, leaving Weiss in a simple state of fuzzy bliss.

Maybe it was because they hadn't been together in so long, but Weiss felt an overwhelming sense of peace. The sort of peace that makes a person fall sleep in an instant, the sort of peace that bubbles a warmth inside you as if a fire had been lit and all your worries were being boiled away, gently, softly, calmly. The sort of peace you get when someone you love dearly, wraps their arms around you and holds you tight in their warmth, blocking out the world and leaving you with them only, but you don't care because all you want is them and all you _need _is them, and you know they'll never let you go.

"Weiss?"

Weiss blinked, finding herself to be staring down at silver eyes, cocked to the side in question.

"Are you okay?"

The heiress noticed they had stopped walking, but looking around left her confused as to where she was. Had she been that lost in her thoughts she spaced out that much?

"Yeah I'm…" Weiss felt Ruby's hand squeeze her own gently, as if unconsciously. The heiress' eyes fell back upon Ruby's own, the silver in them not currently sparkling, but soft and deep. Weiss was about to lose herself again but managed to remain in the present, "I'm perfect."

The response came out softly, as if saying it too loud would taint its sacredness. The way in which Weiss spoke the words was so pure, looking at Ruby, sapphire eyes firm and sure yet soft and filled with tenderness, surprised Ruby. The red head realised they were standing in silence for a few moments now, her mind too overridden with Weiss' words. Ruby blushed, still under Weiss' gaze and made to look away, only to have Weiss' lips lock her in place.

Weiss moved without warning or sign, silently leaning forward and pressing her lips against Ruby's, her hand came up to cup the side of Ruby's cheek gently, her palm resting against Ruby's warm, rosy skin. It was ironic that Ruby was the one that practically melted at Weiss' touch, leaning into Weiss' palm, letting the heiress hold her in place, it was good that Weiss moved her other hand around to hold her by the waist and pull her close, otherwise Ruby may have fallen, her knees had gone weak. It was as if every muscle in her body surrendered to the heiress, from the instant her cool lips touched Ruby's, the younger girl was taken a hold by Weiss' magic.

A magic which pulled Ruby from her mind, removing any and every though from her mind, replacing it all with the taste of Weiss' lips and the sensation of Weiss' body being close to her own. Ruby felt Weiss' hand come to her cheek, with a gentle caress, Weiss' cool tender touch sending a cold rush through Ruby, it tingled all through her form and the younger girl whimpered softly in response, leaning into the contact, wanting more, wanting it for eternity.

Weiss moved her hand to the back of Ruby's neck, the movement of her hand from her cheek to neck sent a shiver running through Ruby's spine, the way Weiss ever so gently glided her soft fingers over her skin, made sparks lance along Ruby's skin. This time Ruby moaned faintly, becoming even weaker in Weiss' hold. Eventually the need for air broke through the thick wall blocking out the world from their minds and Weiss broke the kiss, Ruby protesting with a whimper, trying to catch the heiress' lips in her own once again.

Weiss rested her forehead against Ruby's, the tips of their noses brushing against each other. Weiss smiled at her partners grumble at not getting another kiss. Weiss sighed, eyes closed, her head tenderly pressed against Ruby's. She could feel Ruby's breathing, it was slightly elevated, like her own. Neither of them said anything, their lips still tingling with each other's taste, Weiss still battling the over bearing feeling to just sigh and fall into Ruby's lap, Ruby commanding her legs and muscles to regain their strength and hoping she wouldn't collapse into Weiss' embrace.

When their hearts had settled and Ruby didn't think a slight breeze would push her over she made to speak, unsure of what to say but sure she wanted to say something.

"Weiss I-"

"Ruby I love you." The heiress' beat her to it.

Ruby was taken by surprise, but only for the briefest of moments before she realised that was the exact thing she wanted to say too. The only thing that needed to be said.

Ruby sighed, not from exhaustion but out of overwhelming bliss. "I love you too Weiss."

"So much." The heiress added, saying it as nothing more than a whisper, placing that same sacredness in the words from before.

Ruby was admittedly left speechless once again, but Weiss wasn't done anyway.

The heiress angled their heads up a little and kissed Ruby once more, not as long as the first time but long enough for Ruby to begin melting once more.

"So so much." Weiss repeated once they parted.

There was a brief pause before Weiss went in for another kiss, Ruby whimpered upon contact for the third time, but now out of fear that she may indeed collapse, her legs were trembling and her breathing was becoming ragged once again.

"Weiss." Despite her inner objections Ruby broke the kiss, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I think if you kiss me again I might fall over."

Despite herself Weiss couldn't help but smile at that. Weiss moved her head back a little but kept Ruby close.

"You sure?"

Ruby nodded, now a little embarrassed.

"Not even one more?"

Ruby made to reply but before she knew it, she felt Weiss' lips against her own again. Momentary panic rushed through her as Weiss kiss came more forceful than the previous three, the heiress lips working over her own, nipping and pulling, as if before Weiss was enjoying an exquisite meal, tasting it carefully and delicately and now she was hungry for more, still retaining that sense of order and discipline but now more ambitious and wild.

Amazingly Ruby managed to stay on her feet, partly because the shock of it hadn't passed and reality hadn't set in, but once it had and the sensations and feelings blaring, buzzing and dancing through her body came to the forefront of her mind, Ruby held onto Weiss for dear life.

Suddenly Ruby felt Weiss close her teeth around her lower lip and pull, biting Ruby with enough force to leave the skin intact but send a bolt of electricity through Ruby's skin and down her spine reached her core and exploded. Ruby's grip on Weiss tightened as she swore she felt her legs give and when she thought she should have hit the ground, she instead found herself suspended in the air, Weiss' arms holding her up, bridal style.

Their lips still locked together, Weiss finally pulled away, to find a somewhat dazed, somewhat euphoric high red head in her arms. Weiss waited patiently, a smug and proud smile on her lips, as Ruby eventually found her senses.

Ruby looked up at Weiss, a thousand and one things racing through her mind. Some of those things relating to what just happened, most of them relating to what Ruby _wanted _to do Weiss once she was put back down. The rest of those things were telling Ruby how much of a big tease Weiss was and that she was a cruel partner.

"You did that on purpose!" Ruby pouted, not at all upset by the fact.

"And if I did?" Weiss replied, smile still smug, lips still tasting roses.

"Hmph!" Ruby folded her arms and looked away, failing to hide her blush.

What most of her _wanted _to say was, "Do it again and again and again." But she buried those thoughts under a _hundred_ tonnes of dust. On the moon.

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah...**


	48. Will Schnee Ever Learn? part I

**A/N: Heyo! Long time no post, I'm on summer holidays now though so I might get to writing more often than the past four months or how ever long it was.**

**Hope you enjoy this two parter, I know I've kinda done this sort of plot before but I wanted to explore Weiss and Yang's realtionship a bit more.**

* * *

Weiss wouldn't call herself a morning person, however she wasn't exactly one to hate the morning. Waking up in the early hours of the day was to be expected when your future was to run the biggest dust company in all of Remnant and even before she got to that, being a student at Beacon Academy was sure to come with its fair share of early mornings.

However there were always a few things that made the mornings much more hateable than usual. One of those things were whistles, thankfully Weiss had forced Ruby out of that one quite quickly, that ridiculous whistle was still frozen solid and buried deep within forever fall where she told Ruby to bury it.

The other thing that sullied Weiss' mornings was waking up with a blasted headache.

"Weiss. Weiiiss. C'mon Princess you need to wake up."

Ruby's gentle voice pulled Weiss from her sleep as peacefully as was possible, the usual cheeriness in the red heads voice simmered down to a low sweetness that managed to reach Weiss through the haze of sleep and gently shake her awake. Only to have the softness destroyed by the painful buzzing in her head.

The heiress groaned and rolled over, eyes shut tight in an attempt to squeeze the agony from her skull.

"Morning Princess."

Ruby again, this time the younger girl followed up with a soft kiss to Weiss' forehead. Ruby's soft warm lips against Weiss' cool skin seemed to make the pain fade away. Weiss sighed and then immediately groaned as Ruby's lips moved away.

"C'mon sleepy head you're gonna be late." Ruby shook her shoulders playfully.

"So the Princess does need her beauty sleep from time to time."

Yang's voiced reached her ears and Weiss groaned again and rolled onto her back, squeezing her temple and finally opening her eyes. From the corner of her vision she could see that familiar rosy red colour that had become such a large part of her life, and her heart. Rolling her head to the side Weiss met Ruby's eyes, Ruby had her head cocked to the side, a cheery smile beaming like the rising sun.

"Morning Ruby." Weiss sighed.

Ruby giggled in response.

"I just woke up and you're already laughing at me?" Weiss asked with a grin.

"Sorry it's just,' Ruby reached up and brushed a few strands of her off Weiss' face and behind her ear. "You have morning hair." Ruby giggled again, placing her elbows on the side of Weiss' mattress and placing her chin in her hands, watching Weiss expectantly.

Weiss blushed momentarily, before composing herself. "Well of course I do dolt, it _is _the morning."

"Yeah and it's about to be afternoon if you don't get your royal behind out of bed." Yang again. "Weiss we have a mission to get to did you forget?"

For a moment, looking at Ruby, she had forgotten about it and almost everything else, including the pain in her head, which was now coming charging back.

"No I did not _forget_." Weiss lied.

Weiss quickly repaid Ruby, kissing the red head quickly on the forehead before pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"And we won't be late. A Schnee is never late." Weiss stood up and immediately regretted doing so so fast.

Her hand shot to her forehead, pressing her palm into her head to relieve the pressure.

"Weiss are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Ruby. I just got up a little too fast."

Ruby watched her partner make her way to the bathroom, her hand still attached to her head. Ruby shot her sister a questioning look to which the blonde simply shrugged and went back to fixing her bed.

In the bathroom Weiss' headache had calmed a little, giving the heiress a moment of relief. She splashed some cold water over her face, running her hands through her loose hair, tucking it behind her ears. The heiress looked at herself in the mirror, watching streaks of water running down her cheeks where they'd eventually pool into droplets and fall into the sink.

Suddenly, without warning, Weiss' world began to spin. The reflection before her became a fuzzy mix of colours twirling together and blurring her vision. Weiss felt herself tilting to one side and caught herself on the basin, at least she tried to and instead missed entirely, took an involuntary step back, lost balance and fell to the bathroom floor. Weiss stayed there for a moment, propped up on one elbow, breathing heavily. Eventually her world ceased its sickening twirling and her vision returned, she stared down at the tiles beneath her taking a moment to compose herself.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Blake knocked on the door. "Sounded like something fell."

"I-" Weiss tried to stand, "I just dropped the soap bottle." She managed to get to her feet without falling again.

"…Okay." Blake didn't sound convinced.

Weiss didn't expect her to be, she knew Blake was too perceptive to fall for that horrible lie, but she also knew Blake would take the hint.

Weiss washed her face again and left the bathroom, putting what just happened down to the headache and hoped it wouldn't happen again, especially during the mission, which she had forgotten about, again.

"Weiss could you move a little faster?" Yang urged.

The heiress glared at brawler as she reached the cupboard, ripping it open and yanking her dress out with a humph. Pulling her night gown over her head, the pain in her head surged suddenly causing her to stagger slightly. Luckily the others thought it was due to her struggle with getting the gown off.

"Ruby?" Weiss called.

"Mhmm?"

"What's the date?"

"Uh, the thirteenth. Why?"

"Tsk."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. I had just forgotten that's all."

The thirteenth, that was too soon for it to be, well, let's just say Weiss was able to cross out one of the possible causes for her headache.

"Yang how much time do we have?" Weiss asked, buttoning up her dress.

Yang perked an eyebrow at her teammate, usually the Ice Queen was always on top of things like dates and times.

"Uh, like five minutes." Yang decided not to bring it up.

Weiss nodded. "Well, let's get going." Weiss clipped her rapier by her side, straightening out the bottom of her skirt.

"Hey!" Ruby winged as Weiss took hold of the door handle.

Weiss winced, no matter how many times she had done this she still managed to forget to say 'goodbye' to her partner.

"Sorry Ruby." Weiss walked over to Ruby, who was currently pouting at her.

"Weiiiiss." She winged.

"I'm sorry you dolt." Weiss leaned down, in her thigh high heels she _just_ stood taller than Ruby, and kissed her on the lips sweetly.

"Now you have to make up for it."

"Rubyyy." Weiss winged but complied happily, bringing her lips to Ruby's once again. "Happy?"

"Mhmm!" Ruby quipped.

"Goodbye Ruby." Weiss kissed Ruby quickly on the cheek and moved back toward the door.

"Be careful Weiss." Ruby's voice went soft, her hands fiddling amongst themselves.

Weiss looked at her partner and sighed, a gentle smile finding her lips. Despite Weiss hating whenever Ruby worried about her, or anything really, the heiress found it sweet that Ruby worried about her, even if it was over menial things.

"I will Ruby."

"Blake, we're leaving." Yang called.

The faunas appeared from the kitchen, she plodded over to her partner, took hold of her hand and stood on her toes to kiss the brawler on the cheek.

"Don't get Weiss into any trouble." Blake said.

Yang grinned, "Give me a proper kiss and I might consider it."

Blake rolled her eyes failing to stop the smile that reached her lips, Yang tended to have that effect on people, making them smile when they didn't want to. Nevertheless, Blake obliged.

"Seriously, don't do anything stupid." Blake repeated, this time genuine care was evident in her tone.

Yang smiled. "I won't Kitten."

"For Weiss' sake I mean." Blake replied with a grin.

"Oh I see how it is." Yang replied grinning in turn.

"Uh huh." Blake kissed Yang on the lips once more sweetly. "Stay safe Yang."

"Will do. Bye Ruby."

"Bye Yang. Be nice to Weiss."

Yang scoffed. "I'm always nice to Weiss."

"Your definition of nice must be warped then." Weiss replied.

"Well maybe your definition of _not _nice is warped." Yang argued.

Weiss simply glared at Yang in silence, before sighing and walking out the door.

* * *

"You okay Weiss?"

Weiss and Yang had made their way fairly deep into Forever Fall, by the time they had gotten there it was just around noon. The pair had left the path most visitors in Forever Fall usual took, the path that was actually cleared and had a defined road to follow. Now they were simply walking through the brush itself, ducking under low hanging branches, stepping over hedges, dodging the odd thorny bush. The sun filtering through the mass of crimson leaves hanging above them, the rays that made it through illuminated clouds of pollen hanging in the air, the particles scattering the light and sparkling calmly. The sun was high and bright, the sky was clear and the birds were chirping and cheery and there was a light breeze blowing through the air. All in all it was a perfect day.

Only Weiss didn't feel the same, what she felt was hot, tired and an irritatingly persistent ache in her head. To add to all that, she was travelling with alone with Yang the one person she wished to never travel alone with. To give the brawler credit, she had kept the childish teasing and jokes to a minimum, perhaps she sensed Weiss was really not in the mood.

The heiress hadn't a clue what was causing her ailments, perhaps she was getting a cold. But Weiss rarely ever got a cold and that wasn't just her pride talking. Besides, her nose wasn't running and her throat wasn't soar, so she couldn't possibly have a cold.

They had entered an area of rather thick foliage, casting them into shadow, the sun's rays no longer reaching them from above.

"Weiss?" Yang's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Yang repeated, convinced that she knew the answer already.

"Of course." Weiss replied, her heel snapping a twig beneath her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you don't look it." Yang answered.

"Well I'm fine nonetheless."

Yang's eyes narrowed as she regarded the heiress. "You don-"

"Yang!" Weiss cut her off, then realised Yang was just being her genuine caring self and sighed. "Sorry. I'm fine, I just have a headache."

"A headache?"

Weiss nodded, then regretted it, pain dancing through her head as it bobbed up and down.

Yang considered for a moment, walking alongside the heiress. Yang had felt that something was wrong with Weiss the moment they left Beacon, she was unusually quiet, Weiss always had some witty comment to make after Yang made a joke or an awesome pun, her not saying anything at all was just, _wrong_.

"You're sure you're okay?"

Weiss sighed. "Yes Yang."

"Alright." Yang threw her hands up in defeat. "Just don't go fainting on me or anything. I'd rather not have that conversation with Ruby, you know how she gets."

"Don't worry about that I'll be fine." Weiss replied.

The pair continued in silence, the sound of the birds and leaves crunching beneath their feet the only sound to fill the air. Weiss' headache would come and go, when it went she felt completely fine, when it came was a whole other story. When it came and it came hard, she felt as if a truck was slamming into the inside of her skull, the sounds of the world would be drowned out by the pounding in the side of her head and she constantly felt as if she was about to black out at any second, not to mention the random bouts of dizziness that threatened to trip her over on more than one occasion.

Speaking of which, it was coming back just now. Weiss cursed under her breath, wincing and forcing herself not to bring a hand to her head in case Yang noticed. Her face scrunched up as she turned away from the brawler, fist clenched by her side.

_What is it!? _She questioned herself, irritated more than anything.

She couldn't take it anymore, the stinging in her head was growing louder and louder, like an impatient door knocker banging more forcefully each second the door wasn't open, the pain in her head simply continued to grow, until the point that Weiss felt like screaming out loud.

And just when she thought she was about to do exactly that, Yang suddenly turned to face her and pulled her forward, throwing Weiss behind the brawler. Weiss faintly heard Yang shout the words 'look out' but she couldn't be sure, she was too busy trying to keep her head from exploding.

Yang sensed something was coming towards them, her aura tingling in warning. She spun around to find a flock of nevermores swooping down toward them, squawking as they descended through the air. Oddly enough, Weiss was simply standing in her spot, as if she had no idea what was behind them. She didn't look like she was going to react in time so Yang acted, pulling the dazed heiress behind her to protect her from the oncoming barrage of razor sharp feathers.

Yang managed to blow the projectiles out of harm's way, sending her own missile towards the flock, they squawked, and dispersed scattering into the sky. The threat gone, if only momentarily, Yang took the chance to turn to her temporary partner.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble with Ruby?" She asked, arms folded.

"What?" Weiss asked still a little unsure of what just happened.

"You just stood there like you _wanted _to get hit."

"Don't be ridiculous." Weiss replied, wincing at the pain.

"Well that's what you did. How bad is that headache of yours? Should we head back?"

"Of course not!" Weiss replied sharply. "I'm a huntress, I can take a mild headache." Truth be told it was anything but mild.

"You're not doing that thing you do are you?" Yang asked.

Weiss thought for a moment then gave up. "What thing?"

"You know how you say you're fine but you're actually not and you're just saying that because you _think _you need to be a big strong heiress and huntress?"

Weiss blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act dumb, you know you've done it before." Yang replied firmly.

"I-"

"Weiss if you're not feeling well just say so, it's okay to admit being weak sometimes."

"I am not weak." Weiss managed to reply sharply.

Yang sighed, "That's not what I meant Weiss and you know it."

Weiss thought for a moment. Unfortunately Yang was right and frustratingly so. Weiss knew from previous experiences that she had a habit of 'acting tough' when it wasn't really necessary and what she also knew from previous experiences was that more often than not it landed her in horrible situations. Perhaps she should learn from her mistakes.

Weiss sighed and opened her mouth to speak, only to have Yang pull her forward once again and shout 'look out' a second time.

Weiss stumbled forward as the blonde pulled her from her place, the space quickly taken up by a snarling beowolf. Its swing at the heiress was a miss and before it could gather itself Yang's fist slammed into the side of its jaw.

The grimm whelped and staggered away, its jaw hanging open, the joint shattered by Yang's punch. The beast edged away from the pair, further into the tree line where dozens of crimson orbs appeared through the shadows.

"Crap." Yang cursed. "The nevermores were just a distraction."

The beowolf pack now emerged into view, snarling and growling as they surrounding their prey.

"Are you okay to fight?" Yang asked, Ember Celica whirring to life and extending over her wrists.

Weiss nodded, her foot sliding back as her rapier whipped up into position. "I'll manage."

Yang edged closer to the heiress, "That doesn't sound very reassuring."

"Yang I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen? It's just a pack of beowolves."

"Weiss."

"It's not as if we have a choice do we Yang? Now stop worrying about me I'll be fine."

Yang sighed. "Fine. Just be careful."

Weiss took note of the softness in Yang's voice and couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt, the heiress never enjoyed burdening her friends and she especially hated making them worry. They had experienced enough worry in the past year to last them a life time.

Weiss and Yang stood back to back surrounded by grimm, the space they had to use was quite limited, unfortunately for them they didn't make it to a clearing where grimm usually came out to attack. The past few missions they had been on, the grimm were attacking them anywhere, it was a terrible inconvenience, the forest trees limited their mobility and made fighting a lot more difficult.

What appeared to be the alpha appeared in front of Weiss, twice the size of the other beowolves the beast towered over them, it had to be a fairly old beast to have grown that big. Weiss looked up at the beasts glaring red eyes, its head covered completely in bone white armour, it returned Weiss' gaze, cocked its head to one side and then a low rumble vibrated from its throat, as if it was chuckling at the heiress.

Weiss' grip on her rapier tightened, she took an unconscious step back just as her head pounded, it felt as if Yang had just punched her in the side of the head. Weiss let out a groan, her free hand coming to press against her head as she slammed her eyes shut in agony.

"Weiss?"

The tip of Weiss' rapier lowered and the alpha pounced.

Thankfully Yang couldn't help but keep an eye on the heiress and she reacted quick enough to keep her teammate from harm. Yang hooked her arm through Weiss' and spun around to face the alpha herself whilst throwing Weiss to the side in the process.

The alpha collided with Yang, bringing her to the ground. The beast roared in her face, the stench of its putrid breath blowing into her face, suffocating momentarily. The smell was promptly dispelled as Yang's fist slammed the grimms mouth shut. Yang followed up with another punch, snapping the beasts bone covered head to the side.

Yang brought her knee up into the grimms side, the beast growled in agony and with a grunt Yang pushed the beast off of her. The brawler rolled onto her feet, shooting a flare towards the alpha to keep it preoccupied, she turned to look for Weiss, only to have her aura tingle, warning her of danger. Yang turned to her side in time to stop a set of bone white claws tearing into her chest. She pushed the limb away and countered, her fist rushing through space to slam into the beast's chest, Ember Celica barked as it fired and sent the grimm off its feet and bouncing along the ground.

"Weiss!?"

Yang spun around, madly searching for the white of Weiss' hair. The moment she thought she had spotted the heiress another beowolf took its chance with her. Yang cursed and ducked under the pouncing beast, standing up only to have a second grimm attack her. Flustered and worried as she was, Yang failed to protect herself this time, the sting of four razor claws slicing across her arm and chest.

"Argh! Bastard!" Yang swore at the beast before spinning around, fist coming up in an angry upper cut. Her fist slammed the grimms mouth shut, shattering teeth and snapping its head back. Yang followed through with a quick double punch before she jumped up, turning and firing her gauntlet, the force of the blast accelerating her spin, her foot slamming into the beowolfs skull.

A short growl escaped its throat before its brain stopped functioning and it fell onto its side dead, blood oozing from the crack in its head.

"Wei-" Yang's call was cut off as yet another beowolf attacked her.

Yang side stepped away from another swipe. "Shit." Yang cursed under her breath, continuing to dodge attacks as she tried to look for Weiss.

The grimm weren't giving her a moments breath, there were too many of them in such a small space, it was impossible to take a break, even if just for a second. To add to all the chaos she was worried about Weiss, making her distracted from the threat before her.

A flash of white and black filled Yang's vision just before she was thrown from her feet, the beowolf back handing the brawler in her confusion. Yang bounced off the ground, sliding to a halt the moment she stopped sliding had a new set of teeth gnashing in her face.

Yang simply shoved her arm in the beast mouth, her gauntlet protecting her flesh from the piercing teeth of the beast. The grimm bit down, snarling as it tried to rip her arm from her shoulder, Yang's free hand punched the beast in the throat, its snarl turning into something more like a gurgle. Ember Celica fired and ripped her arm free of the beowolfs mouth, pulling a few teeth free in the process.

Struggling to breath the beowolf backed away, with its throat now swollen shut from the force of Yang's punch it would eventually suffocate, so Yang payed it no more attention, spinning on her back to get to her feet. In one smooth motion she spun around and punched a beowolf that had attempted to attack her, her fist slammed into the top of its head and pounded it into the ground. It let out a snarl before Yang grunted, lifted her arm up and punched it once more in the skull, its bone armour shattering instantly, killing the beast.

"Weiss!" Yang yelled out one final time, this time she received a response, a response that made Yang's heart drop and sent a chill running down her spine.

"AAAAARH!"

Yang's head shot up toward the sound of Weiss in agony, finding the heiress tumbling through the air, landing on the ground in a limp heap. Yang bolted to Weiss' side, ignoring whatever threat was near her, sliding to a stop beside the heiress.

"Weiss?! Oh my god Weiss!"

Yang's mind went into overdrive as she looked down at her teammate, blood soaking into her white dress, wounds glistening with fresh, warm blood doted over her front. Yang pressed her hands to the wounds, putting pressure where she could, her hands immediately became warm and slick with Weiss' blood.

"Shit." Yang's hands began to tremble, her heart hammering inside her chest, completely ignoring the grimm surrounding them.

Weiss coughed, her blood a stark contrast against the pale beauty of her skin.

"Oh shit Weiss." Yang looked around, looking at the grimm surrounding them, the alpha slowly approaching. "I need to get you out of here."

Weiss groaned, her head rolled to the side. "R-R-Rub-"

"Don't worry Weiss. You'll-"

Yang was cut off as something slammed into her back, throwing her into the air and away from Weiss. Yang's hit the ground, tumbling along the dirt before coming to a painful halt as her back crashed into the base of a tree. Yang groaned, pushing herself off the ground and looked back toward Weiss. The heiress was facing her, eyes squeezed shut as her world was filled with hurt and agony, her blood now forming a small pool underneath her form.

Yang looked back down at her hands, hands that were still covered with Weiss' blood. Yang stared at the red in front of her, the warm glistening crimson over her hands, she looked back at Weiss, the grimm closing in on the heiress, the alpha growling in anticipation. Soon Yang's vision of the heiress was blocked by the grimm, the white of her hair and dress blocked by the grimms blackness.

Yang got to her feet, moving toward Weiss and the grimm, the air around her heating up. Her hair began to flow through the air, lifting up around her shoulders and head. Fists clenched by her sides, no longer trembling in fear but now firm in the anger that was taking hold of the brawler. Yang blinked, her eyes matching the colour of the grimms.

A beowolf tried to leap at her but instead it was thrown to the ground as an explosion erupted from Yang's form, flames bursting from her body.

"Hey!" She shouted at the alpha. "Don't you dare touch my Queen!"


	49. Will Schnee Ever Learn? part II

The moment Weiss let the tip of her rapier dip she knew she had made a horrible mistake. With her vision hazy from the ringing in her head, she could make out the black and white blur of the alpha beowolf rushing toward her. Before the beast reached her she felt Yang's arm thread through her own and for the third time that day the brawler was pulling her out of harm's way.

Weiss' world spun around as her teammate pulled her around and threw her to the side. The action was anything but gentle but it had the intended effect, Weiss was saved from the alphas advance. Weiss stumbled backwards, tripping over and falling onto back with a grunt. Rolling onto her stomach Weiss struggled to get back to her feet, making it to one knee before the sensation in her head peaked and froze her in place.

Weiss cursed, her right hand squeezing the top of her head. It felt as if there was a small child at the centre of her mind, screeching at the top of her lungs, the air lurching from her throat was razor sharp and shot daggers into the sides of her skull.

Weiss felt the presence of the grimm closing in on her and she forced her body to stand. The heiress finally got to her feet only to have herself immediately thrown forwards off her feet, back stinging from a beowolfs claws.

Crying out the heiress landed in the dirt face first, winded Weiss lay there for a moment, breath heavy, more from the pain in her head than from the sudden attack. Her instincts screamed at her to move, so she did what she could and rolled to the side, the added spinning didn't help her already twirling vision.

Weiss forced herself back up, getting to her feet and staggering backwards, backing into a tree and bracing herself against it. She took a moment, leaning against the bark, trying to bring her breathing under control, to her relief her vision began to return to something sensible and the screaming child in her mind was quietening down, still there but no longer blasting the terrible noise bouncing around her head.

Just as Weiss felt she could stand on her own two feet, those exact feet were pulled out from under her and she was yanked forwards. A sharp sting rushed up her calf but she ignored it, her mind preoccupied with the more immediate threat that was two beowolf snarling over her.

One of the beasts jaw snapped at her, except the beasts fangs didn't reach the heiress, instead Weiss managed to summon a glyph, stopping the grimm in its tracks before a flick of her wrist sent it flying back into the trees. The grimm could be heard howling before there was a loud crunching sound and the howl quickly turned to a sharp whimper.

The second grimm had its talons rushing straight down toward Weiss, she rolled to the side, getting to her feet and twirling around, the tip of her rapier slicing through the grimms abdomen. The beast howled in pain, Weiss circled her hand through the air before her, index and middle finger together as she summoned another glyph. The grimm was about to lunge at Weiss in anger before the glyph activated and exploded in a cone of fire, engulfing the grimm and leaving only its smouldering corpse behind.

Feeling much more like herself Weiss was more than prepared to meet her next opponent. Rushing toward her on all fours came another beowolf, Weiss braced herself taking a step back and shifting her weight onto her right leg. The moment she did a streak of pain lanced up her leg and her knee buckled causing her to catch herself on the ground. She looked down at her leg and to her surprise found that not only was her beautiful, expensive boot torn up, but so was her leg. Three ugly red gashes ran along her calf and thigh, now that she had seen it she could also feel it, feel the warmth of her blood over her skin and the stings that pulsed through her leg as her muscles tried to maintain proper function.

What confused the heiress more than why she hadn't noticed it till now was the fact that it was there in the first place. Surely she had enough aura to keep her protected at least when she had gotten the wound. She hadn't the time to ponder on it any longer as the beowolf was almost upon her, from her position she rolled to the side, out of the beast's path. Leaping to her feet, careful not to put too much pressure on her wounded leg, she spun Myrtenaster's dust canister and running her fingers along the blade of her rapier she imbued the weapon lightning and in one smooth motion, thrust her rapier toward the beowolf.

An arc of electricity shot from the tip of the blade, shot through the air and slammed into the beast's chest. Immediately it began convulsing, she turned away from it, leaving it to die as its heart eventually gave out.

Just as she turned her back on the beowolf it hit her again. Hit her harder than it had that day, without warning that agony inducing child returned to her mind, screeching louder and sharper than before. Weiss' vision wobbled and quickly became a dizzy mix of colours, her head felt as if it was vibrating intensely, the sharpness of the pain drove Weiss to her knees, dropping her blade as both her hands came up to her head.

Finger nails digging into the side of her head Weiss gasped, struggling, fighting to keep herself conscious at this point. Groaning against the strain Weiss doubled over, head between her knees, she wanted to scream, scream louder than the horrible little devil child inside her head, but her body was so locked up in agony and her mind in such chaos not even her throat listened.

A noise barely reached her ears through the haze, a low rumbling noise. Forcing herself to look up in an attempt to find the source, the only thing Weiss could see was a mass of black standing over her. Despite not being able to make out the shape clearly Weiss knew what it was and knew what was about to come.

The heiress made an attempt to get away, only to have an immense spike of pain lance through her body and paralyse her. Weiss collapsed to the floor in a heap, face scrunched up, breath shallow and ragged. Weiss watched as the dark mass before her came closer and closer, stopping just a few feet away from her. She made one final futile attempt to get away before the alpha lunged.

Immediately the pain in her mind was aggressively overwritten by the piercing sensation blaring through her entire abdomen. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire, inside and out, the child screaming in her mind gone as if it had been scared away. Weiss felt as if a series of stakes had just been slammed right into her, which wasn't far from reality.

The alpha lifted her off the ground, tasting her blood dripping into its mouth. With a hungry growl the alpha bit down even further and lobbed the heiress through the air.

Weiss yelled out in agony as she soared through the air, slamming into the ground roughly and bouncing to a stop. She lay there, feeling a strange sense of warmth around her body, had she had any more sense she would have recognised the warmth as coming from a pool of her own blood.

Each breath hurt, she heard noises around her, explosions and growling. Weiss made an attempt to move, finding that she didn't have the strength to even move the tips of her fingers. The heiress laid still, staring at her hand before her, no longer feeling any warmth and instead feeling an odd cooling sensation running through her body.

Oddly Weiss found herself remaining rather calm, no sense of panic or despair came over her despite knowing fully well what was happening to her. Instead she found herself questioning how she ended up in this situation again. Her answer wasn't hard to find, she knew exactly who was responsible. She was.

* * *

Weiss had no recollection of anything that happened after that. She didn't remember Yang rushing to her side and pressing her hands onto her wounds, didn't remember calling out for Ruby or how Yang exploded in a rage of fire and brutality, killing anything and everything that had the unfortunate fate of being in the presence of the brawler.

Weiss' next couple of coherent memories were masked under a haze of sleep, the affects of the anaesthetic she had been put under still had a firm hold over her. Weiss woke, if it counted as waking, and immediately recognised her surroundings as belonging to a hospital.

_Surprise surprise. _Weiss managed to think through her drowsiness.

Weiss' next memory was of Ruby, her head laying on the side of the bed, her hand firmly holding her own. She must have made a noise then because the red head stirred and opened her eyes, meeting Weiss' and immediately going wide. The heiress fell back to sleep after that.

The next time Weiss woke up it was thankfully void of any after effects of being drugged. The heiress groaned as her senses slowly returned to her. She opened her eyes finding herself still masked in darkness, moonlight filtering through the blinds over the window.

Ruby was no longer present although when Weiss subconsciously licked her lips she could faintly taste Ruby's lips. Weiss smiled, wondering just how many times the dolt had kissed her in her sleep.

"About two dozen times. Basically every time she came in and out of the room."

Weiss jumped in surprise at the voice, wincing as pain shot through her abdomen. Settling back down gently she turned toward the source.

"Yang?"

"Sorry did I scare you?" The brawler sounded surprisingly genuine.

"Y-yes a little."

"Sorry."

The brawler was sitting in front of Weiss in a small sofa chair against the wall. Weiss looked at her teammate, even in the dim light Weiss could tell Yang was fatigued, a pang of guilt struck at Weiss' heart.

"It's alright. What were you saying?"

Yang took a moment to register what Weiss was referring to. "Oh." The brawler grinned. "I just noticed you lick your lips and smile." Weiss blushed. "I figured you were wondering how many Ruby kissed you."

"Well that's," Weiss considered trying to lie and thought against it. "Very perceptive of you."

Yang shrugged, "I don't think you give me enough credit sometimes Weiss."

Weiss considered the brawler for a moment. "No perhaps not." She replied quietly.

The pair shared a silence for a moment before a question came to Weiss' mind.

"Where is she? I remember waking and seeing her here." Weiss placed a hand where Ruby had been last time she woke.

"I forced her to go home with Blake. She hadn't slept or eaten properly in a while."

Weiss frowned at that. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Uh about three days." Yang replied evenly.

Weiss' eyes widened. "Three days?!"

"Weiss you _did_ lose a lot of blood." Yang explained, her voice soft, her hand shuffling along her thigh.

Weiss' hand subconsciously moved to her stomach, feeling the bandages around her body. She remembered the pain as she received the wounds beneath the bandages and flinched.

"Yes I suppose that's fair." Weiss looked out the window, staring at the shattered remains of the moon.

Another silence.

"I have a question." Weiss looked back at Yang.

"Shoot Princess."

Weiss paused at the nickname, then continued. "Why are you still here? There's no need, you should have gone home with Ruby."

Yang shrugged and shuffled in her seat. "She's got her big sis with her."

Weiss perked an eye brow in question. "You mean Blake?"

"Yep."

"How is Blake?" Weiss asked, Blake _was _like a sister to Ruby and herself.

"She's okay. She was worried about you."

Weiss nodded in silence. The one thing Weiss was trying to avoid, worrying her friends.

"You still didn't answer my question Yang. Why are you still here? Go home, I'm fine."

"I know that." Yang replied, "I just didn't want to."

"Yang go home I'm fine, I can clearly see that you're tired."

Yang sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah but I'm okay. Besides, there's nowhere else I want to be right now."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but found she didn't really know what to say so instead she simply looked out the window in silence.

"You know something?" Yang broke the silence.

Weiss looked at the brawler. "I pride myself on knowing many things."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Ha ha Ice Queen. Just listen."

Weiss grinned at that but nonetheless obeyed.

"Have you ever had your hands," Yang looked down at her own, "covered in someone else's blood?"

Suddenly the room felt a lot darker. Weiss looked at her teammate then glanced at the brawlers hand, her own hand coming up to her bandages once again. A faint memory drifted through her mind, she remembered herself lying on the ground, Yang above her, her hands pressed firmly against her stomach.

"Yang I-"

But Yang continued on. "It was kinda gross and sticky and surprisingly warm. I thought you're blood ran cold." Yang grinned at the heiress.

Weiss blinked at the brawler, unsure of what reaction she should show on her face, guilt, worry or irritation. Considering it was Yang she was talking with she settled for a mix between a grin and a scowl, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"But uh, after I had killed all the grimm and brought you here and saved your life, you're welcome by the way." Weiss rolled her eyes, albeit with a small smile. "I was looked down at my hands and I remembered something."

"And what was that?" Weiss asked, flattening out the crease in her sheets.

"I had been in a similar situation with Ruby. Except we were just kids and there wasn't as much blood and Ruby didn't get chomped on by an alpha, she just had a tumble. Also-"

"Yang." Weiss cut in, urging Yang to get to the point.

"Anyway. I remembered that day and I remembered how I felt with Ruby lying on the ground unconscious and hurt. I was scared mostly, I was only little so I thought the worst had happened. I was scared and worried and angry and upset, I was panicking. But looking down at my hands with your blood on them remembering that day with Ruby I realised that I was feeling the exact same way.

I was sitting in a chair, feeling the stickiness over my hands, thinking about you lying on the ground bleeding out and I had the exact same feelings I did with Ruby. I was scared again, I was worried and agitated, I was angry too, angry at myself for not being faster. I was panicking again, just like I panicked thinking Ruby was about to die."

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I felt as if my own sister was bleeding out in front of me. And I guess I've felt this way for a while I just never said it out loud but, for a while now, you stopped being just a teammate and a friend. You became family Weiss."

Yang got up out of her seat and moved closer to the heiress. Now that Yang was closer to Weiss the heiress noticed for the first time that the brawlers right arm was wrapped up and held in a sling.

"Yang what happened to your arm?!"

The brawler paused and looked at her left arm. "Nothing." She answered with a grin.

"Yang!"

"Weiss it's nothing, just a scratch. It's not like a lost the whole arm." Yang pulled the chair Ruby had been using closer to the bed and sat down. "Now shut up and listen, I'm not repeating myself otherwise it'll be used against me."

Weiss mouthed a silent 'what' but let the brawler continue.

"Weiss, you're like a sister to me, I care about you and love you just like I care and love Ruby. Having you bleeding out in front of me was one of the worst things I've ever felt."

"Yang…" Weiss didn't know what to say. She felt oddly warm and calm, hearing what Yang said didn't shock Weiss as much as it made her, strangely calm. The heiress had always known that Yang had a kind and caring heart, a heart big enough for a horse. Despite what the brawler put her through on a daily basis Weiss knew that Yang genuinely cared about her, hearing Yang call her her sister felt, well it felt right.

"Thank you Yang." Weiss sighed. "That means a lot to me. And I need to say sorry, for all of this. This was all because of my stupidity and pride. I'm sorry."

"Weiss I don't blame you."

Weiss held her hand up. "I know. But I need to take responsibility for my actions. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven Weiss."

"And if it's any consolation Yang, you had become part of my family a while ago too. Although you occupied the role of the irritating, frustrating, idiotic, boisterous buffoon of a sister, a sister nonetheless."

"Thanks? I think." Yang replied.

Weiss chuckled. "In all seriousness, you and Blake, you've both become more than just teammates or friends to me. When we first formed our team I admittedly felt out of place but you quickly made me feel, well at home to be honest. And home is where family is."

Weiss looked at Yang and a warm smile found her lips.

"Does this mean you'll stop annoying me?" Weiss asked.

"Ha!" Yang laughed. "No way! That's what I live for. Can't be a good sister without annoying my other sisters now can I?"

Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

The pair shared a peaceful silence together. Then Weiss shuffled, throwing her sheets off of her and shuffling to the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Getting out of bed." Weiss used her hands to push herself to the edge, slowly moving her legs off the bed, wincing as each leg went over.

"Getting out of bed? Weiss you just woke up." Yang got up, moving to Weiss' side.

"Yang I've been asleep for three days. I think I've spent enough time in bed."

"But that's exactly why you shouldn't get up. Do you know how many stitches are holding you together right now?"

"Do tell." Weiss ignored the brawler, readying herself to stand, taking Yang's hand for support.

"Like, six dozen." Yang answered.

"That's clearly a lie Yang."

"Well it could be true."

"Well you've already taken my hand so be quite and help me."

"Fine fine."

Yang helped the heiress to her feet, holding onto her gently but firmly and carefully pulling her to her feet. The heiress took a moment to gather herself.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

Weiss nodded.

"You sure you wanna walk now?"

"Yes Yang." Weiss slowly lifted her foot and moved it forward. The moment the foot returned to the ground pain lanced through her body. "Ow! Shit!"

Yang looked down at the heiress with a grin. "Language young lady."

"How about a poke five holes into your chest and stomach and get you to walk." Weiss snapped.

"Weiss I told you not to-" Yang stopped as Weiss shot a glare her way.

"Just take it slow." Weiss stated.

* * *

Eventually the pair made it out into the hall, taking it slow just as the heiress commanded. Weiss held onto Yang's good arm, her other hand holding the wall railing for support. It was almost midnight, the lights in the hall were dimmed down to allow the other patients to sleep.

"These halls are becoming too familiar." Weiss muttered as she looked around.

"Yeah."

"Yang how did Ruby react when you told her?"

"Ah." Yang smiled at the thought. "As Blake put it, 'For someone as adorable as her, she could have easily filled the role of the Grim Reaper'."

Weiss winced. "That bad?"

"Well, when she got here she almost knocked out three nurses, some woman and her husband, your surgeon and a poor old lady that was going for her morning walk. So all in all I'd say it wasn't _that _bad."

"Oh Ruby." Weiss squeezed the bridge of her nose. "That dolt."

"It's really cute how much she cares about you. She really loves you Weiss."

Weiss nodded and smiled. "I know. I love her too."

"I know that too." Yang met Weiss' gaze, smiling at the heiress. "I'm glad you found each other."

Weiss paused and looked at Yang. "Thank you Yang."

"You know she's gonna be upset she wasn't here when you woke up."

Weiss chuckled, wincing at the pain it caused. "That'd be right. That dolt."

"I figured we could just pretend next time she gets here."

"I think I'll ring her when we get back to the room. I doubt she's gone to bed."

"She's probably up with Blake." Yang laughed.

"Those two are bad for each other."

The pair stopped walking, slowly turning around to head back. A silence fell over the pair for a short while.

"Oh. I told the doctor about your headache."

"Mmm." Weiss hummed.

"He asked if you were doing any _strenuous _or _excessive _aura training."

"No I-" Weiss paused, realising that she in fact had been. "I have actually."

"Really? Why? What for?"

"I've been working on something." Weiss explained.

"Care to elaborate."

Weiss stopped walking and held her hand out, a small glyph spinning quickly in her palm. With a flash and ring, the glyph disappeared and was replaced with a small ice crystal in the shape of a bird. Only it wasn't _in _the shape of a bird, it _was _a bird.

The little familiar chirped and flew from Weiss' hand and circled Weiss and Yang before coming to rest on Yang's shoulder.

"That is," Yang reached up and the bird hopped onto her finger. "Pretty awesome."

Weiss couldn't but smile at that, proud at her abilities getting praise from the brawler.

"Since when could you do that?"

"Summon things? Everyone in the Schnee family can summon, it's just taken me a little longer to get used to it."

"Are birds the only things you can summon?"

"A bird is the only thing I can summon that will fit in this hall."

Yang looked at the heiress, mouth slightly open. "You have to show me."

Weiss chuckled. "I will, when I can actually walk again."


	50. Not a Pretty Sight

**A/N: Sometimes I just don't know what to say here lol**

* * *

Unfortunately for Ruby, tonight was one of those very few nights where she found herself alone in the dorm. Weiss, Blake and Yang were all out, surprisingly they were all together at the same party, Ruby hadn't the slightest clue how Yang convinced Weiss to go to a party _with_ Yang. But somehow the brawler managed to do so, which left Ruby awake in the middle of the night, alone, looking up at the ceiling in silence.

The aforementioned party was actually being held within Beacon's grounds, hosted by the senior students. Being an accelerated student Ruby was unfortunately too young to attend the party and was stuck in her dorm by herself. Although the venue was a fair distance away from the dorms Ruby could still hear a faint pumping from the music, at least she did. The music seemed to have stopped now, which either meant the party was over or someone had busted the speakers, or the dj. Ruby just hoped Yang wasn't the cause for any of those things, her sister had a reputation for crashing parties.

Hoping that the party was indeed over Ruby waited for the rest of her team and her partner to return so she could finally get to sleep. The red head found it hard to fall asleep when she was alone, she had grown too accustomed to having family nearby as she slept.

By fault of her nature, Ruby quickly grew impatient and restless. Releasing a breath that was half way between a sigh and a groan the young girl threw her sheets off her body and jumped to the floor. Yawning she plodded over to the kitchen, opening the fridge as she scratched the back of her head and groggily searched the shelves of the fridge. Finding nothing of particular interest inside Ruby settled for the milk, pulling it out and taking the cap off and was about to bring the bottle to her lips before stopping herself.

"Weiss told me not to do this." She muttered quietly.

Ruby inspected the liquid in the bottle, shrugged and then took a healthy swig of the drink, complete with a satisfied 'ahh'. Ruby bent over to return the bottle just when a thud rocked the door.

Ruby looked up and could just hear what sounded like giggling and grumbled irritation.

_'__That's probably Blake.' _Ruby thought to herself with a grin.

Ruby moved to open the door and find out just what was going on. As she drew closer the giggling continued and she heard Blake groan, frowning to herself Ruby opened the door.

"Hahaha W-weiss you made Black drop the scrroll."

"Eheheh who's Black? What a- what a stoopid name."

"Pfffffft. Hic. What about 'Weiss'? What sort of name is _that_!?"

What Ruby found, just outside the dorm room, was in fact the rest of her team _and _her partner. But it didn't appear that they were all entirely _present_, although the look of exasperation and absolute hatred on Blake's face told Ruby that the faunas still had her wits about her. Weiss and Yang on the other hand, well Weiss was currently _draped _over Blake's shoulders, only one of her heels were still heels, the other was broken. The heiress' dress, her beautiful ivory white dress had multiple stains along the neck line and over the right shoulder strap, her hair was no longer in a ponytail, it had somehow come undone and was hanging free over her left shoulder and had something stuck in it. Ruby peered closer at it and realised it was a bendy straw.

Ruby took a step back, this was Weiss Schnee, the SDC heiress who on multiple occasions thoroughly explained how those 'idiots' who found partying and drinking a social necessity to be 'completely void of any sense of intelligence and responsibility', was now herself drunk. Ruby could only think of one person who could manage Weiss to end up this way, Yang.

The brawler in question was leaning against the wall in front of Ruby although, she wasn't exactly _leaning, _the brawler seemed as if she was in the process of falling over except the wall by her side simply got in her way. Her appearance was no better than Weiss'.

For some reason her mane of gold hair was pulled into a pony tail, as if Weiss and Yang had decided to do each other's hair. At least her heels weren't broken, although they weren't on her feet either, in fact that weren't anywhere in sight. She didn't seem to have any visible stains on her dress however Ruby couldn't say for sure, the dress from the knee down was torn off and was being used to decorate her ponytail.

"Uhhh." Ruby stammered.

"Kill me." Blake deadpanned, wrestling with the drunk Schnee on her shoulder. "Actually, kill them first."

"Oooooooooooh Blakeeeeeey. You don't want to do that." Weiss slurred, booping Blake on the nose before grabbing the poor faunas' nose and shaking it.

Blake's cat ears twitched in unison with Weiss' wiggling of her nose. When Weiss continued on for too long, all the while with a dumb smile on her lips, Blake's ears arched back and low grumble started to vibrate through her throat.

"W-Weiss!" Yang called, lurching off the wall toward Weiss and Blake, crashing into them and bringing the heiress to the floor.

Weiss burst into a fit of laughter, her heel somehow being flung from her hand and tumbling down the hall.

"You're annoying Blacky." For some reason the brawler decided it was necessary to whisper to the heiress.

Ruby turned to Blake as the drunken pair began to giggling amongst themselves.

"What is going on?"

Blake straightened up, brushing something off her shoulder and straightening out her dress at the waist.

"They're drunk Ruby." Blake answered, walking past Ruby and into the dorm room.

"I-I can see that." Ruby followed her, disregarding the pair rolling around on the ground. "But why?"

Blake sighed. "Somehow Yang convinced Weiss to have a drink." Blake dropped onto her bed and flicked her shoes off and removed her earrings. "As it turns out, Weiss _really _can't handle alcohol. Those two have gotten too close in the past month."

"Haha! W-Wess! Get your hands out of my boobs!"

"Way too close."

Ruby and Blake turned back to the pair, finding Weiss trying, and failing, to climb over Yang with her hand pressed firmly into the brawler's cleavage.

"Woops!" Weiss sung, toppling over and then entering yet another giggling fit.

"You have a milk moustache!" Yang called out from the floor, looking up at Ruby upside down and pointing at her.

Ruby licked at her lips, tasting the residue of milk at her upper lip.

"Huuuh!" Weiss sucked in a breath and rolled onto her stomach, her hair falling in front of her face entirely. "You've been drinkiiiing!" Weiss crawled toward Ruby, after bumping her head into the door frame of course.

Yang got to her knees with the help of the other side of the door frame. "Wizz Ruby doesn't DRINK." The brawler began rummaging through her cleavage and pulled out a ring. Both Ruby and Blake rose an eye brow in question. "Weissy you left your ring in my-my boobs." Yang inspected the ring, the light dancing along its silver surface. "It's so shiny."

"No you bafboon. I meant drinking milk not drinking drink." Weiss continued, now at Ruby's feet, still on hands and knees. "From the bottle too, haven't you Ruby?"

"Uh n-no." Ruby had no idea why she felt the need to lie to someone so intoxicated.

Ruby glanced over at Blake, but the faunas shook her head. "She yours now. I have to deal with the other bundle of joy." Blake sighed and went to Yang's side trying to pry her away from the door frame.

"I think someone's lying." Suddenly Weiss' tone became very steady and quiet.

The heiress began crawling up to Ruby, her hair no longer covering her face. Her blue eyes were now seemingly void of their previous drunken glassiness and wandering, replaced with a sharpness and a hunger. A hunger for what Ruby couldn't say, but the heiress had her pinned to her spot with that look. Even as the heiress' cool hands began climbing up her legs, the red head still didn't' move.

"Uh W-Weiss?" Ruby took a step back but Weiss grabbed her by the waist and had her crashing to the floor. Now Weiss was crawling _over _Ruby.

"Lying is naughty Ruby." Weiss' tone was low and throaty, the sound sent a tingle down Ruby's neck.

Ruby tried to stop Weiss' advance but Weiss swiftly pushed her hands to her side and Ruby found she didn't have the strength to fight back. Weiss continued her slow and steady prowl over Ruby, her bare legs brushed against Ruby's sending another tingle up Ruby's thigh and along her spine, her body shivering in response.

"Are you a naughty girl Ruby?" Weiss continued, her voice lowered still now that she was closer to Ruby.

"I-I-I-" Ruby stuttered as Weiss' eyes were locked on her own.

This close Ruby could smell the alcohol in Weiss' breath, it smelt like strawberries. But she was too busy feeling Weiss' cool skin brushing against her legs and Weiss' cool grip around her wrists to think about the smell.

"Because I think," Weiss lowered herself above Ruby until their chests were touching and their lips were inches apart, their eyes never breaking contact. "You are Ruby."

Ruby gulped audibly, she could feel Weiss' warm breath blowing against her lips. Weiss' lips were so close Ruby could practically taste them, all she had to do was tilt her head just a fraction and they would meet, but Weiss' gaze had her locked in place, completely frozen in those sapphire eyes.

The pair stayed there for a moment, Weiss above Ruby, locking her arms to the side, their faces a mere hairs length apart. Neither of them said a word, Ruby had no idea what to do, Weiss was hopelessly drunk yet now she felt anything but drunk and it was making the small part inside of her screaming for Weiss' lips only easier to give in to.

"Well are you?" Weiss whispered, the movement of her mouth causing her lips to brush against Ruby's.

Ruby tensed, feeling Weiss' grip around her wrist tighten. She shuffled her legs, mostly out of uncertainty but admittedly to also feel Weiss' legs against her own. Weiss' hair had cascaded down around her on either side, blocking her view of the outside world and leaving only Weiss' face clearly visible, Blake and Yang lost from her vision and her mind. Ruby swallowed, her lips parted to reply.

"N-"

Before she could answer Weiss' lips met hers, cutting off any word she tried to make. A quick moan came from Ruby's throat before Weiss' lips melted her resolve in an instant and all the tension in her body faded away and she gave in. Ruby took a moment to lose herself in Weiss' grasp, letting Weiss nip and pull at her lips at her pleasure, simply losing herself to whatever Weiss wished to do to her. A wave of coolness washed through her, starting at her lips and quickly running down her neck to her spine where it shot down her body and pooled out to her fingers and toes, making her feel as if Weiss' lips were melting her away. Ruby moaned once more just as Weiss broke away.

Ruby took in a deep breath and swallowed, licking her lips just as Weiss did the same above her. The red head looked up at her partner, breath still heavy, heart still racing. Weiss' eyes reminding Ruby of a Tiger stalking its prey, firm sharp and focused, glistening with hunger and want.

"Weiss I-"

"Ssshh." Weiss pressed her finger to Ruby's lips and came in closer once more. "Naughty girls don't get to talk."

Then the heiress simply crawled over Ruby and tried to get to her feet, falling against the table with a 'woops!' before stumbling toward the kitchen, leaving Ruby lying on the floor in a stunned silence.

The red head took a few moments to register what had just happened and what she believed was about to happen. Separating what she _wanted _to happen from what actually happened and how quickly it happened. Ruby blinked, staring up at the ceiling, heart hammering in her chest, the warmth in her centre gradually fading away.

Ruby flexed her fingers and toes before clearing her throat and rolling onto her feet, finding Blake looking at her, Yang for some reason hugging and nuzzling her.

"You okay?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Uhm, yeah?" Ruby wasn't sure herself. "I'm confused more than anything." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

Blake chuckled, "Try and get her _highness_ to bed before she causes more trouble."

"What about Yang?" Ruby looked at her sister, a happy smile on her the blondes face as she nuzzled Blake's chest.

"I'll knock her out if I have to." Blake replied, moving herself and Yang toward her bed.

"Sleep with me Blakey?" Yang asked as she was thrown onto Blake's bed.

"Not a chance." Blake deadpanned.

"B-but." Yang pouted at her partner, her eyes growing glassy.

"You're not actually going to cry-"

Blake was cut off just as Yang sobbed and planted her face into the bed sheets, her shoulders jerking up and down as she did indeed begin to cry. Blake turned to Ruby, a look of disbelief and irritation on her face. "Is she serious?"

"Yang becomes a bit of a clingy baby when she's drunk." Ruby explained. "Just be gentle, she gets very sensitive."

"Great." Blake muttered, looking down at the mass of golden hair crying into her pillow. The faunas sighed and sat beside her partner. "Fine I'll sleep next to you."

Immediately Yang stopped crying and shot up. "Really?!"

"Yes. But you're brushing your teeth or eating a mint or something. There's no way I'm sleeping next to you with breath like that."

The sound of the fridge opening pulled Ruby's attention away from the bumblebee pair and toward the kitchen.

"Weiss?" She called to the heiress.

"Mmmm!" Weiss hummed in response.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she found her partner sitting on the floor in front of the open fridge, an empty plate of cake in her lap. The cake itself seemed to be in her hand, on her face, on _and_ down her dress and in her hair.

"What's it l-look like your dolt?"

Ruby looked at her partner, took in the smudges of cake all over her face and the horrible state of her usually beautiful snow white hair. Looked into her blue eyes and how they were now glassy and lost.

"I'm too young for this." Ruby sighed. She moved to take the cake off of the heiress but the heiress had other ideas.

"No!" Weiss yelled, moving the cake away from Ruby's hand. "It's mine!"

"Weiss! You hate chocolate cake!" Why Ruby was trying to _reason _with Weiss she didn't know.

"I do not!" Weiss replied, crawling away from her partner.

"You do too! Give me the cake so I can get you to bed." Ruby crawled after the heiress.

"Bed?" Weiss stopped.

Ruby took the opportunity to snatch the cake away from the heiress and promptly threw it in the bin. "Ok. Now get up so I-"

Ruby cut off as she turned and found Weiss staring at her, _that _look returned to her blue eyes.

"Uh oh." Ruby whispered.

The pair, now standing, looked at each other in silence for a moment. Neither of them moved, Ruby's back against the kitchen sink. Weiss took a step toward Ruby, the red head tried to back away back forgot she was already pressing against the sink.

"Weiss, your drunk. You need to go to sleep." Ruby commanded.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere." Weiss replied, her voice low and seductive. "Unless it's _with_ you."

Ruby gulped again as Weiss closed the distance between them, standing so close their toes were practically touching.

"W-Weiss."

Before Ruby could say anything more, Weiss' composure suddenly shattered, her eyes widened, filled with horror and urgency, and she lurched over and was promptly emptying the contents of her stomach into the sink behind Ruby.

"Oh Weiss!" Despite the disgusting sight Ruby had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing, the red head managed to have the mind to quickly pull Weiss' hair away from the sink and her mouth. The heiress coughed and was throwing up once again. "Gross." Ruby muttered.

Blake heard the commotion and moved to see if everything was okay. "Is she okay?"

Ruby turned to the faunas. "As okay as you'd expect."

A silence fell between the two, Weiss' coughing filling the space. Ruby continued to tend to the heiress, rubbing and patting her back gently.

"You seem pretty calm." Blake stated.

"Calm?"

"Well I expected you to be a lot more, well unsure I guess." Blake explained.

"Ah." Ruby grinned. "Did you forget that Yang _is my sister_?"

"Right."

"Did she fall asleep yet?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Blake answered, leaning against the wall.

"Like a baby?"

Blake laughed. "Pretty much."

Weiss coughed and chocked before adding to the bile in the sink once more.

"Do you need help?" Blake asked, concern showing on her face.

Ruby looked down at her partner. "No, we'll be ok."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm." Ruby hummed.

"Ok well I'll be in the shower if you need me."

"Thanks Blake."

When Blake stepped out of the bathroom Weiss was still bent over the kitchen sink, Ruby still by her side, holding her hair and rubbing her back. Ruby managed to clean the cake and saliva off Weiss' face with a hand towel she gave Weiss some water and eventually the heiress calmed down.

"Oh Weiss." Ruby whispered. "I hate this."

This was the first time Weiss had ever been like this before, Ruby had seen Weiss tipsy before but never anything more and she never imagined she's see Weiss like this. At first it was a little amusing and then it was confusing, but now it was simply concerning and horrible. Ruby wasn't angry with Weiss, she was just worried and a upset. The sight before her wasn't a pretty one and Weiss was usually always pretty, Ruby loved it when Weiss was her usual pretty self. Ruby prayed this wouldn't happen again.

"Ruby?" Weiss coughed, brining Ruby out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong Weiss?"

Weiss straightened up and looked at her partner. "I'm sorry."

Ruby blinked, a little stunned. The words didn't come out slurred or with a high-pitched tone, they were even and firm, spoken with a soft tone that was filled with sincere guilt. Ruby considered her partner for a moment before she gave the heiress a small smile.

"It's okay Weiss." Ruby replied, brushing her thumb over Weiss' cheek and pushing a strand of hair off the heiress' face. "Are you okay now?"

"I-I think so."

"Well then let's get you in the shower. You have cake in your hair." Ruby ran the tap in the sink.

"Will you help me?" Weiss asked as they carefully began to move toward the bathroom.

"Mhmm. Promise not to make any more moves on me?"

"I'll try." Weiss replied, whether she meant to say it in a joking manner or not Ruby couldn't tell, her voice was too thick with exhaustion to make out any expression in it.

They made it to the bathroom without incident. Blake asked if they needed help once more but Ruby declined again. Now in the bathroom, Weiss stood leaning against the wall for support as Ruby tried to take her dress off.

"You ruined your dress Weiss." Ruby stated, looking over the stains and the tear along the side.

"Yang spilt the punch bowl on me." Weiss explained, voice low and soft.

Eventually the dress came off, leaving Weiss in her underwear. Ruby stepped into the shower to bring the water up to a warm temperature. When she moved back toward Weiss, the heiress stepped forward and brought her arms around the red head in a hug.

Ruby was surprised for a moment before she acted in kind, wrapping her arms around her partner tightly.

"I'm sorry Ruby."

"Weiss I said its-"

"I love you." Weiss cut in, head pressed against Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby sighed with a small smile. "Weiss, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Dunno how well I depicted drunk Weiss and Yang**


	51. To my Rose

**A/N: Kinda spat this one out coz i was feeling kinda poetic one morning. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Princess with hair white as snow

Her heart frozen yet truly hollow

The look in her eyes ice and cold

The scar it held, a story untold

A story from a prison, the air was empty

Despite her home containing plenty

Born to a life with all she'd need

Unable to choose where it would lead

Privilege and power held to her name

Yet what was truly wanted never came

Life at home filled with sorrow

The dream she dreamed she could not follow

Her life was not hers, held by another

A man she loathed to call her father

Years of scorn had turned her cold

'Forget your dreams do what you're told'

Beauty and perfection put on display

Importance and faith began to fray

Her perfect beauty couldn't hide

A mask to the pain held inside

Her heart turned, frozen to stone

The safest place became alone

The bitter and cold froze her tears

The ice became sharp, defeating her fears

Safe from her fears with an ice-cold heart

Burning her friends, forcing them apart

Alone was no longer the safest place

It was now her mark, as the scar on her face

Yet one chance encounter with silver and red

Led her to believe there was more to be said

Silver and red weathered the cold

The tie to her seemed to hold

Even when a blizzard made it hard to see

Silver and red refused to flee

Cracks and droplets began to show

It was not long after rivers would flow

Silver and red saw through the ice

Saw the Princess who was beauty and nice

Took hold of her despite the frost

Not even when all hope seemed lost

Remained by her side till ice became water

Till she was no longer just her father's daughter

Silver and red filled her heart

A friendship no ice could tear apart

A Rose met a snowflake put a crown on its head

The snowflake would never forget the words it said

'You are a Princess so strong and beautiful

I only dream to be someone suitable

To call you Queen, and to tell you too

Perhaps even show, how much I love you.'

* * *

"Thank you Ruby."


End file.
